


Second Chances

by magicalartist



Category: Guiding Light, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti CS Hook, Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potential Triggers, Slow Burn, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalartist/pseuds/magicalartist
Summary: Regina has just woken up under the Hyperion Heights curse, discovering she is one of a handful of people who are actually awake. Her now adult son has no memory of her and worse, believes himself to be an orphan, something Regina cannot allow to stand. So she reaches out to the one person she knows can help her break the curse and save her son and grandaughter.----It's been a few years since Emma Swan spoke to Regina Mills. As a result of her marriage to Killian Jones, and his intense jealousy, they drifted apart. Now, a few years later, she is divorced and recovering emotionally from an abusive marriage and three failed pregnancies. When she gets an unexpected phone call one night from Regina, she immediately drops everything and flies across the country to help protect her son and best friend. Can they save Hyperion Heights and their son? Can they repair their strained friendship? And most importantly, can their hearts finally find their way to happiness?this deals with domestic violence/abuse (mostly verbal) please read with caution. I will do my best to place warnings on chapters, but please remember that this whole fic is going to deal with these issues. this story is anti hook (sorry not sorry).





	1. the first person you call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsin8890](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsin8890/gifts).



> Tsin8890, thanks for the encouragement to keep going with what was a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone. as predicted, my muse wants to keep running with it and so, I will both to appease my muse and as thanks for reading/commenting. enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a headcannon from the newest season of ONCE. I refuse to watch it because Emma's gone and so is any hope for swanqueen, but I am still seeing spoilers for episodes. I clicked on one by accident and it was the episode where Regina wakes up, realizes she and Hyperion Heights is cursed then sits through an excruciating and heartbreaking conversation with adult Henry. I couldn't get out of my head that Regina was dealing with this alone. Nor could I get out of my head what the Regina we all know and love would do, who she would call first when her son doesn't remember who she is, again.
> 
> This is a one shot, I may or may not come back to it.

She laid awake for hours that night, mulling over her conversation with Henry. her heart broke for her son, who believed himself to be an orphan. His cursed memory not only robbed him of his mothers, but of his memories of them, and his belief in everything good in the world.

She stared at the storybook she found waiting on her bed when she arrived home after talking to Henry. she had known immediately that it was the real version of thier tale. she had spent several hours pouring over her story again, finally pausing on the picture of the three of them, Henry hugging his two moms before heading off to his first day of high school. The storybook chose the picture of Emma holding Henry’s face in her hands, kissing him on the forehead while Regina stood off to the side watching them both with a smile. Her fingers ran over the painting tracing their faces, remembering the joy in her heart that day. A tear hit the page and Regina startled, realizing she was crying. She wiped her eyes and stared at the photo again, seeing the hint of longing in her expression, reading over the caption, “ _and they lived happily”_

Having her memories returned was torment. The joy in the photograph tormented her, a stark contrast to the way she felt now. Alone. And afraid. Afraid of losing her family. She had lost Emma to Hook long ago. And she had accepted that, afterall, she had years to tell Emma how she felt, but always found reasons not too. it wasn't all that surprising that Emma chose the man who actively pursued her over the woman who never found the courage to accept the happy ever after a life with Emma promised. What had hurt worse, was losing Emma’s friendship. It happened gradually, starting with learning about emma's engagement. Emma began to slowly pull away, and rebuild walls around her heart, drawing new boundaries Regina was afraid to cross. Over the years, she became more and more quiet, reserved, wrapped up in all things Hook. She stayed close to Henry, but Regina watched her friend become someone she didn’t know from afar. She was relieved when Henry asked her to travel with him.

She couldn’t rescue Emma, she couldn’t protect her friend from her increasingly controlling husband, but she could protect her son. Once glance at Emma prior to leaving confirmed that Emma knew her choice, and was relieved. They didn’t speak, they didn’t hug. They nodded and Regina had followed her son, leaving his pregnant blonde birth mother behind. She had loved traveling with her son, but now, that had been ripped from her as well, and worse, she had been placed in a terrible predicament, love her son from afar and let his heart be broken by manipulating his relationship in order to protect him, as Emma had done when she was the Dark One, or try to save him and risk losing everyone she loved, Henry and Emma included. The threat had been clear. They would destroy everyone Regina cared for if she interfered in any way.

Now more than ever, Regina missed her best friend. She missed the steady calm Emma used to exude, the often timely humor that eased tensions. The stubborn drive to protect, at all costs. She needed that Emma right now. She needed her friend. If anyone would know what to do, how to break this curse without destroying everything Regina held dear, it was Emma. And she doubted her enemies would expect her to reach out to her former best friend. They were fairly certain that they were not on speaking terms, which was partially true. The last time they had spoken, Emma had informed her that she needed Henry to stay with her a while longer she wasn't well. she had just miscarried for the second time. Emma refused to let Regina come help her, had stated emphatically that she needed her to stay away. Ema's voice was raw with pain, and it had taken all her resolve to abide by Emma's wishes. Emma had promised to call, but never did. Hook didn't like them speaking. he had always been jealous, and he wanted Emma to focus on their new family. So as much as it broke her heart to do so, Regina honored Emma's request, and didn't call. she waited for months, and months turned into a few years. the longer the silence was maintained, the harder it was for Regina to find the courage to break it. 

Victoria and her daughter knew this. But what they didn’t know or understand is it didn’t matter whether they were on the outs or not, when their family was endanger, Regina could always count on Emma to stand by her side to the end. Its who they were, silent treatment or not, If Regina and Henry needed Emma, Emma would come.

As soon as her memories had returned, there was one and only one person she wanted to call. One person whose voice she desperately needed to hear. One person who understood her without her having to say but a few words, and who knew exactly what she was feeling right now. And most importantly, the one person she knew, no matter what was going on, would always come running to help her and her son.

Glancing at the clock, Regina sighed, it would be three o’clock in the morning in Storybrooke right now. No doubt Emma was sleeping beside her pirate. Regina hadn’t called in ages, and she hesitated to now. But glancing at the photo again and recalling Henry’s words earlier that evening about growing up in the system, she made up her mind. _Screw their threats_. She wasn’t the evil queen anymore, true, but she was still a mother, and she wouldn’t allow Henry to believe he was alone.

She reached for her cell and went through her contacts. Near the bottom, she found the name she was looking for. _Swan._

She hesitated. She hadn’t spoken to Emma in years. She wasn’t sure how Emma or if Emma would respond now. She wasn’t sure she was ready for Emma to fly across the country and meet her again for the first time in years. But she needed her help. More than that, Henry needed her help. And if there was one thing Regina was sure of, they were always united when it came to protecting their son.

She dialed and swallowed nervously as she listened to the phone ring.

A groggy voice answered on the third ring, “ ‘Gina, what’s wrong?”

Regina swallowed around the surge of emotions upon hearing Emma’s familiar nickname for her and the fact that Emma instinctively knew something was wrong, “ It’s Henry. I need your help”

Emma sounded instantly alert, “Is he okay? Where are you?”

“ Hyperion heights, Seattle Washington. I didn’t want to disturb you, but…” Regina felt the panic begin to overwhelm her but Emma's alert and calm commanding tone cut through the panic, “ Are you okay, is Henry okay?”

Regina swallowed again at the concern in the blonde’s voice, “he’s safe.. for now.”

“ And you?” Emma pressed.

Regina choked on a sob and the dam broke wide open, “ Emma, I just don’t know what to do. He doesn’t remember me, or you, and we’re all cursed, and I just woke up today… Henry thinks he’s an orphan and I can’t tell him the truth because doing that could get him or his girlfriend killed, and I am so sorry. This whole thing is my fault, I trusted someone I shouldnt have and now she's using me... and now Henry believes he's alone and has no mother. and it just... it killed me inside. I didn’t want to unload this on you. But…”

“Jesus” Emma cursed under her breath, “ pan’s curse all over again” Emma understood. Emma always understood. She heard the same overwhelming compassion in Emma’s voice that she had that day in Granny’s when Regina saw her son for the first time in a year and he had looked right through her.

Regina sobbed, “ yes. He’s so heartbroken Emma, and I wanted to tell him, so badly but that would…”

“ Put our family is in danger. Got it. You made the right choice, he has to stay safe right now and so do you. I’m booking a flight right now, seattle you said?.” Regina could hear Emma bustling about in her room. "yes, but... no you don't have to do that... I just needed to..."

Emma's tone was firm and slightly exasperated, "Regina, don't even think about telling me to sit on my hands here in Storybrooke while you and our kid are in trouble. I'm coming. End of story" Regina couldn't help but sigh in relief, her need for Emma's help overwhelming her trepidation at seeing the blonde again.

After a moment something crashed on the other line and Emma cursed and Regina couldn’t help the small smile at the familiar tone of frustration. “ So everyone’s cursed, Henry doesn’t remember you and you woke up.. how? Doesn’t that require…?”

“Not necessarily. This curse was made so that it couldn’t…  Its… complicated. I was woken up, to help drizzella take down the one who cast the curse, her mother victoria. But she doesn’t want me waking up Henry or the others. She wants to control Hyperion heights. And she threatened…” Regina half expected Emma to crack a joke at Drizzela's name but Emma growled instead, “She threatened you and our son. You did the right thing."

“Did I?” Regina whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks again.

Emma sighed, “Look, I know things got… weird between us, and that’s entirely my fault, but yes, you did the right thing. I always want to know when you are in danger Regina. I’ve been a shit friend, but I still care about you, more than you will ever know. You are my family too.” Emma paused then whooped, " got it. Thank You T." 

Regina’s heart warmed and she breathed a sigh of relief. She had known that, deep down, but still, it eased the ache in her heart to hear Emma state it so emphatically. She heard keys jangling and a door slam, then seconds later another door slam and the trusty bug roar to life, “ I’m on my way to the airport now. I will be landing in Seattle in... about seven hours. I managed to book a red eye flight 553 American Airlines, landing just after 8 am your time. Can you come pick me up?”

“of course. Thank you Emma. Honestly, I have no idea what to do…”

Emma cut through her panic again, “ I know. We will figure it out. In the meantime, gather as much info as you can, put together a file for me, like you used to when we worked a case together here. I want to hit the ground running on this. If you have time, make a memory potion. We’re waking our son up”

“But Emma, that could put him and Cinderella in danger”

Emma sighed in frustration, “Okay, hold off on the potion, but please, have the file ready, and some coffee. We will figure this out Regina, we always do”

Regina sighed, the ache in her chest easing at the surety in Emma’s voice, “thank you. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Don’t thank me. That’s what family is for Regina. Always. Hang in there, I’m on my way”

Regina hesitated, then asked softly, “What about Hook?”

“ What about him?” Emma fired back, a hint of resentment in her voice.

“ I thought, I’d expect… “ she sighed, “ I mean… is he coming with you?”

Emma laughed bitterly, “no. we divorced six months ago. Our marriage headed downhill pretty fast after you stopped calling, and I finally got sick of it. after my second miscarriage, he just... he stopped coming home at night and I finally kicked him to the curb. I have no idea where he is right now and I don’t care. Mom and dad are off on vacation and the town’s dealing with their own mini crisis, so I’m all you’ve got right now. I can call in reinforcements if you’d like…”

Regina’s heart clenched at the pain in Emma’s voice, “No, that’s fine. I didn’t mean to pull you away, if the town needs you...”

Emma scoffed, “The town created this little crisis, they can deal with it. I’ve got Mulan and Ruby on the case, and Mal is in charge, they will be fine without me. Besides, family comes first…but like I said, I can call mom and dad if you need…”

Regina scrunched her nose at the idea of the uncharmings joining them, “No, that’s fine, I don’t want to draw too much attention to ourselves just yet. I’m taking a huge risk as it is, calling you in and hoping they don’t notice. Please, just get here as soon as you can”

Emma’s tone was warm, full of concern, “ I called in a favor with an old buddy who owed me. luckily he knows not to ask questions and act fast. He grabbed the first flight out that he could find and I am hauling ass to the airport as we speak…  I’d poof to you but…”

Regina panicked, “No… don’t. There’s no magic here and you could…”

Emma chuckled, “ Hey, give me some credit, I know poofing’s too risky. Still, glad to know you care…”

Regina swallowed hard, “ _Always_ ” she whispered. She hated the vulnerability in her voice, hated how much she revealed with one word, but it was took late to amend the statement now.

Emma was silent for a long moment before sighing, “ Okay, I’m going to check in for my flight. Will you be okay for a few hours?” There was something soft about Emma's tone, something Regina hadn't heard in her voice for a very long time. Regina couldn't put her finger on it, but let it slide.

Regina nodded before remembering the blonde couldn’t see her, “Yes, I will meet you at the airport.”

“Good. Listen, I know things are a mess, but we will fix it Regina. We always do. No one is going to hurt our family.”

Regina sighed, “ I know. Thank you, Emma, for answering, I wasn’t sure you would”

Emma huffed, “ Yeah, I know, I’ve been a real dick. But you should know by now Regina, no matter what’s going on between you and I, you are family, and family comes first for me. Period, no questions asked. You need me, I’m there.”

Regina couldn't respond. she did know. That's precisely why she had called her. Because she knew, no matter what, Emma Swan would always have her back. 

Emma groaned, “ Look, I wish I could stay on the line but I’m heading for security, and you know how the TSA is. I have to hang up now. I’ll see you soon okay?”

“ Okay.”

“Stay safe Gina, I’ll be there as fast as I can”

“ You too”

Emma chuckled and hesitated for a moment before she finally whispered, "be there soon" and hung up. Regina dropped her phone on her bed, and stared again at the picture book. She sighed and calmed her shaking hands and glanced at the clock. She had a little under eight hours before Emma would arrive at the airport. She headed for the storeroom, and began digging through the files she had accumulated on the citizens of Hyperion Heights over the last few days. She felt considerably calmer, and better yet, stronger. Her best friend and strongest ally was on her way. alone, Regina was fierce, but she knew with Emma by her side, she would be a force to be reckoned with.The deck had just restacked itself staunchly in her favor.

For the first time in a while, a wry grin worked it’s way across her features, as she muttered to the empty room, “ You have no idea what _we_ are capable of, but you sure as hell are about to find out”


	2. The first person you call, part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: graphic discussion of miscarraige, verbal abuse, threats of violence, domestic violence in a relationship. probably goes without saying, I'm not a huge fan of hook, and I feel justified in that since Jennifer hinted that part of the reason she left the show was the hook/emma dynamic. anyway... this is aprt too. if recieved well, I may switch it to its own story, we shall see.

Emma glanced at her watch for the fourth time since boarding her second connecting flight. The next tmie she landed, she’d be in seattle. She had tried to get some sleep on each flight but grew only more restless the further she got from Storybrooke. Sighing, she glanced at her watch again, and wanted to growl when only thirty seconds had passed. She finally sat up, giving up on the idea of any more sleep. Anxiety tugged at her tired mind. It was hard to rest when her mind was conjuring horrible dangers facing her son and Regina. She really had no idea what she was getting herself into yet, and if there was one thing Emma despised, it was facing the unknown.

Her old insecurities screamed at her that they were better off without her, that she would be in the way. logically, Emma knew that was a lie. Regina wouldn’t of called if this was something she could handle alone. Emma had done a phenomenal job of ensuring the only reason the brunette would call is if her help was really needed. Guilt ate at her conscious. She had been a horrible friend to Regina, pulling away before her marriage to Hook, and then only widening that distance while married to the prick. She had convinced herself that Hook was right, that she needed to distance herself from the brunette if their marriage would work. Hook knew how she felt about Regina and felt threatened by it. In his mind, every obstacle in their marriage was Regina’s fault. Every time Emma turned him down for sex, it was because of Regina. Every fight centered around how much time Emma spent with the brunette. It never stopped, and no matter how much Emma accommodated his rampant insecurities regarding her relationship with Regina and distanced herself from the brunette to demonstrate her commitment to him, it was never good enough.

 He even blamed her for Emma’s three miscarriages, stating if Emma was less stressed about her and Henry, they wouldn’t have lost their unborn children three times. Each time she miscarried, he became more verbally abusive, and would be out late, drunk more and more often. Emma knew he was cheating on her, but she was still convinced she could fix it, that he was right, she just wasn’t trying hard enough. Emma cut Regina out of her life entirely after the second miscarriage, hoping that would appease hook and maybe they could fix their failing marriage. But a year later, she miscarried again. and it was by far the most traumatic, brought on by a screaming match with an aggressively drunk Hook. He left, and moments later, she ran to the bathroom, sobbing. She sat in a pool of her own blood all night, ashamed and alone, too afraid to reach out to the one friend who would understand the horror of losing an unborn child. Instead, when she finally crawled to her feet the next morning and managed to clean herself up, she packed Hooks belongings, changed the locks to the doors herself and told him to come pick up his stuff before trash pickup the next morning. He was furious. He tried to break in that night, screaming obscenities and threats until she opened the front door, pointed a gun in his face and told him to get lost. She was done with his abuse.

She spent the last six months trying to pick up the pieces of her life and find herself again. she went to therapy several times a week, and over and over again, she debated calling her friend, only to decide she’d hurt Regina enough. It was better to handle this alone. And alone she did. She finally started feeling like her old self again a few weeks ago but In her mind, it was too late to call Regina begging for her help or her forgiveness, Regina had probably moved on.

Emma had known the second Regina called last night that something was very wrong.  Regina sounded wrecked, it had taken a lot for her to break the uneasy silence between them, and Emma would be damned if she made the brunette regret finally reaching out to her. Sighing, Emma dug through her carryon laptop bag and dug out her portable tablet, powering it up and connecting to the onboard wifi as the white haired steward arrived with a cart, “ can I get you ladies anything?”

The groggy older woman beside her shook her head but Emma handed over her card, “ got any coffee?” he chuckled,” ‘Fraid not, got those energy drinks the kids drink these days…”

Emma nodded, “give me one of those then”

“long day ahead?” He asked conversationally as he swiped her card and handed over the beverage. Emma nodded, “unfortunately yes, and can’t sleep either”

He nodded sympathetically, “ I used to have that problem too”

“ how’d you fix it?” she asked, cracking open the can.

He laughed, “ I got old. Now my problem is staying awake.”

Emma chuckled tiredly. He winked and headed on his way, and Emma started google searching Hyperion Heights. She had asked Regina for a file and she knew the brunette would have far more detailed information than anything she found online but she needed something to do, to feel like she was helping the brunette instead of wasting valuable time on the plane. Grabbing her trusty notebook , she glanced at the name scrawled on the page. “ what the hell kind of name is drizella?” she murmured. She assumed it was some stupid nickname Regina had given the woman, Regina was fond of her insulting nicknames. Her parents were the uncharmings, hook was captain guyliner. Emma was anything from swan to sheriff, to idiot. Emma was well aware that regina's nicknames for her were less brutal than the ones Regina came up for everyone else in the town.

_She snorted as she remembered asking Regina one day if she had one for Robin Hood, and when she didn’t, Emma helpfully supplied forest fart. That hadn’t gone over well at all. Regina had glared at her so hard, Emma was sure she was about to experience slow and agonizing death and then she had found herself poofed into the middle of the forest outside town, and spent the afternoon trying to find her way out, grumbling that it was all a joke. When she finally did find her way to the road, Regina had been waiting, holding a steaming cup of homemade hot chocolate, and an unspoken apology in her brown eyes._

Emma chuckled at the memory. That was their friendship, push and pull, with the occasional shove. She missed their banter, Regina’s laughter, the crinkle around her eyes when she gave one of her patented mind-blowing smiles.  Sighing, Emma dragged her mind away from the woman it had taken her years to realize she was head over heels in love with. Regina didn’t need her pining, she needed her help.

Glancing at the other name scrawled down she took a chance and typed in Victoria, Hyperion Heights and immediately got several promising hits. The woman was a well known business mogul, Victoria Belfry. She was independently wealthy and according to the articles, buying up property in Hyperion heights at an unprecedented rate. She was obtaining a poor reputation from Seattle residents because after buying up the property, she promptly forced out residents. Emma shook her head, and began researching her deals. Stumbling across one that caught her attention, Emma clicked on an article, _Recent attempt by belfry developments to buy up hyperion property foiled by local bar owner_. Emma gasped at the photo beside the article. Familiar brown eyes were narrowed at a tall thin light haired woman. The other woman’s posture was furious and angry, intimidating, but the other woman held her ground. Emma studied the woman in the dark brown wavy hair, a rock band tee with cut off sleeves Emma smirked the caption beneath _, Local bar owner Roni stands her ground against business mogul Victoria Belfry_.

 “ Roni huh?” Emma whispered. There was no way in hell she was letting Regina live this one down, strained friendship or not. This was material too good to pass up for teasing the usually uptight brunette. Reading the article, she took notes on what she could before casually saving the picture to her desktop and continuing her research. According to Regina, Victoria and someone named drizzella were who was threatening her. Emma found no one by that name. Though oddly, her mind recalled one of cinderella’s step sisters having that name in the stories she’d read as a child. Emma frowned, she’d just have to find out from Regina who drizzella was. for now, she knew Belfry had a daughter who was publicly causing issues for her. She jotted that down, hoping maybe they could use Ivy Belfry to her advantage.

The woman beside her seemed to stir, “ you a cop?”

Emma startled and glanced at the woman, “ sheriff actually, off duty right now though”

The woman smiled, “ what brings you to Seattle?”

Emma shrugged, “ helping a friend with a case”

“ an investigation into Victoria Belfry?” Emma frowned, and she apologized, “ sorry, don’t mean to be nosy, but if so, good on you. she’s a piece of work that one. I lived in Hyperion Heights forever, she’s forcing everyone out of their homes, and being rather cruel about it, driving up rent rates until its impossible to afford, buying out property from underneath people, forcing businesses who refuse to sell to fail so she can buy them up cheap. She’s evil”

Emma nodded, “ yeah, my friend said she was trying to force her to sell. Needed my help figuring out if she’s doing anything illegal, so we can put a stop to it” It was vague enough Emma hoped.

The woman pointed to another article on Victoria’s failed attempt to buy Regina’s bar,  “ Roni’s bar?, I saw you looking it up. Love that place. Roni’s a real charmer”

Emma chuckled, “ yeah, she sure is”

The woman studied her for a moment, “well, I wish you luck. No one’s ever taken on Victoria Belfry and won”

Emma laughed, “somehow, I don’t thinks she’s gone up against anyone like me before. Victoria doesn’t worry me”

“ Roni does.” The woman stated softly, “saw how you looked at her picture. You haven’t seen her in a while I’m guessing, and you are in love with her”

Emma turned and faced the woman fully, feeling uneasy about how easily this woman was reading her.

“ okay, who are you and what do you want?”

The elder woman laughed, “easy officer, I’m no threat to you. everyone calls me granny. I’m flying to see my granddaughter Ruby” Emma’s jaw dropped, “ Ruby?” this woman looked nothing like the granny she knew. The only similarity was the silver hair and the glasses on a string.

If Granny noticed her reaction to their names, she didn’t react to it. instead Granny nodded, “yeah, lived in Hyperion for as long as I could remember, but when Ms. Belfry forced us out, I moved to Florida, the cold isn’t good for these old bones” Emma noticed the subtle language indicative of the curse, _“, lived there forever, as long as I can remember”._ She frowned, When they were cursed in Storybrooke, the curse kept them all prisoner there. Vitcoria’s behavior was actually driving them out of the cursed area. Strange…

“where’s ruby live now?”

“Portland. She got tired of fighting to save her little loft apartment, she’s got a good job with regular hours and is attending school too. I was planning to swing by Hyperion, see some old friends and head up to see her tomorrow.”

Emma nodded, and relaxed. This version of granny meant well and didn’t seem to have anything nefarious up her sleeve.

“I’m sorry if I was too nosy, Ruby’s always getting on me about sticking my nose in everyone else’s business, but if you don’t mind me saying, Roni could use someone like you around. You seem like you care about her a great deal, and she could use an ally right about now”

Emma swallowed, “ that’s the plan.” Granny patted her hand, “ say hello to her for me. she was always so kind to me and my ruby when we lived there. Ruby worked for her until last year”

Emma glanced at the open tab with Regina’s photo, “ I will. Actually, you can tell her yourself, she’s picking me up at the airport.”

 Granny shook her head, “no, I imagine from the level of anxiety you’re giving off, its gonna be a tough reunion. I don’t need to get in the middle of that and make it more awkward than it needs to be.”

Emma sighed, “ you’re probably right”

She glanced at her watch as the pilot came over the intercom. “Alright folks, we are about ten minutes from landing in seattle, the weather is….” Emma began packing up her laptop, glancing over her notes once more. It seemed like Victoria was a definite threat, and drizella, whoever that was, was causing problems for Regina as well. she would have assumed they were one and the same except Regina kept saying them over the phone.

Emma squared her shoulders and granny grinned at her, “ can I borrow that for a moment?” pointing to Emma’s journal. She handed it over and Granny scrawled her name and number, “ you need any dirt on anyone, especially Victoria, give me a call. I may not live there anymore, but I know that neighborhood like the back of my hand and everyone in it. I’d consider it an honor to help you take down that witch.”

Emma chuckled at her word choice and promptly frowned, _god iIhope we aren't dealing with another evil witch._ She groaned and downed her now lukewarm energy drink. A few moments later, she watched the plane descend as the ground rose rapidly to meet them. she unbuckled and nodded when the steward found her again, “ If you would like to follow me Sheriff Swan, you can go ahead and debark”

“Tony called ahead didn’t he?”

The steward nodded, “ said you are working an important case and there was no time to waste. Least we could do for an officer of the law”

Emma chuckled and waved at granny, “nice to meet you”

“ good luck. It was a pleasure to meet you”

Emma nodded sharply and swiftly headed for the gangway. Moments later, she was working her way through the debarking crowds trying to catch a glimpse of a familiar figure.

When she finally spotted the familiar brown eyes watching her with a hint of reservation her jaw dropped and her eyebrows rose sharply as she approached, not quite believing what she was seeing. If she hadn’t seen Regina’s photo online, she would have walked right past her. Emma smirked lightly as she approached the tense brunette,  “ holy hell. You weren’t kidding when you said you were cursed.”

Regina glared at her, “keep your voice down would you?”

Emma snapped her mouth shut but smirked as she openly checked the brunette out. The woman’s hair was much shorter than she remembered it being and lightly curled. Regina wore a crew cut, tightly fitting t shirt with a rock band emblem on the front, black jeans with a leather studded belt and boots. Completing the outfit was a leather jacket that accentuated her curves in all the right places.

Regina snapped lightly, “would you stop checking me out already so we can go save our son?”

Emma chuckled, “Sure thing. Who knew… Regina Mills cursed looks like me in my bail bondswoman days.”

Regina lightly shoved her towards the exit, “ I wear it better”

Emma laughed, her eyes twinkling, “ hey, you won’t hear any argument from me”. Emma was relieved that they had slipped into their familiar banter. She had expected things to incredibly awkward but as usual, as soon as she saw Regina, the years between them seemed to naturally melt away. They had been through enough cursed separations and ill timed portal jumps to know how to get past difficult reunions.

Regina sighed after a moment and murmured, “ It’s good to see you, I’ve missed you”

Emma surprised the brunette and wrapped her in a swift hug, “ I’ve missed you too.” she held on for a long moment, choking back everything she wanted to say to Regina, and let go once she was fairly sure she could control the emotion in her voice, “ Now, where’s your wheels?”

Regina frowned, “ don’t say a word. It’s henry’s…”

“ Henry doesn’t know you are his mother but let you borrow his car?”

Emma caught the wince Regina let slip and suddenly remembered what Henry drove, or rather, rode. She rushed outside excited as Regina warned, “It’s not…”

Emma squealed when she saw the large bike waiting across the street. “ Regina Mills rides a motorcycle now?”

Regina rolled her eyes and handed the blonde a helmet, “ shut up and put this on.”

Emma laughed, “ of course, Safety First Madam Mayor.”

Regina winced and shook her head firmly, “No, here I’m Roni. I own the local bar. If you call me Regina or madam mayor, our advantage goes right out the window”

Emma whistled, “ who the hell came up with that name, I mean… not that it doesn’t fit the biker chic vibe you got going on but really, Roni?”

Regina shoved her again, “focus Emma”

“ right, the fam’s in danger. Got it.” she swung her duffel and laptop bag around to securely lay across her back and climbed onto the bike behind Regina. The brunette snapped her helmet on and glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, “hold on to my waist, and move with the bike”

Emma nodded enthusiastically “ yeah, I remember how to ride. August taught me, remember? I’m still surprised you know how to Ride at all, you wouldn’t go near a bike in storybrooke”

Regina snorted, “you fall off, I’m not going back for you”

“Guess I’ll just have to bring you with me, _Roni_ ”

Emma smirked at the odd shudder that passed through Regina’s body when she said her name. Shaking off the flurry of emotions that always arose whenever she shamelessly flirted with the woman, Emma carefully situated herself and wrapped her arms around Regina securely. Regina seemed to pause, surprised as Emma was at the intimacy of the contact before letting the bike roar to life. Moments later, they were riding the streets. Regina pointed out the landmarks as they passed, but largely they couldn’t say a whole lot with the wind whipping in their faces.

Emma caught sight of her grown son waiting with a smirk as Regina expertly navigated the narrow alley behind the bar. Henry grinned as they climbed off the bike and it took all Emma’s self control to not wrap her son in a bear hug. Instead she stood off to the side and removed her helmet carefully as Regina spoke with Henry in soft tones.

 Finally her son approached, her, “hi, Roni tells me you are visiting from Maine. Hell of a way to travel to see a _friend_ ”

Emma frowned at the way Henry emphasized friend, and glanced at Regina for guidance, “ yeah. Well, she’s told me a lot about this place, and I needed a break”

Regina relaxed marginally, her eyes full of gratitude, as she clapped henry on the shoulder, “ you swinging by tonight?”

He shook his head, “ no, I’ve got plans. And it seems you guys have a lot of catching up to do. But maybe tomorrow?”

He glanced back at Emma frowning, “how long are you here?”

Emma shrugged noncommittally, “not sure yet.” She wished Regina had told her what to say, she wasn’t sure what the story was and she was afraid of messing it up. So until she knew more, vague was the way to go.

He nodded, “ through the end of the week at least though right?”

She glanced at Regina who nodded, “yeah definitively”

“ great, you guys can come to the block party then”

Emma nodded again and Henry grinned at Regina, “ can I have my wheels back now Roni?”

It felt jarring to hear Henry refer to Regina as someone else. Regina nodded warmly, “ yes. thank you. hopefully mine will be out of the shop by tomorrow”

He nodded, “ let me know and I’ll happily take you to pick her up. It was nice to meet you Emma.”

Emma nodded, “you too…” she watched their son toss Roni another knowing look before riding off. Regina sighed, “ come one, let’s get inside. The longer we can keep your presence here a secret, the better.”

“ Henry won’t say anything?”

“no. he won’t.”

“wait, is his name still henry?”

Regina nodded and Emma asked, “so, what am I going by while here? Emma, Em, something else?”

Regina shook her head, “ Just Emma. Best leave off the Swan, don’t want them connecting you to… well, you”

“ as long as you don’t go around calling me Emma Jones”

Regina paused, searching Emma’s gaze until she shifted nervously.

“deal” Regina stated softly, warm compassion in her brown eyes. Emma felt vulnerable under her scrutiny but nodded gratefully, “ Emma White work?”

Regina wrinkled her nose but nodded, “sure.”

Emma nodded, “Okay then. Let’s see this bar of yours”

 her tone was light and teasing and it earned her a small smile, “ It’s not much, but… it’s home”

Emma nodded and followed her inside. The back side was small but homey, with a studio sized apartment. Regina pointed to the couch, “It’s not much but”

Emma grinned, “ beats sleeping in the back of the bug”

She carefully set her bag down by the couch and glanced around, “ quite the change from your mansion”

Regina nodded wistfully, “yes, but oddly, this is more home than the mansion ever was.. this… is mine.”

Emma nodded, understanding, “Okay, let’s do this. Do you have that file I asked for?”

Regina nodded, “ It’s in the safe. Let me go get it.”

Emma nodded and plopped onto the couch, digging out her laptop, notebook and pen again. A moment later Regina was back, handing her a predictably thick file and a teaming cup of coffee.

Emma grinned, “ Thanks. I had an energy drink on the plane, but I’m seriously wiped”

“ are you sure you don’t want to sleep first? I know I woke you early this morning”

Emma shook her head, “ I’m wired right now. I won’t sleep until I feel like we’ve got a gameplan. I need to know everything you do about Victoria Belfry. What she said to you, word for word. Oh, and I need to know if drizella is one of your nicknames or…”

Regina laughed, “ no, that’s really her name, though here she’s Ivy Belfry…”

“ Victoria’s troublemaking daughter. That makes sense. Isn’t drizella one of the stepdaughters from cinderella?”

Regina nodded, “ yes. Victoria is really Lady Tremaine”

“great. Just great. Well, at least she doesn’t have magic… right?”

Regina sighed, “ I honestly don’t know. she’s pulling serious strings around here somehow, but I don’t think she’s the one with magic.”

“ oh, that reminds me. I brought you a little something…” Emma dug through her bag and handed her a small urn. Regina frowned, “ you brought me some dead person’s ashes?”

Emma laughed, “no, that’s what I told the TSA though, couldn’t really tell them that I was bringing fairy dust on board. There should be enough there to help you use magic in an emergency. Inside the urn is a necklace made for containing the fairy dust. It looks like an ordinary locket, so hopefully no one will notice.”

Regina gave her a warm smile, “that was brilliant Emma, thank you. I have to say, since waking up, I have felt powerless without my magic”

“ well, there’s not much there, its for emergencies. So use it wisely. The fairies are gonna be pissed that I borrowed it”

“ you stole it from the fairies?”

Emma laughed, “hey, technically it was confiscated as evidence during the course of an investigation into a series of fairy dust induced pranks. Someone else stole it, I borrowed it from the evidence safe.”

Regina chuckled, “you are so much like your father its terrifying sometimes”

Emma waved her off, glancing over the file, “ so… best you can tell, she doesn’t want anyone waking up?”

“correct, she’s forcing everyone out in hopes of keeping everyone separated”

“ I guess that helps make sense of why she’s using an entirely different MO from the usual dark curse caster, what’s Ivy’s angle?”

“ not sure yet, other than she’s got beef with her mother and wants her to pay. She’s trying to use me to do it. if I don’t cooperate…”

“ she hurts the family” Emma glared at Ivy’s photo.

She flipped another page and froze, “ Hook’s here?” the panic in her eyes shone clearly and Regina frowned, clearly puzzled, “ that’s not Hook.”

Emma held up the photo, “ excuse me, maybe the curse has altered your memory, but that is clearly my ex husband, who I definitely don’t want a run in with ever. I’ve got a restraining order against him”

Regina swallowed at her caustic tone, “sorry, I meant that’s wish hook, from the wish realm. It’s not your…”

“ He’s not my anything” Emma growled, feeling her anger rise again until Regina’s hand gently squeezed her shoulder, “Emma, I’ll tell him to stay out of your way. He wont come near you if that’s what you want, I swear”

Emma relaxed marginally, fighting the tears in her eyes, “ thanks”

Regina studied her for another moment, “anytime….” Regina paused, before sitting beside Emma on the couch, taking Emma’s hand in hers, “you alright dear?”

Emma shrugged, “I’m fine. I just really don’t want a run in with him. It’s still fresh for me…”

Regina swallowed, before asking, “can I… am I allowed to ask what happened?”

Emma met her gaze, “ you were right. He was a dick, and I never should of married him.”

Regina nodded and pressed gently, “ there’s more to it than that. I won’t pry if you don’t want me to, but if you need to talk, I hope you know I’m here for you Emma”

“ why? I cut you out of my life. I was awful to you…”

“no worse than I’ve done to you multiple times Emma, and yet when I called, you still came running. I hope you know I will always do the same for you, no matter what. You are right, we are family. Nothing is going to change that, and even if I could, I don’t want that to change, not ever”

Regina’s voice was calm, soothing and so full of compassion. She had always excelled at speaking directly to Emma’s insecurities, first using them as weapons, before their friendship evolved to the point where Regina sought to put them to rest instead.

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand, “ I will tell you about but not now. For now, all you need to know is that it ended badly and I don’t want to be anywhere near any version of hook.”

“good enough for me. I’ll make sure he gets the message.”

Emma turned back to the file, reading up on Victoria and Ivy Belfry. Regina sat beside her and answered her questions until it was time for her to go open the bar. “ get some rest, we’’ talk more once I close the bar. Emma shook her head, “think I’m going to walk around, get the lay of the land. I’ll be back later, and I’ll keep my cell on me. anything happens, call”

Regina nodded, “ same to you. be careful Emma. This isn’t Storybrooke, and there’s no invisible shield around Hyperion Heights, there’s crime here.”

 Emma nodded, and shrugged on a jacket, “ I can handle myself Regina”

Regina frowned, “I know, but I still worry.” Emma stared at her, before nodding. Regina sighed, “you should probably get in the habit of calling me Roni. I don’t want my cover blown before we are ready”

Emma sighed, “ sure. See you later Roni”. she could feel sharp brown eyes follow her down the street until she stepped around a corner out of sight.


	3. Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three. so... I think this is gonna be a thing. my muse seems stuck on this so I am likely going to rename and rededicate this work to this story. Note... it completely diverges from canon after Regina's conversation with Henry upon remembering who she truly is. I am going my own way with this.

Regina watched Emma disappear down the street with a concerned frown. The blonde was clearly more exhausted than she was letting on, but in typical swan fashion, she was avoiding uncomfortable conversations. In many ways, they picked up where they left off, but whenever they touched on a topic that made the elapsed time and distance in their friendship apparent, Emma side stepped. The blonde was clearly still hurting over her failed marriage, and not yet ready to fully reconcile with Regina. Regina sighed. She knew she would have to be patient, and for now, she was simply grateful Emma came at all.

The second Emma stepped out of sight, Regina dug out her phone and dialed Roger’s phone. He answered almost immediately, “rogers”

Regina hesitated before stating, “hey, it’s Roni”

“ Roni, what’s up?”

“ I need a favor… I have a friend in town, helping me with the Belfry situation”

“ Your bounty hunter friend?”

“Former bounty hunter, yes. She’s a sheriff now”

“ Need me to run over the case with her?”

“ actually, no. I um… I hate to do this, but she’s just had a difficult divorce, and it was… it was a bad situation…”

He sounded confused, “okay….”

REgina tried to find a diplomatic way to tell him and stumbled over her words, “ and you happen to look almost identical to…”

Rogers sighed, “ great, I look like the _asshole_ , don’t I?”

Regina sighed heavily, releived he hadn't made her say it.  “ yes. I just… she’s been through a lot and is recovering from it all, and has some PTSD”

Rogers sounded angry, “ jesus, this prick hurt her?”

Regina groaned, “ I think so yes… and I just.. I need a heads up when you are in the neighborhood”

Roger's tone was short and clipped and she knew he was struggling with his anger. he hated abusive men with an intense passion that was strange, given his counterpart's tendencies. they couldn't be more different, “ consider it done. Wanna give me the guys address? I can go rough him up for her…”

“ no” Regina stated swiftly, “ that wont be necessary. She’s got a restraining order against him. Just, if you need my help, call, set something up, don’t come around without forwarning”

“ sure thing. Anything else Roni? Victoria giving you anymore trouble?”

“ nothing I can’t handle”

he agreed,“ right, you said she was good at her job”

“ she is. I just need room for her to work”

Rogers sighed, “ I’ll call, I promise. If there’s anything else I can do, let me know immediately. First sign you’ve got something good on Victoria, send it to me. I want to be the one to wipe that smirk off her smug face”

“ as long as I get to watch you slap on the cuffs”

Rogers laughed, “ you got it Roni. Stay outa trouble. Send me a pic of your friend, so if I see her, I can go the opposite direction”

Regina sighed, “as long as you swear...”

“give me some credit Roni. I’m a cop. My job is to protect people, not trigger them”

Regina quickly stated“ I know. You’re a good cop Rogers” the apology was clear in her tone

“I try” he hung up and Regina sighed heavily. As loathe as she was to admit it, Rogers, aka wish hook was nothing like his Storybrooke counterpart. The man was actually honorable. He genuinely cared about his job, about protecting people. She had no doubt he would keep his word and avoid Emma. she sent a photo of Emma to him and he immediately responded, " got it, thnx. let me know if you change your mind about me hunting him down and teaching him a lesson"

REgina shook off the mental image of Rogers beating the crap out of his storybrooke twin, it was as confusing a mental image as it was a satisfying one. She growled, wanting for the millionth time to throttle Killian Jones and watch the breath leave his body for the final time. No,that was too easy. She wanted to tear his heart out and order him to claw his own lungs out of his chest with his damned hook for hurting Emma. Even that might not be enough to sate her rage over how badly he’d hurt the blonde. Sighing at herself for imagining such violent graphic images she headed into her bar, shocked to find Hyperion’s Granny waiting for her on a bar stool. How the woman managed to get past her into the bar without her noticing was a mystery.

Granny caught the tension in her shoulders and raised her hands with a reassuring smile, “ easy Roni, just me, popping in to say hello”

Regina easily adopted her Hyperion identity and gave granny a smile and a warm hug, “ How are you granny?” she loved the elderly woman and was always happy to see her. looking her over now she smirked as she recalled Henry’s assessment that she looked identical to the granny in Beverly hillbillies, aside from her glasses. having her memories back, she had to agree with his assessment, and the thought made it difficult for her to not laugh.

“ just fine dear, just fine. You’ll never guess who I met on the plane ride here this morning”

Regina cocked her head, “ who?”

“that beautiful bounty hunter... no, cop, i think… what’s her name, tall blonde, loves leather… your girl...”

“Emma”

Granny smirked at the breathy way Regina murmured her name“ yes, that’s the one. Sharp woman that one. Got onto me for being nosy, wanted to know what I wanted with her and you.”

Regina chuckled, “ she can be a bit… protective of me”

“ I noticed. Said she’s here to help take down Victoria”

Regina stiffened and granny waved off her concern swiftly, “don’t worry dear, my lips are sealed up tight. Learned my lesson after the fiasco with Ruby and Belle”

Roni chuckled and shook her head, “how are those two?”

“happier. It all worked out in the end. I’m headed up to see them in the morning. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was serious about helping”

“helping?”

“ I told your Emma, if she needs dirt, I can get it for her. you too. I love this bar. You’re the best damned person in this whole city, and I’ll be damned if Victoria manages to close down your bar like she did my restaurant.” Regina paused at Granny’s insistence that Emma was somehow hers. How she wished that was true. Maybe at one time it could have been, but Regina had missed her chance.

 “ I’ll be sure to pass that along. Emma headed out to look around.”

Granny nodded, “ I know. saw her leave, thought I’d stop in and say hello while she’s out. Don’t want to make her too suspicious of me. she already is”

Regina laughed, “oh, I’m sure she knows you’re harmless”

Granny scoffed, “ I am _not_. I can be…”

Regina chuckled, “ I know Granny, I remember.” She paused, “what did you want to talk to me about?”

“ Emma.” Regina froze and Granny patted her hand kindly, “I’ve seen how you talk about her dear. And I saw how she looked at your picture online on the plane. You care for each other”

“it’s not like that…”

Granny glared at her over her glasses, and Regina cowered under the scrutiny, Granny was intimidating as all hell when she made up her mind about something, “exactly what kind of moron do you take me for?”

Regina shook her head, “we don’t… we’re not…”

“why the hell not? You love each other, even a blind fool can see that.” Granny was building steam and Regina knew Granny was gearing up for one of her famous _come to jesus meetings_ , as ruby had wryly called her intervention speeches, “ Now you listen here Roni… I’ve known you as long as I can remember, and I know that look in your eye, and I know what it means. You think you don’t deserve happiness. Worse, you don’t believe you deserve for someone to stand by you and fight for you. But I’m gonna tell you the same thing I told my Ruby. It’s not everyday you find someone who loves you like your Emma does, and if you aren’t careful, it could slip through your hands again. Now Emma’s hurting. I see it, so I know damned well you can see it to. And she needs you as much as you need her. She’s here to help you with this _Belfry_ nonsense, but Roni, you’ve got an opportunity here that you’d be a fool to waste. You can help her heal too. She needs you.”

Regina was trembling under Granny’s firm rebuke, and swallowed as the small woman continued, “ Now you know I love you girly, and I want you to be happy. I love you like my own, and I know for a fact, Emma loves you as much as you love her. So don’t you waste this chance Roni, you might not get another”

Regina nodded meekly, “ yes ma’am”

Granny studied her for a long moment to be sure her words got through before she harrumphed and wrapped the brunette in a firm hug. “ I only meddle cuz I care dear”

Regina laughed, “ I know Granny. And I appreciate it. You’ve been there for me since I got here. You made me feel at home here. I haven’t forgotten that”

“good. Now clean yourself up, pull yourself together and go woo the woman”

Regina frowned, “she just got divorced….”

“from an asshole who didn’t appreciate her and clearly never really had her heart.” Regina arched a brow at her and Granny tensed defensively, “what, I know these things when I see them. she didn’t tell me a damned thing, but when you’ve been in a bad marriage, you know it and the damage when you see it.”

Regina started to speak but Granny interrupted again, “ and I’ve also been in a good marriage, full of love and warmth and all the best things you could ever ask for in a relationship. I met my soulmate and we had a wonderful life together, so I know soulmates when I see them too, and Roni dear, Emma is your twin flame. There isn’t another soul in this universe as well matched for you as she. And if you can’t see that, then you ain’t half as smart as I know you are”

Regina frowned, her chest tightening with anxiety, “twin flame?” she sensed she knew exactly what Granny was getting at and it terrified her.

“ twin flame, true love, your other half… whatever you want to call it dear, Emma’s it. Took me all of three seconds to see that when I met her. and I think you’ve known it for a very long time, but been too afraid to admit it to anyone, especially yourself”

Regina’s heart was pounding furiously. _Emma, her true love?_ “ but… I’ve met my soulmate….”

Granny laughed, “I’ve told you before, you can have more than one of those dear. But you only have one true love, one twin flame. Soulmates closely mirror your soul, and so you can be compatible with them and live happily in a variety of relationships, friendships, familial bonds. But your twin flame, your true love, is your soul’s one true mate. And Emma, she’s yours. I’m sure of it”

Regina remembered Daniel. Remembered the kindness of his eyes, the gentleness of his touch and frowned. She had been sure, if anyone had been her true love, it would have been him. But here was Granny, stating with complete surety that Emma was her twin flame. “how?”

Granny gave her _the look_ over the bridge of her glasses and Regina sighed, “ okay, okay, you just know.”

Granny nodded in satisfaction, “damned straight. Now. Are you gonna do something about it or not? I need to know if I need to call in reinforcements…”

Regina arched a brow, “ twin flame or not, it’s my business. I don’t want you meddling….”

“then do something about it. you have a week. If you haven’t made reasonable progress….”

Regina shook her head firmly, “if… IF anything happens between Emma and myself, it will be on our terms, at our pace. Understood? No interference from you or your meddling granddaughter”

“fine. But I expect to be meeting my great grandkids before I croak”

Regina choked on her drink, grinning wryly as she thought about Henry and his daughter. Regina sighed, tried to school her expression and offered her hand, “deal.”

Granny gave her an appraising look, shook her hand and harrumphed again before heading for the door, “ I’m gonna hold you to that dearest”

Regina smiled at the term of endearment, “ I wouldn’t expect any less of you Granny. Need me to call you a ride?”

“nah, my Uber should be here any minute, I’ve kept you long enough. Take care dear and remember what I said”

Regina fought a chuckle at Granny’s stubborn independence. “ I will, I promise”

Granny studied her for a moment, “ I meant it Roni. You’re family, and I love you”

“ I love you too Granny, and I appreciate you looking out for me like you do”

“Always. That’s what family is for”

Regina watched the elderly woman shuffle outside and recalled the conversation she had with Henry by the lake in Storybrooke years ago under Pan’s curse, _“ One day, I think you’ll have more family than you know what to do with”_

Watching Granny swing her bag at the Uber approaching the curb, Regina smiled. Those words she had spoken to her son were now true for her as well. The one blessing under this new curse, is her family had expanded again.


	4. Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the longer than planned delay. I needed a break after finishing my last story. Without further ado, here's the next chapter  
> Potential triggers: discussions of abuse, being triggered, miscarriage and PTSD panic attacks.

Emma wandered down the streets of Hyperion Heights for a while, notating where she turned so she could find her way back to the bar later. While Emma was glad to see her friend, being in Regina’s presence again was deeply painful. Hook had worked hard to eliminate any and all thoughts of the brunette over the years. Being here, it wasn’t hard for Emma to understand why. she knew something about herself now she hadn’t known before, Regina wasn’t just her friend, wasn’t just the adoptive mother of Emma’s son. she was so much more, and somehow, even using Family to describe what they were to each other fell short. As soon as Emma heard Regina’s voice on the phone, the years melted away, all the walls she had built shutting the woman out crumbled. As much as they both hated admitting it, they cared for each other deeply. they knew each other’s secrets, at least, they did, years ago. Emma sighed as she kicked a rock down the street. 

She glanced at her watch and realized she had been wandering mindlessly for a few hours and sighed. Glancing around, she had no idea where she was, or how to find her way back. As she dug out her phone to type in Roni’s bar to the GPS she heard  a shout from a few streets over, followed by more voices pitching in, loud and angry, anxious and fearful, building on each other. 

interest peaked, she decided to move towards the noise, setting aside her mission of finding her way back. She jogged down the street, following the angry shouts. She rounded the corner and her eyebrows rose sharply as she abruptly stopped herself. ahead of her was an angry crowd. She almost dove headfirst into the fray before she reminded herself that while she was a Sheriff, her jurisdiction was thousands of miles away. Instead, she took a few deep breaths and approached the crowd, blending in with the gawkers. As she pushed through, she realized what was going on. People were being forcefully evicted from their homes, police officers escorting people out. The street was lined with police cars and moving trucks. Lights were flashing, sirens blaring, and people were angrily protesting. The police had set up a barricade and a press area. The police officers seemed overwhelmed. Emma thought about offering her assistance, until she spotted her ex- husband’s look alike hanging up his phone and sighing.

“ Roger’s!” Another officer barked, and Rogers turned to the officer. the second man pointed towards another group approaching the scene,  “ Belfry just arrived”

“ Of course she did”, He responded, “I swear she gets off on the attention”. His eyes roamed the crowd, and Emma froze as his eyes landed on her. His frown deepened and he nodded ever so slightly in her direction, his expression troubled and apologetic before turning on his heel and moving towards the press area quickly. Emma tried to keep herself from trembling as she watched the man walk away. Clearly, Regina had called him. 

Luckily, the flurry of activity in the press pen caught her attention, and kept her mind from going down memory lane. Careful to avoid Officer Rogers, she pressed closer, eager to see Belfry for herself. Emma frowned when she spotted the woman in the center of a gaggle of reporters. Emma immediately didn't like her. The woman’s chin was jutted up in arrogance, her expression haughty and removed, her appearance severe. She reminded Emma of Cora. That thought made her glower at the woman. If this woman was anything like Cora, Emma was going to relish destroying her. She was already on the blonde’s shit list for screwing with her family, but watching her brag about how she was improving the real estate value of Hyperion Heights while families were being forced from their homes feet from her made Emma’s blood boil. Since her days in the foster system, she had always hated bullies and Emma’s gut said Belfry was used to getting her way. Before she realized what she was doing, she pushed her way through the crowd, intent on punching the smug look off of the woman’s face until a little hand wrapped around hers, tugging fiercely, “ No! She can’t know you are here. Not yet. You’ll get ‘gina killed”

Emma’s head snapped down to look at the little girl holding her hand tightly. Emma’s brow raised, “ You know Roni?”

The little girl smirked, “ Her name’s not Roni. it’s ‘gina, and she’s my grandma”

Emma froze, “Grandma?... what… what do you mean?”

The little girl shook her head, “ Not here, come on. Let's get out of here before someone sees you… “

Emma nodded numbly and let the young girl lead her out of the crowd and down a side street. Finally, Emma regained her faculties and pulled to a stop, “ Okay kid, start talking.”

The girl studied Emma for a long time, seeming to take her in, studying her before sighing, “ How do I know I can trust you?”

Emma shrugged, “ You don’t, but you grabbed me, so I’m guessing you already do. What’s going on kid? Who are you? How are you related to Regina? How do you even know her name is Regina?”

The girl stared at her feet, “ You won’t believe me”

Emma pressed further, “ Try me”

The little girl studied her again, “ Okay…. my name is Lucy. I… I live with my mom.   A few months ago, I found this book…”

Emma’s eyebrows rose, she knew where this was going, “ a brown book, about yea big?” she gestured with her hands, “  _ once upon a time _ in gold lettering on the front?”

Lucy squinted at her, “yes…. how’d…?”

Emma chuckled, “ it’s a long story and right now, I’m more interested in yours… keep going?”

“ Well, I read it… and I know it sounds crazy, but I  realized that my mom… she’s a character from the book, and so is my dad. They were both royalty. There was a curse, and my mom and dad got separated, but he promised he would always find us…”

Emma tried not to roll her eyes at the charming’s line, as Lucy continued. “He used to go on all these awesome adventures, and he had two kickass moms, my grandma’s”

Emma’s eyes widened, “ Henry? You are Henry’s kid? How’s that even possible?”

Lucy nodded, “ Yeah, Henry is my dad, and ‘gina is my grandma. But they don’t remember. But then I saw you, and I thought, I thought maybe you were here to save us, cuz your the saviour and you are my grandma too”

Emma shuddered her mind reeling, “ Don't ever call me grandma again…” Lucy looked wounded and Emma hurried to clarify, “ I didn't mean it like that kid. It  just makes me feel old is all”

“Well, what am I supposed to call you then?” Lucy tilted her head and cocked her brow and Emma nearly smiled, she definitely had the Mill's sass.

“ No idea yet, but not that…” Emma’s mind snapped back to something Lucy had said a moment before, “ Wait, you said Regina was cursed, how do you know?”

Lucy’s expression fell, “ I tried to tell her, and Dad, and Mom. No one believed me.”

Emma’s expression softened and she knelt to eye level with Henry’s daughter, “ I believe you” Emma looked the brown haired, brown eyed girl in the eyes, noting how much she looked like Henry, even with a darker skin tone than her son’s. This moment felt so familiar, so much like her early conversations with Henry around Lucy’s age. The difference though was clear, this time, Emma mean it. She knew Lucy was telling the truth. With a heavy sigh, Emma stood, ruffled the young girls hair and offered her hand, “ Where’s your mom live?”

Lucy shook her head, “ No, I want to go to ‘Gina’s.” She blinked her eyes at the blonde and pouted, giving her the patented Henry Mills pout. Emma sighed, “ Nice try kid, your mom is probably worried sick about you, I’m taking you home.”

Lucy frowned pensively, “But ‘gina….”

“I’ll talk to her, I promise. We need to have a chat anyway”

Lucy arched a brow at the blonde, “ You’re mad at her for not telling you”

“ A bit” Emma admitted, feeling her stomach churn. this little girl had just managed to turn everything in her life on it’s head again.  she was a grandmother, and judging from Lucy’s appearance, she had unwittingly been an absentee grandmother to this adorable child for at least eight years. “How old are you Luce?”

Lucy looked at her sadly, “ I don’t want to tell you”

“Why not?” Emma knew the answer, it was written all over the little girl’s face.

Lucy hugged her tightly, “ I don’t want you to be sad.”

_ too late.  _ Emma thought. sShe didn't speak, just held the little girl close to her, and swallowed around the growing lump in her throat. “ Come on kiddo, let’s get you home”

Luce nodded and led Emma down the streets, telling her wear to turn. Not knowing where she was, Emma followed her granddaughter’s lead until Luce announced  they were there with an impish grin identical to Henry’s. Emma didn't need to glance at the sign over the door to know where Luce had taken them. instead she shot her best  _ “i’m disappointed in you”  _ mom glare at the girl, who just grinned wider as Regina spotted them from inside and went visibly pale. Emma watched as her co-parent hurried to the door, kneeling in front of her granddaughter, “ Lucy, what are you doing here?”

Lucy looked at her seriously, “ Do you remember me yet?”

Regina paused, glanced up at Emma, her gaze full of sorrow before nodding wordlessly to the little girl, her eyes filling with tears. Lucy leapt into Regina’s arms, crying, ‘Gigi!” 

“ Hello precious.i It’s going to be okay, I promise, we are going to fix this” Regina met Emma’s furious gaze, her expression pleading with the blonde to forgive her as Emma choked out a disbelieving, “Gigi? you knew?”

Regina bit her lip, released Lucy gently, “ Let’s go inside, Lucy call your mother, I need to talk with Emma”

Lucy took Regina’s cellphone but remained between them, her young face worried as she glanced between them, “ Please don’t be mad at each other. We are family. No fighting. Promise?” She glanced at Regina first and the brunette nodded, “Promise”

Lucy rounded brown eyes on her, and between the deep chocolate orbs of Henry’s son, and his adoptive mother, Emma knew she was outmatched. She softened, loosening her fists, “ I’ll try”

Lucy shook her head stubbornly, “No. You have to promise. Family first. Promise”

Emma worked on softening her expression further and nodded, her voice betraying her hurt, “ I promise, family first”

Regina’s eyes filled with tears as Lucy slammed into Emma hugging her tightly, “ Good. I love you grams”

Emma choked on a watery laugh, “ What did I say about calling me that?”

“ You said no calling you grandma, you don't say anything about grams”

Ema shook her head, “ That settles it, you are definitely Henry’s kid”

Lucy  paused mid smile, glancing between her grandmothers, “  Is… is dad ever going to remember me?”

Regina looked at Emma before taking Lucy into her arms, wrapping her in comfort, “ We won’t stop until he does Lucy. I swear”

Lucy’s little shoulders shook with each sob and Emma felt the tears she had been fighting back roll down her own cheeks. Regina, as always, seemed composed, but her eyes betrayed the turmoil she was feeling as well. 

Deciding her anger and betrayal could wait, Emma wrapped her arms around them both, “ That’s why I’m here kiddo, to put our family back together.”

Lucy gave her a watery smile, “ I knew you’d come save us”

Emma nodded, filing her insecurities away for another moment, one where her little grandchild wasn’t looking to her for answers. 

They all separated after a long moment and Regina reminded her sternly to go call her mother and nudged her into the other room. Regina watched her leave, and hesitated to turn around.  even with her back to Emma, Emma could see the walls shooting up, could see her shoulders stiffen into the familiar posture of Madam mayor, always ready for a fight.

Emma sighed tiredly, “ Don't.”

Regina turned around, her expression stormy, “ Don’t what?”

“ That. What you are doing right now. You’re preparing for battle, and I… I just... I don’t want to fight with you Regina.”

Regina raised a brow, “ You aren’t angry with me?”

“No,  I’m furious actually.” Emma sat on a bar stool and watched as Regina moved behind the counter, wordlessly pouring Emma a drink. She slid it across the bar, “It’s my cider” she stated calmly. 

Emma nearly smiled, “ Got anything stronger?”

“ It is stronger. It’s more than double the alcohol content as what I made in Storybrooke” Regina gave her a tiny smile before pouring herself a shot and downing it immediately.

Emma drank hers more slowly, toying with the glass, unable to meet Regina’s gaze. 

It was Regina who spoke first, “ I should have told you. I’m sorry I didn’t. I just.. I didn’t know how...”

Despite what Regina believed, Emma had already moved past her anger at Regina. Emma, after all was the reason they had fallen out, she only had herself to blame there and she knew it. Her fury was at herself. Something else cut far deeper though. Unable to look at Regina, she whispered, “ Why didn't Henry tell me?”

“ He didn’t know. Even now he doesn’t believe it. It took me a while to figure out how… The timing of the curse was only  days after his wedding…”

Emma’s head snapped up, “ Henry married? I didn’t even know he was engaged!” her voice rose and Regina gestured towards the adjacent room, reminding Emma that their granddaughter could hear them.

Regina reached across the bar tentatively, trying to take Emma’s hand into her own, “Emma,” Emma ripped her arm away from the brunette, tears streaming down her face as she nearly fell off the bar stool in her haste to pull away, “ Why would he not tell me, why wouldn't you? I mean, I know I'm not winning any mom of the year awards but surely Henry knew I'd at least like to know?!”

“ Emma, he tried, we both did.”

Emma glanced at Regina, “ What do you mean he tried? I never heard anything about him being engaged, let alone married, from either of you”

“Henry had no idea what Hook was really like. He trusted him Emma. He told him he was getting married, asked Hook to pass it on to you. You had just had your first miscarriage. You were in the hospital after your second miscarriage at the time of Henry’s wedding. Hook didn’t even tell us what had happened. I suspected he had kept it from you when I called you, but by then it was too late, you shut me out”

“ So it is my fault” Emma stumbled backwards, her emotions swinging wildly. Rationally, she knew she was spiraling into a full blown PTSD episode, but she was powerless to stop it. She was unsure if she was swinging at herself or the approaching brunette rapidly rounding the counter towards her. She felt her control slipping, and began hitting herself with her hands repeatedly, forgetting for a moment that her granddaughter was only a room away.

Regina shook her head, braving Emma’s swinging arms to wrap the blonde in her arms, “ No. No Emma.” Regina held her arms at her sides, pinning Emma in her arms, her hold strong, but gentle, “shhhhh. Calm down. it’s okay. You are safe Emma. No one is going to hurt you.”

Emma sobbed against Regina’s shoulder, “ I missed my own son’s wedding. What kind of shitty ass mother doesn’t go to their own child’s wedding?”

“Emma, Henry never blamed you. Nor did I.  It wasn’t your fault, and we both knew that. By then, Henry knew what Hook was doing to you, mentally at least. He tried to intervene, But Hook threatened to harm you and himself if we tried to contact you again. I tried. Gods I tried to convince Charming and your mother to intervene, but they couldn’t bring themselves to believe it, and without their help, we couldn't even get close enough to Storybrooke to get you out Finally, six months ago, Ruby sent me pictures of your face after Hook hit you, along with the police report your father filed. they called me a few minutes later pleading with me to help. Henry and I had suspected he was hurting you, but until then we had no proof. We started trying again to intervene, I even tried sneaking into Storybrooke with our son, to get you out, but…”

Emma’s eyes widened, “ You came for me?”

Regina held her closer, “ Oh Emma," the brunette sobbed as she held Emma's head to her chest, " Of course I did. But Emma, he nearly killed you. Do you remember that night about six months ago, when you were run off the road? “

“ The drunk driver?”

Regina shook her head, her expression furious, “ It wasn’t a drunk driver Emma. It was that damned pirate. He was convinced that I was going to take you from him, and he went into a jealous rage and nearly killed you, and nearly cost you another pregnancy in the process. Afterwards, he wiped your memories, threatened to kill you and the baby if we ever crossed the town line again. You lost the baby two days  after that.  We had already left, so he wouldn’t kill you, but were working on a plan to rescue you when we were cursed”

Emma shuddered in her arms, letting the revelations sink in. “ Killian actually tried to kill me.”

Regina nodded, tears streaming down her own face, “ I’m so sorry Emma. I tried. I honest to God tried. I didn’t know what to do. I meant to tell you the whole story, but… I didn’t know how.”

Emma swallowed, leaning into the brunette, letting Regina comfort her with soft hands rubbing circles into her back, burrowing her head in the brunette’s neck as she sobbed. 

A little body wrapped itself around Emma’s back, Lucy’s voice cutting through her pain, “ Don’t cry Geema, it’s gonna be okay”

Emma cried harder at the little girl’s promise, as well as her latest attempt at a nickname, reaching back and tugging the little body closer. Lucy hugged her fiercely, like the little girl really believed she could will her Geema’s pain away with her strong little arms. 

After a while, Emma cried herself out, just sitting on the floor, letting herself be held by her best friend and their shared grandchild. Emma let her fingers run through Lucy’s hair as the little brunette leaned into her, content to sit on the floor with her two grandmas as they waited for her mother. 

Jacinda found them that way, and she glanced at the trio curiously as she entered the bar, obviously concerned by the emotional state of the group, “ Everything okay?” she asked Roni. Regina managed a tired smile, “ Yeah, we’ve had a bit of a rough day. But everything is just fine”

Jacinda nodded, her eyes betraying disbelief and turned her attention to her daughter, “ What have I told you about skipping school and running off?”

Lucy glanced at her grandmothers’ for help but they both arched their brows at her and she sighed with a frown, moving towards her mother and hugging her, “ I’m sorry mom”

“Uh huh. You’re grounded for a week. no TV, no internet.”

Lucy nodded meekly, “Okay”

Jacinda glanced back at the pair watching them with matching wistful smiles, “ Thank you, for looking after my daughter. I’m sorry she keeps bothering you”

“ She’s no bother, you know Luce is always welcome to visit, with your permission of course” Roni stated with a smile.

“I’m glad she’s got a mom who cares so much” Emma stated softly. Jacinda glanced at her and Emma saw the brief flicker of recognition, “Have we met?”

Emma swallowed. They had, years ago, when Jacinda and Henry were just starting to date, When Emma was pregnant. She shook her head though, “ Don’t think so” she ignored Lucy’s scandalized look at the lie as she shook Jacina’s hand, “Emma White”

Jacinda nodded, “Jacinda, but I go by J.”

“ Pleasure to meet you. your daughter is a treasure”

Jacinda nodded, “ Yes she is, when she isnt running off”

She glanced back at the two women, “ Thanks again. I hope she wasn’t too much of a bother, I'll be in later Roni”

Regina nodded and held the door as  Jacinda led her daughter out of the bar, and down the street. Emma watched them go, her mind reeling from the revelations of the day, and her body finally making it's exhaustion known. she was swaying on her feet.  Regina gently placed her hand on Emma’s shoulder, “ Why don’t you go lie down?”

Emma shook her head, “ I need to know… Is there anything else you are keeping from me? Any more secrets?”

Regina gave her that soft understanding look that always left Emma feeling like she was being wrapped in warmth, “ No. That’s it. I’m so sorry you found out this way Emma. I wanted to tell you. I planned to tell you after you had some rest, but our little grandchild is as precocious and determined as her father.”

Emma nodded, “ No more. Okay? No more secrets. I know it’s partly my fault, for not being here with you, but”

“Emma, Stop. It’s not your fault. It’s Killian’s. No one understands marital abuse like I do, okay, so listen to me. What happened to you in that marriage was not your fault. You did not deserve one minute of it. If anyone here should be sorry, it’s me”

Emma shook her head, “ What? how is it your fault?”

“ I knew what kind of man Killian was. I never should have let you marry him. I should have stopped you. you needed me, and I…”

Emma shook her head firmly, “Regina stop. If it’s not my fault, it’s not your either. You did try. I was stubborn and didn't listen to you. You told me he wasn't good enough for me. You told me I deserved better. But sometimes…”

Regina smiled, sensing where Emma was headed, “ We accept the love we think we deserve?”

Emma remembered the night well, even though it was years ago. Emma had shown up on Regina’s doorstep after her temporary breakup with Killian after he proposed, a bottle of wine in hand. Regina had sat beside her, letting her drink as much wine and eat as much junk food as she wanted while they watched Perks of Being a Wallflower. When the movie had ended, they had talked about their relationships candidly, both relating to both sides of the statement, wanting to understand how someone could accept someone so beneath them, and yet knowing, they often did the same themselves.

Emma nodded, “Exactly. but… He’s gone now. and I’m healing… slowly. and I’m here, with my family, where I belong. I want to make this right. I want our son back. I don't want to miss anymore moments Regina”

Regina nodded, “ You won’t. I won’t let that happen. Never again, I promise.”

Emma nodded, too tired for the emotions coursing through her. Regina took her hand gently, “ Come on, you are dead on your feet.”

Emma let Regina lead her into her small apartment, past the small makeshift pull-out bed and into her bedroom. Emma didn’t argue or protest, just crawled under the covers Regina had drawn back for her and laid still as Regina covered her gently, breathing in the Regina’s comforting scent in the bedding around her. Emma caught her hand gently as the brunette headed for the door, “ Thank you Regina.”

Regina nodded, “Rest. We can talk and plan later.”

Emma watched Regina leave, her eyes drifting shut as she thought aloud, “ I don't deserve you Regina”

Regina heard it, glanced back at the sleeping blonde and fought back tears as she gently closed the bedroom door, “ Nor I you, Emma Swan. But I’ll never stop trying”


	5. Unexpected Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, trigger warnings for PTSD, marital abuse  
> Lots of feels and some flashbacks. Things will get better for Emma soon, I promise.
> 
> I apologize for the lengthy delay, This semester was incredibly difficult for a number of reasons, and writing became very difficult. hopefully, I am past that not and can update more regularly. I will finish this story, I swear. I'm still not entirely sure where it's going yet.

Emma couldn’t help but inhale deeply as she woke slowly. Glancing around the room, she couldn’t help the familiar feeling of comfort and safety. This small room, however different from the Miflin Mansion, felt much the same. It was Regina, Emma realized. the way she filled the space around her with her powerful presence. Emma couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips as she glanced around the small bedroom. She had been far too exhausted to care  where she had allowed Regina to lead her. But now, being in this room, having a moment to look around, she knew she was in Regina’s safe space. Pictures of Henry, and the three of them filled the room. Dragging herself from the warmth of the covers, she ran her fingers through her hair as her eyes fell on a familiar bottle on Regina’s small vanity. Emma reached for it, realizing it was the perfume Emma had bought Regina years ago, as a mother’s day gift right after returning from the Underworld. Emma spritzed a small amount on her wrist and rubbed her wrists together before breathing in the soft scent of lavender and vanilla. 

_ Regina gave her one of those special smiles. The one that always made her stomach flutter, and her heart ache with a longing she didn’t understand.  _

_ “ I love it Emma, thank you.” _

_ Emma nodded, managing a small smile, “ I don’t know, it just, reminded me of your magic” _

_ Regina tilted her head, her eyes softening further, “ My magic?” Something in her eyes made Emma hesitate to answer. Even after all these years, Emma still had trouble deciphering the looks Regina directed at her. Often it wasn’t just one emotion shining in warm brown eyes, but many, flitting across her features rapidly and with an intensity that made Emma think her feelings were competing for dominance. Given how Regina often described her own internal dialogues, that probably wasn’t far off from the truth. Regina turned away and Emma found her voice returned,  “ Your magic, I don’t know if you noticed, but… when you use your magic, it has a certain... “ _

_ “Magic does have a scent, every caster’s particular scent is unique” Regina’s expression was a mix of curiosity and warm amusement. Emma had seen the look directed at Henry when he surprised her. Finding it directed at her, warm affection and a smile tugging at her lips made Emma shift from foot to foot. It was no secret that Regina felt things deeply and with an intensity that Emma envied.  _

_ Emma nodded, “ Well, I was trying to figure out what to get you for Mother’s Day, and it reminded me of you” _

_ Understanding dawned, and Emma watched the affection grow in Regina’s gaze. Emma held her gaze as long as she could as Regina reached out and brushed her hand over Emma’s “ Thank you, this means a lot to me Emma, you didn’t need to do this though” _

_ “ Yes I did!” Emma winced at her tone, realizing she had exposed a little too much of herself to the brunette with her impassioned response. Calming herself she stated more softly, “  I had some help. I had no idea what to get you, So Henry went with me, and we found that and it reminded us both of you. It’s just, Regina, all I ever wanted for was for my little boy to be loved, and cared for. I wanted him to have everything I didn’t growing up, a stable loving home. A family who would love him and support him and help him to become an amazing man.  Everything I wanted for him, he had, with you.” _

_ Regina’s eyes watered, “Emma” her hands reached for Emma, hesitating for a moment before making contact with the blonde’s shoulders. The contact was comforting.  It was too much, and not enough all at once. Emma stepped back carefully, giving Regina a soft smile so the brunette wouldn’t pull away completely. Taking Regina’s hands into her own and tried to gain what little control she could over her fragile emotions, “ No, let me finish.” _

_ Regina bit her lip and nodded, eyes flitting between their joined hands and Emma’s trembling smile, “ Okay” her voice was an almost unbearably gentle whisper.  _

_ Emma couldn’t look in Regina’s eyes, “ I don’t know if it was intentional, but when you sent Henry and I away, and gave us a new life… I had these memories… memories of raising him, of him toddling behind me while I worked in the office, watching him learn how to walk, and talk. I know… those came from you. I thought they would fade with time, once we returned and the curse broke, but if anything, they’ve grown stronger. I knew, once I had my memories, that all those moments were yours. But Regina… It felt like, it feels like… like we raised him together, from the beginning. You gave me something precious. You shared your son with me, and I needed to thank you for that. For giving my son a home, for giving him love, and acceptance and a family to turn to. And then, even though we fought bitterly, you gave me the same. ” _

_ Regina nodded, unable to speak.  _

_ Emma reached out for Regina, wanting contact so badly, but changing her mind before pulling her into a hug, letting her hands fall uselessly between them, “ Everything I wanted for him, you gave him. And then you went and gave me the most precious gift by letting me come back into his life, by accepting me as his mom too, even when I clearly didn’t deserve it.  I just… I wanted to say thank you, for being the best mom I could ever hope for my little boy to have” _

_ Regina did what she couldn’t and grasped Emma’s hand, tugging the blonde into a warm hug. Regina’s voice was unusually low as she spoke against Emma’s ear, “ I know it hasn’t always been good between us Emma, but I am so glad you are in his life, and in mine. A few years ago, if someone had told me that we would be friends and co parents, I would have ripped their hearts out, but now…” _

_ Emma nodded emotionally. she backed away, fearing that the proximity would tip them over the fine line they had drawn somewhere along the way. She adopted a light smile, redirecting them to safer territory. “ Same here. Anyway, I didn't expect you to get me anything, I just wanted to let you know, you are my friend, and I will always be grateful for what you did for my son” _

_ Regina had sprayed some of the mist on her wrist and lifted it to her nose, “ Thank you, this is lovely Emma” _

_ Emma had cleared her throat and managed a smile, “ glad you like it” before creating an excuse to head back to the station.  She couldn’t deal with the intense look in Regina’s gaze, the emotions so clearly on display. It drew hidden feelings she had long buried dangerously close to the surface. She knew damned well, that if she let them see the light of the day, she would end up disappointing her family, and Killian. So instead, she fled, leaving Regina holding her gift in one hand, staring after Emma with a pensive gaze. _

Emma felt tears slip down her cheeks at the memory. Wiping them away, she carefully remade Regina’s bed, and put the perfume back, before following Regina’s voice towards the bar. Glancing at her watch, she knew it was getting close to opening time for the bar. 

Just outside the door to the bar, she recognized a familiar voice and felt her lips instinctively curl in disgust. 

“From what I hear, you don't need my help.”

“ I do need your help. I know you know more than you are saying.”

“ I can assure you dearie, I haven’t the faintest idea what you are talking about”

Emma pushed her way through the door, “ Right. The day Rumplestiltskin isn’t in the middle of the latest disaster is the day hell freezes over”

Regina’s eyebrow arched, that familiar barely hidden smirk toying at her lips as Emma approached. Emma nodded at her before turning to Rumple with her hands on her hips,  “ So why don’t we cut the crap Rumple, and skip to the part where you tell us what it’s going to take to get your help”

Emma caught the flash of recognition in Rumple’s eyes before he schooled his expression, “ Who are you?”

Emma stepped closer, her posture stiffening, “ Rumple, you ought to know better by now than to try lying to me. You know who is behind this curse, you know why, and you know exactly how to stop this. and guess what? You are going to. Because whether or not you will admit it, your grandson is in danger, and even you are not so far gone that you can live with something happening to Neal’s kid while you stood by and did nothing”

Rumple arched a brow before turning to Regina, “ What do you need me for? Your saviour has come running, like she always does”

Regina smirked, “  _ Finally. _ Who knew, all it would take for you to give up the charade was being reminded of your grandson. Seems you have a soft spot after all”

Rumple shrugged, “ I didn’t see any point in getting involved if we were only going to lose. I didn’t think you had it in you to actually call her.”

Emma saw the flash of pain in Regina’s eyes and stepped between them, “ Of course she did. We are family.”

Rumple tossed her a dismissive look, “ Still ever the charming hero Miss Swan. But this is a bit more complicated than the curses we’ve dealt with before”

“ So I’ve gathered. So what do we do?”

Rumple sighed, and Emma caught the frustration in the gesture before he could hide it. Emma smirked lightly, the gesture confirming that for all his posturing, he too had been working on finding a solution, “ Normally, a curse like this can be broken by true love’s kiss But if Henry kisses his wife, or his daughter, the whole other dies. The same thing if either of you break the curse by kissing Henry. ”

Emma glared, “ What sick bastard set this up?”

Rumple sighed, “ I realize this may be hard to believe, but I honestly don’t know”

Regina shook her head, I don't believe it. You are awake, as usual, and that means you are involved somehow”

“ Did it occur to you that maybe being awake is my curse? I’m awake, and I know who I am, who Belle is, but she has absolutely no memory of me, again. This curse breaks, everyone loses their true loves. That’s all iI know.  You can’t break this curse. Not without paying a price none of us are willing to pay”

Emma shook her head, “ No, there has to be something we can do. We always figure something out.”

Rumple shook his head in frustration, “ There isn’t Miss Swan. I’ve tried everything I could think of. Every scenario ends in losing the people we love the most. This is the ultimate curse, because those unlucky enough to remember, can’t do anything about it.”

“ And you are sure that you have no idea who that is?”

“I mean, I certainly have an idea of who's behind it, but I’m not sure how she managed to pull it off, she has no magic of her own”

Regina glanced at Rumple, “ So you do think Tremaine is behind this after all?”

He nodded, “ Yes. She always wanted more. She’s like Cora in that way, wanting to rule, willing to do anything to get it”

Emma frowned, “ Where’d she get the magic to pull this off?”

Regina sighed, and Emma glanced at her in time to see the flash of guilt in Regina’s eyes, “ Her daughter, Drizella, Ivy, here. She came to me, wanting help learning magic. I didn’t know what she truly wanted. As soon as I learned the truth, I stopped teaching her but…”

“But you are a damn good teacher and she got what she needed from you” Emma finished. Regina nodded, guilt coloring her expression.

Emma returned her attention to the former Dark One, “ So they hero proofed the curse, right? took out the true love’s kiss clause or whatever?”

Rumple nodded pensively but glanced at Regina, “ They may have missed something though”

Regina glanced at him, and then at Emma, hope blooming in her eyes, “ oh, of course”

Rumple giggled and Emma winced at the sound, “ Oh what? care to clue me in?”

“ You knew I would call her” Regina accused lightly. Emma puzzled over the tone. Regina didn’t sound angry, but amused.

Rumple smirked, “ If I refused to help, you would have no choice. You and I were the only two to know about that aside from the charmings, and you didn’t know until it was far too late. Unless I’m mistaken, they may have hero proofed the curse but unless they found out about it somehow…”

“ They didn’t Emma proof it”

Emma put her hands on her hips, “ seriously, we are dealing with a curse and you guys are talking about Emma proofing? I’m not a child!”

Regina shook her head, laughter dancing in her eyes, “ No Emma, that’s not what we meant. When Rumple here designed his curse, he deliberately put in safe measures to ensure the curse would break. The final fail safe, to ensure the curse would  _ always _ be breakable was you.”

Emma frowned, “Wait, what? I thought true love’s kiss would break the curse”

“ That was one failsafe, yes. But I knew that a clever witch could easily tamper with that to ensure their own victory. but… all magic comes with a price. So if those failsafes are removed, the power given to the caster weakens. Look around you, they have a neighborhood. Regina was mayor over a city. Tremaine is a developer, barely managing to control one tiny neighborhood”

Emma laughed, “ So you set the curse up in such a way that tampering with it has consequences.”

“ Magic is about balance. There can be no light without dark. No saviour, without a villain. If there is a villain, there is a savior, if there is dark, there must always be light with which to banish it. For every spell, there is a cost. If you take something from one end, something also comes away from the other, because the scale must be level, or the spell will fail.”

“ So what you are saying is…” Emma motioned for him to continue but Regina interrupted, “ There can not be an unbreakable curse. It’s impossible. If there is a curse, there is a cure. And Emma, you were the cure literally written into the fabric of the dark curse. Without you, there is no dark curse.”

Rumple grinned, “ You see? Tremaine has missed the forest for the trees. She eliminated true love’s kiss, but not true love itself. Emma, you are the expression of true love in it’s purest form. You are both light and dark, balanced.”

“So how do I break this curse without true love’s kiss,  and how do I keep Henry and his family from paying the consequences of breaking the curse?”

“ Loopholes dearie. You find the loopholes. If the curse breaks via true loves kiss, true loves die. True love’s kiss is but one of many acts of true love, and they can be just as potent, if not far more so”

Emma glanced at Regina, “ like when Anna saved Elsa, or Regina saved Henry from you”

Gold frowned, “ Yes. An act of true love is still possible under this curse, but by you, because you were written in as a savior, not a hero”

Emma frowned, “ Isn’t that a technicality?”

Rumple smirked, “ Yes dearie it is, but what is a spell but a contract?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “You and your deals”

Regina tossed her a light smile before turning to Rumple, “ So how do we break this?”

“Tremaine knows this curse will break. She’s counting on it. It’s an elaborate attempt to save her daughter Anastasia. Any heart pure enough to break the curse is pure enough to bring Anastasia back. She plans to harness the power of True love breaking the curse and channel it directly to her very own sleeping beauty.”

“  and Drizella cast this curse because….”

Regina answered softly, “ Because her mother was going to kill her to save Anastasia”

Emma glanced at her friend and noted the sadness in her expression, “ Drizella darkened her own heart to keep Tremaine from killing her, sacrificed another to save herself, then cast the curse for her mother, so that more could be sacrificed for Tremaine’s cause. She’s a daughter vying for the love of her mother”

Emma heard the pain in Regina’s voice and remembered visions of Cora ripping out Daniels heart. She knew why Regina had helped Drizella at first, she felt the young woman’s pain, the pain of being unloved, unwanted, never enough. She gave Regina a soft smile and returned her attention to Rumple, “ So what do we do? How do I stop this?”

Rumple shook his head, “ I’m not sure. Tremaine’s motivations seemed to have changed recently. She’s driving people from their homes, as if… as if she’s lost sight of why she did this in the first place. She’s enjoying the power trip, and has forgotten that she cast this curse to be broken.”

“ But Drizella wants it broken?”

Regina shook her head, “ She wants this curse to stay in place more than her mother does. She despises Anastasia because she has her mother’s love. Drizella wants Tremaine to suffer, and she is counting on the fact that my hands are tied to keep it that way”

Emma frowned, “ Okay, what about magic? How do I stop this without magic?”

Rumple shrugged, “ The only other way I can think of to break the curse is to activate the trigger”

Emma glanced at Regina, “ The trigger, trigger? But that nearly destroyed Storybrooke. It took the two of us to shut it down”

Rumple shook his head, “ No, the trigger is like a computer virus, it undos the coding of what remained of the curse. You broke it without destroying the town. The trigger undid everything. But you can use the trigger, to break the curse, and manipulate the way it breaks, so that no price is paid”

Emma immediately shook her head, “ All magic comes at a price Rumple, if I’ve learned anything, I’ve learned that, so what happens, if I do this, what does that cost become?”

He shook his head, “ I’m not sure. I’m still trying to get my hands on the curse. She’s hidden it well.”

He glanced between them and sighed, “ Look. For what it’s worth, I’ve seen the challenges you have overcome. If anyone can find a way to save our family, it’s the two of you. The trigger is an absolute last resort. find another way. I’ll do my part, and get my hands on that curse for you, but ultimately, it's gonna be you two, as always”

“Great, no pressure” Emma grumbled. 

Rumple gave her a conciliatory pat on the back before nodding firmly to Regina, “ I’ll be in touch.”

Emma glanced between them and frowned, “ Wait, you are helping us, without asking anything in return?”

He shook his head, “ No favors. It’s not necessary. Regina already promised to help me find a way to rescue Belle. there’s nothing else I want or need.”

Emma arched a disbelieving brow at him and he shrugged, “ People change” 

Emma scoffed, “ You aren’t people.”

He nodded tiredly, “ Fair enough. I understand your skepticism, but I’m tired Emma. I’m an old man whose outlived everyone he’s ever loved. Belle is all I have left. My sons are gone. Gideon is the Dark One, and my wife is trapped in another realm, again. All I want is to know that she’s safe, and happy, even if it isn't with me”

Emma nodded slowly, as she glanced at Regina, surprised to see the warmth and concern in Regina’s eyes towards her old mentor. She frowned, Regina really believed Rumple had changed.

Regina grasped Rumples hand briefly, “ We’ll find her Rumple.”

He nodded and left the bar slowly, limping into weak sunlight. He moved more slowly than usual, and for the first time, Emma saw Rumple as he used to be, the frail man that existed before the Darkness took hold.  Emma arched a brow at Regina and she answered Emma’s unasked question, “ He’s dying Emma. The years of darkness have taken it’s toll on him. Living with the darkness for as long as he has, it preserves you while it has its hooks in you, but once it’s gone, you wither away into nothing. The Dark One is a parasite, eventually, it destroys its host.”

Emma shuddered, remembering her own brief stint as a Dark One and nodded, “ So he’s putting his affairs in order?”

Regina nodded, “ He just wants Belle to have the life she deserves. He’s worried because Gideon took her with him, and trapped her in another realm. As far as Rumple knows, she’s alone, and he can’t reach her or see her there.”

Emma shuddered again, “ That’s awful. I hated when you guys were in another realm, but at least I could check on you”

Regina gave her a knowing smirk, “ You checked on us?”

Emma nodded, “ Of course I did Regina. I would check in and see what you guys were up to, at least… I did… until… ” Emma grew silent, remembering the last time she had tried to check on her family.

_ She climbed into the patrol car with a heavy sigh, slamming the door. Hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She had just fled yet another argument with an increasingly angry Hook. She didn't understand why he was so determined to take everything from her. Part of her agreed with him that he was protecting her and their unborn child. It hadn’t seemed that unreasonable when he demanded she sell the bug, or switch to day shift.  His reasons made some level of sense on the surface. This was her second attempt at having a child with Hook. Being a few months along, Hook wanted her on maternity leave, at home. He seemed to relish the idea of a barefoot Emma puttering around their home, playing the dutiful housewife. The fact that she was still working was a bone of contention between them that came up daily now. They had “discussed” her taking leave the night before. Discussing something with Hook was always him telling her what he expected her to do, and her trying, and failing to share her perspective. More often than not, she found herself caving to his demands. But this time, she had refused. Her job was all she had left. It was the last shred of her old self left. It was the only thing left that gave her some level of independence and freedom from Hook.  _

_ Sighing she glanced in the rearview mirror, trying to wipe away the tears, and sighed in frustration. She didn't recognize herself anymore.  _

_ Calling on her magic, Emma did the only thing that brought her any comfort anymore, and focused on her son and best friend, conjuring their image in the small mirror above her. It took more focus these days, Hook didn't let her practice magic, claiming it was bad for the baby. He hated coming home and seeing her watching the Mill’s adventures in the mirror on their closet door. The last time he came home to find her laughing at Henry and Regina’s antics, he had smashed his fist through the glass in a fit of rage, screaming at her for selfishly endangering their child. Emma never checked on them when Hook was around anymore. Instead she often fled to “go on patrol” and would pull over somewhere quiet and conjure the image of her family from the safety and privacy of the car.  _

_ The mirror swirled, and the familiar sensation in her gut told her it was working. A blurry image appeared, and she could barely make out her son and his other mother talking to someone animatedly when she realized too late that she had made a terrible mistake. She was still sitting in the small lot outside the Sheriff's Office. Before she could move, the drivers side door was violently yanked open and Emma was unceremoniously pulled from the car and thrown to the ground, breaking her concentration, and the fragile connection to her family.  _

“ Emma.” One word, and Emma snapped back to the present. Regina was watching her in obvious concern, and Emma glanced down to realize she was trembling violently. “ sorry” she whispered. Regina shook her head firmly, tears in her own eyes, “ What did he do?”

Emma took a deep breath and calmed herself, “ I’m okay now. It’s over.”

Regina was clearly not satisfied with that answer and Emma raised a hand to stop further questions from the worried brunette, “ I’m okay. I just…  had a moment, that’s all. I’m fine ‘Gina”

Regina swallowed, seemingly at war with herself before she shook her head firmly and approached the blonde carefully, giving her ample time to pull away. Emma found herself surprised and a little alarmed at the determination in Regina’s chocolate eyes. A moment later, before she could react or pull away, Regina’s arms were around her and she was once again surrounded by the scent of Regina’s perfume. She couldn’t help but melt into the warmth of Regina as the brunette tucked Emma’s head into her shoulder, and held her close as she let her chin rest against Emma’s hair, “ I couldn’t protect you then. Let me protect you now. Please?” Emma felt her heart ache at the raw pain in Regina’s voice. She nodded, unable to speak around the emotions lumped in her throat, making it hard to breathe. Slowly, she relaxed into Regina’s arms, allowing the woman to offer her something no one had given her in a long time. 


	6. Let Me Hold You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you pay any attention to tagging, you may have noticed that this just became a crossover. Whoops. LOL  
> Anywho. I have an idea of where I am taking this story now, and since I can't get another certain couple out of my head I figured, why not bring em in to help. Roni could use all the help she can get. and maybe all Emma needs to finally make a move is to see another woman hitting on Regina ;-)

Regina couldn’t believe Emma was allowing herself to be held, let alone by Regina but she wasn't going to take the opportunity for granted. It wasn’t often that Emma showed vulnerability to anyone. She hated needing anything from anyone, a sentiment Regina understood well. Over the years, Regina had been privy to many of Emma’s more vulnerable moments, and it had never been lost on her that she was gifted with trust that Emma had afforded few people in her life. 

Regina couldn’t help but remember the moment she realized just how much Emma trusted her, just how deep this woman’s faith in her went. 

_ She was standing in a forest in Camelot, staring in shock at a dagger, held out to her, an expectant look in Emma’s eyes. When Regina failed to immediately take the dagger from her, Emma had stated emphatically, “ I saved you, now save me”. Regina had swallowed her fears and taken the dagger, floored and humbled by Emma’s request. How far they had come, if Emma would trust her with the one thing that could strip her of her dignity, her sense of control over her own life. Regina didn't speak in that moment, just nodded and hoped that the gaze she shot Emma over Henry’s head conveyed how seriously she took this responsibility, and how determined she was to do whatever it took to do exactly that, save the woman who had somehow wormed her way into Regina's blackened heart, restoring light and hope where no one else could. Now she had an opportunity to do the same for her, and she was forced to acknowledge how much she wanted to be the one to do the same for Emma, and why.  _

Regina whispered into Emma’s hair, “ You saved me, now I’m gonna save you”.

She felt Emma’s body tense in her arms and she debated letting go. Instead she shook her head and held Emma closer, “ Let me, let me do this for you” she pleaded, hating how her voice betrayed her, putting her true feelings on display. She felt Emma swallow, trying to keep her emotions under tight control. 

Regina ran her fingers gently through Emma’s hair, “ Trust me. Let it out. It’s worse if you hold it in”

Emma tensed further, starting to pull away. Regina shook her head, “ Stay. Don’t run from this, please” her voice hitched on the last word. Emma had pulled herself from Regina’s arms, but was still standing there in front of her, their hands entwined. 

Emma shook her head, “ I won’t.” She hesitated and asked in a small voice, the little lost girl in her shining through in tearfilled green eyes, “Don’t let me”

Regina nodded firmly, wiping away the tears running down her own face, “ I won’t, I swear. Never again.”

She paused, and stated gently, “ I can help you. I’ve been you Emma.” Her mind tried to follow that train of thought to the torment she endured under Snow’s father, King Leopold, but she slammed that door shut in her mind firmly, returning her focus to the blonde in front of her. Regina had faced most of her demons, and had overcome much of her own brokenness. Emma, and Henry had been instrumental in helping her claw her way out of the dark in the early years. Snow and Charming had stepped in in later years, helping heal old wounds with forgiveness and acceptance into their family, something Regina never thought she would have.  Even still Memories still arose with a frequency that both surprised and frustrated her. No matter how much she healed, how many times she forgave herself and others, she was always discovering new ones. for every two steps forward, she was inevitably forced to take one step back. but she hadn’t done it alone since the moment a certain green eyed, blonde haired force of nature barrelled into her life, giving her more family, more love, acceptance and support than she had ever experienced, or knew what to do with.

As much as she denied it, She missed her family, even the charmings. But more than anyone else, she missed Emma Swan. She missed the Emma she knew. The one whose love was always stronger than her fears and insecurity. She missed the laughter and warmth in Emma’s eyes. She missed the easy confidence coupled with a bashfulness that only made sense with her. She missed the family nights where they would eat a meal Regina prepared, talking about their week. She missed leaning against her kitchen island watching Emma and thier son tag team the dishes as they joked about the townsfolk.  She missed their mario kart competitions, and their Star Wars marathons. She missed their daily lunches, Emma’s light teasing as she found new creative things she would rope Regina into trying with her “rabbit food”. She missed saving the town together. She missed the way their magic would combine effortlessly, how they could come up with and confirm a plan without a single word. 

She missed sensing Emma’s presence as she walked into a room long before the blonde spoke. Regina missed the connection they shared. The one that in spite of their best efforts to ignore it, grew daily, all the way up to the day Regina watched Emma walk down the aisle and say I do to the man Regina had known was no good for Emma. The weight of guilt she carried for her part in Emma’s marriage to the man made her heart ache. Emma had given her a chance, a chance to speak the truth and confess her feelings, a chance to talk her out of the marriage that nearly destroyed her.

_ Emma was toying with her glass of wine, swirling it lightly as Regina had taught her, “ I don’t know. It just feels like I should feel… more. you know?” _

_ Regina paused, catching the longing in Emma’s voice, the pain hidden in her pensive gaze. Emma avoided eye contact more often than not lately, and Regina allowed it.  _

_ “ More how?” she prodded gently. _

_ Emma sighed, “ More. You know, like my parents” _

_ Regina grimaced, “ I hardly think they are the standard one should look to for a successful relationship dear” _

_ Emma shot her a look that said she wasn’t buying it, “ Is it asking too much though, to want someone to look at me the way David looks at Snow?” _

_ Regina’s heart fluttered at the question and she hesitated to answer, knowing damn well the charmings and Henry had caught her looking at Emma exactly like Charming looked at Snow. Killian had noticed it too, and scowled at her for it. Since realizing that her best friend was engaged, Regina had been more careful to rein in her rampant emotions. She now wondered if that was a mistake.  _

_ Emma filled the silence with another question, “ and shouldn’t I on some level look at Killian like that? I mean, he’s supposed to be my soulmate, right? So why, if it’s right, does it not feel… anything like I thought falling in love would feel like?” _

_ Regina shook her head and Emma continued, “ I mean, he loves me, and he takes care of me. He looks out for Henry, and accepts me. That’s all I need right?” _

_ Regina’s heart clenched painfully. She shrugged, feigning nonchalance “ Well if you think he’s all you need, then there's your answer” _

_ “ Is it selfish of me to want more?” Emma asked quietly and Regina took her hand, shaking her head vehemently, “ No Emma, it’s not.” _

_ “ He’s changed so much, you know? He says that I make him better. that I help him.” _

_ “ that’s not…” your responsibility she wanted to finish, but Emma was still going, “ I mean, he was awful at first, and he did a lot of terrible things, but he’s different now and he wants to be happy, and he’s been given a second chance… and he finally won David and Snow over. He finally fits, in my family. everyone seems to like him, hell even you get along with him now. ” _

_ Regina nodded, unable to speak. Unable to voice her frustration that while it had taken her years to earn her place in Emma’s life, Killian had managed to worm his way in, changing just enough to take the rough edges off. He was still the same man. She tolerated his presence in her son’s life, and her own, because of Emma.  But she didn’t dare say that. Instead, she gave Emma a watery smile, “ It sounds like you know what you want”  _

_ Emma’s expression was unreadable, so Regina gently squeezed her hand in comfort and stayed there for a moment, watching the blonde process their conversation, wishing she could find the courage to say what her son had been pleading with her for weeks to confess.  _

_ Emma looked at their joined hands for several moments before glancing at Regina, who studiously avoided her gaze. She knew if she met Emma’s emerald gaze, there would be no hiding how she truly felt, so she gently disentangled her hand from Emma’s and reached for the bottle of red wine, asking if Emma wanted a refill. The moment fell flat, and Emma schooled her expression, offering her glass to Regina and changing the topic to the flower arrangements for the wedding.  _

A week later, Regina had sat with her son, watching Emma give herself to Killian, swallowing her pride and her pain, plastering on a smile and willing herself to believe that Emma being happy was enough, even if it wasn’t with her. 

Now, all these years later, the one thing Regina had thought would never happen, finally was and it hurt far more than she had ever imagined it could. The blonde was here, with her, finding comfort and safety in her arms, instead of the pirate’s. That realization didn't bring her as much relief as she thought it would, primarily because of why Emma was here in her arms, and all the pain she had endured to find her way here. 

Emma’s voice drew her out of her musing and she realized that at some point, the roles had reversed, and Emma was holding her, offering comforting words. as her awareness returned to the moment, she realized Emma’s blouse was stained with her tears. 

Abruptly, Regina pulled away, wiping her tears away hastily, furious with herself for allowing her emotions to take precedence over Emma’s. She caught the flicker of hurt in Emma’s eyes before the blonde adopted a far more guarded expression, “ Regina…”

Regina shook her head, “ I’m sorry. That wasn’t… This isn’t about me. This is about you. I didn’t mean to…”

Emma shook her head compassionately, “ Hey. Stop. You lost your best friend for years, and you just got me back. Even worse, your friend is a lot more broken than the person you remember.  It’s okay to be upset. I would be too”

“ You aren’t broken!” Regina countered, her eyes flashing with anger. Emma flinched at her tone and Regina immediately apologized, “ Emma, I’m sorry. I’m not upset with you.”

Emma nodded and relaxed with a sigh, “ I know.” Glancing at the clock above the bar, Emma changed the topic, signaling the end of the conversation, “ You are about to open in a few minutes. Need me to do anything?”

Regina shook her head, “ Just… I hate to ask but… If anyone figures out that you are here…”

“ Stay outta sight, got it. I’m going to be researching a plan anyway”

“Em…” Regina started. 

Emma waved her off, “ It’s fine. I can hang out in the apartment. I am going to call Mulan, see if she can find a book on Lady Tremaine in the author’s house. I suspect there is more going on here than we are aware of. Maybe if we can figure out what happened to Anastasia, and what drove Lady Tremaine to resort to the dark curse, we can find a way out of this without anyone getting hurt”

Regina nodded slowly, “ That’s… not actually a bad plan” 

Emma laughed, “ That hurt to admit didn’t it?” she teased. Regina smirked at her. Emma turned back towards Regina’s small apartment, before pausing, “ Got any ideas on how to keep anyone else from losing their homes?” 

Regina started to shake her head before she remembered an enigmatic trio from somewhere in the midwest visiting. One of them was the new Illinois governor, the other two women owned a five star hotel franchise. They had strolled into her bar for the first time a few months prior during Ladies Night. They had since returned a handful of times,and during their short stays, they had become fast friends as they chatted with Roni and the hotelier had not so subtly hinted that she would love to put Belfry out of business after she convinced the city counsel not to table a deal that would put a new branch of her hotel chain in Hyperion Heights.  The governor had been a shameless flirt, sliding Roni her personal cell number at the end of the last night, two weeks ago, in case she ever wanted _ to take a walk on the wild side _ . Even though she was slightly enamored with the fiery woman, Roni had gently turned her down. She claimed she was straight at the time, not remembering her true identity but the woman had insisted, her hand lingering over Roni’s flirtatiously while her friends watched in amusement. Roni had blushed, but for some odd reason she had kept the napkin. Now it would come in handy. Regina grinned at Emma, “Actually, I might.”

Emma waited for her to expound on that, her brow arching at the flush in Regina’s cheeks but Regina flashed her a smirk, “ Go,  do your research, leave this to me” 

Emma nodded, “ Alright. I know you want me to stay out of sight, but if you need me, I’m here.”

Regina gave her a warm smile, “ Thank you Emma, for everything” 

Emma shrugged, “ Don’t thank me yet, I haven’t done anything”

“ You are here. That’s enough”

Something flashed briefly in Emma’s eyes before she nodded and retreated. 

Regina sighed and glanced around the bar, spotting the number written on the napkin. Taking a deep breath she dialed the number waiting for the woman on the other end to answer. 

“ Wolfe” The woman answered. 

Regina smirked at the greeting, and turned on her  patented charm, “ Hello Doris, It’s Roni”

She waited a beat before the woman purred into the phone, “ Roni, finally decide to take me up on my offer?”

Regina chuckled, “ You wish I was that easy.”

The woman laughed heartily, “ I was under the impression you didn’t swing that way. At least, that’s what you told me the other night”

“Yes well, that was before… It’s complicated, and unfortunately I don't have time to explain. I need a favor, though not the one you were hoping for”

Doris sighed, “ Oh, mysterious. Alright, you have my attention,  what can I do for you Roni?”

“ I was hoping you had Olivia’s number”

Doris scoffed, “ So you turn down the  very openly available governor of Illinois, but want me to give you the number of my best friend who is very much taken. Did you have so many shots the other night that you forgot meeting her wife?”

Regina laughed lightly, “ I’m not interested in stealing Olivia from her wife. This is strictly business”

Doris paused, “ Business? This have anything to do with Belfry? I saw the news article about your bar”

Regina sighed, “ It’s complicated, but yes”

“ Color me intrigued. Gotta pen?”

Regina chuckled, “ Sure do”

Doris rattled off the number and finished in a saucy tone, “ You change your mind, give me a call Roni”

Regina laughed, “ I’ll keep that in mind”

“Seriously though,  If you need any help with the council, let me know. I may be able to assist”

“ I’ll let you know. For now, I may have an idea that Olivia can help with. I am trying to buy time.”

“ Time for what?”

Regina sighed, “ Like I said… It’s…”

“ Complicated, yeah, I got that. There’s more to you than meets the eye Roni, I figured that out the second we met. I can help  you but I need a little more to go on than it’s complicated”

Regina sighed, “ You are right, and I would like to explain. Is there any way you and Olivia can head back out here? It’d be easier to explain in person.”

“ As a matter of fact, you are in luck. I was called back for another meeting in Seattle friday evening. Call Olivia and tell her to give me a ring as soon as you’ve concluded. We can be on the next flight out, if it’s that urgent”

Regina sighed, “ I hate to make you put yourself out…”

“ Hey, we offered to help, and let’s be honest, we are all a little curious how Belfry came out of seemingly nowhere and took over half of Seattle. If we can help remove that roadblock, you’d be doing us a favor, both for Olivia, and myself.”

“ Then get here quickly. I don’t have a lot of time before I lose the advantage of surprise”

“ Sounds like you have a plan in the works.” 

“ I do, and I finally have the backup to pull it off. I’ll fill you in when you get here, I promise. Some conversations are better had in person”

Doris chuckled warmly, “ looking forward to it, preferably over drinks”

“ don't get any ideas Doris.” Regina warned.

the woman laughed, “ I wouldn't dare. I’ll behave, unless you ask me not to”

Regina couldn't help but laugh at Doris’ determination, “ See you soon Doris”

The Governor signed off quickly and Regina wasted no time in dialing the number Doris gave her. 

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

“Beacon Family Resorts and Hotels, Kiera speaking, how can I help you?”

“Hello Kiera, is Mrs. Spencer-Rivera available?”

She could hear the smile in Kiera’s voice, “ Well that depends, which one are you looking for?”

Regina laughed, “ Right, sorry. Either one will do” 

“ Can I ask who's calling?”

“Tell them it’s Roni from Seattle and I have a project I think they would be interested in”

Kiera put her on hold for a moment. then she was back, informing her that she was transferring her to Olivia’s office, “ You’re in luck, they both just walked in.”

“Perfect, thank you Kiera”

She waited as the phone transferred her to Olivia’s office line. A moment later, a familiar voice answered the phone with warmth, “ Hello Roni, what can I do for you?”


	7. All you need is a little faith

Half a continent away, Olivia Spencer- Rivera had just wrapped up a board meeting and was now headed back to her office, her beautiful wife, and co CEO beside her. The tall brunette marched quickly, her jade eyes flashing with irritation. 

Natalia Spencer- Rivera, while shorter, matched her wife stride for stride, her demeanor noticeably calmer, “ Honey, breathe.” The younger woman reminded gently. They passed Kiera at her desk, answering a call and headed into their joint office where Olivia promptly threw herself into the chair behind her desk, shooting Natalia a playful glare, “ Happy?”

Natalia’s dark eyes danced with amusement, “ I don’t understand why you let them get you all worked up over nothing”

“ First of all, it’s not nothing honey. I’ve been working on this Seattle deal for seven months. I don’t understand why they can't get their act together. I’ve built an entire corporation in less time.  And now the board wants me to drop the Seattle project and cut my losses? We’ve spent millions on this project already.”

Natalia crossed the room and dropped in the chair beside her wife, gently taking Olivia’s hand in her own, “ Liv, your heart…” she reminded gently.

Olivia shot her a dismissive look, “ I’m fine. I’m calm.”

Natalia laughed lightly, “ This is you calm?”

Olivia arched a brow at her wife and smirked, “ You know damn well it is.” At the reproachful look Natalia directed her way Olivia sighed, “I know, I owe the swear jar. But Honey,  You’ve seen me all worked up.” Her tone changed from annoyance to light teasing as she wiggled her eyebrows at Natalia, “This… This is nothing. This is breezy”

Natalia’s eyes twinkled with laughter, “ Sure honey, whatever you say. All I am saying is that rather than get irritated, you should…”

“ think about this rationally, rather than emotionally?” Olivia teased. 

Natalia nodded with a grin, “exactly, a certain gorgeous business mongrel once told me that, and look where I am now”

“and where is that exactly?” Olivia asked with a cheeky grin.

Natalia leaned in closer ot her wife with a knowing smile, “ Married to the biggest business mongrel of them all, and running an international corporation side by side with the most beautiful woman alive” 

Olivia feigned amazement before smirking, “ hmmm, maybe I  _ should _ take her advice”

Natalia laughed, and leaned in to kiss her wife. Olivia hummed into the kiss, reaching up and cupping Natalia’s head as she brushed her lips once more across Natalia’s before releasing her gently.

She pointed to the discarded Seattle files,   “I swear Victoria Belfry is behind this. I just need to find out who the hell she is, how she managed to make money materialize from thin air, and why she’s so determined to drive business of out Hyperion Heights.”

Her phones comm beeped and Olivia arched a brow, “Yes Kiera?”

“ A… Roni from Seattle is on the phone? She said you would know who she is and that she has a business proposition for you, and it's time sensitive.”

Natalia grinned, “ Talk about good timing, Transfer the call Kiera”

Kiera complied and Olivia shot an amused look at her wife before answering the phone on speaker with a smile, “ Hello Roni, what can I do for you today?”

“Hello Olivia” Roni responded warmly, “ Thank you for taking my call”

“Anytime. I heard a rumor that you had a time sensitive business proposition for me?”

“ As a matter of fact I do. We seem to have an enemy in common, and it occurred to me, we may be able to help each other”

Olivia grinned devilishly and Natalia swatted her, “ Victoria Belfry is hardly pleasant, but… Enemy is a bit strong, dont you think?”

Roni laughed, “ Ordinarily, I might be inclined to agree with you Natalia, but the Belfry family has taken their games to a new level, and they’ve crossed a line.”

“ What line would that be?” Olivia asked, intrigued. She could hear the underlying fear and anger in Roni’s voice, reminding her a lot of her fight years ago with her second youngest daughter’s birth father. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and she didnt like it.

“ They’ve threatened my family” Roni confirmed her suspicions and Natalia gasped. 

Olivia swallowed, “ Threatened how exactly?”

“ I would have handled this on my own, but they threatened my son’s life.” Roni’s voice lowered, as if she didnt want to be overheard, “ They threatened the people I love. Victoria is throwing people out on the street, buying up properties and kicking them out. She claims that she’s improving the market value of the neighborhood but…”

Olivia growled, “ But she’s keeping businesses, like mine out at the same time. “

“Yes, and she tried to buy the bar out from under me. When I refused, she threatened me, and her daughter followed that up with a threat on my son’s life”

Olivia had suspected Roni was a parent. The first time they met, Olivia and Doris had discussed the enigmatic raven haired latina for hours afterwards, having sensed an aura of sadness and loneliness hidden under the friendly facade. At the end of the discussion they could only agree that she was gorgeous, mysterious and clearly not who she pretended to be, but ultimately, the woman seemed harmless.  Olivia recognized that Roni was taking a significant risk trusting strangers like this and felt the overwhelming urge to help, “Okay, so what can we do?”

“ I have an idea, but I’d rather discuss it in person. I have money, quite a bit of it, but not enough to take on Victoria Belfry on my own and win. But if we partnered…”

“Wait, you are wealthy?” Natalia asked, confused. To her knowledge, Roni slept in a small one bedroom apartment behind her bar. 

Olivia grinned, “ I knew you were holding out on us. There’s no way you didn’t come from money”

Roni chuckled nervously, “ Yes, well, I’d rather go over the details in person. I have a plan, but I need the element of surprise. I spoke with Doris, and she said for you to call her as soon as we finish here. If you could meet me at my place, after hours, I can discuss my plan more freely.”

“Wait, Doris is in on this?” Olivia chuckled at her wife’s ignorance. Doris was completely lost on Roni and would drop everything to help her, in the hopes of winning her heart. Unfortunately, Olivia sensed Doris didn't stand a chance with Roni, not because the woman was straight, (because no self respecting straight woman dressed like Roni did), but something about her told Olivia that Roni was in a similar situation to her before she and Natalia had acknowledged their feelings for each other. Olivia had seen in her eyes during their most recent visit the pain of a woman secretly, tortuously in love. Her heart went out to the brunette as Roni responded to Natalia’s question.

Roni laughed, “ She left me her number and I didn’t want to go through all the red tape to get to you, so…”

“ So you called the Governor’s personal line.” Olivia laughed, “ I bet she enjoyed that”

“ Yeah, she wasn’t too pleased when I set her straight about my call”

“No pun intended?”Olivia teased and Roni choked on a laugh while Natalia smacked her arm, hard. 

“ Ow, what did I say?”

“You know what” Natalia barked before addressing Roni, “ How soon do you need us back out there?” Natalia asked. Olivia smirked at her wife, knowing the younger woman was running through the logistics. They had children to think of. And while three of them were old enough to take care of themselves, Francesca and Nicky were not. They either needed to find a sitter, or bring the girls along.

“ As soon as possible. I need Victoria neutralized and without teeth as fast as possible. Then I can tackle the physical threat”

Olivia’s brow arched as she glanced at her wife, she had a feeling she knew what Roni had in mind. Roni’s subtle acknowledgement of physical danger answered their unasked question, bringing the girls was out of the question. This wasn’t going to be simple or easy. Olivia grinned, she loved a good challenge, “ Give us the evening to make arrangements, and we will be on the first flight to Portland in the morning. We’ll drive in, I doubt she’d be expecting us back in town so soon, and she certainly wouldn't think to check airports outside Seattle. In the meantime, keep us up to date. Yre you safe for this evening, everyone in your family safe?”

Roni sighed, “As safe as they can be for now.”

“Good, keep it that way. We’ll be there tomorrow morning” Olivia stated firmly

“ Thank you Olivia. Natalia. You have no idea what this means”

Olivia dismissed her gratitude, “ You are doing us the favor. See you soon”

Roni said goodbye and hung up. Olivia sat back in her chair quietly for a moment and glanced at her wife. Natalia smiled at her, “Ask and you shall receive”

Olivia chuckled, “ I always get a little nervous when I recieve that quickly…. usually means there’s gonna be a battle ahead”

“We’ve faced worse” Natalia reminded her gently. Olivia nodded firmly, “That we have Honey. I worry though…. Roni…”

“She seems lonely, and scared. She reminds me of you… before...” Natalia confirmed her thoughts. Olivia smiled, “ before I found you. I know. I was thinking the same thing”

“ Well, maybe its a good thing Doris is going with us, they’d be a cute…”

“Natalia, Honey. I’m pretty sure someone already has Roni’s heart” Olivia interrupted gently. Natalia frowned, “ Really? What makes you say that?”

“ Her eyes. Remember what you said about me when we finally got together, how you knew how I felt because it was in my eyes?”

Natalia frowned thoughtfully, her expression becoming sad, “ You are right. She does look like you did.”

Olivia nodded, “ She already loves someone. And I suspect, we are about to meet this someone”

Natalia shook her head, “ Where are you pulling all this from?”

Olivia smirked lightly, “ I pay attention. She said she called in backup, remember? She sounded conflicted about it, relieved, and incredibly sad at the same time. You didn't hear it?”

Natalia shook her head, “ I… guess I wasn't paying enough attention.”

Olivia wrapped Natalia in her arms, “ It’s okay honey, I just wouldn’t push her and Doris together. I think it would do more harm than good.  As much as Doris is a continual pain in my…” Natalia’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and Olivia cut herself off, and switched the wording smoothly, “ … derrière, I want her to be with someone who loves her in return, not someone who’s looking for a replacement”

“ I dont think Roni would do that” Natalia offered and Olivia agreed, “ I know. We don't know Roni all that well yet, but I want them both to be happy. And I think those two are a little too similar for that to ever work.”

Natalia reached up and brushed a kiss across Olivia’s lips once more, “ I agree. Now, we need to call Ava.”

Olivia smirked, “ Oh, decided you were going with me, did you?”

“ Someone has to keep you in line, and your blood pressure under control. God knows Doris is completely useless in that regard. She may be your best friend, but that woman is also an expert in irritating you”

Olivia chuckled at the frown on her wife’s face, “ Come on sweetie, let’s go home and have dinner with our family.”

The drive home was filled with business calls, and last minute arrangements so that the business would continue to function properly while they were away. They even set up the phones to forward calls to their cells, so they could keep up the appearance of being in Springfield while working quietly in Seattle. 

By the time they arrived home, the sun had dipped behind the tree line bordering their property. The farmhouse was lit up and bustling with activity. It was family night, which meant everyone and their respective partners was at the Spencer- Rivera home, or the Farmhouse of Love as Emma had taken to calling it shortly after she and Olivia had moved back in nine years ago. 

As Olivia and Natalia climbed the steps to the porch, the screen door flew open with a bang and two young girls, eight and six years old respectively threw themselves into their mothers arms. Olivia felt her heartbeat pick up at the sight of her two babies. She didn’t know her heart could be so full of love for so many people. 

She had always credited her donor for her newfound capacity for love, Gus Aitoro. Natalia staunchly disagreed, arguing it had always been there, she just needed someone to give her permission to open her heart to the people in her life. Olivia conceded that perhaps it was both. 

Gus Aitoro, her best friend, and Natalia’s now deceased husband, had saved her life, and was one of the first people to see past the harsh persona Olivia had worn like armor. Natalia was the first to see past the facade, and love the broken woman beneath for exactly who she was while constantly reminding her she could do better. In return, Olivia fell head over heels in love with the stubborn younger woman, after a lifetime of chasing one empty relationship after another with more men than she could count. It turned out, all Olivia needed was someone who staunchly refused to back down from a fight with Olivia, and refused to let her die. Natalia had seen something in Olivia that Olivia had forgotten was there, a woman capable of great love and devotion. They were truly each other’s perfect match in every way. Their stubbornness was unmatched, except when it came to the other. Over the course of the following two years after Gus’ tragic death, and Olivia’s life saving heart transplant, the women embarked on a journey that brought healing to both their hearts and brought them closer than anyone, especially them, could have anticipated. a year and a half after her heart transplant, Olivia moved into the Farmhouse of Love for the last time. a year later, Francesca was born, an active, bubbly girl with a head full of dark curls. swiftly followed by Nicky in 2012, Nicky was more introverted, and a born nerd. She too had curly dark hair, but eyes like Olivia’s. In the summer of 2015, when the ban against same sex marriage was struck down, Olivia and Natalia, in typical fashion, proposed to each other at the same time. Surrounded by a family Olivia had thought she was doomed to go without, she married the love of her life only a month later. While their lives together had been anything but simple or easy, their love, and Natalia’s bottomless faith carried through one difficult situation after another. Now here they were, sitting in the dining room of the Farmhouse, surrounded by more family than either of them knew what to do with. Natalia called them blessed, and Olivia couldn’t disagree. Sitting here watching her children interact, it was easy to realize how lucky she was, and to be grateful. 

Glancing around, she thought once more of deep brown eyes that hid years of suppressed pain and longing. Eyes that reminded her of her wife. Olivia’s heart broke for Roni. She didn’t yet know the Latina’s story, but she sensed it was a doozy, not unlike their own. She sensed their lives were about to become entangled in a way none of them could comprehend yet. She glanced at Natalia who tossed her a concerned smile and Olivia nodded with a genuine smile in return. 

They would help Roni protect her family, and maybe, they could help her find her way to happiness. Whatever happened, Olivia had faith that everything would work out in the end. So far, her faith in her family had yet to let her down. She just hoped they could pass some of that faith onto Roni, it seemed, in Olivia’s estimation, she could do with a strong dose of faith. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whatcha think? any Otalia fans? I had never heard of Otalia until I stumbled across a YouTube video about a month ago and I was instantly obsessed. The only other pairing to affect me as profoundly as Otalia has is Swanqueen, so it seems fitting, to bring them together. If you haven't heard of Otalia, look em up. Or get to know them here and see if you are intrigued enough to find their story ( its long, 2 year arc on a daily soap)


	8. Shutting Down

Emma hung up with Mulan with a sigh. The warrior had recruited several deputies to pour over the books in the authors house and promised to let her know if they found anything on Lady Tremaine. At this point, there wasn’t much else to do but wait. She set down her cellphone and glanced around the small apartment. she had been here all day, but hadn’t had the chance to actually look around at Roni’s small apartment. 

Calling Regina Roni felt odd. While she couldn’t say that the name wasn’t fitting for biker chic, bartender vibe she had going, Regina had always been just Regina to her. calling her anything else felt strange and foreign. She had always hated the way most of the townsfolk insisted on calling Regina the Evil Queen, and had been the first to advocate for the dropping of the “E” word, as Regina referred to it. 

Emma stood and headed into the small kitchen. Roni’s apartment reminded her a bit of her parent’s loft back in storybrooke. it had a similar open floor plan, making the small space feel larger than it was. It was brightly lit, in spite of the lack of natural sunlight. Emma glanced around at the apartment and smiled. In spite of being the complete opposite of the luxurious, oversized mansion on Miflin street, it felt much the same. Emma felt more at home here than she ever had anywhere else. the entire apartment, while reflecting Roni’s tastes, still carried Regina’s style. The apartment was meticulously neat, not one speck of dust on any surface. Her cookware was top of the line, and her little knick knacks reflected Regina’s more refined standards. the apartment was “charming”. Emma chuckled at that realization only to startle when she realized Regina was leaned against the doorframe watching her with a mix of curiosity and amusement, “ Snooping already?”

Emma shrugged bashfully, “ I havent really had a chance to look around. Your place is great. Its very…” 

“ charming?” Regina teased lightly and Emma laughed, “ you heard that huh?”

Regina nodded, glancing around her small home with a wistful smile. “Somehow, this curse pegged me better than my own did”

Emma shrugged, “ probably because it wasn’t you trying to control it. though why it put you it nothing but tight fitting jeans,  tank tops, and leather jackets is a complete mystery…” She was teasing, alluding to Regina’s caustic commentary on Emma’s wardrobe over the years and Regina shrugged, “ As I said, I pull it off better”

Emma nodded, glancing over Regina’s form again with appreciation. Regina pushed off from the doorframe, “ Didn't anyone tell you staring was rude?”

“ Yeah, I never did listen very well” Emma fired back with a cheeky grin. Regina shook her head in amusement. 

“ I thought I should check on you…”

“ Make sure I didn’t set the sofa on fire?” Emma asked with a smirk. 

Regina rolled her eyes, “ You hungry?”

Emma shrugged, “ More tired than anything, but I could eat.”

Regina headed into her kitchen with a smile, “ Let me guess, Grilled cheese?”

Emma sighed happily, “ You always did know the way to my heart”

Emma caught Regina’s momentary pause before the brunette cleared her throat and nodded to the bar, “ Sit. Let me make us something to eat”

Realizing that Regina was changing the subject, Emma nodded and took a seat as Regina asked, “ Did you find anything on Tremaine?”

Emma shook her head, “ Mulan and the deputies are on the case though. As soon as they find anything, She’ll give me a call. What about you? What’s this plan you are working on?”

Regina turned and smiled, “ Well, I have a couple ideas. I think it's best to wait and explain the plan when my friends get here though”

Emma arched a brow at her, “ You have friends, other than me? Who?”

Regina smirked, “ You’ll find out soon enough. They’ll be here tomorrow morning.” She turned back to the iron skillet and dropped butter into the hot pan, adding seasoning to the now sizzling butter before placing the bread and cheese in. as she worked, she tossed a glance back at Emma, “ They will be staying at Granny’s old place down the street.”

Emma paused, her eyes lighting up, “ Oh yeah! Granny. Is it just me or does she look…”

“Like the spitting image of Granny from the Beverly Hillbillies? Yeah, it's not just you. That was the first observation Henry made as well”

Emma laughed. “ That woman is something else. Even more so than our Granny”

Again, Regina paused, and Emma caught the tension in her shoulders, and corrected herself, “ I mean, I know this Granny is… she means something to you too. I didn't mean to imply otherwise”

Regina nodded, “ She’s looked out for me, and Henry since we left Storybrooke. She’s family.”

Emma nodded, “ Okay, good. So you trust her then?”

Regina chuckled, “ This about the conversation you had on the plane?”

Emma arched a brow at her, “ She told you about that?”

Regina simply smiled at her, and Emma sighed, “ Yeah, she seemed to know a lot about Tremaine, and you. I might have been a little… over protective”

Regina slid a now completed grilled cheese sandwich across the bar to her, along with a glass of milk and an apple. Emma tossed Regina a smirk and dug in as Regina prepared her own meal. 

Emma glanced at Regina as she slid into a bar stool a few moments later, “ Isn’t the bar open yet?”

Regina nodded, “ J’s handling it for a bit. I needed a break”

Emma arched a brow at her as she observed, “ You can’t hear anything back here”

“ I had the walls soundproofed.” Regina stated simply and Emma laughed. That somehow didn’t surprise her.

They ate quietly for a few minutes before Emma pushed her plate back, “ So, does Henry sense who he is? who Lucy and J are to him?”

Regina shook her head, “ Lucy seems to be the only one really getting through to him. He reminds me a lot of you when you first showed up in Storybrooke”

Emma nodded thoughtfully, “ That makes sense, given what he says about his cursed story. He really thinks we are gone?” Her heart ached for the young man. 

Regina nodded, tears springing to her eyes. “ Our son thinks he is alone, and a failure. I sat there and listened to him for an hour, and all I could think was the first curse all over again, and it just… tore my heart out Em.”

Emma stood swiftly, rounding the counter and wrapping her arms around Regina. She wasn’t sure when she became so comfortable offering Regina physical comfort like this, but she knew it was what the woman needed. Emma let Regina lean into her and sighed, “ You did the right thing, calling me. I’m so glad you did. We’ll find a way through this Regina, we always do”

Regina chuckled, “ And there’s the patented charming hope speech”

Emma swatted her lightly, “ I’m serious though. I know things have been difficult, but it was a relief to hear from you, even under the circumstances. I’ve missed my family. As weird as it sounds, coming here, seeing you and Henry, felt like coming home”

Regina nodded, pulling back carefully, “ I’m glad you are here as well. I’ve missed you terribly.”

Emma grinned, “ You missed me?”

Regina smirked at her, “ I won’t say it twice Swan”

Emma shrugged with smile, “ Can’t blame a girl for trying”

She reached over and grabbed their plates, taking them to the sink and beginning to wash them, as she had often done at the mansion. Regina protested and tried to take over but Emma swatted her away, “ Stop it. Sit down, let me do this.”

Regina shrugged and resumed her seat, watching Emma expertly wash and dry the plates. Emma updated her on the town happenings, and the latest disaster, which, all things considered, was really nothing. “ I swear, Neal has something to do with this though. He and his little gaggle of friends have been knee high in shit since they were old enough to walk. Thick as thieves, and rather practiced in the trade already”

Regina chuckled, “ Language Emma”

Emma arched a brow at her, “No one here but you and me. You really gonna pretend you haven’t said much worse?”

Regina conceded her point with a slight smile. “ So your little brother is causing your parents grief?”

Emma turned and caught the smirk on Regina’s face, “ I knew you’d enjoy that”

Regina laughed, and Emma continued, “ Neal thinks he’s a little rebel. He’s been pranking the townsfolk for months. He calls it  _ disney pranks with friends _ . Apparently he got the idea from some kid on youtube, and thought it would be funny to prank actual fairytale characters. Last week, he snuck potions into the dwarves drinks and they all switched personalities for a day. Let me tell you, dealing with Grumpy as Grumpy is enough of a problem. Dealing with Grumpy as Dopey is another series of problems entirely”

Regina chuckled, “ I can imagine.” Emma caught the twinkle in the brunette’s eyes and paused, her superpower pinging, “ uh huh. somehow, I have the feeling that you have something to do with it. Were they your potions?”

Regina raised her hands, “ How could I have anything to do with it? I’m on the other end of the country!”

Emma waved the dish sponge at her, “ First of all, I know you. You don't need to be in the same realm to stir up shit, let alone on the same continent. Second of all, You love Snow and Charming now, but that hardly means you would willingly pass up an opportunity to mess with them and the dwarves. Neal claimed he found the potions, but refused to say where or how he knew where to look.” Emma gave Regina a hard look, “I’m assuming he found them in your vault?”

Regina started to deny it but Emma leveled another look at her and Regina caved, “ Fine, I may have, at one time during the curse, decided to have a little fun with the dwarves. Can you blame me? Besides, the potions are mostly harmless. ”

Emma laughed, “ Yeah.  _ Mostly _ . Until a sleepy Doc passes out halfway through an exam”

Regina shuddered, “ I cannot believe, with a fully functioning, well staffed, thoroughly trained staff in a state of the art hospital, those idiots still go to Doc for medical advice.”   
She sniffed haughtily, “ Serves them right for sticking with their stupid superstitions rather than take advantage of what the curse gave them”

Emma chuckled at Regina as she grabbed the skillet and carefully cleaned it. once she finished she arched a brow at Regina and Regina pointed to the stove, “ Just leave it on top, I’ll take care of it later. I should probably head back out.”

Just then, they heard a knock on the door, and J poked her head in, “ sorry to bother you Roni, we’ve got a problem”

Regina sighed, “ Duty calls” Emma nodded, “ You need me to bounce someone?”

J shook her head, “ That would be a bad idea. It’s the health inspector. He came in on an anonymous tip. He’s claiming he’s found fifteen infractions. He’s shutting us down”

“What?!” Regina’s tone took on a dangerous note. 

Emma swiftly placed a restraining hand on her arm, “ Let me guess, the Belfry’s have something to do with this?”

J nodded, “ Seeing as Victoria and Ivy are at the Bar looking all smug, yeah, I’d say that’s a solid assumption”

Regina growled in frustration and Emma squared her shoulders, “ Re…” glancing at J, Emma switched quickly, hoping J didn't catch the slip up, “ Roni, calm down. She’s trying to get in your head”

“ You’ve seen my bar, there’s no way in hell I didn't pass a surprise inspection with flying colors.”

J shook her head, “ that doesn’t matter when Victoria Belfry can throw money at them”

“ I have money too” Regina stated firmly, her eyes taking on a dangerous glint. again, Emma restrained her, “ Don’t. She thinks your toothless right now. Let her. We can’t tip our hand yet”

Regina sighed, “ I hate bullies” 

Emma nodded, “ I know, and she will get what’s coming to her, but for now… play her games her way.”

Regina flashed her a grateful smile, “ Alright, I’ll go deal with this, you stay here”

Emma nodded, biting her lip. she hated hiding in a back room while Regina dealt with Belfry alone, but she didn't want to escalate things before they were ready to handle the fallout.

Regina swept out of the room, her posture taking on that familiar stiff posture and Emma called after her softly, “ Roni”

Regina turned around and Emma quietly reminded, “ remember who you are”

J looked confused by the cryptic reminder, but Regina’s expression morphed and she nodded that she understood the warning, letting the regal posture fall away, taking on the more relaxed, carefree persona of Roni.

Emma watched Roni and her employee head back towards the Bar, the door clicking shut behind them. Emma hesitated before moving closer to the door, trying to hear the conversation. She could just make out the raised voices thanks to Regina’s well soundproofed apartment. she carefully cracked the door so she could make out the words. 

“ What exactly are these infractions?” Roni inquired, hiding her irritation behind a thin polite facade

“ You’ll see them once I complete my report” the inspector stated.

“ Funny, we had an inspection last week,and passed with flying colors, and received the report immediately. Why exactly is your report not ready?”

“ It takes time to write up the recommendations on what’s required to correct it”

“ And how long will that take?” Roni asked, her tone becoming impatient

“ It’s impossible to say.” 

“ I’d like to see your credentials, now” Roni stated firmly

“ Are you questioning my authority?” the inspector fired back, “ I wouldn’t recommend testing my patience Roni”

“ I wouldn’t recommend testing mine” Regina growled.

Victoria’s smooth voice slid into the conversation“ Now now, Roni, the man’s simply doing his job. It’d be a shame for  him to have to add your uncooperative attitude to his report. It could be seen as willful negligence to meet the health and safety standards, closing down your bar for good”

“ You’d like that wouldn't you?” Roni snarled

Emma barely made out a whispered warning from J to Roni, and guessed her friend was seconds from losing it on Victoria.

“ I did try to warn you dear, about refusing my offer. Now look what’s happened. It was inevitable, really you know, living in a rundown dump like this place. Eventually the rats were going to find their way in. I offered you an out. I still am. Think about it”

They left the bar, leaving Roni seething. Drizella stayed behind a moment longer, “ I could make all of this go away, if you take me up on  _ my _ offer” she reminded Roni.

“ Get. Out.” Roni’s words were hard and cold. Drizella’s heels clicked across the floor of the now empty bar. the door slammed behind them and Emma sighed with relief, quietly closing the door as she heard J offer to clean the bar herself. Roni didn’t argue, knowing J needed whatever hours Roni could give her, now that the bar was closed indefinitely, pending the outcome of the health inspectors investigation. Emma sat back on the couch and pulled up her laptop as Regina returned to the apartment glowering. 

“ Did you get his creds?”

Roni shook her head, “ It shouldn’t be difficult to figure out who he was though. Health inspectors have to be certified with the city as well as the state.”

Emma nodded to her open laptop, “ Already on it.”

She glanced at the City’s page and quickly found what she was looking for. “ Okay, which one is he?”

Regina came around to the back of the couch and glanced at the photos, pointing to an older balding gentleman halfway down the list, “ that’s him”before retreating to the kitchen with a sigh. A moment later, Emma heard the tea kettle beginning to boil and smiled, knowing Regina had started her nightly routine. Regina drank a nighttime herbal blend every night before bed. she had done so ever since emma had met her, and it didn't surprise her in the least that the habit remained, whether she was cursed or not.

Emma nodded when Regina asked if she wanted some. She dug into the man’s recent inspection history, noticing a trend beginning to appear. Acting on a hunch She went back and went through the other inspectors historys for the last year, notating the trends she noticed with all but three. 

A few moments later, Regina held out a steaming mug of tea, before grabbing her own laptop and sitting beside Emma. glancing over at Emma’s furrowed brow and the pen scribbling furiously in her notebook Regina tossed the blonde a smile, “ how can I help?”

Emma bit her lower lip, before reaching for her tea, a smirk tugging at her lips, “ I think we’ve got something here.”

Regina arched a brow at her, “ Yeah, how so?”

Emma handed her the pad and turned her laptop towards the brunettes line of sight, “ She paid him off. Obviously. So then I got to thinking, who else has she done this to? I remember Granny saying something about losing her restaurant?”

Regina nodded thoughtfully, “ I think you are right. A health inspector closed down her business as well. Now that I think about it, There have been a whole slew of them in this area. My bar was the last holdout.”

Emma nodded, “ Exactly. As far as I can tell, all but three health inspectors are taking payments under the table to follow up on anonymous tips. the inspectors cite a plethora of vague infractions, and temporarily shut down the business to resolve the issue. Business dries up, the owner caves and sells their property to Belfry well below asking price. As soon as it’s sold, the investigation is resolved, because the business closes.  Here’s where she made a mistake. She made public statements about her desire to buy each and every property on this list.”

“ correlation is not causation Emma” Regina reminded her but Emma simply grinned, “ it gets better. I know what she’s up to. She just announced today, she’s throwing her hat in for a seat on the city council.”

Regina shook her head, “ I don't understand. How is closing down a series of businesses, kicking people out of thier homes, and destroying the property value of Hyperion Heights going to help her get a seat on the city council?”

Emma smirked, “ Because, Larry Decker CFO of Galaxy Hotels is her single largest donor. He’s in competition with another hotel chain…”

“Beacon Family Resorts and Hotels, I know”

Emma arched a brow at her, “ Well, they’ve been competing over a bid for a hotel in Hyperion Heights. It appears Belfry Apparently, Larry Decker promised to support her campaign for city council and eventually the mayor’s seat, if he would help her ensure his hotel got the bid, at a significant discount”

Regina paused, “ But what does any of this have to do with the curse?”

Emma shook her head, “ I think her goals have changed. She’s pouring money into medical research, particularly neuroscience. I think she is hoping to find a way to wake Anastasia without breaking the curse. Think about it, she has power and influence now. If she is anything like her story portrayed her to be, she’s power hungry enough to rival the Dark One. She will do anything and everything to achieve her goal of power and control. do you really think she’s going to be content with being a wealthy developer?”

Regina shook her head, “ I suppose not”

Emma grinned, “ not to mention, look at what usually happens to the casters of this curse afterwards. you lost your power and influence almost immediately and it took you years to get it back. I imagine she has done her homework in her free time, and isn’t keen on the idea of losing the power to win her daughter back.”

Regina nodded, impressed by Emma’s research and intuition. I think you are probably right”

Emma nodded, “ So, I think a good place to start is figuring out how she paid off the inspectors, who else she is buying, and what money she is using to do it. because if its coming from galaxy hotels…”

“ Then she’s illegally using campaign funds to influence the outcome of an election…”Regina grinned as the implications sank in, “ Emma, that’s brilliant”

“ Thanks, I have my moments”

Regina smirked at her before sighing, and visibly relaxing, “ Seriously though, this is going to make implementing my plan much easier.”

“Ah, yes, the mysterious plan I am not allowed to hear about until your equally mysterious new friends arrive”

Regina chuckled at Emma’s antics, “ It’s nothing personal dear I want to share the plan with everyone at once. I need the governor’s advice as well as…” she caught herself, “ I see what you did there, get me talking and hope I reveal my secrets. Not gonna happen Emma, you are just going to have to be patient.”

Emma smirked, “ It was worth a try.” She paused, “ The governor?”

Regina’s eyes widened comically as she clamped her mouth shut, and headed for her bedroom and Emma shook her head, “ Oh no, you can't just drop a teaser like that and walk away. Who is this governor?”

“Goodnight Emma” Regina stated with a teasing glint in her eyes. Emma pouted as Regina retreated to her room for the night before glancing at her notebook again. She sighed, deciding she too should sleep. 

She closed up her notebook and laptop, finished her tea and carried the mug to the sink, washing it and placing in the drying rack before returning to the couch and pulling out the bed. She settled in the blankets and waited for sleep to come. 

 


	9. The Truth is Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I plan to update this 2-3 times a week, MWF, unless the week gets crazy in which it will be MW.

It was four thirty in the morning when Regina’s phone lit up, alerting her that her friends had just landed and were now driving the nearly three hours from Portland to Seattle. Regina sighed heavily, giving up on the idea of sleep. She had been tossing and turning for hours. She was a night owl since taking over the bar. Sighing heavily, she got up and dressed quietly, hoping that Emma was having better luck than she in the sleep department. The second she opened her bedroom door, and the smell of fresh coffee and a hot breakfast greeted her nose, she knew sleep was a lost cause for them both. 

She entered the open room quietly, offering a small smile of thanks as Emma turned wordlessly, and pressed a steaming mug of coffee into her hands. Emma pointed at her bar stools, “ Have a seat, breakfast will be up in a minute”

Regina tried to peek over the blonde’s shoulders only to be lightly swatted away, “ Go, sit. I’ve got this”

Regina smirked at the blonde but followed her instructions. She sipped her coffee and hummed in contentment. Emma had made it exactly the way she liked it. The fact that she still remembered how Regina liked her coffee after all these years wasn’t lost on Regina, but she was afraid to dwell on what knowing such a mundane, domestic thing about Regina meant. So she said nothing, opting to watch Emma move around in her kitchen like she owned the place. She smiled, Emma had always had a way of making herself at home where Regina was concerned. At first, it was one of the many things that had irked her about the blonde, but over the years it became one of many quirky traits that Regina found endearing about Emma Swan. It spoke volumes about how close they had become, that Emma felt more comfortable moving about in Regina’s home, than her parents. 

Regina was pulled from her musing as a steaming plate was slid across the counter at her, along with a glass of orange juice. Emma fixed her own plate and switched off the burners, joining Regina at the tall countertop. Regina dug into her plate, amazed at how much Emma’s skill in the kitchen had improved. She had fixed a full American breakfast, bacon, eggs, grits and biscuits with butter and honey. Regina gave the woman a grateful smile, and Emma nodded, “  I figured since I couldn't sleep, I might as well do something useful”

“ How’d you know I would be up?”

Emma shrugged, “ You were always a pretty early riser, I figured your sleep schedule is a bit messed up with the bar and all, and your friends are arriving in a few hours.”

Regina was once again impressed by Emma’s penchant for paying attention to the little things. Regina brought a forkful of scrambled eggs to her lips. Chewing and swallowing, she nodded her approval, “ Your breakfast has improved”

Emma nodded quietly, “I had a lot of practice”.

Regina watched Emma carefully for a sign that she was struggling with memories but the blonde just seemed tired. It had been an emotional 24 hours. 

“ Are you sure you don’t want to try and get a little more sleep before… they arrive?” Regina barely stopped herself before revealing the identity of her friends. Emma simply arched a brow at her and shook her head, “ I likely won’t sleep again til tonight.”

Regina simply hummed her agreement. They ate in relative silence, enjoying the peace of the morning. Neither felt particularly talkative, and they had long been comfortable enough around each other, that being silent in each other’s presence needed no explanation, nor created any room for insecurities.   After breakfast, they cleaned up the kitchen together, Regina washing, and Emma drying. By the time it was six am, all signs that Emma had slept in the living room were gone, her things neatly tucked away and Emma was dressed and ready to go. Emma followed Regina a short distance down the block to the small building where Granny’s, or at least, Seattle’s Granny used to be. Granny hobbled to the door when Regina knocked and let them in with a grin, “ Well hiya!”

Regina greeted the woman warmly, letting Granny pull her into a strong hug. Granny didn't hesitate to yank a protesting Emma into a bear hug the second she released Regina. Regina laughed at the shock in Emma’s expression, “ Okay, you’re crushing my lungs” she pleaded. Granny released her with a smirk, “ oh quit your whining and get in here and help me”

Regina followed the woman with a smile and followed Granny’s directions to the bedrooms, finding bedding neatly stacked in the armchair in the corner of the first bedroom. She quickly settled into the task of making the bed. Once she had the bed made, she opened the curtains and blinds, allowing a little of Seattle’s weak sunlight filter into the room. Emma came in moments later, her eyebrow arching with a mixture of amusement and something else Regina couldn’t place. Emma seemed to be ready to tease her, but thought better of it. 

She handed Emma a duster and Emma immediately went after the blinds, “ Clearly it's been a while since anyone’s stayed here” Emma commented lightly. 

Regina agreed with a nod, “ Granny was the first to fall victim to Victoria Belfry’s wrath. She launched a series of attacks on Granny’s. Ruby and Belle from the wishverse were caught in the crossfire. Victoria shut down the business, and bought their home out from under them, forcing a foreclosure when Granny missed one payment. When they went to stay with Belle, and Victoria found out, she bought that property out from under the owner as well, doubling the rent overnight.”

Emma shook her head as she dropped the disposable duster into a trash bag, “ how is she getting away with this legally?”

Regina glanced at Emma in the mirror over the dresser as she wiped down the glass“ She’s taking full advantage of loopholes in the city codes and the state and federal laws governing properties. But that’s not all. She didn't stop there. She tried to split up Belle and Ruby. She wanted Belle to come work for her, and when she refused, Victoria tried to have her daughter woo her away from Ruby. It almost worked”

Regina could tell from the emotion in Emma’s eyes that her heart went out to Wishverse Belle and Ruby. Clearly they had been through a great deal. “ So they left?”

Regina’s eyes betrayed her sadness at the loss of her friend, “ Yeah, Ruby found a job a few hours from here and they packed up and left. Victoria moved on to Tony’s as her next target. That was… right after we got here, about six months ago, I think?”

Having finished dusting every surface in the room, She retrieved the vacuum while Emma cleaned the adjoining bathroom. Then they moved on to the Master bedroom, giving it the same treatment, before laying out extra towels and toiletries in each room. By the time they finished, Regina could hear Granny conversing with familiar voices downstairs. Regina glanced over the bedrooms one last time and gave Emma a satisfied smile and Emma teased her lightly, “ Do the accomodations meet your very high standards your majesty?”

Regina smirked at her, “ Close enough I suppose.” She waved at the stairs, “ Come on, let’s go introduce you”

Emma laughed, “ Finally.”

Regina descended first. Predictably, Doris was watching her appreciatively, “ Roni, you look positively ravishing this morning” Regina flushed and Olivia swatted her friend, “ Dorrie, you could at least say hello before you start undressing her with your eyes”

Natalia smacked the backs of both women’s heads as she passed them and met Regina halfway, greeting her with a warm hug as she chastised the women for their harassment. Regina let the smaller woman wrap her in a strong hug with a smile while Olivia watched with amusement. “ I’m glad you came, all of you” She stated as she released Natalia and Olivia gave her a quick hug. 

Doris looked as if she was about to make another, even more salacious comment before her eyes landed on someone behind Regina. 

Regina instinctively stiffened, as Doris purred, “ Roni, you’ve been holding out on me…” Doris glanced at Emma, “ and you are?”

Regina shot her a look that gave Doris pause as she flashed an apologetic smile at a frozen Emma. The blonde glanced between Regina and Doris repeatedly, and Regina sent her what she hoped was a reassuring glance. Regina caught the flicker of jealousy in Emma’s green eyes and wanted to sigh.  _ Don’t you know the only person I even notice in a room anymore is you? _

Emma caught something in her gaze and relaxed marginally. She was still on guard but managed to recover and reached the bottom step, sticking out her hand, “ I’m Emma, you must be Governor Wolfe”

Regina arched a brow, Emma didn’t seemed surprised by the identity of her guests.

The redhead spitfire grinned flirtatiously, “ My friends call me Doris”

Emma gave her a once over and arched a brow, before glancing at Regina with a smirk of her own, “ Oh really?”

Olivia cleared her throat, interrupting any further comments from Doris, and drawing their attention to the suitcases by the door.

Emma greeted them warmly, “ It’s a pleasure to meet the Spencer- Rivera’s in person.” Olivia shook her hand firmly, while Natalia pulled the blonde into a hug. Regina recovered from her surprise quickly and  immediately adopted the role of hostess, “ There’s two bedrooms upstairs. Make yourselves at home, there should be plenty of toiletries. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.”

The trio nodded, grabbed their bags and headed up the stairs as Emma stepped aside to let them pass.

“ We can talk once you all are settled in” Regina stated. 

They nodded agreeably, and Emma inquired, “ Coffee anyone?”

Three heads nodded gratefully. Natalia hesitated at the top of the stairs and mouthed, “decaf” pointing at Olivia’s back. Regina and Emma chuckled quietly. Unbeknownst to Natalia, Olivia had turned and caught her wife’s silent request, and her jade eyes danced with laughter. She nodded her agreement to the duo at the base of the stairs before swiftly heading for the larger bedroom, as if she was unaware of her wife’s intervention in her caffeine intake. Regina couldn’t help but smile at the couple’s antics. More often than not, they were perfectly in sync with each other. She had only met Natalia on their most recent visit prior to this one, but Regina had been able to tell exactly how strong the love was that they shared, just from the way Olivia talked about her, and to her, when Natalia had called while Olivia was at the bar. 

Regina’s attention returned to the first level as her eyes pursued Emma to the kitchen, her feet soon following suit. She leaned against the door frame and watched Emma and Granny move about the kitchen together as if they had known each other and worked together for years. They talked quietly as Granny fixed a quick healthy breakfast for their guests, and Emma made the coffee. 

A few moments later, Doris rejoined them first, taking her mug from Regina, deliberately brushing her hand over hers as she took the mug from her. Regina blushed profusely, and glanced at Emma who watched the interaction with interest, a blonde brow arching at her best friend, a flicker of something raw in her green eyes before she turned away, and feigned interest in helping fix the breakfast plates. Her attention returned to Doris who was watching them both with interest of her own. She smiled at Regina and stepped away from her smoothly, picking up the Seattle paper Granny had brought over for her. 

Regina released the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. She was nervous, being in the room with Emma and Doris. She wanted Emma to like Doris, and worried that Doris’ constant advances would cause friction between them. Emma had always been extremely protective of her, and while she had hid it well, Emma hadn’t enjoyed watching her with Robin anymore than Regina had enjoyed watching Emma with Hook. 

Oddly enough though, beyond that first flicker of jealousy in Emma’s eyes, she couldn’t detect any animosity towards Doris. She seemed curious about the redhead more than anything. Emma sat beside Doris, glancing at the newspaper before asking calmly, “ So what’s your interest in Seattle governor?”

Doris grinned, “ My daughter lives here. She moved here after college, and is a media producer for the local news network”

Emma whistled, “ Impressive.”

Doris nodded, “ I’ve considered moving out here to be closer her for a while. As much as I enjoy being governor of Illinois, I miss Ashley more”

Regina smiled, “ Have you had any luck with the Mayor’s office?”

Doris nodded enthusiastically, “ I’ve been working with the council on preparing for an election once my term as governor is up. Mr. Slouter plans to retire the same year, so that will free up a spot on the council. I already have the endorsements of half the council.”

Regina nodded enthusiastically, “ Good for you”

Doris glanced at her over the newspaper, “ You know Roni, there’s a seat opening up this election as well. Mrs. Catherty is running for a State Legislature seat.” she stated it conversationally, but Regina caught the twinkle of mischief in Dori’s eyes.

That caught Emma’s attention, and she glanced at Regina, understanding starting to dawn. Regina bit her lip to contain her amusement. Emma was catching on to at least part of her plan, and Doris seemed to be picking up on her affinity for politics. 

Olivia and Natalia joined them then and Olivia patted Regina’s shoulder, “ You really should consider tossing your hat in the ring Roni. I have a feeling you would do well…”

Emma laughed, her eyes meeting Regina’s, before glancing at Olivia, “ You have no idea how right you are”

Olivia arched a brow at Emma before glancing at Roni, “ Oh really? Do tell?”

Regina shot a warning look at Emma who stared right back, her eyes challenging her to tell the truth. 

Regina sighed, “ All in good time”

Olivia nodded amiably but Doris and Natalia shot her curious glances. Granny had been uncharacteristically quiet since their guests had arrived. Regina glanced at the older woman bustling around, serving their guests breakfast. She offered to help but Granny refused. Regina sipped her coffee while her friends dug into their breakfast, complimenting a cheerful Granny. The older woman cleaned the kitchen up quickly, before kissing Regina’s forehead affectionately, “ I’m off to see my Rubes, call me if you need me”

Regina nodded gratefully, “ Tell her and Belle hello for me”

Granny nodded and patted Emma’s cheek affectionately before waving goodbye to the others, receiving a host of thanks for the breakfast and hospitality all around. She flushed under the praise before hurrying out the back door. 

The second the door closed, Olivia carefully placed her napkin down and met Regina’s gaze, “ Okay Roni, let’s get down to business shall we?”

Regina laughed at Olivia’s abrupt shift from friendship to business and watched as Natalia frowned. 

Emma tensed slightly beside her and Regina touched her shoulder kindly, indicating she was fine. Emma met her gaze and she saw nothing but warm concern and support in the blonde’s eyes. Whatever she wanted to say, however much she wanted to reveal, or conceal, she knew she had Emma’s unwavering support. She could practically hear Emma saying “  _ I’ve got your back” _

Taking a deep breath, she stated, “ I need to be honest with you all. Before you decide to help me, I need you to know the truth, or as much of it as I am at liberty to share.”

Olivia and Natalia nodded supportively, and Doris leaned forward, intrigued. Emma tensed ever so slightly, her expression becoming one of concern. Emma’s protective nature was emerging, ready to step in if her friends proved to be a threat in any way. 

\---------

Olivia watched Emma lean towards Roni and smiled. Her instincts told her that this was the special someone who held Roni’s heart, and judging by the way Emma couldn’t take her eyes off the woman next to her for even a moment, the feeling was not at all as one sided as Roni believed it to be. She glanced at Doris who was watching their interactions carefully, and tossed a mischievous glance Olivia’s way. Clearly, Doris had realized why Roni continued to gently refuse her advances, and switched gears, deciding they, like Olivia and Natalia, needed a solid shove in the right direction. Natalia caught the look and gave them both a stern look that threatened trouble if they didn't behave. If Roni noticed the silent conversation, she didn’t let on.

“ I need to be honest with you all. Before you decide to help me, I need you to know the truth, or as much of it as I am at liberty to share” Roni stated calmly. Only someone well versed in reading people would pick up on the tinge of fear in Roni’s tone. Olivia had sensed immediately upon meeting the charming brunette that there was more to her than she let on. While she hid it well, Olivia knew the woman came from wealth and privilege. But more than that, Olivia sensed Roni’s pain was not all that different from her own. Roni carried herself with confidence, but she could sense the years of compounded trauma buried beneath.

She and Natalia had discussed Roni at length once her older kids had left, and the younger ones had mercifully fallen asleep. 

_ “Is it just me or did she seem a little different on the phone?” Natalia had asked.  _

_ Olivia nodded thoughtfully, “She did sound a little, off” _

_ Natalia frowned, “ I hope she’s okay. I know she’s worried, but it seemed like more than that.” _

_ “ There was definitely something weighing on her mind” Olivia confirmed. She suspected someone else had been nearby, someone Roni didn't want to overhear the conversation. “ There’s not much we can do until tomorrow morning Love.” _

_ “ We could pray” Natalia countered and Olivia couldn’t help but smile at her wife, “ You are right, we could do that, though I suspect God prefers your prayers to mine” _

_ Natalia’s eyes filled with sorrow, “ Honey…” _

_ Olivia offered her a gentle smile, “ You pray. I’ll second the motion”  _

_ She had chosen her response carefully after years of heated “discussions” about Olivia’s approach to Natalia’s faith. Natalia hated feeling like she was being mocked for her faith. It had taken a long time for Olivia to go from a place of doing exactly that, mocking Natalia for what she saw as naivety, to finding a way to meet Natalia in the middle. Olivia rarely prayed on her own, but she conceded to prayers at meals, and attended church with Natalia and their children once a week.  _

_ They explained to their children, together that faith was a choice each person had to make on their own. They went to church until they were old enough to decide for themselves. Rafe and Emma shared Natalia’s faith, Nicky was too young to decide yet,  Francesca, now eight years old going on 30, took after Olivia, respecting her family member’s faith while reserving the right to hold a healthy level of skepticism regarding religion.  _

_ Natalia nodded with a tinge of amusement, tangling her hand in Olivia’s and leaning into her wife as they both closed their eyes. Natalia spoke out loud for the both of them, asking her God to offer Roni comfort, to protect her family, and surround her with love. Olivia listened to her wife pray with a small smile. While she didn’t share her wife’s faith, she admired it, and found it comforting to listen to her wife speak with her God conversationally. It used to annoy her, Natalia’s faith and optimism. Now though, she found it to be one of many things about Natalia she found endearing. Natalia talked to God the way Olivia talked to a friend.  _

_ Natalia sent up prayers for their own family, asking her saviour to protect them while she, Olivia and Doris traveled to help their newest friend. she asked for favor in business dealings as well as protection against whatever unknown dangers and complications they were headed into. Olivia listened in silence, until Natalia wrapped up the prayer and finished with an amen, Olivia whispering her confirmation. She pressed a kiss to Natalia’s lips and settled beneath the covers, wrapping her arms around her wife and whispering a quiet declaration of love. She could hear the smile in Natalia’s voice as she responded in kind. They drifted off to sleep, knowing they didn't have a whole lot of time before they would need to wake and board a flight for Seattle for the second time in as many weeks. _

A soft touch on her arm drew her back to the present and she glanced at Natalia who arched a brow at her, silently asking if she was alright. Her expression softened as she brushed her fingers lightly over Natalia’s, soothing her concerns before returning her attention to Roni. 

“ We’re listening” She stated simply, and Roni relaxed, glancing once more at the blonde beside her before stating, “ It likely goes without saying, but what I am about to share can’t leave this room. It’s paramount that people don’t know who I am,” She glanced at Emma and corrected herself, “ Who we are.”

Olivia nodded firmly, “ You have our word, we will keep whatever you share between us”

Roni hesitated once more and sighed, “ For starters, My name isn’t really Roni.”

Natalia didn’t react, Olivia had prepared her on some level for such a revelation. The fact Roni had kept so much about herself private in spite of the their budding friendship had alerted Olivia early on that the brunette had a past she was avoiding. Doris barely reacted to the news either, arching an eyebrow, but nothing else. 

Olivia simply nodded as Roni continued nervously, “ You are right, Olivia. I come from a wealthy, powerful family, but you likely won’t be familiar with them. We aren’t… from around here. A number of years ago, I came to the States to start over.”

Olivia picked up on the vague language, the halting sentences as well as the powerful anxiety Roni was giving off. Beside her Emma tensed further with every word, watching Roni’s friends with an anxiety of her own. Olivia forced herself to relax, schooling her expression to be neutral and calming, hiding a smile when Natalia instinctively followed her lead. She knew Roni was still editing the truth, to protect herself and the people she loved. Olivia understood and didn’t draw attention to the fact that she knew Roni still wasn’t telling the whole truth. She imagined one day, given enough time, perhaps Roni would trust them with the full story, but like Olivia, experience had taught her to guard her heart and the truth carefully. 

Doris interrupted, “ So if Roni isn’t your name, what  _ is _ your name?”

Roni bit her lip and glanced at Emma who gave her an encouraging nod. “ My real name is Regina Mills.”

Olivia didn't recognize the name but watched with interest at the way Roni’s persona fell away at the mention of her real name. The woman’s posture straightened, her chin lifted and the regal aura beneath the rocker chic veneer bled through. Doris took note of the change as well with an arched brow. 

“ Regina.” Natalia stated, letting the name roll off her tongue, “ Means  _ Queen _ in Latin, correct?” Regina nodded a hint of fear and vulnerability in her gaze, and Olivia knew, this woman’s name fit her perfectly. Somehow, somewhere, Regina had ruled a kingdom. She frowned, she had become familiar with a number of foreign leaders and diplomats during her brief stint as royalty herself, and had never heard of her. She considered asking Regina where she was from, but catching the fear in both Regina and Emma’s eyes, she shot warning glances at Doris and Natalia, clearly indicating not to inquire about what Regina didn’t offer freely. 

Regina caught the look of understanding in Olivia’s eyes and tilted her head slightly in silent acknowledgement and thanks before continuing, choosing her words carefully, “ After arriving here in the States, I was… the mayor of a small town in Maine for a number of years. I eventually adopted a baby, Henry.”

Olivia caught the twin looks of pain and anxiety at the mention of Regina’s. Her heart went out to both of them. Regina swallowed, “ I can’t get into all of it, but I went on a trip with my son a few years ago, and.. somehow, we ended up here in Seattle. When I first met you, all the way til the other night, I didn’t remember who I was or how I got here. And Henry had no memory of our life prior to Seattle either. Even now, the details on how exactly we ended up here, and why, are unclear.”

Doris arched an eyebrow, clearly not believing Regina’s account, “ So… you went on a trip with your son, lost your memories, ended up here with a brand new identity and only discovered your true identity a few days ago?”

Regina’s eyes were full of fear and Emma jumped in defensively, “ Look, it's hard to believe, we know. We can’t explain everything. You wouldn’t believe us”

“ I’m not sure I’m buying this  _ now _ ” Doris countered. Emma gave her a hard look, prepared to retort angrily but Regina’s touch calmed her immediately. In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Olivia couldnt help but be amused at how swiftly and easily Regina diffused Emma’s anger. Natalia had the same effect on her. 

Olivia addressed Doris, “ Let them tell their story. There’s more going on here than we realize, and they are trying to protect us, as well as their loved ones” her tone said far more than her words, implying there were more layers to this than Doris was picking up. Doris didn’t trust them, but she had developed a strong friendship with Olivia over the years, and trusted her friend’s judgement implicitly.

Doris sat back with a sigh and waved, “ Continue”

Regina’s lips quirked in amusement, “ Thank you”

She glanced once more at Emma seeking reassurance and Emma squeezed her hand. Regina sighed, “ Emma’s right, you wouldn’t believe the full story if we told you. It would likely only put you in more danger to know everything. What you need to know is that when I showed up in Hyperion Heights without any memories, I wasn’t alone. As a matter of fact, I think, if you did some research, and knew what you were looking for,  you would find that half of Hyperion Heights suddenly appeared six months ago.”

Olivia nodded, completely unsurprised by this information, “ Including your son, Victoria and Ivy Belfry”

Regina nodded, confirming her suspicions. Judging by the look in the woman’s eyes, Victoria Belfry was an old enemy. Reging sighed heavily, “ Long story short, Victoria Belfry isn’t who she appears to be either, and she is somehow involved in my lost memories, and appearance here in Seattle. As soon as I remembered who I was,and realized my son had not yet recovered his memories, I called Emma.”

Doris frowned, “ You still haven't explained who Emma is, or if that’s even her real name”

Emma glared at the redhead, “ Emma Swan is my real name though while I am here, I am temporarily going by Emma White, until we are ready for the Belfry's to know I am here. I am Henry’s birth mother. He found me when he was ten and brought me back to Storybrooke. I stuck around and became friends with Regina. I married a few years ago and when Henry graduated from high school, Regina and he went traveling.”

“ and you didn’t notice that your son and his other mother just vanished six months ago?” Doris inquired in disbelief. 

Emma bristled and again, Regina’s hand covered hers, urging calm as she responded calmly, “ Emma was dealing with her own series of problems at the time. What happened to me and my son was my fault, not hers, and as soon as I called, she immediately dropped everything to come help me”

Doris glanced at Emma, “ I didn’t mean that the way it came off”

Emma shrugged, shame in her eyes,  “ You aren’t wrong. I had a lot going on, but I should have checked up on my family.”

Regina shook her head, her tone softening to the point that Olivia wanted to cry for them both, “ Emma, no. It wasn’t your fault and there’s nothing you could have done”

Their interaction brought back memories of her time living with Natalia before they had admitted their feelings. Reaching blindly for Natalia’s hand, she fought back the wave of emotion that rose in her as she watched the two women across from herself and her wife, both lost in their own pain, trying to assuage the guilt of the other. Natalia grasped her hand firmly, squeezing in understanding. 

Emma fought for control over her emotions for another moment before she calmed enough to allow Regina to continue, “ Victoria Belfry came here with a specific set of goals. Goals that clash with those of her daughter. Although,  the longer they have been here, the more muddied her intentions here have become. She’s also becoming more brazen in her attempts to obtain power and control. She’s dangerous, as is her daughter Ivy.”

Olivia nodded, “ She threatened your family.”

Regina nodded, “ I need your help to stop her and reunite my family. I’ve handled threats against my family before, but this time is different. If I make one wrong move, My son, my granddaughter, everyone I care about will be caught in the crossfire. I need her cornered, back against the wall before I can take her on.”

Olivia sighed, “ Well, if we are going to flag a bull, we need a plan, and a hell of a good one at that”

Regina nodded one, “ I have one, I just need your help, and Doris’ to pull it off”


	10. Flagging a Bull

_ Olivia sighed, “ Well, if we are going to flag a bull, we need a plan, and a hell of a good one at that” _ _   
_ _ Regina nodded one, “ I have one, I just need your help, and Doris’ to pull it off” _

It hadn’t taken Emma more than a single glance to recognize Regina’s allies upon introduction, or agree with Regina’s decision to call them in. While Emma hadn’t ventured outside Storybrooke often in recent years, she had kept up with the outside world via the internet.  Olivia Spencer-Rivera was known as a force to be reckoned with in the business world, and her best friend, Doris Wolfe was a savvy politician, wise to the complicated ways of American politics. Regina had done well in Storybrooke, holding her own against the politicians and wealthy elite of the old world, but Emma could tell the brunette felt decidedly out of her element here in the “real world”

What had surprised her was the overtly flirtatious way in which Doris Wolfe interacted with Regina. At first, she had felt threatened by the woman’s advances, before she reminded herself that she had no right to be jealous. She was a newly divorced woman who had chosen an abusive pirate over the promise of a life with Regina. So she had backed off and simply watched their interactions until Doris had become antagonistic. Then she had gotten angry. 

Now she was sitting at the table, physically present, trying to fight her way past the guilt that overwhelmed her to be emotionally present as well. Regina seemed to sense her distress, leaning ever so slightly towards her until their shoulders brushed. Regina’s fingers found hers, tangling together gently. 

Emma felt the tightness in her chest ease at the comforting contact and she relaxed, glancing up to catch Natalia watching her quietly. The woman gave her a gentle smile. There was no judgement in Natalia’s studying gaze, just warmth, compassion and understanding. It caught Emma off guard but the brunette didn’t look away. Instead, Natalia’s eyes seemed to be trying to send her a message as Natalia deliberately leaned into Olivia, arching her brow slightly as if she was daring Emma to do the same. Olivia reacted instantly, her arm coming around Natalia, rubbing soothing circles into her back as Regina began laying out her plan. If the hotelier was aware of the silent conversation between her wife and the blonde across from them, she didn’t let on, focusing entirely on the plan.  Emma bit her lip, and took Natalia’s dare, mimicking her subtle shift, leaning further into Regina. 

Regina stilled mid sentence and glanced at Emma. Emma immediately regretted her decision and started to pull away but Regina recovered quickly and shook her head slightly, offering Emma a weak smile and a nod as she too moved to wrap an arm around the blonde, drawing her more firmly against her. Natalia’s smile grew, and she nodded, apparently satisfied that Emma had understood her message. 

Regina glanced at her once more with a slightly puzzled expression before returning to the conversation at hand, while Emma listened to the way Regina’s voice vibrated in through her chest as Emma’s head rested on the brunette’s shoulder. She felt incredibly vulnerable, leaning on her friend with three strangers in the room. Still, as self conscience as she felt, the safety Regina’s presence offered kept her where she was. She had understood Natalia’s message perfectly,  _ Let her be strong for you. Lean into her, It’s okay to need to be held. No one here will judge you. _

While Doris shot them curious glances, no one was judging Emma for leaning on Regina. She felt her reservations about Regina’s friends melt away with the realization that not only did they recognize the connection between Emma and Regina, but they wholeheartedly supported it. 

Emma could hear the smirk in Regina’s voice as she answered Olivia, “ I think I found a way to hit her on multiple fronts, and based on what Emma managed to find last night, I think we have a solid shot at neutralizing her financially. Then we can tackle the problem of her threats against my family more easily, without worrying she’ll buy off law enforcement”

Olivia nodded seriously, “ Okay, what’s the plan?”

Regina grinned, “ I heard Beacon Family Resorts and Hotels is looking for a location in the northeast, as well as Seattle” 

A slow smile tugged at the corners of Olivia’s  mouth, “ You heard correctly…”

“ Well, I happen to know of a small city in Maine looking to bring in more tourists…”

Emma sat up and glanced at Regina with interest, “ Really?”

Regina nodded with a twinkle in her eye, and continued, “ I happen to be very good friends with the Mayor and am sure I could talk her into giving you an excellent deal on property there…”

Emma snorted, Mal was Mayor of Storybrooke now, and she had no doubt the woman would go along with whatever scheme Regina asked her to. Years ago, Mal had abruptly switched sides during the fiasco with the author in order to obtain the charming’s help finding her long lost daughter. Emma had only needed to glance at Regina while Mal plead her case to realize that at some point in Regina’s past, they had been lovers. While Regina had made it clear that their history was exactly that, history, a great deal of affection remained between the two women. Mal had a soft spot for Regina and often, Regina was the only one who could talk her into something she otherwise wouldn’t do. though, Mal never refused a chance to cause mischief for someone giving Regina problems either. 

Regina tossed her a smirk in response to her reaction and continued, “Meanwhile,  Victoria has her eye on the council seat opening this year, and it would be a shame if she suddenly found herself actually having to run a contentious campaign.”

Doris grinned wickedly, “ So you  _ are _ planning to run”

Regina nodded, “ I was considering it, but now that my bar is closed indefinitely, I suddenly find myself available for a seat on the city council.” She glanced at Doris, “ You said they are not eager to have Victoria join their ranks, do you think they’d be willing to throw their political clout behind my campaign?”

Doris nodded with a smirk, “ I know over half of them will publicly declare your support now, if they were to hear you were running, the other half… Well, leave them to me”

Regina nodded, and Olivia frowned, “ Your bar is closed indefinitely?”

Regina nodded, “ This is where you and Natalia come in. Emma, tell them what you found last night”

Emma glanced at Regina and grabbed her notebook from her back pocket, flipping through the notes she had so far, “ Right, so last night, a health inspector… Ryan Muler showed up unannounced, and conducted an inspection of Roni’s. He claimed he had received an anonymous complaint about the condition of the bar. He cited fifteen vague infractions, but refused to hand over his report. He claimed he needed time to decide how the infractions should be resolved, and until he had done so, the bar was to be closed indefinitely, pending the outcome. I did some digging, and found about seven other instances in the last six months where Mr. Muler conducted inspections in an almost identical manner. I looked further, and found that all of the city’s health inspectors save three have engaged in similar conduct, all within Hyperion Heights. Moreover, I found public statements and legal documents  connecting Victoria Belfry’s company directly to each business hit by these surprise inspections, all of them public records where Belfry either publicly announced her intent to buy the property, or had filed paperwork announcing similar intent. In every case, following the failed inspection, the business would be forced to close, and owners were forced to sell their properties well below market value. Then the inspection files are promptly closed. I suspect, if we look into the residential properties that have been cleared out over the last six months, a similar pattern will emerge.”

Natalia frowned, “ That’s definitely underhanded, but how do we prove she’s skirting the law”

Emma nodded, “ I have a friend quietly looking into her financial holdings, including her campaign fund.” Regina arched a brow at her and Emma shrugged. Tony owed her several favors, and was more than willing to help Emma with her casework. She continued nonplussed, “ But I didn't have to do more than google her name to find out who her biggest supporter is.” 

Emma glanced at Olivia, “ I believe you are familiar with Larry Decker?”

Olivia growled at the name, and Natalia shot her wife a worried look. Olivia shook her head, “ I should have known he was behind this. No wonder the bid for the Beacon has been tabled”

Emma nodded, “ Apparently he’s been quietly competing for the bid. He found an ally in Victoria Belfry.”

Olivia glanced at Natalia, ‘“Well that settles it then, we can count us in. We’ve been trying to put Larry Decker out of business for years, ever since he took money for a high risk investment fund from Natalia without disclosing the risks ”

Natalia retorted, “ Yeah, and then made you quit your job in order to save face when he found out you were sick”

Regina nodded, “ Well, now he’s funding Victoria’s campaign, likely hoping to get a tax break and win the bid your company was supposed to get” 

Olivia grinned, “ All the more reason to throw my support behind your campaign”

“ If I do this, I have to come out as Regina Mills. All my funds are under that name. So how do I do that without looking as sleezy as her?”

Doris grinned, “ It’s all about the PR honey. You publicly run as Roni, but clarify that Roni is a nickname you’ve had since you were a child. I already checked into your paper trail.  On paper, Roni is listed as your preferred name. Your legal name is Regina Veronica Mills.”

Regina arched a brow and turned to Emma amusement in her gaze. She hadn’t had a middle name, middle names were not common in the Enchanted Forest. Clearly, the caster of the Curse had been lazy in their execution, not bothering to pay attention to the details, or the repercussions of their choices.  Emma knew Regina had been meticulous about the details of her own curse, keeping detailed records of every citizen caught up in the curse, creating entirely new identities and personalities for each. The caster of this curse had added middle names, rather than switching entire identities. It helped explain why many of the cursed identities around Hyperion Heights all seemed to be more of a blend of their true selves and their cursed identities. 

Doris shook her head puzzled as she glanced at Regina,  “ Your middle name is news to you. Why?”

Emma glanced at Regina, Doris was too observant for her own good. Regina seemed to be at a loss for how to respond so Emma did, “ It’s one of those things we can’t explain without making this far more complicated than it already is.”

Doris seemed less than pleased with that response but nodded that she understood. Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and glanced at Olivia, returning to the problem of Larry Decker, “ We are hoping to find a connection between Galaxy hotels campaign contributions and the inspections.”

Olivia sighed, “ That might be difficult. Belfry seems to be desperate enough to make careless mistakes, but Larry Decker is wiley and smart. He covers his own ass first” Natalia grimaced at the language and Olivia tossed her an apologetic glance, “ Swear jar, I know.”

Regina arched a brow, tossing a teasing glance at Emma, “ I’d start a swear jar, but I think Emma would be homeless in a week”

Emma glared at her playfully and Natalia laughed, “ Honestly, Olivia’s donated enough to the swear jar to pay for our annual vacation in Europe, so it’s effectiveness is questionable at best”

Emma laughed, suspecting if Regina did start a swear job, it wouldn’t take long for there to be enough money to fund a vacation. That realization promptly led to daydreaming about a family vacation with their son’s family and Emma shook her head, “ Somehow, I think knowing the fund was going towards a family vacation wouldn’t actually discourage me from cursing. That’s practically a reward”

Natalia’s eyes widened comically, “ I never thought of that” She turned an accusational look at Olivia who smirked proudly, “ Not like you are gonna let me drop that much on a vacation otherwise” She retorted. Natalia shook her head, amused that her wife had cleverly found a way around her frugal approach to spending money. “ I can’t believe I didn’t figure that out sooner. You’ve been funding our vacations this whole time, on purpose!”

Olivia sighed in false resignation, “ You never would have if blabbermouth over here had kept her mouth shut.” She teased. Emma laughed, noticing that Doris was watching Regina and Emma with interest, and suddenly it occurred to Emma, how what she had said must how sounded. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and caught Regina’s frozen deer in headlights look and felt herself begin to panic.

Once again, she had become just a little too comfortable and revealed far too much. And judging from the look on Regina’s face, she had overstepped the line they had silently agreed to never cross. Pushing her chair back, Emma abruptly stood and retreated with an apology, stating she needed a minute. She fled to the bathroom, and shut the door before slumping against it with a heavy sigh. She wanted to curse for real now. Her mind began that spiral she was familiar with,  _ stupid, stupid, stupid. You said too much, she’s never wanted that, she never will.  _ She warred with her mind for several moments, trying to regain control before she spiraled completely out of control. A soft knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. 

She hesitated, thinking Regina had followed her until she heard Olivia’s voice filter through, asking if she was alright. Sighing, she checked her appearance in the mirror. She had managed to keep the tears from falling, but her face was flushed. She splashed water on her face and opened the door, to find the older woman waiting for her quietly. 

Olivia gestured towards the small backyard, “ Let’s get some air” she suggested kindly. Emma arched a brow but followed the woman silently. They went through the hall, and Emma avoided Regina’s worried gaze as they slipped past the trio at the kitchen table. Olivia tossed her wife a glance that communicated her intentions and Natalia nodded with a smile. Olivia led the way into the yard, towards the shaded patio. She gestured to a chair before seating herself in the other, “ Sit”

Emma complied, looking at the hotelier apologetically,  “ I’m sorry I got you in trouble with your wife”

Olivia smirked and waved off her concern, “ Don’t worry about it. She would have figured it out eventually, and I doubt it will affect anything”

Emma nodded and Olivia watched her for a moment before confiding in Emma, “ It took a long time, for Natalia to be okay with me spending money on her and the kids. I agreed to the swear jar because I knew that for some reason, the money in that jar was separate in her mind, from my bank account. It gave me an opportunity to spend money on my family that she otherwise would have been uncomfortable with. We built a room for our son Rafe above the garage, and used it for renovations and repairs to the farmhouse, and of course, went on vacation.”

Emma sighed, “ I’m really sorry I messed that up for you”

“ That’s my point, you didn’t. Honestly, we don't really need the swear jar anymore, not for that reason anyway. I still curse, but I do it less, because I know it bothers her. I allow the jar, because we both contribute to it and it allows me to spoil my family without making Natalia feel as if she is dependant upon me. That’s not going to change just because she knows what I am doing. Even if she stops enforcing the swear jar, she knows I’ll find another way to spoil her while protecting her pride, even if I think its silly.”

Emma nodded, understanding where Olivia was steering the conversation. Olivia confirmed her suspicions a moment later, “ I would do anything for Natalia. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out you feel the same way about Ron… Regina”

Emma hesitated and Olivia leaned forward, “ Emma, look. I’ve been where you are. I know what that reaction in the kitchen was. You are in love with Regina and it terrifies you. You’ve been hurt in your past, and every single instinct you have is telling you not to trust it. Everything in you tells you that you don’t deserve her, that she could never return your feelings. Even if you could, you are terrified of what it means, loving her the way you do. Because of your past, you get defensive, you throw up walls and try to shut it out. You are so afraid of screwing it up, that you are destroying any chance you might have before you even get started.”

Emma swallowed, “ You aren’t wrong”. It hurt to admit even that much, and she hugged herself.

Olivia reached out and touched her arm, “ Listen to me. You have to fight that instinct to destroy everything good in your life. Natalia taught me that your mistakes don’t define you. You have to find a way to forgive yourself and move on”

Emma shook her head, “ You don’t understand, I’m not… I’m no good.”

Olivia bit her lip and nodded, “ I understand how that feels Emma. But there is a woman in there that I suspect disagrees with that vehemently. She doesn’t just think you are good, she looks at you like you are everything. Surely you see that”

Emma looked at Olivia like she was insane, “ That’s not what I saw in there. She looked…”

“She looked,” Olivia interrupted gently, “ like you caught her off guard. I think the two of you spend an absurd amount of time dancing around your feelings and she was honestly surprised to learn that you would see a family vacation as a good thing”

Emma shook her head, surprised and hurt by that,  “ How could she not know that?”

“ Because you two are as stubborn and idiotic as Olivia and Natalia were nine years ago” Doris answered, the screen door slamming behind her as she stepped outside. “ Honestly, it’s maddening to watch two people torture themselves and each other when they can’t seem to see what they have. I would kill for someone to love me the way Regina loves you”

Emma arched a brow at the redhead as she dropped into the opposite chair with an indignant huff. 

“ We are friends.” Emma stated, as if that explained everything. Doris rolled her eyes at Olivia, “ Now where have I heard that before?”

“ No, we really are” Emma insisted, missing the ironic look passing between Olivia and Doris, “ We share a son, and a grandchild now. Things were… awful between us at first. We absolutely hated each other. but then… Henry got sick and we… we worked together for the first time. It took years, but we became pretty close friends.”

Doris glanced at Olivia and shook her head in amusement, “ She’s only proving my point”

Olivia raised a finger at Doris, “ Let her finish”

Doris arched a brow and sat back with a huff. Waiting for a moment for Emma to continue, she sighed in irritation, waving at the blonde to draw her out of her thoughts, “ Well?” she asked impatiently.

“ We became pretty close, and we made a pretty good team. and then.. she met someone.” Emma swallowed at the memory of Regina walking into her parent’s loft, her hair slightly mussed, her lipstick smeared, and a lightness in her eyes Emma had never seen before. Seeing them together had been like a knife in Emma’s chest.

Olivia squeezed her arm in silent support. “ She was… happy, for the first time, and I couldn’t… I couldn’t bear the thought of being the one to take that away from her, even though that’s exactly what I ended up doing with my choices.” Olivia leaned forward, shooting a glance at Doris. Unbeknownst to Emma, she was voicing many of the same things Olivia had struggled with when Natalia pursued a relationship with Francesca’s father Frank. Doris too,  had softened at the emotion in Emma’s tone, sighing in spite of herself and leaning forward, listening calmly now to Emma’s tale. 

“ So I thought, you know, since she was finally happy, maybe I should find some happiness of my own.” Olivia grimaced and Emma frowned. The hotelier explained her reaction with a self deprecating smile, “ I tried that too. It didn't work out so well for me”

Emma laughed sardonically, “ It was a living nightmare for me. I married a man I knew was no good for me because I was trying to get over her. I thought there was no way she would ever love me that way, so I ran to the altar, ignoring every instinct in me that told me it was a mistake. I lost my best friend, and my son as a result”

Olivia looked heartbroken, tears sliding down her own cheeks. Olivia whispered to Doris, “ That’s what would have happened to us” 

Doris nodded, “ Thankfully you two came to your senses before it got that far”

That only made Emma feel worse, “ I didn't come to my senses until it was too late. I married an abusive man, endured three failed pregnancies and an attempt on my life before I finally had enough and left him” 

Olivia shook her head vehemently, “ Emma, I am living proof, it’s never too late. I married five times. Every relationship I was in prior to Natalia was destructive. I made very similar mistakes,even after falling for Natalia but Natalia loved me anyway. She changed me. We went from enemies to a real family”

Emma nodded, recalling _ we do this together then? _ and  _ watching their son slow dance with his first girlfriend _ , to _ family movie nights curled up together on the sofa. _ “ We did too. Regina and I hurt each other, a lot at first. But eventually, she became someone who understood me better than anyone.”

“ and rather than use that to hurt each other, you found yourselves using that to heal each other” Olivia finished, understanding and empathy in her jade eyes. 

Emma nodded, “ I started to feel things for her, that… that I had only felt once before, when I was a teenager… and I couldn’t… I  _ couldn’t _ act on it. It cost me everything the first time, I had just reconnected with my family. My life was stable, and  _ normal _ , and  _ good _ for the first time in my life. Acting on those feelings would have destroyed everything.”

“ So you buried them” Olivia finished again. Emma swallowed around the lump in her throat, “ and I ended up losing it all anyway”

“But now you have a second chance” Doris stated. She pointed at the house, “ That woman in there adores you. I’ve been hitting on her for months, and even before she remembered who she was, she turned me down. I think deep down, even without her memories, her heart remembered”

Doris’ blunt admission that she had pursued Regina, implying she knew Regina was in love with someone else caught Emma off guard. Doris looked Emma dead in the eye, “ Emma, you don’t always get a second chance in life.” Her tone changed, tears welling in her eyes, “ I didn’t.”

Olivia paused, puzzled by Doris’ emotional display. Doris confessed softly,  “ I fell in love with a woman, back at the beginning of my political career. I had a choice, I could be brave, and come out, and risk my political ambitions, or I could stay closeted and risk losing the best thing that ever happened to me aside from my daughter. I chose wrong Emma, and the love of my life walked away. Take it from someone who made the wrong choice and didn’t get a second chance, don’t waste yours”

Olivia nodded, following Doris’ statement with her won, “ Take it from someone who did get a second chance and nearly squandered it, if you let Regina slip away again, you will regret it for the rest of your life. It’s terrifying, transitioning from a best friend to a romantic relationship, but it’s well worth it when it’s the right person. Regina Mills, is definitely the right person for you. Anyone with eyes can see that”

“ I’m afraid” Emma confessed softly. 

Olivia nodded, “ Tell her that.”

Emma looked at Olivia like she was insane but Olivia shrugged, “ Just saying, telling Natalia how I felt was the best decision I ever made. Even when she walked down the aisle an hour later, intending to marry someone else, it was a relief just to have it out in the open.”

“ She married someone else?”Emma was confused. 

Doris barked out a laugh, “No, thank god. It was pretty damned close though. She made it all the way to the vows before she realized she couldn’t go through with it. She left Frank and Olivia at the altar and took off on foot in the middle of a snowstorm”

Olivia nodded, vulnerability in her eyes, “ I can’t begin to imagine how it felt for Regina, watching you say I do. I think I would have died of heartbreak had Natalia gone through with it”

Doris nodded her agreement and Emma felt her heart clench at the thought that her marriage to Killian had caused Regina pain. “ No wonder she pulled away from me” Emma whispered. 

Regina’s distance and quiet retreat from her life made more sense now. Emma had always suspected on some level that it was because of her marriage to Killian, but she had assumed it was because of the tense relationship between Regina and Killian. It had never occurred to her that Regina loved her the way she loved Regina. If it had, and she had believed that they stood a chance in hell of making a romantic relationship work, she would never have settled for Killian. But she hadn’t believed Regina loved her like she loved Regina. She was convinced, that her family would never accept a romantic relationship between her and Regina, even if she had redeemed herself. So Emma had settled for Killian, whom her parents adored. She thought she was saving everyone, Regina included from pain and disappointment, failing to realize that she was instead, breaking the brunette’s heart. 

Forcing her rampant insecurities down for the moment Emma asked, “ You really think she feels the way I do?” Her tone was so broken, so vulnerable, so lost. She hated it.

Olivia’s eyes welled with tears in response, “ I know she does Emma.” She took Emma’s hand, “ You can heal each other. If you get past your fear and insecurities. Take a chance on love. I promise you, regardless of what happens, you won’t ever regret taking that risk.” She hesitated, “ Emma. Can I ask you something personal?”

Emma sighed heavily, wiping away fresh tears. She met Olivia’s gaze and seeing the genuine concern there, she nodded. Olivia glanced at Doris, giving her a meaningful look and Doris rose quietly, heading back inside. 

Olivia waited until they were alone before asking softly, “ Are you familiar with PTSD?”

Emma nodded, “ I was diagnosed with it a few months ago.”

Olivia nodded and Emma caught the flicker of emotion in the older woman’s gaze, “ Me too, years ago. Your reaction in the kitchen. You had an emotional flashback?”

Emma nodded again, “ Yeah. I… I was embarrassed. I said too much” Experience had taught her that revealing too much led to heartbreak.

“ Comfort breeds weakenss Olivia stated softly, something raw flashing in jade eyes. Emma nodded her agreement immediately. 

Olivia smiled, shaking her head, “ You are a lot like me”

Emma arched a brow at her, “ You are a lot like Regina.”

Olivia chuckled, “ True, but that doesn’t mean I can’t also relate to you. I was so afraid, when I first figured out my feelings for Natalia, that I would say or do the wrong thing. I’d shut down and clam up. Eventually it became harder to do, and I would flee conversations with her, leaving her with the same confused expression Regina had when you left.”

Emma started to apologize but Olivia stopped her, “ Don’t.” 

Olivia confirmed Emma’s suspicion, “She’s fine. I suspect she’s having a very similar discussion with Natalia right now. My point, Emma, is the same as what one of my ex husbands said to me,  _ she stuck around. That ought to tell you everything you need to know about who you are and what you mean to her. _ You can trust her with those broken places. God knows she’s got em too. But based on what you have told me, you two are there for each other, over and over again. How can you think for a moment, that this will be any different?”

Emma sighed, “ Because, if this doesn’t work out, I’ll lose her for good”

Olivia arched a brow at her, “ Really? Because from what I can see, you married someone else, and you two fell out, but when she needed someone, you were still her first phone call. The worst outcome has already happened Emma, and yet, here you both are, together.”

That gave Emma pause. She cracked a wry smile at Olivia, “ You’re right”. Hope started to blossom in her chest and she rose from her chair, Olivia standing with her. Emma gave the woman a warm hug, thanking her for the advice. She felt lighter, freer and calmer. But at the same time she felt almost giddy. She needed to talk to Regina. 

She had so many things she had been waiting years to say. Headed back inside swiftly. The kitchen was empty. In her excitement, Emma followed the voices she heard in the front room, too nervous to recognize that something about the way they were speaking was off.

Regina was whispering furtively, “ You need to leave. If she sees you…”

She swept into the room, Regina turning swiftly to see Emma, her expression pensive. Emma saw the flicker of fear in brown eyes and glanced towards the door, freezing when she recognized who was standing there. 

Regina moved swiftly towards her as Emma gasped. Her knees locked, then promptly buckled, and strong arms came around her swiftly as darkness swept over her vision. Everything faded to black, voices becoming indistinct.  The last thing she heard was Regina calling her name.


	11. Love is Weakness

Natalia watched Emma Swan’s body give out, Regina barely managing to catch her before the woman hit the floor. The moment was far too similar to the day she nearly lost Olivia to a heart attack outside Company for comfort. She whirled on the man in the door, “ Leave. Before you do more damage.”

He nodded wordlessly, seeming as surprised and horrified by the turn of events as everyone else. He muttered an apology before turning on his heel and leaving. Natalia closed and locked the door firmly, turning her attention to the two women on the floor, her wife and Doris hovering over them. Olivia met her gaze and demanded, “ What happened?”

“ Fucking Rogers” Regina snarled. Natalia cringed at the crude language and the rage in Regina’s voice. Hidden just underneath the fury was something far more concerning, fear coupled with guilt. Natalia kneeled carefully next to her new friend, and placed a calming hand on Regina’s shoulder, alarmed at how tense the woman was, and the strange, almost electric energy crackling just under the surface. She almost pulled back but Regina seemed to calm under her touch, and while strange, the strange electricity didn’t hurt.  The older brunette sighed heavily, leaning over the unconscious woman in her arms, whispering “I’m sorry” over and over again.

Natalia shot a glance at Olivia who had swiftly retrieved a cool damp cloth and a glass of water. She set them on the small table by the couch before kneeling beside her friends, checking Emma’s pulse.

After a moment Olivia nodded at Regina kindly, “ She’s fine. Her pulse is leveling out. just give her a minute”  Doris placed herself between them and the door, holding the document the man had dropped off. Natalia shook her head as she thought back to what had happened a few minutes prior.

_ “ I’m afraid” Regina confessed in a low voice, her eyes flashing with vulnerability and surprise that Natalia had managed to draw out of her. _

_ “ Tell her” Natalia stated kindly. _

_ Regina arched a brow in disbelief and Natalia smiled, “ It worked for Olivia and I” _

_ Regina scoffed, “ I’m not you” _

_ Natalia shook her head in agreement, “ No, you are not. But can you honestly say that concealing your feelings for Emma have done either of you more good than harm?” _

_ Regina swallowed and answered in an uncharacteristically small voice, her eyes displaying her grief openly, “ No” She hesitated, “ What if it’s too late for us? What if we missed our chance?” _

_ Doris came into the room, shaking her head, “ The two of you are more oblivious than Olivia and Natalia ever were.” _

_ Natalia shot a warning look at her friend and Doris arched a brow at her challenging, “ It’s true and you know it.” _

_ She looked at Regina, determination flashing in blue eyes, “ Roni, Regina, whatever your name is, listen to me. Emma Swan is head over heels in love with you, probably has been since the moment you met. In the short time I’ve known you, it became immediately apparent that you need, and deserve someone who challenges you, someone who sees what you can’t. I’ll be honest, I kinda hoped it would be me, but it took half a second after meeting Emma to see that it’s her. So suck it up, grow a backbone and tell the woman how you feel before you lose her again. You were lucky enough to get a second chance Roni, you may not get a third.” _

_ Regina blinked at Doris, mouth open and agape at Doris’ boldness. She nodded after a minute, adopted a wry grin that failed to cover the vulnerability as she agreed, “ Alright, fine. I’ll tell her, but if this goes sideways…” _

_ Doris waved her off, pointing to Natalia, “ I’ve heard that before. I wasn't wrong then, and I’m not wrong now. So stop making excuses, grow a pair and tell Emma the truth. Don’t you think she deserves that?” _

_ Natalia could tell Regina was warring with her instinct to fire back at Doris in anger. After a moment, Regina deflated and sighed, “ I’ll talk to her” Doris arched a brow and Regina glared at her in annoyance, “ If I promise to tell her, will you drop it?” _

_ Doris smirked, “ For now…” _

_ Regina rolled her eyes at the stubborn redhead. Natalia rose to pour herself more coffee when a heavy handed knock sounded at the door. All three of them paused and Natalia tossed a worried glance at Regina, “ Who knew we were here?” _

_ Regina shook her head, “ No one, aside from Emma and myself” _

_ Regina went to the door cautiously, Doris and Natalia standing behind the door so no one would see them but they were close enough to intervene.  _

_ Regina opened the door and frowned, “ Rogers, what the hell are you doing here?” _

_ Natalia heard the alarm in Regina’s voice and moved closer, sensing trouble. _

_ “ I tried calling, and couldn’t get ahold of you. I was on my way back to the station and saw the lights on here. I know Granny left so I figured it was probably you.” _

_ “ You need to leave, now” Regina barked at him.  _

_ He sighed, “ I’m just doing my job Roni. I was ordered to deliver this to you” _

_ “ What is this?” she asked, taking the file from him. She opened the file and glared at the page, “ An eviction notice? Really? The bar has been closed for a day” _

_ “ You’ve been ordered to cease all operations and to vacate the premises immediately. The city has declared the building condemned. The health inspector claims he found evidence of asbestos” _

_ Regina shook her head, “ This is absurd. There’s nothing wrong with the building. I’ve had several inspections, and nothing was ever found. Where am I supposed to go?” _

_ Rogers shook his head, “ I don’t know Roni. I was just told to serve you the papers” _

_ Natalia heard the screen door from the back of the small house close and Regina stiffened, her eyes flashing with fear as she tried to push Rogers away, “ You need to leave. If she sees you…” _

_ It was too late. Emma swept into the room,  determination set in her jaw. She was a woman on a mission and she seemed to relax and started to smile when she spotted Regina. Natalia didn’t need to turn around to sense Regina’s alarm, and Emma picked up on it immediately, glancing beyond the trio to see who was standing on the porch. The blonde came to an abrupt halt, freezing in place. She went dangerously pale and Natalia instinctively moved towards her, but Regina was faster, barely managing to get her arms around Emma as the woman blacked out. _

Emma came to, groaning Regina’s name and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Natalia watched Regina’s emotions flicker across her features at a pace that was dizzying. It reminded Natalia once more of Olivia. She glanced at her wife, who was pressing a cool cloth into Regina’s hands. Natalia smiled, relaxing slightly as she watched her wife move around the couple on the floor. 

Over the years, Natalia had watched her wife go from a seemingly cold and aloof woman to a warm, kind hearted and nurturing soul, who cared more about others than herself. Olivia credited Natalia for the change, but Natalia had figured out the first time she saw Olivia with her young daughter Emma, this side of her had always been there, she just hid that side of her to protect her fragile heart. The only part Natalia felt she played, was loving Olivia unconditionally until she felt secure enough to allow the real her to shine through. Glancing at the incredibly vulnerable display between Emma and Regina, she suspected they would do the same for each other. Both were incredibly strong women who hid their true selves behind layers of defenses that only the other seemed to be able to get past. She and Olivia were the same. 

After a moment, Regina carefully stood before reaching down and helping Emma to her feet. After she helped steady the blonde, she led her to the couch. She moved to let go of the blonde once she was seated but Natalia caught the vulnerable request in Emma’s eyes, and Regina immediately caved, sitting beside Emma, letting the blonde lean into her once more, tangling their hands together. Natalia went to Olivia, still uneasy after the reminder of Olivia’s close call. Her mind drifted back to the months prior to they moved in together the first time, as friends. Back then, they argued constantly, not realizing their bickering was driven by the confusing mess of emotions the other seemed to draw out each and every time they were in the same room. 

_ “Alright, I don’t have time for your crap lady” Natalia barked as she slammed her purse on the counter at Company. Olivia glanced up from her tuna salad and deadpanned, “ Geez, the service here is terrible”  _

_ Natalia glared at her, “ I’m working my butt off just to get through the day and help my son, and now I’m supposed to worry about you too?” _

_ Olivia scoffed, “ I didn’t know you cared” Her jade eyes flickered with amusement at Natalia’s seemingly random outburst. Unbeknownst to the hotelier, Olivia’s doctor had just cornered Natalia outside company, pleading with her to reason with Olivia to go check into the hospital.  Olivia’s body was rejecting the heart her best friend, and Natalia’s deceased husband had given her. True to her typical fashion, rather than stay in the hospital and start treatment immediately, Olivia had elected to leave to set her affairs in order.  _

_ While Olivia’s need to have some level of control over the terrifying circumstances she found herself in was understandable, it continuously put her life at risk. Olivia also had a penchant for placing the needs of everyone around her, Natalia included, above her own life. Just weeks before, Olivia had once again fled her cardiologist appointment to go “rescue” Natalia from a sleezy lawyer. Natalia hadn’t responded well to Olivia’s intervention, even if she was grateful that Olivia had swept into the room before the man could continue his advances.  _

_ Natalia wanted to scream with frustration, “ Everything’s funny with you, because there’s something wrong with your head… too… really.” _

_ Olivia arched a brow at her and sighed, settling in for Natalia’s rant, that same amusement and something else Natalia couldn’t identify flickered across Olivia’s features.  _

_ Natalia leaned forward, meeting Olivia’s gaze head on, noting the way Olivia’s jaw ticked, as if she was forcing herself not to respond to Natalia’s anger. Olivia’s restraint surprised her. “ You have a chance at a life, and seeing your little daughter every day, and you’re playing around with that?” _

_ Olivia cut in firmly, “ I’m not playing.” She looked like she wanted to say more but Natalia continued, “ If you are not going to take care of yourself, really… then just die already because I have other things to worry about… and I’m done! I dont care whose heart you have” _

_ Natalia fled from Company, Olivia hot on her heels, even though it clearly took effort for Olivia to keep up. Her breath was ragged, and her exhaustion was apparent, in spite of her attempts to hide it beneath a power suit and make up. Natalia made it halfway up the stairs to her room at the boarding house above company when Olivia asked “ Are you really gonna make a woman with a heart condition chase after you?” _

_ Natalia whipped around and snapped at her, “ See? Again, not funny” _

_ Olivia nearly growled in frustration, softening as she pleaded with Natalia, “ Oh god, come on. Give me a break!” Olivia sighed, taking a moment to collect herself and let her heart catch up. Jade eyes softened, a hint of vulnerability slipping into her tone as she asked, “ I mean, we’re friends right?” _

_ Natalia hid her concern over Olivia’s inability to breathe behind biting sarcasm, “ You don't have any friends” _

_ Olivia scoffed, clearly surprised and a little wounded by the comment, “ I know... I mean, not many, but I have you now…” _

_ Natalia crossed her arms, “ I work for you, and I know you are sick. That’s our connection”  _

_ Olivia didn't buy that anymore than Natalia did, arguing her point even through the difficulty she was having keeping her breath, “ That’s not true. We check up on each other, and we tell each other the truth, and I… watch Dr. Phil… so I know that means we're friends”  _

_ Natalia glanced away, unable to argue with Olivia’s logic but unwilling to cave. Olivia huffed, “ Oh come on… I like difficult people…” She tried with a teasing grin. _

_ Natalia rolled her eyes, “ See? More joking” _

_ “ You get my jokes” Olivia tried again and Natalia retorted, “ I dont think you’re funny” _

_ Real hurt flashed in Olivia’s eyes as she gasped, “ah” feigning offense. Olivia hesitated and Natalia jumped at the opportunity, her tone softening unintentionally “ Why are you messing around with your health?”  _

_ Olivia’s expression became more open and gentle, matching her tone “ I’m gonna go to Cedar’s… I will... I just have things that I need to take care of first, that’s why I’m here” Olivia was acknowledging Natalia’s concern for her without calling her on it.  _

_ “ I can help you with Emma” Natalia immediately offered.  _

_ Olivia nodded, her expression gently and almost affectionate,  “ Thank you, I don’t need help with her, I need help with my other baby Natalia, the Beacon” _

_ “ What about Cassie?” Natalia asked, inquiring about Olivia’s business partner  and Olivia shook her head, “ Cassie's gonna cover some things but I need someone physically there to represent me, to protect my interests” It wasn’t lost on Natalia that Olivia apparently trusted her to protect the hotelier’s interests more than she trusted her own business partner.   _

_ “ You know, we talked about this before” Natalia started and Olivia nodded, “ I know, and you thought you couldn’t do it because of your pride, and you thought it was a handout...” _

_ Natalia shook her head in frustration,. “ You stormed off before I could even answer you”  _

_ Olivia’s tone shifted again,“ Listen to me, this isn’t a favor for you. I’m asking for me. I need help. I need you to help me, please” _

_ Natalia swallowed at the vulnerability in Olivia’s voice. The woman rarely, if ever asked for or accepted help from anyone. Natalia knew, if Olivia was coming to her and admitting she needed her, she meant it. She acquiesced, and they started discussing the details of Natalia stepping into the role of Olivia’s personal assistant.   _

_ Inevitably, Natalia’s doubts about her own ability to step into the role Olivia was asking of her took hold and Olivia huffed in irritation, shaking her head as she grew frustrated, “ Oh, just grow a backbone. I mean, really.” Olivia launched into one of her usual rants, her breathing becoming more labored and shallow as she let her frustration with Natalia’s insecurities take over, “ How can you stand there and lecture me about my life and fighting for it when you just roll over like a scared kitten. Why don't you take a chance? This is a chance,  to improve your life, to improve your son’s life, to help him. So just say yes already, or just say no because you know what? I’ll hire someone else, I just need help. I don’t care anymore. I don’t want to waste anymore…”  _

_ Olivia’s labored breathing abruptly stopped, her mouth opening in shock as her body locked up. Her face changed shades dramatically as she stumbled backwards, trying to maintain her balance and failing Natalia grabbed her and pushed her into a chair, alarmed, “ Olivia? What’s wrong? Olivia! Is it your heart?” _

_ Olivia managed to drag her head up, her eyes meeting Natalia’s, making them both freeze. Olivia looked terrified, and something close to grief flashed in her gaze ever so briefly before the hotelier pitched forward, going completely limp in Natalia’s arms. Carefully, Natalia navigated the limp form to the ground, yelling for help, while praying fervently for God to intervene. Fortunately a friend and paramedic was inside Company and came running, starting CPR immediately. Natalia leaned over Olivia, trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she barked at the unconscious woman, “ Olivia, don’t you dare give up. don’t give up,  Not on Ava, or Emma….” She choked off a sob, “ Or me…”  _

_ It took her a few more seconds of fervent pleading with God to remember that Buzz kept a defibrillator in the kitchen. She retrieved it quickly, begging God to make it work as she helped unbutton Olivia’s shirt, and watched as the pads were applied to her chest.  _

_ “Clear” Olivia’s back bowed upwards with the force of the electric shock. Natalia waited several tense seconds for the paramedic to confirm whether or not the shock had worked. He sighed in relief, “ She’s back” _

_ Natalia’s head bowed under a wave of gratitude and relief, “ Oh thank God” she breathed, tears spilling down her cheeks unnoticed.  She hadn’t lost her. At the time, it didn’t occur to her to question why she had listed herself as well as Olivia’s daughters, but she had, and Olivia had listened, fighting her way back once more from the brink of death, giving them both another chance and more precious time. Natalia promised herself in that moment, she would never take another moment with Olivia for granted, even when the infuriating woman was driving her crazy. Olivia had become someone she cared for deeply, and she hated that it had taken kneeling over her prone form, pleading with her to live, to realize just how much this woman meant to her, even if she was too stubborn and afraid to voice that for another six months. _

One glance at her wife, and Natalia knew Olivia sensed where her mind had gone. Olivia welcomed her into her arms, whispering, “ I’m not going anywhere”

Natalia nodded silently. It had taken her a long time to relax and believe Olivia’s promise to live especially after the woman had spent the better part of three months wanting to die after she realized Gus had been her donor. Years later, during Olivia’s proposal, Olivia had confessed “ _I was already_ _lost on you”_ by the time she had her heart attack. Natalia knew Olivia had been the one to fall in love first, and was so grateful that she had, because it had given Olivia reason to live. 

Natalia took comfort in Olivia’s arms wrapped around her, the steady heart beat in her chest, and the loving concern Olivia enveloped her in while they watched the quiet interaction between Regina and Emma. Regina was apologizing profusely for Roger’s appearance and Natalia glanced at Olivia confused. Olivia whispered, “ He could be Emma’s ex’s twin” 

Natalia shuddered. Emma hadn’t shared much with them yet, but it didn’t take a genius to realize Emma’s ex husband was horrifically abusive. She glanced worriedly at Olivia again and Olivia smiled gently, “ I’m fine honey.” Natalia searched her wife’s eyes carefully for any sign that Emma’s reaction had triggered painful memories for Olivia but there was only love and warmth in jade eyes and she relaxed. When Olivia’s ex,  Philip had returned to town nine years ago, Natalia had convinced Olivia to see a therapist after some frightening responses to Philip’s presence in town. It had taken a while, but Olivia caved, as she often did where Natalia was concerned. The hotelier was diagnosed with C-PTSD and had promptly begun working through her trauma, allowing her to deal with Philip in a healthier manner, even going so far as to eventually trust him with her daughter Emma again. Natalia easily identified Emma Swan’s reaction to Officer Rogers as a C-PTSD induced panic attack. She had dealt with similar episodes with Olivia long enough to recognize the signs. Judging from the careful, calm way Regina was talking to the blonde, she too was familiar with PTSD. 

Doris caught her eye and jerked her head towards the kitchen, hinting that perhaps they should give the two a moment of privacy. Natalia nodded and followed the Governor from the room, Olivia’s hand in hers.

\---------

Regina found herself once more holding Emma in her arms, trying to keep her own emotions under check while Emma fell apart. She rubbed soothing circles into the blonde’s back and waited for the fear to subside. She herself was overwhelmed with guilt. She hadn’t expected Officer Rogers to show up. She wanted to be furious with him, but understood, he was doing his job. He had been given a direct order, and had explained that he couldn’t reach her. She had left her cell at the bar when she left that morning, and as a result, he was forced to track her down, risking Emma seeing him. 

“ I’m sorry” She whispered again. Emma shook her head, “ ‘s okay” She muttered into Regina’s shirt, “ Not your fault.” 

Regina didn’t agree but let it go. Emma was speaking again, which was an improvement from a moment ago, even if it was halting fragments of sentences. She glanced up to see her friends quietly leaving the room, Doris giving her a meaningful look.  

Regina tabled any notions about confessing her love for the moment. Emma needed her to be a friend. So she pulled Emma closer and promised that she was safe and protected. She felt horrible about triggering Emma. She wished she had thought to grab her cellphone that morning. Had she done so, Emma wouldn’t be the complete mess she was now. 

Emma sensed the direction of her thoughts, and sat up, drying her eyes with a kleenex, “ Stop it Regina. This wasn’t your fault. It was bound to happen eventually.”

“ I forgot my phone Emma. He never would have come over here if I hadn’t forgotten…”

Emma shook her head again, “ Even so, you didn’t intend for this to happen. It was an accident Regina...”

“ It doesn’t matter...” Regina couldn’t let herself off the hook so easily. 

“ It matters to me!” Emma snapped, her eyes flashing with anger and pain. Regina stilled, surprised by the outburst and Emma continued, running a trembling hand through her hair, “ I know you Regina. I know you would never do anything to hurt me intentionally, not anymore. That’s not who we are to each other anymore. So would you just stop with the self loathing? Please?”

Regina knew what Emma meant, and understood the sentiment behind it, but couldn’t help herself. Her instinctive response when Emma got too close to seeing through her mask was anger so instead, she retorted hotly, “ Okay, let me see if I have this straight. You are allowed to wallow in guilt and self pity over your choices and the people who were hurt as a result, but I’m not?!” 

Regina glared at the blonde, regretting her next words before she even voiced them,” You’ve been wallowing in self loathing since the moment we met Miss Swan”

Emma shook her head, clearly wrestling with her own anger, but working to stay calm, “ What the hell Regina? Why are you trying to start a fight with me?”

Regina shook her head, pulling away and rising to her feet. She paced the small living room, warring with her conflicting desires. Part of her wanted to fight with Emma. It was easier, familiar. Anger came naturally to her, and she knew exactly what buttons to push to rile Emma up. but Emma was right, that’s not who they were anymore. She hadn’t sought to start a fight with Emma in years.  Another part wanted to sit down beside the blonde, take Emma’s face in her hands and kiss her senseless. Rationally, she knew that was as bad an idea as the first. She had suspected for years that there was something more between them. Years of evidence had piled up that they were far more than enemies or friends. Kissing Emma was not a risk she dared take. Either her theory would be wrong, which would break her heart, or, her theory would be proven true, and she would lose Emma forever.  The third part of her told her to apologize, but her pride wouldn’t let her. So she paced instead. 

Emma asked again, “ Regina. Talk to me. What happened? Why did you shut me out all the sudden?”

She glanced at the blonde, catching the earnest plea in her green eyes and huffed. It was damn near impossible to hang onto her anger when Emma was looking at her like that. She knew she was being unreasonable and her anger was entirely unjustified. Afraid what she would reveal if she admitted that though she shook her head and said, “ I don’t know”

Emma’s eyes narrowed and Regina remembered Emma’s superpower. Internally she groaned remembering,  _ I always know when you are lying Regina _ . The younger woman didn't need to say it. Regina sighed, going for half the truth, “ I don’t want to fight with you”

Emma bit her lip, nodding slowly at the partial admission,  “ Me either. So tell me the truth. Why are we fighting?”

Regina swallowed, “ Emma…” She sighed and ran her hand nervously through her dark locks. 

Emma waited patiently for a moment before stating, “ I can’t help if you don’t trust me”

“ I  _ do _ trust you Emma. You know that”

“ Okay then, talk to me. Whatever is going on, we can figure it out together, but you have to talk to me. I may be able to tell when you are lying, but I’m not a mind reader.”

Regina felt her fear rise again. She couldn’t tell Emma the truth. Especially if she was right. She couldn’t say those words, not with the curse hanging over their heads, not with the potential catastrophic consequences of a slight misstep. Admitting the truth to emma could cost them everything, and she was not willing to risk Emma. 

“ I can’t” she whispered, her voice wobbling with emotion. Emma stood, taking a moment to let her legs figure out if they were going to drop out on her again before making her way to Regina, stopping her from pacing when she caught the brunette’s hand in hers. 

“ ‘Gina” Emma stated gently, “ Look at me”

Regina glanced at her briefly, and away, unable to meet the blonde’s steady gaze, unable to face the truth in Emma’s eyes.

“ Look at me” Emma implored again. Regina shook her head and Emma’s fingers slid under her chin, tipping the brunette’s head until their eyes met.

“ Talk to me” Emma stated firmly once their eyes locked. Regina swallowed before stating, “ I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth, back then. If I had… You never… this wouldn’t… I should have…”

“ You and me both” Emma interrupted carefully. Regina glanced up, seeing the determination in Emma’s gaze, “ So let’s not waste anymore time. Okay? Let’s just say what we should have said years ago, and deal with the fallout together, like we always have. Alright?”

Regina hesitated, remembering Natalia’s words, “ I’m afraid” she whispered, “ I’m afraid that if I do, I’ll lose you”

Emma’s lips twisted into a wry grin, “ Yeah, me too. But you know what? Not saying it has cost us both too much already. Besides, it’s not actually going to change anything.”

“ It will change  _ everything _ ” Regina protested.

Emma shook her head, placing a finger over Regina’s lips, “ It won’t change any of the things that truly matter.” Emma’s eyes softened, “ Trust me?”

Regina’s mind was flooded with all the different iterations of those two words between them over the years.  _ Trust me.  _ It had gone from a tentative request in the beginning, to a promise the longer they had known each other. Those two words, along with _ together _ had been what Regina leaned on in their darkest moments, when they faced the most dire of threats. Any time one of them was overwhelmed by the magnitude of the battle they were facing, the other was there with a gentle touch, and the reminder that they could count on the other. It’s who they were. 

With memories washing over her of all the times they had spoken those words to each other, and came through on the other side stronger, she nodded, “always”

Emma allowed a small smile to tug at her lips,  _ “ Always” _ she repeated. 

Emma took a deep breath and her eyes shifted, allowing her deepest emotions to the surface. Emma met her gaze steadily and stated softly, “ I love you”

Regina swallowed. Rather than relief and elation, fear rose swiftly in her chest, creating a lump in her throat she found difficult to breathe around. She shook her head vehemently, as memories of another kind took over.  _ Love is weakness Regina. A queen cannot be weak.  _

Her mind conjured images of the loss she had endured because of love.  _  Her mother ripping Daniel’s heart out, her ripping out her own father’s heart. Henry, dead in a hospital bed. Being forced to kill Daniel again herself. Her leaning over her mother’s body, sobbing as Cora whispered, “ you would have been enough”. Henry choosing Emma. Losing Emma to the darkness. Watching in horror as Robin dove in front of her to save her, fading into nothing. Watching Emma walk down the aisle to Marry Hook. Seeing Emma in a hospital bed, unconscious after a nearly fatal car crash.  _

Cora’s voice played through her mind as she stood frozen in front of Emma _ Love is weakness. Love is pain. The only way to prevent more pain is to shut yourself off, don’t feel. You lose everyone you love. You will destroy them with your love. Your love endangers everyone around you. _

_ Regina.  _ She furrowed her brow, hearing her name again, “ Regina” She felt someone shaking her shoulders and glanced up dazed. Emma was still in front of her, hands grasping her shoulders, worried etched into her features, “ Regina. Look at me”

“ You can’t” Regina sobbed, “ You can’t love me Emma.”

Emma furrowed her brow, a hint of fear in her eyes. Rationally, Regina knew it wasn’t fear, but concern but she wasn’t rational in that moment, “ You  _ should _ be afraid of me. I destroy everything I touch. If I offer you my love, it will destroy you Emma, and I can’t let that happen. This,  _ We _ can’t happen. Do you understand? Everyone I love, I lose, and I can’t… I can’t lose you too”

She ripped herself out of Emma’s grasp, and fled, leaving Emma gaping behind, asking an empty room, “What the _ hell _ just happened?”

 


	12. I Choose You

“What the _ hell  _ just happened?” Olivia heard Emma ask the empty room. 

A moment later, Emma appeared in the doorway, her expression weary.  Emma shook her head, waving her hands at the three women seated at the table, staring after Regina in shock, “ _ Tell her how you feel _ , you said. _ It’ll be fine _ , you said.” She pointed at the backdoor, looking seconds from another breakdown, “Well maybe that worked for you guys, but she ran as fast as she could away from me.”

She dropped gracelessly into the chair beside Olivia and buried her face in her hands, ignoring Doris as she rose swiftly. Natalia quickly intervened, “ Let Olivia go.”

Olivia arched a brow at her wife, “Me?”

Natalia nodded, her voice gentle, “ You heard what she said in there. If anyone understands where her head is at right now, it’s you”

Olivia nodded, immediately recalling the moment Natalia was referencing. It was one of her most bittersweet memories of their lives together.

_ Olivia stood beside Gus’ grave, having finally confessed her love for Natalia in an emotional outburst she had been powerless to hold back any longer. With Natalia’s wedding looming over them both, only an hour away.  _

_ Tears were  pouring down her cheeks, “ I love you, but I don’t know what offering my love will do to you!” She wept, stepping further away from the one person she wanted to grab hold of and never let go. She shook her head vehemently at Natalia’s attempt to protest,  “ It’ll ask you to change who you are, and what you believe, and that would just make this whole thing a lie, wouldn’t it?” Her words ripped both their hearts to shreds because they both knew it was true. Natalia’s Church forbade her from returning Olivia’s feelings, and Olivia loved her too much to let her tear herself apart, trying to reconcile her love with her faith.  _

_ “ Olivia, don’t you know how much I...?” _

_ “ Don’t!” Olivia pleaded with her, unable to stay put as Natalia cried. She went to the woman without thinking, gently cupping her cheek and wiping away tears before pressing her forehead against Natalia’s. She took a shuddering breath at the contact, and stated slowly, “ You know where you need to be, and who you need to be with”  _

_ Natalia nodded, sniffling. Olivia gathered her courage,  slammed the lid on her own emotions and took Natalia by the hand, leading her out of the graveyard, “ Come on, you have a wedding to get to” _

Olivia nodded to her wife that she understood and headed swiftly out the door after Regina. She followed the sound of sobbing to the side of the house, where she found the brunette trembling violently, her hands in tight fists. Olivia swore she could hear crackling and hesitated for a moment before venturing closer. 

Regina’s head snapped up and Olivia gasped, Regina’s eyes were  _ glowing _ . Olivia froze, unsure what to do, before realizing Regina was watching her like a hawk. Taking a deep calming breath, Olivia approached her carefully, schooling her expression to not reveal any hint of fear. 

She knew the brunette was expecting her to be afraid, to react defensively. Olivia knew if she did react that way, it would only reinforce Regina’s beliefs about herself, as well as her assumptions about how people would always respond to her. So instead, Olivia lowered herself to the ground directly across from the trembling brunette, remaining calm. Regina scowled at her, hiding behind her anger, “ What do you want?”

Olivia arched a brow at her, “ To help”. She offered her new friend her hands and Regina recoiled, the sparks in her hands intensifying, matching the increased swirling in her eyes. Olivia swallowed and left her hands out, “ I’m here to help Regina.” She ignored the strange energy coming off of Regina in waves and spoke calmly, as if she wasn’t witnessing something entirely outside her wealth of experience. 

She continued gently,“ When someone gets too close, we lash out. We hide behind sarcastic humor, and rather than let the people who love us the most in, we lash out in anger, hoping they will prove us right and give up on us. And when that fails, we run.”

Regina swallowed, and the purple gleam in her eyes dimmed somewhat, as the woman glanced at Olivia’s offered hands. She spoke softly, her voice low, “ I don’t want to hurt you”

Olivia shook her head, “ You won’t. I haven’t known you long, but I know you well enough to know that whatever is going on right now, you can and will control it. It’s being driven by your emotional state”

Regina nodded, murmuring, “ Magic is emotion.” Olivia bit her lip and fought to keep her surprise hidden. She smiled encouragingly as Regina reached out slowly, ignoring her instinct to pull away from the strange sensations coming off Regina’s hands. Regina took a deep shuddering breath, closed her eyes and opened them again, instantly calming whatever storm was raging inside her by sheer will as her hands landed in Olivia’s. She could still feel Regina’s hands tingling a bit, but ignored it, squeezing gently. 

Regina sighed, “ You weren’t supposed to see that” 

Olivia shrugged, “ I knew there was more to the story than you were telling us. I don’t need an explanation, not right now, not about that. I’m more interested in why you keep running from the best thing in your life.”

Regina shot her a warning look that clearly told Olivia to butt out.

It made her lips quirk into a smile, Regina clearly hadn’t spent enough time with her yet. Olivia was notorious for her stubborn streak, especially when it came to helping, or protecting the people she cared about. Olivia Spencer had a reputation of being abrasive and harsh. But those who truly knew her saw another side. She fought fiercely for those she loved. She was quick to jump in to help, preferring action to demonstrate her devotion, over words. At least, until Natalia had swept into her life, turning everything upside down. 

Things had started out the same way.  Many an argument with Natalia had been a battle of the wills. Olivia would offer the woman help, Natalia would refuse, and a verbal war would ensue. Over time, Olivia softened, realizing Natalia didn’t respond well to Olivia’s more brazen approach, much to Olivia’s chagrin. Her mind drifted to an incident a little less than a month prior to her heart attack, when she had intervened in another mess Natalia had managed to find herself in because of her stubborn pride and refusal of assistance. 

_ Olivia barged into the attorney’s office on a mission. Her short conversation with Attorney Russo replayed in her mind, and a quick phone call to his main office line confirmed her suspicions. His secretary was out, which meant he was alone with Natalia. Her heart thudded in her chest. Her breaths were short and choppy but she didn’t care about that. She didn’t stop to ask herself why she cared so much what happened in Natalia’s life, or why she was so determined to rescue Natalia from herself over and over again. She just knew the younger woman needed her, and that was enough. She wouldn’t let Natalia continue to believe she had to face her demons down alone.  _

_ Her worry over Natalia was enough to cause her heart to act up and Buzz dragged her to the hospital, insisting she needed to take care of herself. When she realized she was going to have to wait a while, Olivia made a split second decision. She had left a confused and concerned Buzz at the hospital the second she realized what the attorney had been implying with his “ compliant” comment. Anger burned in her chest as well as a thread of guilt. She had been trying to help Natalia, giving her money for the man’s retainer in spite of her protests.  _

_ Natalia had dropped a few hints that Russo was harassing her but Olivia hadn’t been able to draw exactly what was going on out of the stubborn brunette, and she outright refused any further assistance from Olivia. Natalia, in an effort to not owe anyone, had apparently gotten in over her head, again. Olivia suspected Russo saw someone he could take advantage of, but she would be damned if she was going to let Rafe and Natalia pay the price for her lack of foresight where Russo was concerned. _

_ She found the man’s office easily, pushing the door open swiftly, in time to see Russo pulling away from Natalia hastily. She glowered at the man and railed at him for his actions. Natalia was floored by the display, and hastily gathered her son’s file as soon as she realized Russo had been playing her, having no real intention of helping Rafe with his trial.  _

_ Olivia and Natalia left quickly, taking separate cars to Company. Olivia fought back the wave of nausea at how close Natalia had come to making a decision that went against everything she believed. “How do I keep getting her into these situations? I try to help her, but somehow it ends up causing more problems.” she asked herself.  _

_ Her chest tightened again, and Olivia fought for calm. She needed to apologize to Natalia, to explain that she hadn’t realized what Russo would do until it was nearly too late.  _

_ She climbed out of the car quickly in the lot outside Company and followed a fleeing Natalia,  breathing heavily as she caught up to the younger woman, “unbelievable that man was such a sleeze.”  _

_ Buzz glanced up from the counter to watch the two of them come in, “ What’s happening?” He asked, noting Olivia’s continued difficulty breathing. _

_ Olivia shook her head, “ Nothing, it’s over” _

_ Natalia whirled on Olivia, “ How dare you!” anger rising in her tone, her cheeks and chest flushing.  _

_ Olivia looked at her in shock, “ How... “ Olivia brushed a strand from ehr hair as her posture stiffened defensively, stamping her foot as she retorted, “ Excuse me?!” _

_ “ What do you think is gonna happen to Rafe now?!” _

_ Olivia shook her head in disbelief, “ I just saved your butt in there!” _

_ “ Who asked you to?!” Natalia fired back.  _

_ Buzz cut in, nearly drawing Olivia away from the rather alluring sight of a fired up Natalia, “ Okay, what’s going on?” he asked.  _

_ Olivia ignored him, too caught up in her anger, and hurt over Natalia’s refusal of her help yet again. She glanced at Natalia’s half unbuttoned shirt, “He was all over you!” _

_ Natalia shrugged off her protectiveness, “Yeah, well you said he was the best lawyer in town, you said so yourself, and now he’s not gonna help Rafe” _

_ Olivia pointed at Natalia’s chest, “ and what were you going to have to do…” Olivia couldn’t help but glance down at Natalia’s cleavage again, frustrated and confused by her inability to look elsewhere, “... for that help?” she retorted.  _

_ Natalia missed the hint of regret in Olivia’s tone over putting her in that position to begin with, “ Nothing you wouldn’t do Olivia, for Ava or Emma” _

_ “ Oh that’s different!” Olivia shook her head. _

_ “ How’s that different?!” Natalia fired back. _

_ “ Because I’m me and you’re… you!”  _

_ Buzz intervened again, pleading with Natalia, “ Would you take it down a notch? It’s not good for her heart” _

_ Natalia paused as Olivia glared at him, “Oh” god damn it, she thought, catching the words before they slid out of her mouth and further inflaming the argument _

_ Natalia glanced between them, her voice shifting from anger to alarm, “ What’s going on with your heart now?!” _

_ Olivia shook her head, talking over buzz, “ Oh my heart is fine,” she glared at Natalia, “ my heart is fi-ine! Gus’s heart, that’s all you really care about, right?” She snapped at the frustrating brunette.  _

_ “ Well just sit down then!” Natalia waved at the barstools they were both ignoring.  _

_ Olivia growled, “ Oh, like I’m gonna take your help when... you…” her eyes helplessly went back to Natalia’s unbuttoned shirt and she stammered through the rest of the sentence, “... won’t … take… mine...” She sighed in exasperation with herself as much as the brunnette as she grabbed her things and pushed past Natalia, trying to ignore the effect Natalia was having on her libido and failing miserably, “ button your shirt…” She groaned as she fled the restaurant.  _

_ She could hear Buzz scolding Natalia as she left, “ She wouldn’t talk to the doctor because she was worried about you”  _

_ Natalia yelled after her as the door slammed, “ I can take care of myself!” Natalia didn’t know that Olivia sat in the car outside company and cried for nearly a half hour. She wrestled with her growing attraction to the infuriating brunette and resolved to stay out of the woman’s way, and let her deal with the situation concerning her imprisoned son alone.  _

_ A few days later, Rafe was assigned a court appointed attorney, and pled out. Olivia’s guilt ate at her, for failing to help Natalia with her son, unable to understand why she cared so much for the two. Sure, she had Gus’s heart, and Gus had only briefly been a husband to Natalia, and a father to Rafe. But she knew, deep down, her desire to help them stemmed from far more than the fact that she had Gus’ heart. She resolved then, that she would find ways to help Natalia without offending her pride. It hadn’t been easy, but eventually they came to a place where they relied on each other, and accepted support when it was offered.  _

Based on her limited interactions with Regina, the brunette wasn’t all that different from Olivia when it came to how she loved. They both harbored years of pain and rejection behind false smiles. They both preferred action to the vulnerability of giving voice to their feelings. And they both had exceptionally low self esteem, buying into the lie that their love was poison, running from those who tried to prove otherwise. Olivia had managed to fight past those insecurities and fears, choosing not to run, even when it terrified her. 

Olivia sighed and met deep chestnut eyes with her own steely jade ones, “ That woman in there loves you. She just took the biggest risk of her life and told you the truth.”

Regina swallowed, her voice hoarse with her fear, “ I know.”

“ So you just told her she can’t love you.”

Regina shook her head, “ She can’t…”

Remembering one of many conversations with Buzz about her penchant for deciding what Natalie did and didn’t need, Olivia asked gently “ Just who the hell do you think you are?”

Regina’s eyes flashed with anger briefly before she deflated as Olivia continued, “ Okay, let me put it this way; how would you respond, if she told you that you weren’t allowed your feelings for her?”

Regina’s eyes widened as she understood. Olivia nodded, pointing at the pain in Regina’s expression, “ Exactly. You’ve been waiting god knows how long for her to finally choose you, and the second she did, you shut her out. Why? I think, it’s not because she’s not worthy, but because you think you are.”

“ I’m not. I know I seem… mild now, but I’ve done some horrible things in the past. I gave up on the idea of a happy ending a long time ago. It’s just not in the cards for me”

Regina swallowed and Olivia squeezed her hands gently, “ You and I aren’t exactly unbiased when evaluating ourselves. We need someone to see the good in us. We need someone to believe in us. But here’s the thing Regina, when that someone comes along, you can’t just shut them out because it’s scary or hard, or because we are afraid of losing them” Olivia met Regina’s tearfilled gaze, “ We have to take that same risk. We have to open up our hearts, and let their love be enough, to let them believe until we do too.”

Regina shook her head, “ I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever loved. They were either taken from me, or I destroyed them. I don’t love very well.”

Olivia barked out a laugh, “ On the contrary, I think  you love too well.”

Regina furrowed her brow in disbelief, “ What?” she scoffed. 

Olivia’s tone was firm, “ Regina, you are like me. We don’t let people past our walls. We are used to loving others more than they love us. So we don’t let people in, because if we don’t let them in, we can pretend that it doesn’t hurt. But the truth is, it hurts. We love so deeply, so fiercely, that it hurts. So we hide from it and wall our hearts off and pretend we are above it all”

Regina frowned at her. Olivia swallowed as she remembered the early years with Natalia, when she realized she was head over heels in love with the woman. “ We try everything we can think of to hide from the pain, to pretend it doesn’t hurt, loving and not being loved in return. We throw ourselves into shitty relationships, we throw ourselves into work, into projects. We love with our actions and pretend that if we don’t say it, it won’t hurt when they inevitably reject us. We act like self sacrificial idiots, putting our own lives at risk because in our minds, that’s gonna be the end result. We can’t fathom an outcome where we get the happy ending, because we never have before.  So we spend so much time trying to hide from what we feel that we miss what’s been in front of us the whole time.”

Regina stared at her, dazed and slightly relieved until her memories caught up to her, “ I’ve lost everyone”

Olivia shook her head firmly, “ No. You haven’t.”

Regina glared at her, “ I lost my parents, I lost my son and Emma, and my granddaughter. My mother murdered Daniel, and my sisters ex murdered Robin. My sister, my son, and my grandaughter don’t remember me”

“ Regina, stop.” Olivia barked. Regina froze and Olivia sighed, “ I understand. I’ve loved and lost too, far more than I care to reflect on. But there’s a huge difference between half that list and the other half, and I think you know what it is…”

Regina swallowed, fear in her eyes, as Olivia gently pointed out, “ Half of them are still here. sure, they may not know who you are to them, but they aren’t really gone. You can have that again. And Emma, Emma’s offering you a real chance at exactly that.”

“ I’ve watched Emma walk away too many times…”

Olivia shook her head, “ So you thought you’d beat her to it this time? How does that make sense?”

“ She’ll see one day, why loving me is a mistake… I destroy everything I touch.”

Olivia met Regina’s gaze, “ I was like you. Bitter, sad and alone, for years. We’ve made similar mistakes. But then I met Natalia, and she changed everything. She changed me, her love changed me, and it helped me see myself differently.”

She points thier joined hands back at Regina, “ Emma has changed you. She can help you see yourself as you really are, but you have to take the chance”

“ I can’t lose her, not again” 

“ The only way you will lose Emma is if you keep shutting her out.”

“ You don’t understand… If we… It’ll put her in danger”

“ Look, I’ve known Emma Swan for maybe a couple of hours, but that woman can handle herself. She doesn’t need a  _ saviour _ . She needs you. She made it abundantly clear in there that you guys have been through hell and back, and you make it through together. That’s all she wants and needs from you, to know that no matter what you are facing, you will face it together, even if it's your own fears and insecurities. It doesn’t matter how many times you two have walked away from each other. every single time led you right here, to today. She loves you. All she needs, is to know that you love her back. The rest… the rest you handle, together. ”

\------------

Regina warred with herself for a moment longer before she sighed and met Olivia’s gaze, “ Thank you.” Olivia stood with a nod and offered her hand to Regina, tugging the brunette to her feet. 

“ That’s what friends are for. Now get your ass back in there and tell your woman how you feel, before she shuts you out too” Olivia ordered. Regina nodded sheepishly, and Olivia grinned, knowing sheepish wasn’t an expression Regina wore often.

Regina headed inside to find Natalia comforting a forlorn Emma. Regina cleared her throat and swallowed as green eyes snapped up to meet hers. Regina intended to ask her to follow her somewhere more private, but instead, the truth slipped out right then, in front of everyone, “ I love you too”. 

Doris let out a dramatic sigh, “  _ thank fuck _ ” Natalia swatted her with a glare and Doris laughed, “ I was starting to wonder if you two would ever get your shit together. This calls for celebration… let's go get drinks….” She glanced at Regina, “ Your place?”

Regina nodded, her eyes never leaving Emma’s who was clearly still processing, “ You go ahead, I think we need a minute.”

Doris glanced at her friends and they headed for the bar, Natalia rubbing Regina’s arm as she passed, “ We’ll grab some boxes and help you clear out the bar. I’m sure Granny won’t mind if you guys stay here with us while we figure out how to save the bar.”

Doris nodded, “ I can make a call on the way over, see if we can’t get a second opinion from an unbiased health inspector.”

Regina nodded numbly and Natalia gave her another encouraging smile before leaving. A moment later, she and Emma were the only two in the house.

Emma just watched her quietly for a moment before asking softly, “ You really mean that?” Regina hated the insecurity she heard in Emma’s wobbling voice, “ You aren't just saying that?”

Regina moved to the chair beside Emma, taking the blonde’s hand in hers as she sat down, tugging her hand into her lap as she met Emma’s gaze steadily, “ I really mean that. I should have said it much sooner. I’m sorry”

Emma shook her head, “ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you.. I just…”

_ “Emma” _

Emma froze at the way Regina uttered her name almost reverently. Regina blushed but pressed on, “ I’ve loved you for a very long time. I don’t know exactly when, but I think I was drawn to you from the first night we met”

Emma nodded, “ Me too. But I know when I started falling for you”

Regina arched a surprised brow, “ Oh yeah?”

Emma nodded, her eyes twinkling at the slight advantage she had on Regina, “ When Henry went into the mines”

Regina swallowed, remembering the fear that had taken hold as soon as she realized Henry was down there. Back then, she had warred between fear he would discover the evidence he needed to prove she was the evil queen, and the fear of a mother worried for her son. Fear for her son’s safety  had won out that day, leading to the first of many emotionally loaded moments between Emma and herself. 

She had nearly kissed Emma that day, during a moment of vulnerability. She had found herself sucked into Emma’s orbit, unable to keep her distance. The blonde was heroic and brave, and as much as Regina found her infuriating, she found her to be a fascinating study of contrasts as well.

She nodded, “I think I knew during the trigger”

Emma swallowed at the reminder. That day had been one of many times they had saved each other, combining their magic effortlessly, pushing past their surprise at how well they worked together in spite of their frequent skirmishes.  

Regina continued, her tone softening, becoming more vulnerable, “ though… I suspected… who you were, who you would become to me… when the wraith came after me”

_ Regina leaned over the mad hatter’s tall hat growling in frustration, “ It’s not working!” she was more than a little desperate. Behind her, the uncharmings were being their usual idiotic selves, trying to keep a wraith at bay with little more than a broom, some gasoline and a whole lot of bravado. Emma stubbornly stayed between them and Regina, determined for some stupid reason to stay close to the brunette she was at odds with more often than not. _

_ Upon hearing Regina’s frustrated cry, Emma approached lightly, kneeling beside Regina and placing her hand on the brunette’s arm. Instantly raw energy poured into her system, causing her to stare at the hand on her arm in shock, before instinctively twisting the hat once more, elated and horrified when it suddenly whirled to life, creating a portal. Emma dragged her away from the edge, positioning herself between Regina and the wraith. Energy crackled all around them and Regina was overwhelmed by it all, suddenly reconnected to the source of her power, sensing the wraiths, the energy of the portal, and something far more powerful than she had anticipated emanating from the blonde who wouldn’t leave her side. Emma’s magic seemed to reach for her on instinct, creating electricity that coursed through her veins every time the blonde touched her arm.  _

_ Somehow, the charmings managed to force the wraith through the portal, while Emma shoved her out of harm's way, preventing the wraith from dragging her in as well. Then, to Regina’s horror, a tendril of magic grabbed Emma by the ankle, yanking her backwards with a yell into the rapidly closing portal. The portal shuddered as their magic separated before snapping closed, severing whatever connection they shared that kept the portal active. Much to Regina’s surprise though, she could still feel the faint connection to the blonde, and remnants of Emma’s magic still coursed through her veins, strengthening her hold on her own magic.  _

Emma’s brow furrowed in confusion, “ The wraith?”

Regina nodded slowly, unsure how to confess to Emma the secret she had kept from the blonde in a vain attempt to protect her. “ Your magic, it kickstarted mine…” she started.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah… so?”

Regina sighed, “ It wasn’t just that though. It kept happening. Your magic joined with mine...”

Emma nodded, waving at Regina in confusion, “ Okay…. ‘Gina, help me out here, I’m lost. What are you trying to say?”

“ I’m trying to say that everyone, myself included interpreted Rumple’s prophecy about you and I  incorrectly?”

“ Yeah, he thought I was destined to destroy you, we became friends, family instead”

Regina shook her head, “ No Emma, you… you helped me destroy the darkness in me.”

Emma’s eyebrows lifted, “ You did that. Remember? On the roof, when you took the serum and split with the Queen?”

Regina sighed, “ Emma… Let me explain, okay? This… isn’t easy for me”

Emma frowned, “ Okay... you are worrying me here.”

“ I’ve told you before, it wasn’t an accident that I ended up with Henry.”

Emma nodded, “Yeah, Gold orchestrated that. You told me”

She nodded, “ What I didn’t tell you was why. I figured it out twice actually.” 

She remembered the panicked conversation with Rumple only days after getting Henry.  _ She had snarled  at the man, demanding he tell her everything. He hadn’t , but she gleaned enough from him to understand. She initially thought about giving Henry away again, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She already loved the little boy far too much to simply let him go out of fear. So she decided to forget instead, so she could enjoy whatever time she had with her son before his other mother arrived and turned their world upside down. _

Emma shook her head, “ I don’t understand. What are you trying to tell me Regina?”

Regina mumbled too low for Emma to hear, “ _ Ithinkwe’retrueloves. _ ”

Emma frowned and huffed in frustration, “ Just spit it out already”

“ I think… We’re true loves” Regina’s voice was still soft, but she enunciated each word, watching them land, dealing a blow Emma hadn’t expected.

“Wait, what?” Emma wasn’t running, she looked puzzled, and…  _ relieved _ ? 

Emma glanced at her again, “ You… and I? We’re… Did… did I hear that right?”

Regina swallowed nervously and nodded, laying out the years of evidence she collected, “ Your magic kickstarted mine. Our magic blends whenever we are anywhere near each other. We are both the only ones who can get past the spells of the other. Our magic is stronger than either of us alone…”

Emma looked overwhelmed, as Regina continued, tapping her finger lightly against Emma’s chest, over the heart that rested beneath, “ I am the only one who can pull out your heart, or split it. Your heart wouldn't let you give of it to save Killian”

Emma flinched visibly at the man’s name and Regina softened her tone, “ We save each other, over and over again. We pull each other back from our darker impulses… We are the only ones who can get through to the other when one of us is under a curse… or a wish… or anything else that’s been thrown at us over the years...”Regina could have kept going, but judging from the contemplative expression on Emma’s face, it wasn’t necessary. Emma was finishing the list herself. 

Emma bit her lip, her eyes meeting Regina’s, her voice barely a whisper, “ I wondered… but I didn’t dare hope…”

Regina nodded, understanding the feeling perfectly. She waved at the back door, “ That’s why I ran. Because the second you confessed your feelings, it became real, and so did the possibility of losing you, because if I’m right...” 

“ You aren’t going to lose me” Emma stated firmly, taking Regina’s hand again, “ I won’t let that happen”

“ You can't promise that” Regina argued gently, before confessing, “ I… Telling you the truth terrified me”

“ Why?”

“Because Emma. We acknowledged our feelings for each other, but what now? If we act on those feelings, and we really are true loves, either you lose me or I lose you to this damned curse. If we don’t act on those feelings, we live in torment, knowing what we mean to each other and not being able to do a damned thing about it, that’s torture”

Emma arched a brow at her, “ So it’s no different than we’ve been doing things since that first year is what you are saying”

Regina thought about that for a minute and nodded, “ Exactly”

Emma sighed, “ I don’t get it, you have all this evidence, all these times we worked together and saved everyone, each other, and our family, but somehow, in your mind, this time is different. Why?”

“ Because Emma, if I lose you… I…” 

Understanding dawned and Emma sighed, “ You think you will lose yourself again”

Regina swallowed. Emma shook her head, and smiled at Regina, “ Don’t you see? You won’t. You aren’t that person anymore. You’ve grown and changed”

“Because of you”

Emma shook her head firmly, “No, you did the work Regina. You worked so hard to change, to be worthy of Henry, of our family. I helped, sure, but you made the choice, every single time, to do the right thing. You don’t need me to make you a better person. You do that yourself. I would have thought that whole thing with the split and you forgiving yourself would have shown you that. I had nothing to do with that. That was ALL you. ”

Regina didn’t agree, but found it pointless to argue. Instead, she stared at her hand in Emma’s, Emma’s thumb tracing patterns in the inside of her wrist. Regina stamped down the intense longing building in her chest, knowing that while they had spoken the truth, and Emma firmly believed they could get through this latest danger unscathed, Regina wasn’t so sure her heart would. She still had lingering doubts in the dark recesses of her mind, taunting her. 

Emma gave her a sharp look, “ Stop it, don’t go there.”

“Go where?” Regina feigned ignorance. 

Emma arched a brow at her, “ Are you really gonna pretend that you aren’t sitting there thinking about what happens if we were to kiss and nothing bad happened?”

Regina sighed, hating how well Emma read her. Emma’s fingers slipped under Regina’s chin, tipping her head up until Regina had nowhere else to look but at earnest green eyes, “ Stop worrying about it Regina.”

Regina scoffed, “ How could I not…”

Emma shook her head firmly, cupping Regina’s cheek and gently caressing her thumb across Regina’s features, while the hand in hers matched each stroke on the inside of her wrist, driving her to distraction. between the sensation Emma was creating with her thumbs, and their magic that naturally defied the rules of the curse whenever they were close enough, Regina found it difficult to not launch herself at Emma and do the one thing she had been resisting doing for years. 

Emma’s voice was gentle, but firm, cutting through Regina’s desire filled haze, “ It shouldn't matter whether we are true loves or not. We don’t love each other because destiny tells us to. If anything, we fell for each other in spite of destiny.” Regina couldn’t argue with that, recalling the times they had encouraged each other to defy fate. 

Emma continued, her tone becoming emotional and raw, “ So no matter what happens, regardless of whether fate pushed us together or not, I choose you”

Regina swallowed, her heart swelling with love and desire for the woman sitting across from her, holding her gently and touching her with a softness that made Regina’s fears melt away. Managing a water smile, she whispered, “ I choose you too”. 


	13. Disney Pranks With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part plot/ part fluff. Oh, and one of our three guests starts to figure out what's really going on...

Olivia watched in amusement as Doris moved around behind the bar like she owned the place, “ I think you missed your calling” she teased. Doris smirked at her and slid two shot glasses across the table to her friends.

Natalia downed the shot immediately, drawing an arched brow from her wife, “ A bit early for day drinking, don’t ya think, sweetie?” Olivia asked, mildly concerned.

Natalia shrugged, “ So far, it’s been a day drinking kinda day” Olivia furrowed her brow. Natalia rarely, if ever drank. She had confessed years ago that her father had been a functioning alcoholic and her wariness of alcohol had less to do with her faith than concern that she would repeat a dangerous pattern. 

Natalia caught the concern in Olivia’s jade eyes and gave her a soft smile, “ I’m fine sweetie, one’s enough. It’s just been… a bit of a rollercoaster this morning”

“Hear hear” Doris agreed, before downing her own shot. She glanced at Olivia’s untouched glass with an arched brow, “ You gonna...?”

Olivia shook her head“ I’m good. You go ahead”. She wanted, and needed her mind to remain sharp. Thanks to the frequent disruptions since the moment they arrived, their plan was only half completed, and she wouldn’t drink in celebration until she felt there was a real reason too. Even if Emma and Regina found a way to release their fears, they had a ways to go before their family was restored and the threat against them was resolved. 

Doris downed her shot as well, slamming the glass on the counter with a satisfied sigh, “ You are missing out, Roni’s cider is something else”

“ Careful,” a voice interrupted from the door, “One too many of those and you’ll find yourself somewhere you didn’t expect the next morning”  Emma teased as she held open the door for Regina. 

The brunette smirked at Emma, “ Thought you said you weren’t drunk that night” Regina reminded her. 

Emma shrugged, “ I wasn’t referring to the night we met. I’m talking about the nightcap we had when you thought it’d be a good idea to trick me into showing up at the Rabbit Hole on a drunken disorderly call”

“Technically, it wasn’t a lie” Regina replied, her eyes twinkling with amusement, “ Your mother was already well beyond her limit by the time you showed up.”

Emma groaned, “ Don’t remind me” 

Doris smirked, “ Oh, that sounds like a story”

Regina grinned, “ Snow…” her eyes widened in panic and Emma covered her slip smoothly, “ My mother’s name is Snow White. Her parents had a twisted sense of humor” She explained. 

Natalia and Doris seemed to buy Emma’s explanation, but Olivia was reminded of glowing purple eyes and strange energy crackling, and the words “ magic is emotion”. That coupled with the odd names like Storybrooke, Snow White, and Rabbit Hole gave Olivia the strange feeling she had left the real world and stumbled into a Grimms fairytale. She wasn’t sure exactly what the whole story was yet, but she was quickly realizing Regina’s explanation that it was complicated was already proving to be the understatement of the century. She set aside the freudian slip for now, filing it away for further examination later. 

Regina slid a grateful look at Emma and approached the bar, continuing the story with a small smirk as she took a shot glass full of cider from Doris, “ Anyway, Emma was having a hard time, and we decided to enlist the help of the bartender to call in a drunken disorderly. Emma came barrelling in, demanding to know where the trouble was…”

“ I wasn’t all that thrilled when I figured what they had done” Emma finished with a small smile. 

Regina shook her head laughing, “ So we try to get Emma to talk, and open up, and the next thing we know, Snow is of course, tattling on a bunch of…” she hesitated again, glancing at Emma for help, but the blonde shrugged, “ She picked a fight with a rough looking group of guys for not paying their tab. She was ready to fight them. We thought we were going to have to intervene, but she challenged them to a game of darts instead, completely smoked ‘em”

Olivia, Natalia and Doris all glanced at each other while Regina and Emma shared a laugh. 

“ Somehow, I feel like all the humor was sucked out of that story along with the pertinent facts” Doris commented dryly.

Emma nodded apologetically, “ Sorry.” 

Olivia changed the subject, drawing them back to the facts at hand before Doris could push the issue, “ Regina, Doris placed a few calls while you guys were talking. We’ve got an independent health inspector, and a private investigator coming out tomorrow to conduct a thorough investigation into the asbestos claim. Until then, you two will be staying with us at Granny’s. Make sure you grab any files or anything you don’t want anyone to see and transfer i from here to Granny’s”

Regina nodded gratefully, indicating she understood the instructions, as well as Olivia’s subtle hint that she needed to remove anything that would reveal more than Regina was ready to be known.

“ I took the liberty of placing a few calls to the board, and most wholeheartedly agree to throw their support behind your campaign.” Doris informed her, “ The election is only a few weeks away at this point, but I can help you get your campaign off the ground and running. I also went ahead and obtained the endorsements you will need, and the paperwork legalizing your candidacy. A press conference has been arranged for later this afternoon. No one knows what it is for, they think I’m making an announcement. Victoria won’t know differently until it’s too late.”

Olivia watched Regina process it all with a nod. 

Natalia chipped in as well, “ We also called our attorneys, and arranged a conference call so we can secure your legal standing financially.”

Emma looked overwhelmed, “ You guys are efficient”

Olivia chuckled, “ Business moves fast. If we don’t move quickly, opportunities pass us up. Speaking of opportunities…” She glanced at Regina, “ You have the number for your mayor friend?”

Regina nodded, heading for the safe in the back, “ One minute”

Emma waved her off, “ No need ‘Gina. I have the mayor’s office on speedial.” She dug her phone out of her pocket and dialing. She handed the phone to Olivia and the hotelier listened to it ring. 

A deep, sensual voice answered the phone in a half purr, half growl, “ saviour,  found a way to break the curse yet?”

Olivia cleared her throat and arched a brow at Emma, mouthing “ saviour?”

Emma flushed, eyes wide and snatched the phone back, “ Hey Mal.” 

She listened on the other end and sighed, “ Yeah, everyone is safe for now.” she paused, “ Yeah, we are working on it.” Another pause then Emma cut in, “ Mal, much as I would love to catch up, we’re low on time and ‘Gina has a business proposition for you to handle.”

Regina took the phone with an arched brow, purring into the phone, “ Mal, my dear, how are you?”

Emma bristled slightly at the open affection in Regina’s tone before the brunette winked at her, having picked up on Emma’s jealousy. 

Regina started talking business and Olivia nudged Emma, “ What’d she mean, breaking the curse?” she whispered. She didn’t want Natalia or Doris hearing them. 

Emma tensed and Olivia arched a brow at her, “ Look, I’ve let a LOT slide already. But the weirdness keeps piling up. A little context would be nice.”

Emma sighed, “ I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“ How about you explain why Regina’s eyes were purple when I found her outside, and her hands were crackling with… electricity?”

Olivia watched Emma stiffen in alarm, her eyes going immediately to the brunette on the phone, “ Was she…? Did anything else happen?”

Olivia shook her head, “ No, it stopped once she started to calm down….” she recalled Regina’s words, “ She said  _ magic is emotion _ .. or something to that effect…”

Emma hesitated, before drawing Olivia away from the group with a frown. Natalia and Doris noticed but Olivia waved off their concern. Once around the corner, out of earshot and sight, Emma spoke calmly, an undercurrent of fear in her tone, “ Look, you gotta find a way to let this go, please.  You can’t say anything. Okay? You already know too much, more than enough to put you and your family in danger”

“ In danger from whom? What’s this about a curse? What aren’t you and Regina telling us?” Olivia pressed. Alarm bells were going off in her brain. Olivia softened slightly at the fear in Emma’s eyes, “ Look, I want to help, okay, but I’m only effective when I have enough information to anticipate the threat and counteract it. I can’t do that if you don’t level with me.”

Emma sighed, “ You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“ I just told you that Regina’s eyes were  _ purple _ , and sparks were shooting from her hands, and your only reaction was concern, not surprise. So we are already past the realm of the believable”Olivia pointed out.

When Emma still didn’t say anything, Olivia continued, “  To be perfectly frank, it feels like we walked into the middle of a grimm’s fairy tale, but not the lovely kind, with True Love’s kiss and a happy ending, but the scary original stories meant to terrify children into submission. What have I gotten myself, my family into? I deserve to know, and if you don’t tell me, I will figure it out on my own.”

Emma swallowed, “ You’re not far off, and it’s a bit of both”

Olivia arched a brow, and stated sarcastically, “ Well that really cleared things up”

Emma huffed, “ Look, I’m trying to protect you and your family, okay? We are doing are damndest to save our family and keep you out of harm’s way at the same time. I need you to trust me. You don’t  _ want  _ to know. Finding out the whole truth will turn everything you believe on it’s head”

Olivia prepared to fire back that shifting her paradigm wasn’t much of a problem, she was pretty flexible and rational, following the evidence she had to work with.  Natalia however, Natalia’s beliefs gave her pause as she again saw brown eyes glowing a royal purple hue. Natalia’s attachment to her beliefs were another matter entirely. Olivia doubted Natalia would handle the truth well, given Emma’s reservations about sharing it, it would definitely put Natalia’s faith to the test yet again. 

Olivia glanced back at Emma, who seemed to be lost in thought as well. She glanced back at Olivia, taking on a tense note, “ This is gonna sound weird, but, have you guys… kissed since you’ve arrived?”

Olivia stared at her for a moment, confused by the question. Emma inquired again, “ Please, it’s important. Think. Have you so much as kissed her hand since you arrived in Hyperion Heights?”

Olivia wracked her brain and came up empty, promptly thinking she needed to rectify that but Emma’s answering tone when she shook her head made her freeze, “ Don’t. Okay? I mean it. I can’t explain everything yet… But you have to trust me. Whatever you do, do not kiss Natalia in Hyperion Heights.”

Olivia swallowed, “ Because….”

“ Because bad things will happen if you do. I need you to trust me, and do as I ask. You don’t want to find out what happens if you kiss.”

Something about Emma’s earnestness, Regina’s sparkler display and Mal’s words clicked in her brain, “ You think we are true loves”

Emma nodded, surprise and admiration in her gaze. She clearly hadn’t expected Olivia to put it all together, “ Lower your voice. The less everyone else knows the better”

Olivia frowned, “ But true love’s kiss breaks curses” she stated it as if it was obvious and Emma glanced at her amusement winning out over her concern momentarily, “ I’m impressed. We moved straight past _ curses aren’t real _ to you being an expert on how fairy tale curses work”

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Emma, “ So what’s different about this curse, what happens if Natalia is my true love, and we kiss? We aren’t cursed” she pointed out. 

“ No, but you are within the territorial limits of the curse. So, If you two kiss, even on the cheek or forehead,  there’s a good chance that even though you yourselves aren’t cursed, your true love will break the curse regardless”

“ Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” Olivia frowned, wondering why Emma and Regina hadn’t just started with that. 

“Ordinarily, yes. But, if true loves try to break this curse, one of them dies, to save someone else. This curse was set up to exchange one life for another, using True Love, making it damn near impossible to break.”

Olivia shook her head, surprised at how readily she was accepting Emma’s warning. Coming from anyone other than Regina or Emma, she’d call them insane and laugh in their faces, but between the very real fear reflected in green eyes, and glowing purple she’d seen in the other’s, she knew that somehow, in spite of it being entirely irrational, they weren’t lying. Which meant kissing Natalia was off the table for an indefinite period of time. _ great _ . 

“ How the hell am I supposed to go god knows how long without kissing my wife or letting her kiss me?” Olivia asked in a low voice, her expression betraying how tall an order Emma had given her. 

Emma sighed, “ Tell me about it” she was watching Regina talk animatedly with Doris and Mal on speaker phone, her tone laced with frustrated longing. 

Olivia wanted to laugh, nudging Emma, “ You’ve got it bad”

Emma chuckled darkly, “ I know.” She glanced at Olivia, catching the woman staring at her wife with a similar look of concentrated affection and devotion, “ Although, you’re hardly one to talk” Emma pointed out. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Olivia stated simply. Emma nodded her agreement, before reminding her, “ You can’t tell anyone. You figured it out. But please… the more people who know, the less likely it is that we keep what small advantage we have. We still don’t know who cast this curse. We need Victoria and her daughter broke and disarmed before we can try to break this thing. Until then, it’s paramount she not know you have any inkling what’s really going on. Or she’ll do something far more dangerous”

Olivia swallowed and nodded that she understood the warning, “ Thank you though, for the heads up. That would have been a shitty way to find out we are true loves. I don’t really need to break a curse to know Natalia is my  _ One _ . You know?”

Emma glanced again at Regina, agreeing wholeheartedly, “ Same here. Seriously though, tell her only enough to drive home how serious it is. Okay?”

Olivia nodded, “ You have my word Emma. Thank you for telling me the truth. I know that’s not everything, but I feel like I’m not fumbling in the dark anymore”

Emma sighed, “ ‘Gina is gonna kill me for telling you”

“ What she doesn’t know won’t kill you” Olivia whispered with a slight teasing grin.

Emma shook her head seriously, “ Let’s hope you are right”

\-----------

Olivia followed the blonde back to the main area of the bar where Regina passed her Emma’s phone once more, “ Olivia Spencer Rivera”

That same smooth voice answered, sounding decidedly less flirtatious this time, “ Hello Mrs. Spencer- Rivera, Roni tells me you are looking to open a resort in our lovely little town”

Olivia grinned at Regina, “ Yes, that’s correct. She told me you would might be interested in working something out?”

Mal laughed, “ Of course she did. Truly though, we are trying to bring this little town out of the dark ages. I agree with Reg… Roni, bringing in outside business is a good way to start, and our town has plenty of charm and quirk to support a tourist industry.”

“ I’m sold already,”Olivia grinned.

“Excellent. Tell you what, once you have concluded the business out there, why don’t you bring your family here for a weekend stay at our bed and breakfast? We can hash out the details then, and you can write off a family getaway.”

Olivia grinned at Natalia, “ Sounds like a plan, as long as Regina and Emma, and company tag along”

Mal paused, “ Ah, so you know the truth then”

“Enough to get by, yes” Olivia stated cryptically. She didn’t want to alert Doris and Natalia to the conversation yet. Emma’s warning was still fresh in her mind. 

Mal laughed, “ of course. Well then. Ask Regina for my contact information, and give me a heads up when you are headed our way, so we can make the necessary arrangements.”

“ Sounds like a plan. Thank you Mal”

“ You’re doing me the favor. A word of warning though dear….”

“ I’m listening” Olivia noticed the shift in tone, “ Don’t make Regina regret trusting you. You do and somehow her little blonde pet doesn’t take care of you, I certainly will”

Olivia smirked at the threatening tone, “ Duly noted.”

Regina arched a brow at her tone and Emma bit her lip, fighting amusement. 

“ One more thing, watch your back. Lady Tremaine is not one to be trifled with.”

Olivia swallowed, _ Lady Tremaine? like… the evil stepmother from cinderella? _ Olivia barely kept the questions inside, opting for another vague answer, “ Good to know. I’ll bear that in mind.”

“ See that you do. Now would you be a dear and hand me back to my sherriff please? I need to discuss this little situation she left me with”

Olivia bit back a laugh and handed Emma the phone, patting her shoulder sympathetically and whispering, “Good luck”

Emma took the phone from her and headed away from the group, “ Neal and his little terrors causing you trouble again?”

Mal bit back with something sarcastic, and Emma laughed, “ Well, you know how Dad is, Mom wears the pants in that relationship, and Neal has them both wrapped around his finger.”

Emma listened for a moment longer and she sighed, glancing at Regina again, “ Okay, I’ll ask her. Yeah, okay. Got it Mal”

Emma hung up with a sigh and Regina asked with a smirk, “ Your little brother pranking everyone again?”

Emma shook her head, “ This whole Disney pranks with friends thing is getting out of hand. Apparently, Neal has escalated the scale of his operation, and has starting putting it out online. His videos have gone viral. Snow and David are freaking out” 

Regina laughed, “ Good for him”

Emma glared at her, “ You would find it funny”

“ Anything that annoys the Uncharmings is good with me” Regina smirked. 

“ Uh huh. You haven’t heard what he did this time yet. Speaking of… Did you leave a certain…” Emma glanced around the room, remembering their audience and sighed, “ Neal managed to get ahold of a certain object that was in your sister’s possession until you acquired it…” Emma gestured with her hands, “ About yeah long…  has certain…  _ atmospheric  _ applications?”

Regina gasped, “ He didn’t….”

“ Oh, but he  _ did _ . It’s online”

“ Shit!” Natalia’s eyebrow raised at the uncharacteristic language from Regina. 

“ Yeah, not so funny now is it?” Emma retorted. Regina smirked lightly, “ It’s still a little funny”

Olivia glanced over at Doris who was suddenly very interested in her smartphone, and Olivia bit her lip. Whatever was going on, Doris was about to discover it. Regina and Emma couldn’t keep their own secrets very well. She debated intervening but Doris gasped and she knew it was too late. 

Doris watched the video in rapt attention, letting an uncharacteristic cackle of laughter that had both Olivia and her wife raising their eyebrows.

Emma heard it and her eyes widened in horror, repeating Regina’s curse, “  _ Shit. _ Doris…”

“ How in the hell did he manage that?” Doris had tears sliding down her cheeks she was laughing so hard. “ I’ve never seen special effects like this, It looks so real!”

Emma paused, casting a glance at Olivia, who decided she wanted to see it for herself. She swiftly crossed the room, peering over Doris’ shoulder, the other women crowding around them while Doris rewound the video. 

Olivia watched a young boy take position in the middle of a small town street, flash a thumbs up at the camera before drawing what could only be described as a wand and waving it, muttering something under his breath. Suddenly, the cloud turned a sickly green color, and tornados started dropping towards the street, sending everyone below into a complete panic. The young boy was cackling maniacally while a range of people, some dressed normally, some wearing outfits that certainly would raise a few eyebrows anywhere else, all fled from the storms, screaming about the Wicked Witch.  From somewhere behind the camera a voice yelled, “ Neal Leopold White! You cut that out right now!”

A group burst onto the scene, two deputies carrying swords, one dressed suspiciously like Mulan. Another was hurrying towards the young boy, scolding him harshly, waving her bow, while another, much older woman wearing glasses low on her nose, and  wielding a crossbow threatened his friends. 

As the woman yelling at Neal snatched the wand from his hand, the clouds suddenly dissipated, returning everything to normal. Well, mostly normal, until a dragon swept across the screen, landing in front of the growing crowd, all pointing fingers at neal and his friends. The Dragon vanished in a swirling pillar of smoke and a smartly dressed tall blonde emerged and stalked towards the group., “What is the meaning of this? Snow White, I’ve told you time and again to get this..  _ cretin _ of yours under control”

As soon as Olivia heard the woman speak, her eyes widened and she caught Emma’s eyes over Regina’s shoulder. Emma nodded, confirming that the woman on the screen was indeed Mal, the mayor of this strange little town, which meant…. _ Maleficent?  _

Emma gave her a sharp look, reminding her silently to control her reaction, lest the others realize that they weren’t watching a video with exceptional special effects, but something far too real for comfort. 

Olivia watched the rest of the video, a compilation of other less dramatic pranks, though equally humorous, especially since she knew the people he was pranking were most likely the characters they appeared to be. Her visit to the town once they concluded business here was sure to be interesting. She wondered how Mal planned to integrate the town when many of the townsfolk were still hanging on to remnants of the past. She could however see Mal’s point that the town had a distinctive charm, though she sensed that Mal had understated it’s eccentricity. 

The rest of the group laughed as the video ended, Doris complimenting Neal’s ingenuity, two of them oblivious to the very real magic at work, assuming it was a combination of special effects and CGI. Regina shook her head at Emma apologetically, “ I’ll secure the vault as soon as we return. I swear”

Emma harrumphed, “ You’d better, before Neal runs everyone out of town with his antics.”

“ Why is this  _ my  _ fault? He’s  _ your _ brother.”

“ Yeah, well I’m not the one who left a bunch of dangerous artifacts lying around where aspiring thieves could get into. He’s got charming blood Regina, and that vault is a treasure trove of future pranks waiting to happen”

“ Yes, well, Neal listens about as well as his big sister when it comes to not touching what doesn’t belong to him”

Emma glowered at Regina and Olivia sighed. Underneath their bickering was an underlying tension that had nothing to do with anger. It reminded her of the many heated discussions she and Natalia had before they finally acted on them. 

Regina and Emma were still bickering, arguing about someone named Zelena. Olivia slid over to her wife and whispered, “ Remind you of anyone?”

Natalia chuckled, “ Yeah, sure does.”

Natalia turned to press a kiss to Olivia’s cheek and Olivia barely managed to put some distance between them at the last second, shaking her head, her heart rate increasing at the thought of how close they had just come. Affection came naturally to them these days. They had spent so long holding back, that the second they had finally cemented their relationship, they couldn’t seem to resist showing each other affection through the smallest of touches.

Olivia swallowed and met her wifes puzzled and slightly wounded expression. Olivia shook her head, “ I’ll explain later” she stated in a low voice. Natalia’s expression morphed to concern as Olivia continued, “ But for now, we can’t. okay? Trust me.”

Natalia stared at her like she was insane and Olivia held her gaze, knowing Natalia wasn’t going to let this go without a fight. Olivia almost wished she hadn’t figured out so much. She had always been too observant for her own good, and this time was no different. She knew more than she could say and she had to believe that her wife would trust her judgement. after a moment, natalia relented, “ Okay. Fine. but you are going to explain”

Olivia crossed her heart, “ Promise. There’s a very good reason” 

Natalia nodded, “ Can I…” she gestured to Olivia’s arms and stated with no small amount of sarcasm, “ Or am I not allowed to touch you at all now?”

Olivia frowned, “ Of course you can sweetie.” She welcomed Natalia into her arms, fighting the impulse to press a kiss in the younger woman’s hair. She hadn’t realized how often they did things like that until she was suddenly aware that she couldn't, not without risking leaving their children minus one, or both parents. She tossed a quick plea for help up to Natalia’s god, asking him to help her find a believable way to explain why they couldn’t be as free with their affection as they were accustomed to without threatening Natalia’s faith, as well as her life. 

She sighed, wishing not for the first time, that she had left the truth well enough alone. But as usual, her penchant for being obnoxiously observant had bitten her in the ass. She followed up her first request with a second, a prayer that they would find a safe way to break this curse quickly. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up... This week is CRAZY so don't expect an update Wednesday... This fluffy little addition to the story will have to tide you over until Friday... I was nice and didn't cliff hanger you guys again. lol


	14. Surprise Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team takes several significant steps to counter Belfry, and we learn a few more details about Tremaine. Keep in mind, this is AU from season 7.  
> Also, we switch perspectives a few times to keep the plot moving;-)

A few hours later, Regina had completed two phone conferences with Olivia’s attorneys, before phoning a campaign manager Doris highly recommended. After some preliminary work to get their plans off the ground, Doris had also arranged an exclusive interview with the local news channel KOMO, and her daughter Ashlee would be conducting the interview herself. 

Doris had insisted on Ashlee, because she knew her daughter would keep their plans quiet. Doris had also taken the liberty of asking Ashlee to interview Henry, to see if they couldn’t put him to work writing the stories they aired. When Regina and Emma had expressed concerns about creating a conflict of interest, she had instead arranged a job interview for Henry later that week at the Seattle Times. 

In the meantime, they had packed up what few belongings Regina had in her bar and closed the place, posting a sign to explain the sudden change and her contact information before heading back to Granny’s. There was only one more bedroom available in the house and Emma insisted on taking the couch. No matter how much Regina argued with her, Emma had held her ground, stating that she wanted to do things right. 

Olivia had rolled her eyes and muttered, “ Glacial” while Natalia had smacked her wife and encouraged them to take things at their pace, “ The transition from friends to something more can be scary. Go as slow as you need to, to maintain your friendship”

Doris had shaken her head, “ Going slow is what got them here”

Regina had hushed them all, turning to Emma, “ As long as this isn’t you running…”

“ It’s not ‘Gina, I swear.  It’s just… I need time and space…”

Olivia arched a brow at her wife, a teasing grin starting to spread across her face, remembering Natalia’s reaction to a similar phrase nine years ago. Natalia rolled her eyes and smacked Olivia playfully. 

Regina bit her lip, and nodded,  her eyes betraying her vulnerability and fears, “ Okay.”

Emma shook her head, taking Regina’s hand in her own, “ Hey, this is not me running. Okay? This is me trying to make sure that in the process of figuring out how to be more, I don’t lose my best friend. I want us to last ‘Gina. I want this to be good. Okay? To do that, yes, I need time to figure my own stuff out, and space, because let's be honest… Sharing a room isn’t going to make it any easier on either of us to keep our hands to ourselves until this curse is broken”

Regina sighed, “ You have a point”

“ I know I do.” Emma smirked and Regina shook her head, “ Okay, you have your time and space. Just… not too much, okay? We can’t go back. I can’t take going backwards”

“ We won’t. I’m pretty sure Doris and Olivia would have plenty to say about that.”

Both Doris and Olivia agreed immediately and Regina couldn’t help but smile. She was grateful to her friends. Their presence and advice over the course of the day had helped move Emma and Regina forward for the first time in years. 

Olivia glanced at her watch, “ Okay, so we all need to change, Regina, you have an interview in half an hour, I have to go meet our private investigator and health inspector. Natalia, if you could accompany Regina to the interview…”

“ Absolutely,” Natalia readily agreed.

Olivia turned to Doris who beat her friend to the punch, “ I will help Ashlee set up”

“ Where are you holding the interview?” Olivia asked.

Doris smirked, a mischievous sparkle in her eye“ We decided to host it in the building across the street from Belfry Towers”

Natalia barked a laugh, “ That’s bold”

“ No, what’s bold, is announcing your candidacy in front of your opponent’s building” Doris stated conspiratorially. 

Regina gave Doris a wicked smirk, “ I like the way you think Doris”

Regina glanced at Emma, who was pouting. No doubt, she was feeling left out of the plan. Regina gave Emma a smile, hoping it would help. It didn’t. 

“ Wait, what about me?” Emma protested. 

Regina shook her head, “ Not yet Emma. I need you working on the other aspect of this. Weaver should be by later with an update on his progress locating what we need…”

Emma shook her head, confused, “Weaver?”

Regina paused, before stating, “Gold?”

Emma’s eyes lit up, “ Ah, right. sorry. So you want me to get the update and do what exactly, because you know I don't sit still very well while everyone I care about is running into danger.”

“ I need you working with Gold Emma. No one else here can tackle that part.”

Regina arched a brow, hoping Emma got the message without her having to spell it out. Emma caught on fairly quickly and nodded, “ Fine, I’ll talk to Gold.”

A few moments later, everyone split up, retreating to their respective rooms to change. Emma went downstairs to call Weaver, hoping he had managed to dig up some clues as to who cast the curse. 

Regina dug through her closet, finding a single “Madam Mayor” outfit, as Emma referred to them near the back of the closet. She had never seen the outfit in her closet before, briefly wondering how it ended up there before shrugging it off as one of the many quirks of this particular curse. She showered and changed swiftly, perfecting her makeup and straightening her curls. checking her appearance one last time she headed down the stairs, hearing the voices of her friends in the kitchen. 

Regina’s heels clicked against the linoleum as she entered the kitchen, drawing the attention of everyone there. Emma’s eyes lit up in recognition as three sets of eyebrows raised dramatically, Doris grinning, “ Wow, you clean up nicely Roni”

Emma elbowed the redhead as Doris crossed the room, brazenly checking Regina out. 

Doris  gave Regina another once over before she protested, “ Hey, I’m allowed to complement the woman aren’t I?”

Emma shook her head vehemently, “ Yeah, as long as you aren’t looking at her like that”

“ Jealous much?” Doris teased.

“ No, I just don’t particularly like watching you ogle Regina like she’s something to eat”

Doris arched a brow and nearly said something salacious but Regina gave the redhead a sharp look, before admonishing the blonde as well, “ Emma, it was a compliment, relax. She’s goading you”

Doris smirked, “No, I’m making damn sure Emma knows that if she doesn’t take care of you, I will be happy to step in”

Emma growled and Regina gave Doris a sharp look, “ That won’t be necessary Doris, Emma is more than enough to satisfy any needs I might have.”

Emma flushed at the double entendre.  

Olivia swept across the room and smacked Doris in the back of the head, “ Down girl”  

Doris feigned offense, “ I was complimenting Regina”

Natalia snorted, “ You were stirring up shit and you know it”

Olivia arched a brow at her wife, “Swear jar honey…”

Natalia shrugged, “ Regina,  you look lovely. Emma, ignore Doris, she knows you love Regina, and she’s using that to mess with you.”

Emma nodded, giving Doris a smirk, “ Yeah, I know.” She offered her hand to Doris, “ Thanks for keeping me on my toes”

Doris laughed, ignoring Emma’s offered hand for a hug instead, pressing a chaste kiss to Emma’s cheek, “ Anytime. Your woman here is a catch. Don’t let her slip away”

Regina couldn’t help the flicker of jealousy that rose as Doris showed Emma affection she couldn’t without endangering her life. Emma caught the look and shot Regina a sympathetic look. 

“ I won’t.” Emma returned her attention to the redhead and stated firmly, “ So you can stop with the shameless flirting”

“ Believe it or not, that’s Doris, twenty four seven. She hasn’t learned to quit while she’s ahead yet” Olivia stated, giving her best friend another sharp look of reproach.

Doris shrugged, “ I gotta have fun somehow”

“No time for fun now, we have work to do” Natalia stated with a sigh, “Regina, you ready?”

Regina nodded, noticing Emma’s frown, “ One moment Natalia”

Natalia nodded her agreement, following her wife and Doris to the door, giving Regina and Emma a moment alone.

“Emma.” Regina stated softly. Green eyes met hers and Emma managed a smile, “ You do look lovely Regina. I haven’t seen you wear this since the first year”

Regina glanced down at her black power suit and the sharply tailored, form fitting royal purple dress shirt beneath, “ I didn’t know I still had it. It was in the back of my closet.”

“ Well, you look fantastic in it”

Regina nodded at the compliment, “ Thank you dear. Are you alright Emma? I know Doris can be…”

Emma arched a brow at her, “ Yeah, I’m fine. Like you said, she’s goading me.”

Regina’s tone softened, “ What’s wrong?”

Emma sighed, shaking her head, “ I’m fine. I just… I hate this, being so close to you, to Henry, and Lucy, and… so far away at the same time.”

Regina said nothing, opting to wrap her arms around the blonde instead. Emma sank into her touch, letting out another long sigh, this time in contentment. Regina couldn’t help the smile that blossomed at the sound. Holding Emma in her arms was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to do, right up there with holding Henry, and Lucy.

As usual, when in close proximity, even though they were far from the naturally present, easily accessible magic of Storybrooke, she could feel her magic rise closer to the surface the longer she held Emma. She could feel the blonde’s magic, seeking out her own, a thread of magic slipping into her system, threading it’s way through her veins until it wrapped itself snugly around her heart. her connection to the blonde had long ago redefined intimacy for her. What she felt in this moment, was far more intimate than any kiss, or sensual touch. She knew, from Emma’s magic alone, how the blonde felt about her, and they both drew comfort from it. 

After a long moment, Regina released Emma and cleared her throat, her voice coming out slightly lower than normal, in spite of her attempt to control her reaction, “ Better?”

Emma nodded, looking more relaxed. The blondes eyes though told a different story. Regina easily recognized the look, and the underlying emotion underneath, having directed the look at Emma many times herself. Intense longing, and a hint of disbelief flickered in Emma’s gaze, and Regina knew Emma was asking what she had been asking herself for years, _ How did I get this lucky _ ? She squeezed the blonde’s hand affectionately, answering Emma’s question the only way she knew how, “ I love you.”

Emma nodded, “ I love you too. Be safe. okay? Don’t do anything stupid”

Regina smirked slightly at that, “ I’m not the one with a penchant for running head first into danger.”

Emma arched a brow at her, “ Oh really? I can list about a dozen times you’ve done exactly that off the top of my head.”

Regina started to argue but Emma shook her head, “ I’m usually there to back you up when you get in over your head, but I’m benched for now, okay? None of our friends out there have magic, and neither do you right now. So, for my sake, and our family’s… be careful. Okay? Don’t do anything rash”

Regina warmed at the concern in Emma’s tone, “ I will. I promise”

“ I’m gonna hold you to that”

“ I wouldn’t expect anything less”

Emma hesitated, “ ‘Gina… Olivia knows”

Regina nodded and bit her lip, “ My fault I’m afraid… My magic…”

Emma nodded, “ I know, I can’t help but wonder if ours will return the second the curse breaks. It almost feels like storybrooke, Like it’s there, under the surface, but until something activates it…”

“it’s inaccessible. Makes sense. We both are innate magic users, but it’s definitely suppressed here, but we seem to draw it out of each other.”

Emma nodded, “ I’ll see if Rumple knows of a way to draw out our magic. I have a funny feeling we are going to need it if things get ugly”

“ But there’s an added danger Emma. Hyperion Heights isn’t separated from the rest of the world. If anyone sees…”

“ We face a whole new set of dangers, I know.” Emma’s gaze turned thoughtful and Regina knew she was working out a potential solution, but sighed, knowing she was going to be late if she didn’t leave, “ You are working on something, tell me about it later?”

Emma nodded, “ Of course. Go. I don’t want you to be late for your interview.”

Regina nodded, pulled Emma into another warm hug before tearing herself away and heading out the door after her friends. 

\----------

Emma watched Regina leave with a sigh. She returned to the living room and pulled out her laptop, deciding to do more research until Rumple showed up. 

She hadn’t gotten far when Rumple arrived, lightly rapping his knuckles on the door. Emma opened the door to see the man leaning heavily on his cane,  looking worn and haggard, “ It’s worse than I thought.”

Emma arched a brow at him before stepping aside, letting him enter their temporary haven. Once inside Emma could see how badly off the man really was. She shook her head, unable to help feeling pity for him. 

Rumple dropped gracelessly onto the couch as Emma followed him back from the door. Sighing, she seated herself across from him, “ What did you find out Rumple?”

The man shook his head. “ I had hoped… I had hoped Gideon wasn’t involved in this… but, I also knew better.”

Emma nodded, not surprised, “ So… How did your son manage to find himself in the thick of this?”

“ He stole my dagger and found a way to spell it to  siphon the darkness out of me and my wishverse counterpart when I tried to kill Wish Rumple.”

“ So he took a page out of your book. Great. When was this?”

Rumple shook his head, “ Not long before the curse. I had refused to help Tremaine… My guess is she went to my son, who inherited my weakness”

Emma frowned, “ and then…”

“ I think he and Drizella are involved… I think he took her under his wing like…”

“ Like you did with Regina, yeah, I figured that. Why’s he helping them?”

Rumple shook his head, “ I don’t know, but he’s a Dark One, so I have no doubt my son is getting something out of it. I just haven’t been able to figure out what. Nor have I been able to track him down. I did, however, manage to find these.”

Rumple dug through his pockets, withdrawing a small thin scroll Emma recognized as the curse, and the trigger.” Emma swallowed, “ Where’d you find those?”

“ I served Belfry with a search warrant this morning, found these in a safe.”

“ Well that explains her escalation with Regina. She must have thought Regina tipped you off. How’d you get a warrant?”

Rumple shrugged, “ I’m the lead detective in the Major Crimes unit. I can’t discuss the details of the investigation, but suffice it to say, she’s under investigation for white collar crimes and ties to the National Crime Syndicate.”

Emma whistled, “ We knew she was up to her neck in shit, but how’d she end up mixed up with the mob?”

Rumple shook his head, “ I suspect she offered them a chance to expand their operations to the rest of the western seaboard.”

“ They wouldn’t happen to be funneling money into her campaign would they?”

Rumple shook his head, “ If they are, they’re being discreet about it.”

“ So she’s got deep pockets, she’s being backed by a crime syndicate, and has someone magically aiding her, most likely, your son.”

Rumple nodded, “ Unfortunately, I suspect you are right. Rogers and I are trying to locate him, but he’s proven elusive. I suspect things are going to get worse before we get a handle on this. Belfry is vindictive and moves quickly to remove threats. Gideon stole the Dark One’s power only hours after I rebuffed her.”

Emma frowned, “ So we need to cut her off from her powerful friends, how do we do that?”

Rumple shook his head, “ I don’t know. I think a good start is figuring out how to break the curse as soon as possible, before the election if at all possible. It’ll stir up significant opposition to her seat on the council, although, without an opponent, she may win regardless”

“ She has an opponent, Regina is throwing her hat in the ring as we speak. And she has powerful allies of her own”

Rumple nodded, “ Rogers told me he spotted the Spencer- Rivera’s and Doris Wolfe. That’s a good start…”

Emma sighed, “ You don't think that’s enough”

Rumple shook his head, “ there’s magic at the heart of this. whatever Belfry is truly after, she’s got a dark one pulling the strings. The Spencer Rivera’s and governor Wolfe may be about to help with politics and financing Regina, but no, It’s not enough.”

“ What do you suggest?” Emma asked, sensing she knew what Rumple was going to say.

“ You need to figure out what Gideon wants, and convince him that switching sides serves his interests”

Emma sighed, “ You think we should make a deal with the Dark One”

\-------------

Doris stepped up to the podium set up outside Belfry towers, her politician smile firmly in place. She ignored Belfry’s security guards scrambling behind her in a vain attempt to discern the purpose of the press conference, and the corresponding flurry of activity in the building across the street. Thanks to their planning, Belfry’s goons hadn’t succeeded in figuring out what they were up to or who was behind it. They hadn't realized Doris was even there until she emerged from the crowd and ascended the small platform. 

Doris had arranged the conference herself, careful to put the stage just past the line dividing Belfry’s property from the City’s. They were on public land, using Belfry towers as a powerful backdrop. The scrambling guards would only make for better television, and compound Belfry’s humiliation at being caught off guard. They had coordinated with Ashlee’s station, ensuring that the conference would be breaking news in the middle of the 6 o’clock news, maximizing the number of viewers that would see the exclusive interview between KOMO’s favorite anchorwoman, and Hyperion Heights favorite bartender immediately following the Press Conference

She turned her attention to the sea of reporters and began with a warm tone, “ Good evening Seattle. As you are likely aware, I am Governor Doris Wolfe, of Illinois. And it is my pleasure to be here with you this evening to introduce you to Seattle’s next councilwoman. She’s a local business owner, and experienced in politics. Although she is wealthy, She’s down to earth, warm and caring, and genuinely cares about her neighbors here in Seattle.” Doris paused for effect and glanced briefly behind her, smirking. Regina was standing amongst the crowd, blending in with her trench coat hiding her power suit. 

Up to this point, Doris had kept her speech vague, leading everyone to believe, given their location and her description, that Doris was throwing her support behind Victoria Belfry. Even Victoria Belfry herself seemed to be buying the speech Doris was offering, having descended from her tower to see the spectacle outside her building for herself. Victoria had been angrily barking at her security guards until Doris had begun her speech, where the woman promptly froze, listening to the speech with interest.  Victoria had visibly relaxed, though she was clearly puzzled by the surprise conference. Doris nodded at her, and the woman smiled, moving towards the stage, into the view of cameras. Doris barely contained her glee as Victoria took the bait Doris had dangled in front of her. Every camera present would now catch her reaction on live television. 

Doris continued her speech with a smile as Victoria stepped up onto the stage beside Doris, “ I can’t imagine anyone better to represent the City of Seattle than one of Hyperion Heights very own. Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce you to Regina Veronica Mills, or as she’s known here in Hyperion Heights, Roni!”

Doris turned to her left, staunchly ignoring the look of surprise, swiftly followed by rage on Victoria’s face as Regina emerged from her hiding place, handing off her trench coat to Natalia who was grinning as she swiftly turned and headed through the crowd, retreating to the building across the street to await the signal. Regina waved and smiled warmly at the crowd as she ascended the steps, taking Doris’ offered hand and pulling the redhead into a warm hug, declaring their close friendship to the camera’s. 

Regina whispered in her ear, “ Victoria looks like she’s having an aneurysm” she confided. 

Doris chuckled, “ Good. That was the idea.”

They stepped apart and Regina stepped towards Victoria, offering her hand with her best politician’s smile. Victoria’s eyes narrowed dangerously before she could school her expression. It took the woman a moment to recover and slip her own mask into place, stiffly taking Regina’s offered hand, resigning herself to the fact that she had walked directly into the trap. Doris watched from the side, schooling her own expression so as to not distract from the tense interaction on the other side of the stage. Victoria was doing her best to contain her anger, but her body language betrayed her. Her jaw ticked in anger, as she shook Regina’s hand and her posture was rigid, her expression to sharp for the smile to be anything near convincing or genuine. 

Regina and Victoria leaned towards each other, Regina whispering something that had Victoria’s mask slipping once more. Her face paled as her eyes flashed with anger. Regina’s expression though remained warm and open, her posture relaxed and confident. Regina released the woman’s hand and stepped back towards to podium to begin her speech.

She stepped up to the mic, relaxed further and began to speak, her voice belying her sincerity as she greeted the media and her potential voters, “ Good evening Seattle. As many of you know, Seattle is the city I call home. Over the last several months, much of Seattle has undergone significant changes. Property values are declining sharply, local businesses are closing left and right, and unemployment is rising rapidly, along with crime rates. Hyperion Heights, more than any other part of greater Seattle has borne the brunt of these changes. Many of my closest friends and neighbors have been adversely affected, forced to abandon their homes, and the city they love to try to start over elsewhere. I’ve heard many of you, my neighbors express your frustrations, your fears, and your troubles with me over a cold drink at my bar. I listened, thinking that was all I could do, until my friend, Governor Doris Wolfe, reminded me I could do more.”

Regina paused and gave Doris a meaningful look of gratitude, something the crowd was eagerly eating up, “  She encouraged me to find a way to make a difference, and this morning, when I, like many of you, was served with an eviction notice, I decided enough was enough. Hyperion Heights needs someone to fight for them, to represent them and make their voices heard. Seattle needs a new direction, and the chance to choose for themselves which direction they want to see this great city go. My hope, is that by running for the City Council, against Victoria Belfry, I can offer you that choice.”

Regina glanced at Victoria who was stiff as a board, and expressionless. Doris bit her lip to hide her smirk as Regina nodded to her opponent, “ Victoria is a savvy business woman, as everyone here is well aware. Unfortunately though, since her arrival here in Seattle, while her business has flourished, and her assets have grown, Hyperion Heights has experienced a sharp economic decline. My concern and the concern of the voters are the same. If Victoria Belfry wins a seat on the City council, running unopposed, we can likely expect more of the same here in Hyperion Heights, and the hardships we have faced here, could soon spread throughout the city of Seattle. and without an opponent to run against, how can we be sure that the voices of the voters are truly being heard?”

Regina paused for effect, and Doris chanced a glance at Victoria who was struggling to maintain her composure. Regina continued, “ The choice you are being offered here is clear. I am one of you. I work and live here in Hyperion Heights, and I have fallen victim to the same circumstances many of you face. I will fight for your rights, your homes, your businesses and your family’s. Victoria also lives and works here, but as her record has already clearly indicated, her priority is the growth of her corporation, not the concerns of the voters.”

Doris watched Victoria stalk off the stage, barking at her security, who surrounded her swiftly, preventing reporters for pursuing her with questions. Regina recovered their attention quickly, “ I know many of you see me as a bartender, someone unfamiliar with politics or the process of government. But I ask you to give me a chance to demonstrate that I too, have extensive business experience, and that I am, in fact experienced in running a city efficiently, and without a deficit.”

Regina glanced at Doris who nodded, confirming that everything was in place to backup the story Regina was about to weave. She had spent a good chunk of the afternoon coordinating with the current mayor of Storybrooke, Mal and Olivia’s attorneys to ensure that the proper paper trail was in place to support Regina’s claims. She knew much of what Regina was about to say was the truth, but as she had discovered during the course of the day, it was the small details like time frames that needed reworking.

Regina sighed, her tone indicating that she was confiding in the media, and the voters, “ You see, before I moved here, I was the Mayor of a small city in Maine, Storybrooke. I was reelected multiple times before I stepped down to pursue my dreams of opening my own small business, and living here on the west coast. While I believed my days in local politics was over, I find myself unable to stand by and watch my new home decline, when I know I can help turn it around. I firmly believe that my extensive experience successfully managing a growing city, balancing budgets, and expanding the economy in Storybrooke has more than prepared me to take on the role of City Council woman. I look forward to meeting you during the campaign. My campaign headquarters are in the Friedman Building directly across the street from Belfry Towers. I welcome the voters to stop by and express their concerns, and I look forward to serving the good people of Seattle as your new city councilwoman. Thank you”

Doris swept back to the podium as Regina stepped down from the platform, a handful of Olivia’s security ushering her across the street. Unlike Victoria, Regina stopped and shook hands with constituents as she headed back to her newly minted headquarters, Natalia signaling that the election banner she had made earlier in the day descended, covering an entire floor of the four story building, proudly displaying Regina’s professional photo, her legal name and _Vote Roni_ _for City Council_. The banner was strategically  placed directly across from the Belfry Towers sign. It was a powerful statement, Regina was setting herself as a direct opponent, an underdog, staring down the corporate giant across the street. 

The media ate it up as Doris wrapped up the press conference, “ Please tune into KOMO 4 TV to catch Ashlee Wolfe’s exclusive interview with Roni Mills, airing immediately following the end of this press conference. Any questions and concerns can be directed to campaign headquarters, thank you for your time.”

She too swept off the stage, smiling and engaging with the crowd as she followed Regina across the street. Olivia met them inside with a smirk, “ We have another press conference scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, where I will publicly declare my support for Regina”

Doris nodded, “ It went well”

Olivia flashed her  a grim smile, “ It did. I can’t help but feel that we woke the sleeping giant though”

Doris glanced at the beefed up security outside Belfry towers, fighting to keep the media at bay, “ She looked ready to kill.”

“ According to Emma, she just might. She’s in deep with the mob.”

Doris wasn’t surprised. “ Can we prove that?”

Olivia shook her head, her jade eyes flickering with concern, “Not yet, but Emma’s working on it, and I already put my guys on the trail too. Victoria just got blindsided, but she hasn’t seen anything yet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far?   
> I know Doris is being a twit, but she kinda is one. but she definitely ships SwanQueen ;-) she just enjoys messing with Emma.


	15. Fallout pt 1

It was late by the time Regina, the Spencer Riveras and Doris finally returned to the house. To Regina’s surprise, there was a banner strung across the small foyer just inside, congratulating her on her decision to run. The small house was packed with people who had come to offer their support for the campaign, and Emma had spent the latter part of her afternoon answering the door as people poured in.

Emma stood off to the side, watching Regina greeted everyone warmly, shaking hands, thanking her friends for rallying around her. Many of them had immediately signed on as volunteers for her campaign earlier in the day, before being urged by Granny to go to her small home to celebrate.

Emma bit her lip in amusement as Granny patted Regina’s face, “ I’m proud of you Roni girl.”

Regina glanced around, “ This has you written all over it.”

“ Yeah, so? What you gonna do, ground me?”

Regina laughed and turned to catch wishverse Ruby and Belle approach her, both women wrapping Regina in a fierce hug. 

“ I thought you all were in Portland.” She groaned  as Ruby squeezed just a little too hard, “ I can’t breathe Rubes”

Ruby grinned at Regina, “ Your surprise announcement made the news in Portland. We jumped in the car and came straight here. We managed to get here about an hour ago.”

Regina nodded, “ I just figured you were…”

“ What, gonna sit in Portland and watch while you took on the Belfry family alone? No way. We came straight back here, and we aren’t the only ones”

Emma turned her attention away from the reunion to see Henry approaching with two beers. Emma shook off the urge to take Henry’s beer away, having to remind herself that her son was a grown man, and it wasn’t her job to influence his choices. Instead she nodded gratefully as he offered her one. She popped the cap off and clinked her glass against her son’s. She frowned as she again thought about the fact that her son was grown. 

He had been eighteen when he left with August’s motorcycle, and she had known it was pointless to try to keep him in Storybrooke. Her son was like her in as many ways as he was like Regina. He took finding your place in the world literally, feeling that leaving storybrooke and exploring the world was the only way to find where he belonged. 

_ “ Your mom is gonna freak kid.” _

_ He nodded, “ I know. She worries too much, you both do.” _

_ “You’re our kid. It’s in the job description” She ruffled his hair before pulling him into a fierce hug, “ I understand kid, feeling like you don’t know where you fit, what your place is. I understand needing to go. Just don’t forget kid…” _

_ “ Home is the place that when you leave, you just miss it, I know.”  _

_ Emma shook her head, “ No Henry. It took me a long time to figure this out, maybe too long, but Home is the people who love you and accept you, no matter what. Home isn’t a place, it’s the people in it. If you get hung up on the places you go, You’ll miss out on the best part.” _

_ Henry had nodded and Emma held him close for several moments, again sensing what her son was going to ask of her, “ I’ll keep an eye  on everyone here.” _

_ “ Mom’s gonna need you Emma. You know how she gets.” _

_ Emma swallowed, “ I’ll do my best kid.” Henry raised an eyebrow and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. It was a Mills look through and through. She sighed instead, “ Your mom and I will be fine Henry, I’ll make sure of it. I swear.” _

_ Henry nodded, “ Be sure that you do.” The look he gave her made her pause, he wasn’t just holding her to taking care of Regina, he was holding her to the promise to take care of herself as well. She ruffled his hair once more and followed him outside to the motorcycle August had gifted to him. She watched her son head away from her home, towards Miflin Street to say goodbye to his other mother.  _

“Emma, you alright?” Her son’s deep voice snapped her out of the past and she nodded. He studied her, “ Where’d you go?” he asked kindly.

Emma shrugged, “ Memory lane.”

He nodded, accepting her vague answer. He nodded to Regina, “ Roni seems to be in her element. I thought I would be more surprised by her running for office, but it seems to fit somehow.”

Emma glanced at her son, wondering if some of his memories were bleeding through“ How so?”

He watched Roni for a minute, “ I don’t know. I’ve always had the impression that she’d make a great leader, you know? She’s… got this way about her, almost regal.” he shrugged.

Emma started to answer when she spotted a little body hurtling towards them, slamming into Henry and catching him off guard, “ Henry!” a little voice yelled in excitement. Henry recovered swiftly and handed his beer to Emma so he could sweep the girl into his arms, scanning the room with Emma for Lucy’s mother. 

J found her way to them only a moment later, apologizing as she tried to catch her breath, “Lucy, for the last time, you have got to stop running off!” She glanced at Emma and nodded hello before greeting Henry shyly, “ Sorry, she seems to have taken a liking to you”

Henry smiled at the girl in his arms, “ It’s alright. I enjoy her company.”

Henry ruffled Lucy’s hair in an almost identical manner as Emma used to do to her now grown son and suddenly she was overcome with emotion, excusing herself swiftly and retreating. Someone caught her arm, and she thought it was Regina at first, but it was another set of soft chocolate eyes looking at her with warm compassion, tugging her away from the crowd. 

Emma let Natalia lead her out of the crowded living room past the kitchen, out to the small yard, pointing to a chair. Emma sank into it gratefully, staring up at the black sky for several moments, trying to collect herself. Natalia left as quietly as she had come, leaving Emma to her thoughts.  A few minutes later, Doris found her, and without saying a word, handed her a glass of water before dropping into the lawn chair beside her. 

After a moment Doris spoke, “ I’d ask how it is that you and Regina have a grandchild and why your son looks nearly the same age you do, but I suspect it’s one of those things you can’t explain.”

Emma nodded. Doris bit her lip, “ He doesn’t remember you right now, does he? You or Roni?”

Emma shook her head, her voice raw with hurt, “ No” before changing the subject abruptly, “ Where’d Natalia go?”

Doris shrugged, “ She’s helping Roni with her future constituents. She figured you could use a friend though”

Emma didn’t respond, turning her attention back to the starless sky. 

They sat in companionable silence for a while, and then Doris began to speak, “ Roni reminds me a lot of myself, you know? I think it’s part of the reason I was so drawn to her from the beginning. The more I learn about her, the more I see the similarities.”

Emma arched a brow at her new friend, slightly intrigued,  “ How so?”

“I had a rough upbringing. My parents weren’t abusive, but they certainly had expectations concerning who I would be, who I would marry and when. My life wasn’t my own, and while they weren’t religious like Natalia’s parents, being gay didn’t fit into their plan for me. They forced me to live a closeted life, threatening to cut off financial support if I came out in College or Law school. I lived in shame of who I was. and I let it harden me into a hateful, miserable person.”

Emma listened, noting that Doris was right, there were some similarities between Regina and Doris. 

“ I resigned myself to a life in the closet. I dated and married men, awful, terrible men, feeling I had no choice. Those relationships failed. I became lonely and sad, and wanted one person to love, and to love me in return, and I saw my friends having children, and the beautiful dynamic between parent and child. So I decided to adopt. I found Ashlee… and for a time, she changed me. I softened. She was… everything to me, my whole world.”

Emma shifted in her chair until she was facing Doris, “ What happened?”

“ What always happens. Kids grow up fast, and they are a hell of a lot smarter than us. She asked why she didn’t have a daddy like other families. I took her to the beach, and planned to explain it to her, to come out and tell the truth. I was terrified, and instead, I told her about the birds and the bees.”

Emma chuckled, “ That sounds like something I would do”

“ I didn’t tell her Emma, until she was nearly grown, and by then, we had grown apart. She thought I hated her. I treated her exactly like my parents treated me, after I had sworn I would never become them. Nothing she did was good enough and it had nothing to do with her. It was me. I was so afraid of losing her, that I nearly made that a reality. I never would have come out and told her the truth at all if it wasn’t for Olivia. Even when she and Natalia weren’t together, Olivia kept reminding me that if you want to be loved, you have to be open. I had a hard time with believing that, even if I admired Olivia’s courage and Natalia’s faith.”

Emma nodded, and Doris continued with a sigh, “ I am fortunate though… Ashlee is a much better person than I am. It took her two days, but she forgave me, and we managed to get that closeness back. We are closer now than ever. Even with the distance”

They turned back to the sky for a while, listening to the sounds of the party inside. Doris sighed, “ At the risk of sounding like Natalia, whatever is going on, whatever danger your family is in, I have a strong feeling it’s going to work out alright.”

“I hope you are right”

Doris scoffed, “ Of course I am.”

Emma shook her head in light amusement. “ It seems endless optimism is catching”

Doris chuckled, “ I’ve seen Olivia and Natalia fight through a great deal and come through stronger for it. from my first impressions of you and Roni… the same could be said for your family as well”

Emma nodded, her expression shifting as she asked, “ why do you keep calling her Roni?”

Doris shrugged, “ It suits her. I doubt she’d let me call her ‘Gina or Reggie”

Emma laughed, “ You’re probably right”

“ So her fake name is as close to a nickname as I think she’ll let me get.” Doris reasoned.

Emma nodded, “ You like her a lot”

Doris nodded, “ I do. But you love her and I like you as well, so I respect that.” Doris eyes took on a teasing glint, “ Doesn’t mean I won’t fuck you up if you break her heart though” 

Emma shrugged, “ Figured as much.”

“ I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop threatening my partner Dorrie” Regina stated matter of factly, her voice right behind Emma. 

Doris saluted sharply and Regina joined them in the third chair, tossing Emma a concerned glance, “ You alright dear?”

Emma bit her lip and nodded. Her heart warmed under the concern directed at her, as well as Regina’s protectiveness of her. 

“ She got a little emotional, seeing Henry and crew. Natalia figured she needed a minute, and a distraction” Doris explained. 

Regina studied Emma closely and Emma shifted under her gaze, “ I’m okay. It’s just…” She trailed off, unsure she had the words to describe exactly how she felt in that moment. Regina offered her hand and Emma took it gratefully, letting Regina tangle their fingers together in silent comfort. 

“ I don’t mean to take you away from everyone” Emma stated softly.

Regina shook her head, “ Everyone is leaving. It’s late, and we have another long day tomorrow.”

Emma accepted Regina’s explanation and grew quiet. A few moments later, Lucy bounded out the back door, eagerly throwing herself first into Regina’s arms, “ Mom says it’s time to say g’night Gigi.”

Regina gave the little girl a warm smile and wrapped Lucy in a hug. Lucy smiled back at her, practically beaming, “ I’m proud of you Gigi, standing up to the bad lady”

Regina nodded, “ Thanks sweetie” She whispered something in Lucy’s ear and the girl nodded exaggeratedly. A moment later, she was out of Regina’s arms and giving Emma a hug instead, “ G’night Geema” 

Emma’s eyes watered at the nickname, and held the girl close, fighting the instinct to kiss her goodnight, knowing that was far too dangerous, given the circumstances. Had she not met Henry years ago when he was about Lucy’s age, she would have been shocked at how quickly Lucy had wormed her way into Emma’s heart . Instead she managed a smile for her granddaughter, “Goodnight kiddo. Behave your your mom, alright. No more running off and scaring her”

Lucy nodded, “ I won’t Geema, I promise”

Emma nodded firmly, “ Good”

Lucy hesitated, studying Emma closely before asking in a shy tone,  “ Is Geema okay?”

Emma paused, taking a moment to catch up with the girl’s sudden switch of direction. “ Oh, yes sweetie, you can call me Geema.”

Lucy frowned, studying her Geema closely, “ Are you sure? Cuz you seem sad and I don’t want to make you sad.”

“ You don’t make me sad kiddo. I just have been missing you and your daddy. That’s all, I’m fine now” Emma assured her.

Lucy didn’t seem convinced, and Emma glanced up to see Regina and Doris watching the interaction closely. 

The back screen door squeaked as Henry and J entered the backyard. Emma gave her granddaughter one last hug before ushering her off to her mom. She watched Henry closely, catching and easily recognizing the hidden longing as he watched the small family he didn’t realize was his. Her heart broke for her son, recognizing the little lost child in his posture. She wanted so badly to break the curse and remind her son who he really was, and just how much he was loved. Regina’s hand tightened in her own, reminding her that Regina share dthat desire, and it was taking all her strength to remain seated while Henry followed his wife and daughter with his eyes as they left. He turned back around and saw them holding hands, a quick sliver of a smile taking over, shifting his mood. 

He approached them lightly, offering his hand to Doris, “ Thank you for flying all the way out here to help us. You’ve given us hope… and me a chance at a job...”

Doris nodded amiably, “ I meant what I said, Roni is a dear friend, and I can’t think of anyone better suited. I’m happy to help.”

Henry nodded, glancing at Emma and Roni, “ I’m happy for you two” he stated softly. 

Emma couldn’t speak around the lump in her throat so she nodded instead as Regina released her hand to stand and hug their son, “ Thanks Henry, that means a lot”

Emma watched them, reminded instantly of the thousands of moments exactly like this over the years. It was bittersweet, tinged with grief, like it was during Pan’s curse, but this time, Emma was the one on the outside. Even though Henry didn’t know who Regina truly was, they shared a special bond regardless. Emma was now the one wanting to reach out, but unable to do so without raising questions. Henry surprised her though, releasing Regina and motioning for Emma to hug him as well. 

Emma jumped at the chance, fighting back fresh tears as her adult son wrapped two strong muscular arms around her, enveloping her completely. It felt foreign and familiar all at the same time. Even without his memories, he hugged with the same sincerity and ferocity that he had always had as a child. He released her after a moment, surprised by her tears, “ Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you cry.”

She shook her head, turning into Regina’s arms who excused Emma’s behavior, “ She’s not used to people being so open and supportive.”

It was half true, Emma thought as Henry shook his head, “ Love is love, why it matters to people who you love is a mystery to me. If I found someone who loved me the way you two love each other, I wouldn’t let go of it for anything. Screw what people think.”

Emma nodded emotionally, surprised and relieved to hear Henry’s vocal support of their relationship, though she couldn’t help but wonder if he would see it the same way once he remembered who they were. 

Regina rubbed soothing circles into her back as she talked for a few minutes with their son. Emma watched their interaction as she tried to recover. She had always admired Regina’s relationship with their son and that was even more the case now. It was obvious he saw her as a mother figure, and she treated him as a close friend. He left after a few minutes, reminding them of the block party later in the week, adding that it had become a fundraising event for Roni’s campaign. They watched him leave together, passing Ruby, Belle and Granny who had apparently waited inside. 

Granny beelined it across the yard, hugging both women just as fiercely as Henry had, her eyes twinkling as she winked at Regina. Regina flushed, and Emma wondered again what the two had talked about while she had wandered about Hyperion Heights the day before. Granny promised to make her famous pies for the Block Party and headed off, refusing to stay in her old home, stating that it was full enough already, and they had a hotel suite just a few blocks over. 

Ruby said goodbye to Roni as Belle introduced herself to Emma. While Granny looked nothing like her Storybrooke counterpart, Ruby and Belle looked identical to theirs. The only difference was Storybrooke Ruby was with married to Dorothy, and Storybrooke’s Belle was missing in another land. Otherwise, they were nearly identical in every way, including Belle’s affinity for books. She handed Emma several books on local politics, stating they might help with Roni’s campaign. 

Emma took them with a polite smile and watched with a smile as Regina interacted with her friends. It was obvious that where remnants of fear and distrust had lingered in Storybrooke, Regina was welcomed here as an old friend. She was known, trusted and well loved. 

\------------

It was nearly one in the morning when Olivia finally crawled beneath the covers beside her wife. Natalia, unsurprisingly was still awake, her expression pensive, her eyes studying Olivia cautiously. She waited until her wife was settled before stating, “ You know more than you are saying Olivia, what’s going on?”

She waited for a response, watching the emotions flicker across the hoteliers face in the dimly lit room. Olivia sighed, her jade eyes full of worry and a tinge of fear. It made Natalia’s breath catch, instinctively se reached out, cupping her wife’s face, “Liv, what’s wrong?”

Olivia seemed to be at a loss for words. The longer the silence sat between them, the more nervous Natalia became. She tossed up a prayer to Saint Peter for protection as they dealt with whatever threat was dangerous enough to make her wife hesitate to confide in her.  Tracing Olivia’s cheek with her thumb she waited, forcing herself to be patient.

“ I can’t tell you everything baby.” Olivia’s voice was low, Natalia nearly missed that she had spoken. meeting her wife’s gaze she frowned, and started to protest but Olivia, as usual read her mind, “ it’s not because I don't trust you. Emma is right, the more you know, the moe danger you are in. I don't know everything, and what I do know has me questioning whether or not I want to know more. Honestly, I have half a mind to put you on the first flight home tomorrow.”

“ Absolutely not.” Natalia countered with a hard look. 

Olivia shook her head, “Honey, you don’t understand what we are dealing with here…”

“ Then tell me Olivia. This is no different than anything else we’ve faced. We’ve faced down Alan and Philip spaulding, we’ve overcome resistance to our family. We’ve faced our son going off to war…”

“ This is different…”

“ Yeah, the circumstances are different, they always are Olivia, but we’ve come through all of it, together. So please, trust in us.”

“There’s more at play here than just us Natalia.”

“ Okay. Start with why you haven’t kissed me since the moment we arrived.”

Natalia watched the jade eyes of her wife closely. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed, “ You wouldn't believe me if I told you”

Natalia slipped her thumb under Olivia’s chin, forcing her to meet Natalia’s steady gaze, “ Try me”

“ We can’t kiss. I can’t explain how, but if we do while we are here, one of us will die, and Regina’s family will be in immediate danger.”

“ How will anyone know we kissed if we are here, in the privacy of a closed room?” Natalia asked. She wasn’t teasing or arguing with Olivia, she was trying to understand what was going on.

“ Like I said honey, there’s more at play here. I don’t understand the mechanics of it yet, but you have to believe me. If I had a shred of doubt about the credibility of the threat, I would have kissed you hours ago, but… I’ve seen enough since arriving here to know that I can’t take that chance, not on this.”

Natalia saw nothing but sincerity in her wife’s expression. Natalia sighed, “ Does that mean other activities are off the table as well?”

Olivia’s roguish grin was swift, her mind clearly playing out scenarios they had discussed trying but never had. After a moment, the expression faded as swiftly as it had come, replaced with a tinge of fear, “ I don’t know”. Olivia’s voice was low once more, “ and that’s not a risk I’m willing to take”

Natalia swallowed, whatever had Olivia worried, it was enough to squash the woman’s libido. Natalia swallowed, “ Maybe we are out of our depth here”

Olivia nodded, “ We definitely are. But Roni needed us. We made the right call coming here. We just have to be extremely careful until Emma tells us it’s safe”

Natalia arched a brow at her wife. she had expected that REgina had given her the warning, and was surprised that it was instead, Emma. Natalia’s thoughts turned to the blonde sheriff. Emma was a lot like REgina in that they seemed much older and far more mature than they appeared in age. Emma was an enigma, strong but vulnerable. bold but afraid. She reminded Natalia of Olivia in the early years of their relationship, a force to be reckoned in public, vulnerable and shy in private. Emma had a lot of demons, much like the woman she loved. Hers seemed closer to the surface than Regina’s. 

Natalia heard her wife’s voice, “ Hey. They are going to be alright. I promise. That’s why we are here. We are not going to let anything happen to either of them, or their family.”

Natalia gave Olivia a soft smile, “ You always know…”

Olivia nodded, tugging her wife into her arms, “ I know you. Now stop worrying, have your conference with the big man upstairs and lets get some sleep.”

Natalia nodded, shifting until she was comfortable and began praying in a soft voice.

\-------------

Across town, Victoria Belfry wasn’t sleeping. She was pacing angrily in her office, barking orders at her staff. She paused and stared out the window to the city below, feeling her rage boil closer to the surface when she once again spotted the massive sign taunting her across the street. 

A low voice chuckled behind her, “ You always let the peasants get to you far too easily”

She turned to catch the hooded figure join her by the window. 

“ She’s taunting me”

“ You’re letting her. You have underestimated Regina Mills at every turn, and she has made a fool of you. Your power is weakening, the Curse is crumbling. Haven’t you wondered why?”

Victoria turned and grabbed the hooded figure by the shirt, growling in anger. That was a mistake. The next moment she was airborne, slamming into the wall across the office, pinned there by dark tendrils of magic. The figure crossed the room swiftly, removing the hood to meet Victoria’s fury head on, “ I warned you, what would happen if you took on that family. I warned you what would happen if Regina remembered herself. Today was nothing. Today she fired warning shots across your bow.”

Gideon smirked at his contractee, who shuddered as his magic held her against her will. Heels clacked against the floor and Ivy’s magic slammed into him from behind, forcing him to relinquish her mother, “ Goading my mother is a fool's errand Dark One”

the Dark One turned, smirking at the younger Belfry, “ as is goading me. I came, to inform you both that we have bigger problems. I know why the curse is weakening.”

Victoria glowered at teh man while she rubbed circulation back into her tingling limbs. when he simply watched, she growled, “ Spit it out imp”

Victoria thought for sure the man was about to throw her out  the top story window for her comment, but Ivy, interestingly enough, intervened on her mother’s behalf, “ Tell her”

“ Regina has called in reinforcements”

“ We know. We saw Doris”

Gideon chuckled darkly, “ Oh, but there’s more. She called in more than Doris Wolfe. She called in the Spencer Riveras”

Victoria stiffened, “ What?!” 

“ Did you really think Doris Wolfe organized that entire spectacle herself? Were you so caught up in your ego that you missed the obvious? The spencer rivera’s were right in front of you at the conference.”

“ Mind how you speak to me Dark One”

Gideon was across the room in an instant, his dark eyes inches from Victoria’s, causing her to flinch“ Remember who cast this curse for you, Lady Tremaine.” Gideon warned, “ You may be influential here in hyperion heights, but everything you are you owe to me. I own you, not the other way around” he reminded her.

the woman glared at him but nodded that she understood. He chuckled and stepped away

Ivy glanced at the Dark One, “ there’s more, isn’t there?”

Gideon nodded. “fraid so. I have it on good authority that Emma Swan is here in Hyperion Heights.”

“ whose authority?” Victoria demanded. 

Gideon snapped his fingers, and Weaver suddenly appeared, dangling in the air above them, gasping for air, “ It was entirely too easy to break him. fool thought he could make a deal with me.”

Gideon turned and looked his father in the eye, “ You really ought to have known better. I am your son after all.”

Victoria crossed the room, “ Is he awake too?”

“ Your curse is weak, and weakening further by the day. The more you invest in this world, the more your curse weakens. It was meant to break, or have your forgotten that?”

“Emma Swan can’t do anything, we removed true love’s kiss.” Ivy stated, her eyes flickering with doubt

“ Then why is she here? How is she here? How are Weaver and Roni both awake?” Victoria asked her daughter, suspicion lacing her tone.

Gideon swiftly intervened, “ It doesn’t matter, what matters is that Emma Swan is a threat, one that needs to be dealt with swiftly”

Victoria barked at the Dark One, “ Find her, bring Emma Swan to me.”

The Dark One nodded, a glint in his eyes, “ With pleasure”

Victoria turned away, only to hear a sickening snap, followed by a thud as a body hit the floor. Victoria whipped around to see Gideon vanishing, his father’s body limp on the floor.

Gideon’s laughter was last to leave, his words hanging over Victoria Belfry like a dark cloud, “ Might want to get Weaver out of here quickly, his partner’s on his way up….”

Seconds later, heavy boots were approaching her office rapidly. Victoria glanced at her daughter, silently ordering her to hide the body as she stepped forward to intercept Rogers.

It was too late. The man swept into the room on a mission, his eyes immediately finding Weaver on the floor before drawing his weapon, “ Seattle Police, Hands up Belfry, Now!”


	16. Fallout pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's press conference triggers a series of events that escalates the situation.

Regina managed to get a couple hours of sleep before her cell phone lit up her bedroom and started vibrating across the small table. It took her a moment to overcome her disorientation and realize she was in one of Granny’s guest rooms rather than her own home. 

Shaking off the fatigue, Regina grabbed her cell and answered without looking, “ What?”

“Roni, it’s Rogers.”

Regina sat up immediately, picking up on the tension in his voice, “ What’s wrong?”

“ Weaver’s dead.”

“ What happened?” Regina asked, knowing the answer wasn’t good.

“ He disappeared from a stakeout last night, I went to relieve him and he was gone. I couldn’t get ahold of him either. Then I get a call from his cell, and could hear Ivy, Victoria and a stranger talking business. I hauled ass to Belfry Towers but I was too late.”

“ They killed him?”

Rogers sighed, “ Yes. I arrived on the scene less than a minute after it happened, but it was too late. They snapped his neck. I arrested Ivy and Victoria, but they are denying any involvement, and so far, forensics have nothing. Aside from the body being found in Victoria’s office, there isn’t a shred of physical evidence to indicate that they killed him.”

“ Let me guess, they’re suggesting that they have been set up”

Rogers sighed, “ Exactly. They’ve implicated you. I’m sorry to do this Roni, but I need to know where you were last night.”

“ No problem, I’ve been here since eleven last night.”

“ Anyone to corroborate that?”

“ Only about a hundred witnesses. Granny threw a party here last night. I was talking to constituents until one am. I went to bed around two. There’s four people here to verify that I haven’t left the house”

“ Alright, sit tight, I will be by in five to interview your guests. Warn Emma, I’m gonna have to talk to her as well, alone”

Alarm jolted Regina out of the bed, “ Why?”

“ Victoria said you brought in a friend from out of state with a record. She’s suggesting that Emma is your lackey”

“Rogers…”

“ Look, I know it's false. Okay? But I have a job to do. And I have to take her in.”

“ Not gonna happen Rogers.”

“ Roni, don’t interfere, it will only make you look more guilty. Stay out of this. Let me do my job. If Emma is innocent, I’ll find the evidence to prove it”

“ Are you arresting her?”

“ I have to take her into custody for an interview at the station. You can’t go with her Roni.”

“ Then Doris goes with her”

Rogers sighed, “ Fine, As long as you frame it as Doris being her counsel”

“ That’s fine. Give me a couple of minutes before you come by. I need to get everyone up.”

“ Sorry Roni, I can’t do that. I called as a courtesy. I’m on my way right now.  Warn Emma.” He hung up, leaving Regina with a growing sense of dread, she dressed swiftly, knocking on Doris’ door first, “ Dorrie, get dressed, meet me downstairs. We have a serious problem.”

Doris sat up, her red hair sticking up all over the place, “ What’s wrong?”

“ Victoria found herself in a mess she couldn’t get out of, and she’s trying to shift the blame onto Emma.”

“Shit. I’ll be right there”

Regina heard the knock on the door and hurried down the stairs, catching Emma’s hand before the blonde could open the door, “ Go to the kitchen, Now. Wait for Doris. Don’t say a word until she talks to you”

Something in her tone registered with the blonde. She didn’t argue, just followed Regina’s instructions with a sharp nod and a deeply furrowed brow. A heavy hand pounded on the door again. Regina waited until Doris met her on the stairs, “ It’s the cops, they want to interview us about last night. Victoria knows Emma is here and is trying to frame us.”

Doris nodded, “ Answer the door before they break it down, I’ll take Emma to the back yard and advise her.”

Regina nodded, waiting until Doris disappeared into the kitchen before going back to the door, hearing Roger’s warning, “ Seattle PD, open the door Roni”

With a heavy sigh, Regina opened the door answering Rogers dryly,  “ Rogers, what a pleasant surprise” 

He flashed his badge, “ Let us in Roni.”

Olivia and Natalia emerged from their room, joining Roni at the bottom of the stairs, “ What’s going on?”

He ignored them, giving Roni a pointed look. She nodded and stepped aside, letting Rogers and his temporary partner in. She led them to the living room, indicating they should sit. “ Now how about you tell me what the hell this is about Rogers?”

“Victoria and Ivy Belfry have accused your campaign of murdering Weaver and planting the body at their headquarters”

Olivia scoffed, “ And how exactly do they propose we did that?”

“ Their security turned over their tapes.” Rogers glanced at Regina, “ Where’s Emma?”

“ She didn’t do this Rogers”

He shook his head, “ It doesn’t matter. They have evidence and I have to take her in. Where is she?”

“ She’s in the backyard, what evidence?” 

“ I can’t comment on an open investigation Roni, you know that”

“ Damn it Rogers, what evidence do they have?”

“ Roni, let it go. don’t push your luck, or you could find yourself slapped with an obstruction charge”

“ Are you threatening me…?” Regina felt her blood pressure rising. 

Olivia placed a calming hand on her arm, shooting her a warning glance. Regina stilled and Olivia addressed Rogers, “ You have our full cooperation. Emma was here, with witnesses from 7 last night to now. We can have a full list of witnesses in an hour. Also, not sure if you noticed Rogers, but there are security cameras on this place as well. I suggest that you call the monitoring company and get those tapes as well.”

He nodded, “ I already have someone on it”

“ Then Emma should only be in custody for a few hours” Olivia stated with a warning in her tone.

“ As long as we can verify the testimony of those witnesses and your tapes, It should give us enough to release her on her recognizance. She won’t be able to leave town for a while, but at least she won’t be down at lockup.”

“ Then do what you must. Natalia and I will have that list in your hands in an hour”

Rogers nodded stiffly and headed through the house alone, his officer remaining behind to interview the three women in the living room. 

\-------

Emma stiffened the second she saw her ex husband’s look alike. Doris stepped between them, her tone cool, “ Officer Rogers, I’ve advised my client that she is under no obligation to speak with you.”

“ That’s fine.” He stated, addressing Emma, “ Turn around, put your hands behind your back”

“ What?” Emma asked, her voice rising in panic. 

“What do you think you are doing Rogers?” Doris asked while preventing the man from getting any closer to the blonde. 

“ Giving Belfry what she wants, so I can find out what really happened. I’m sorry, but I have to do this. Emma Swan, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Detective Weaver. Now, turn around, put your hands behind your back”

Emma fought to keep her fear tamped down. She was rapidly losing control to her fear. 

Doris shook her head, “ Is it necessary to put her in handcuffs? She’s a fellow officer Rogers. Show some professional courtesy”

He sighed, “ Fine, Miss Swan, let’s go”

Doris stepped between them again, her tone lowering dangerously, “ There had better not be reporters out front Rogers. If you are doing this to create a public spectacle, or assist Belfry with her campaign…”

“Give me some credit Governor Wolfe. I’m not an idiot. I know Emma Swan had nothing to do with this, but unfortunately, without more than my word as to what I heard on Weaver’s last phone call, I can’t prove anything. I have to do my job. They have your client on video, placing her at the scene with Weaver. The video shows her murdering detective Weaver. Now, you know, and I know it’s not possible, but until I can prove that, I have to place Sherriff Swan under arrest. Now please step aside, and let me do my job, so I can clear your client as a suspect sooner rather than later.”

Emma swallowed, nodding to her friend. Doris glanced between them, “ Tell me you brought two cars”

“ Fraid not.”

“ Then I insist that you allow me to either ride with my client, or deliver her to you myself”

Roger glanced at the blonde before acquiescing to Doris’ request, “ You can ride along.” 

Doris nodded, “ No cuffs, and I strongly suggest you keep your hands to yourself Officer Rogers.”

He nodded, “ Emma Swan, you are under arrest for the murder of Detective Weaver. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

Emma bit her lip and shook her head. She was barely staying in the present. Rogers stepped towards her and instinctively, she stepped back. 

Doris whispered a warning to her and Emma swallowed, “ I can’t. I can’t get in a car with him, please.” 

Doris’ hand gently grasped her arm, “ Emma, I’m right here. Alright? I’m going with you. I won’t leave your side until you are released. You have my word. You won’t be alone with him for a second. I need you to trust me. I need you to stay calm and cooperate, alright? Can you do that?”

Emma glanced again at the man who looked like her ex husband, “I’m not sure. Doris…”

“ He won’t lay a hand on you, will you Rogers?”

The man sensed Emma’s distress and stepped further away, “ I’ll call a second car”

“Un marked, with a female officer Rogers.” Doris barked. He nodded and stepped away to make the call. Meanwhile, Doris was doing her best to keep Emma calm. “ Olivia had cameras installed yesterday, we suspected something like this might happen. There’s no way the Belfry’s were able to tamper with the footage here, she would have had to know where we were staying. You’ll be cleared soon. Until then, trust me, and do as I instruct. Alright?”

Emma nodded, and Doris’s tone became more firm, “ Deep breaths Emma. Stay present. Stay calm”

Emma dug her fingernails into the tender skin of her palms, focusing on the sharp pain to clear her mind. It wasn’t working. Doris leaned towards her, “ Think about your family. Focus on them”

Emma nodded, letting her mind conjure up the images of her son and granddaughter last night. It helped, some. 

A few moments later, another officer appeared, and Rogers left stiffly, his glance apologetic as he whispered orders to the officer replacing him. The woman looked severe, but she softened as she approached, “ Governor Wolfe, Sheriff Swan, I’m Officer Gonzales. I’ll be the officer assigned to handle your case from this point on. Will that work for you?”

Doris glanced at Emma and Officer Gonzales continued, “ I have had crisis intervention training. My fellow Officers alerted me to the specifics of your case. I promise to do my best to make this process as smooth as possible for you Sheriff Swan. If you can follow me, we have a car waiting out front”

“ Roni” Emma managed. The woman nodded kindly, “ You’ll be allowed a moment to see your partner before we go. I’ll have to be present of course but…”

“ Thank you” Doris nodded to the officer as she led them through the house. Regina met them by the front door, ignoring everyone to wrap her arms around Emma, letting the blonde fall into her with a sob. Emma felt their magic intertwined, as it always did, and felt Regina’s calm start to take hold in her own system, drowning out the panic. 

“ Everything is going to be fine Emma. Trust me”

Emma nodded, feeling herself starting to return to some semblance of normal, “ I…” She was still struggling to speak.

Regina nodded, “ I know. Go. We’ll have you out of there in a few hours”

Doris promised again that she would stay with Emma until she was released and Regina thanked her gratefully. Emma followed Doris and Officer Gonzales to the car, noting that Officer Rogers had left already with his temporary partner. Emma flinched at the light touch of Officer Gonzales’ hand on her head, guiding her into the car. 

The woman apologized, “ protocol” Emma nodded that she understood, but still breathed a sigh of relief when Doris sat beside her. Doris offered Emma her hand and the blonde took it without a word. Had she been in a better frame of mind, Emma would have found the situation she found herself in amusing, but her continued encounters with Officer Rogers had her decidedly on edge. 

The trip to the station was a short one, and then they were being escorted in a side door. Emma was booked quickly, Gonzales being the point person. She allowed Doris to obtain Emma’s fingerprints, rather than further trigger her by touching Emma. She led them to an interrogation room in the back, and left them, promising to return with breakfast and coffee.

A few moments later, Gonzales returned with donuts and coffee. She left them on the table, and left once more, promising to return after talking with her captain.

Alone with Doris and her thoughts, Emma was sucked into the past, reliving her stint in prison. 

_ The cell door slammed behind her, and Emma dissolved into tears. her precious baby was gone, and she hadn’t even glanced at him, let alone held him. Her chest ached as much as the rest of her. She had received the minimal care given to expectant mothers behind bars before being unceremoniously released back to the care of the prison. _

_ Now she was curled into a ball in the corner of her cell, arms wrapped around her knees while her body protested the smallest movements. She was painfully aware of the fact that holding her son was now the only thing she craved. She ignored her pain, as well as the taunts of her fellow prisoners, figuring that she deserved the abuse. Afterall, she had just done the unforgivable. She had broken the promise she had made herself from as early as she could remember, swearing she would never do to any child of hers what hers had done to her.  _

_ Emma laid on the hard cot, and willed herself to cry silently. She didn’t want to draw the attention of the guards, who would surely cause her more grief. In prison, no one cared if you were hurting. It wasn’t any different for Emma than the foster system had been. She was worthless, unwanted, unloved, unredeemable. _

“ Emma” Doris voice was sharp enough to catch her attention, drawing her out of her spiral. Doris looked decidedly worried, and Emma glanced down to see that like Regina the day before, Emma was dangerously close to letting the magic boiling beneath the surface out. She took a deep calming breath and forced herself to relax. 

Doris nodded, “ Better. Now, when they come in, do not answer any questions. Don’t say anything. Olivia and Natalia will be here in a few minutes with the list, and enough witnesses to get you released, if not cleared. Olivia also obtained the footage already. They aren’t sure how, but Belfry’s cameras were definitely tampered with.”

Emma nodded and Doris squeezed her hand, “ It’s gonna be fine. Belfry thought she could pin this on you, but we are one step ahead of her.”

Emma sighed, “ I am glad Regina called you in.”

Doris gave her a quick smile as she consulted her phone, “ Me too. Belfry called a press conference, trying to get ahead of this, thinking she’d be released, but according to Regina, she’s in a conference room down the hall screaming at Rogers.”

\-----------

From her position in the waiting room, Olivia could see Rogers and Gonzales conferring with their captain in furtive voices. Victoria Belfry and her daughter were screaming at each other in a conference room not far from them, and the walls did little to muffle their voices. From the sound of it, Victoria was turning on Ivy, accusing her of trying to set her own mother up, something Olivia suspected was closer to the truth than Victoria’s wild accusations that her political opponent was trying to take her down. Judging from the tension in the police department, everyone shared that sentiment but was struggling on how to take on the powerful business woman. 

Hearing a commotion by the door, Olivia sighed. The media had arrived, several high profile attorneys in suits addressing the activity at the station, spinning a story of deception and conspiracy. The lead attorney barked at the desk sergeant, ordering that he be led to the Belfry’s immediately. The second he swept into the conference room, silence descended on the station, and everyone seemed to relax marginally. Olivia glanced again at Regina, who was pacing the length of the waiting room, worry lines etching the woman's features. 

Natalia sat alone in a chair, her rosary in her hand, eyes closed, words mouthing a petition for help. Olivia caught Regina’s arm when she passed the hotelier for the hundredth time, “ Roni, she’ll be fine. Doris is with her, and believe me, she won’t let anything happen to Emma”

Olivia could see the fear in Regina’s eyes, “ I shouldn’t have brought her here, or you all. I put you all in danger. Victoria Belfry…”

“ Isn’t going to get away with this” Natalia interrupted her prayers to address Regina’s fears, “ You did the right thing. You’d be facing this horrible woman alone, and you can’t honestly tell me that you think that would be better. You have friends, allies. Let us have your back.”

“ and if you get hurt in the process?”

“ Then we handle it.” Olivia answered firmly, “ Look, you called us here because you needed our help to take on Belfry. We know what she is capable of. If you hadn’t called us in, you’d most likely be the one in that room, without anyone to have your back. Emma is strong, and she will get through this, all of us will. Belfry is desperate, and she everytime she lashes out, she makes a mistake.”

Regina sighed, “ I can’t help but feel responsible for all of this.”

Olivia nodded, “ I know, but this is not your fault. Whether you realize it or not, Belfry is terrified right now”

Regina let a slow smile tug at her lips, “ Good.”

Officer Gonzales left the meeting with her fellow officers and joined them, “ We are releasing Emma in a few minutes, I’m going to go get her statement and then you all will be free to go. I have a car out back so you can avoid the circus out front.”

Olivia shook the officer’s hand, “ Thank you. I appreciate your help” Gonzales nodded, “ Here’s my card if you need anything. I strongly suggest keeping out of sight for a bit. Belfry is determined to place the blame firmly in your camp, but the evidence is weak at best. They’ve detected corruption on the tape that places Emma at the scene. Your tapes, as suspected were un tampered with. So we are releasing her, but we strongly recommend allowing us to put you all under protective custody.”

Olivia shook her head, “No offence but I have a team standing by for that purpose”

Gonzales nodded, lowering her voice, “ That’s probably best. Be careful who you trust. Belfry has eyes and ears everywhere. My department has been investigating her since she arrived in town, this is the closest we’ve ever gotten to nailing her for anything. She’s afraid, and she’s coming unglued”

Olivia swallowed, “ Thanks for the warning Officer”

The woman nodded, “ I’m gonna go get Emma’s statement and we’ll get you guys out of here”

\----------

The door opened and Gonzales nodded to Emma and Doris. Doris relaxed immediately, sensing it was nearly over. 

Gonzales confirmed her suspicions, “ The charges against your client have been dropped. She’s now considered a victim, not a suspect. If you still prefer she not answer any questions, that’s fine, but I do need to try to take her statement, and officially obtain her statement and alibi. We also informed the captain about the circumstances regarding Officer Rogers, and he has been ordered to keep his distance from you all until further notice. If you need anything during the course of the investigation, I’ll be the one to call.  Rogers has been benched”

“ Why?” Doris asked.

“ Weaver was his commanding officer. They benched him for his own good. Rogers is a good cop, but Belfry knows how to push his buttons. I’m now the one running the investigation. Belfry doesn’t know me and she hasn’t managed to infiltrate my team.”

Gonzales seated herself across from Emma, “ Would you be willing Sheriff Swan to give us your account of what happened last night?”

Emma glanced at Doris who nodded at the blonde.

“ I was at Granny’s all day yesterday.”

“ According to Rogers, Weaver stopped by earlier in the day. Is that true?”

Emma glanced at Doris for direction. Doris answered for her, not liking this line of questioning “ He stopped by, yes”

Gonzales flipped through her notepad, “ Says here he visited for… about two hours. What did you talk about?”

Doris gave Emma another look. The blonde seemed to be in a daze, worrying Doris, “ Sheriff Swan and Detective Weaver are old acquaintances. He stopped by after learning she was here visiting Roni”

“ Right, says here that the three of you all came out here from Storybrooke. Care to tell me why so many people moved from Storybrooke out here? Kind of odd, don’t you think?”

Doris shook her head, “ My client cannot speak for Roni or Weaver. She came out here to visit a friend”

“ Seems she came out here for more than that counselor.  According to Weaver’s notes, Sherif Swan came out here to investigate Belfry independently. Weaver was using her  as a source to get information about Belfry. Care to explain why Sheriff Swan came all the way from Storybrooke to Seattle to investigate someone she’s never met?”

Emma looked ready to snap and Doris glared at Gonzales, “ Get to the point Officer.”

“ I’m trying to establish why Belfry would target your client counselor. If she somehow learned that Sheriff Swan was looking into her, it would go a long way in establishing motive for murdering Weaver and framing your client”

Emma clarified, “ I wasn’t here in an official capacity Officer. I came to see Roni, and she asked me for help with Belfry”

“ Right and you just so happened to show up in the middle of it all.”

“ Is there a question in there somewhere officer?” Doris asked, growing more tense by the moment.

Gonzales ignored her“ Are you working for Roni’s campaign?”

Emma frowned, “ No...”

“ So we won't find you on Regina Mill’s payroll?” Gonzales pressed.

Doris raised her hand, “ Don’t answer that Emma.” She turned to Gonzales, “ Is my client under investigation for another crime Officer?”

Gonzales shook her head, “ No. I’m simply trying to understand Emma’s involvement in all of this”

“ Roni and my client were the unfortunate targets of Victoria belfry’s anger. She and her daughter made threats against Roni and her business. She tried to coerce Roni into selling her bar and when that failed, she paid off a health inspector to shut down the woman’s bar. Emma came out here at Regina’s request because Victoria Belfry had targeted her bar. I strongly suggest you focus your efforts on investigating how Victoria Belfry has managed to buy up the property around here, using underhanded methods rather than subjecting my client to more harassment. ”

“ Why is she fixated on you two?” Gonzales asked Emma.

Doris sighed in annoyance, “ You are asking my client to speculate on the motivations of a woman she’s never met. Now, this interview has deviated sharply from it’s stated purpose. I strongly recommend that you bring this interview back on topic or it will be over.”

Gonzales raised her hands apologetically, “ Can you give me a full account of your whereabouts yesterday Sheriff Swan?”

Emma glanced at Doris who nodded sharply. 

The blonde turned and sighed, “ I was at Granny’s home all day yesterday. I never left the house.”

“ Can anyone corroborate that?” Gonzales asked with a frown. 

Doris huffed, “ You know damn well that over a hundred people can corroborate Emma’s presence there from 7 pm to this morning when your officers arrived, and you have the security footage from the home as well. Now, if that is all Officer Gonzales, my client has been through more than enough already today.”

Gonzales nodded, “ Thank you for your cooperation. This likely goes without saying Sheriff Swan, but don’t leave town, and stay as far from the Belfry’s as possible until we get this mess cleared up.”

Emma nodded, frowning at the warning to not leave town. Doris shook her head, deterring Emma from addressing it. She stood gathered her coat and ushered Emma from the building, ignoring Gonzales’ apology for the tense interview. While Doris understood that the short Latina officer was doing her job, she didn’t appreciate Emma continuing to be treated as a suspect rather than a victim. It hadn’t done much to ease Emma’s fears. Doris slid into the back seat beside Emma, relieved to see Regina gathering the blonde into her arms, whispering comforting words as Emma silently shuddered in her arms. 

She closed the door of the SUV and nodded at Olivia who pulled away from the curb. They drove in silence, passing a growing crowd outside the department, and Doris was again glad for the resources afforded to both herself and Olivia. the windows were tinted, so even though heads turned as the SUV passed, no one could see inside. Doris’s eyes widened when she saw signs in the crowd, indicating that the media circus had drawn protestors.

Olivia glanced at her friend in the rearview mirror, “ Someone leaked Emma’s arrest, and her connection to Regina.”

“Of course they did” Doris retorted, “ Let me guess, Belfry?”

“ Most likely, yes. She’s trying to spin this, but judging from the crowd out there, most people aren’t buying it. A reporter caught Belfry on camera using derogatory language. Apparently we can add homophobic to her growing list of her less charming traits”

“So she’s managed to make Seattle hate her more”

“ Yes, and the FBI is apparently on their way, opening an investigation into Belfry’s campaign.”

Doris nodded, “ Good. It would seem she’s losing her foothold here”

Olivia’s voice grew alarmed, “ We have a bigger problem” Everyone sat straight up at the fear lacing her tone and followed her finger pointing at a figure in the street ahead of them. 

All the Disney pranks with Friends videos in the world couldn’t have prepared her for what she was seeing in front of them. A tall figure under a black hooded robe stood directly in their path, he had a sword belted around his waist, and another in his hand. 

The figure removed his hood, revealing a wicked grin as he thrust his hands out. Doris stared in horror, her mind refusing to comprehend what she was seeing. The man had something dark and hideous pouring from one hand, and for all intents and purposes, the sword appeared to be channeling it towards their SUV. Doris closed her eyes half a second before the dark force reached them. 


	17. Fallout pt 3/3

Their reaction was purely instinct. Emma and Regina nodded sharply at each other and joined hands before casting the transportation spell. It shouldn’t have worked, given the parameters of the curse. Nevertheless,  one moment, they were watching dark magic being thrown at them, the next, the SUV dropped itself heavily onto the street in front of Granny’s house. The abrupt shift had their friends nauseous and disoriented. Regina and Emma stared at each other in shock. They hadn’t thought through their reaction, simply reacting to the threat at hand, and their magic had responded. 

There wasn’t time to process what had happened, Gideon appeared in front of them once more, magic swirling around him in a dark cloud, Excalibur in hand. 

Emma barked at her friends, “ Get inside, NOW!”

Olivia nodded sharply, grabbing her wife and friend by the arm and dragging them towards Granny’s house, leaving Emma and Regina to face Gideon. The man drew his  other sword, and Emma shuddered as she recognized the blade. 

“ You evaded this blade once before Saviour, care to see how you fare in a rematch?”

Regina stepped between them swiftly, “ What do you want Gideon?”

“ I want you and your family dead. I thought that was fairly obvious.” He looked furious, trembling with the rage he was barely keeping contained. “ I can’t have my happy ending until every last one of you  _ charming _ fools is dead, starting with you.” He pointed the blade accusationally at Emma.

“ Why not?” Emma asked, trying to stall the man until Regina could work out a plan. Regina reached behind her and took Emma’s hand subtly, and their magic again rose closer to the surface, nearly close enough to actually use it. Emma set her confusion aside and focused on distracting Gideon while Regina tried to summon the fairy dust Emma had brought her. 

“ Because  _ saviour _ ” He spat the term with disgust, “ Your family’s happiness always comes at the cost of mine.”

“How do you figure that?” Emma asked. 

Gideon didn’t answer. Instead, he stepped forward with the blade prophesied to be Emma’s undoing but Regina was ready. One minute, the man was advancing on them quickly, the next, he was being thrown backwards violently, both Excalibur and the blade in his hand ripped from his grasp. Emma caught them both easily, immediately handing one to Regina while advancing on Gideon with Excalibur. She reached down and seized him by the collar of his robe, yanking him to his feet, holding the sword in front of his face, “ Answer me! Why do you continue to come after me and my family?”

He smirked at her, while Excalibur forced the truth from his lips, “ Because the Darkness wants you back Emma Swan. You were the only one to escape it’s clutches without paying it’s price. Did you really think the darkness would forget? Magic always comes at a price, and you have yet to pay yours. So I will come after you, and everyone you love, until the ledger has been balanced.”

Emma gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to run him through with Excalibur then and there. She knew he was telling the truth. She could feel the darkness calling to her, whispering it’s promises of power and protection for those she loved. Only the gentle hand on her arm kept her from acting rashly, and striking Gideon down where he stood and reclaiming the power she hated to admit she still craved.

Instead she shoved him backwards, “ Why are you working with Lady Tremaine?”

“ I’m not. I set her up.”

“ Why?”

“ Because Ivy is my true love and she desires that her mother fall. Victoria was supposed to be the one arrested, Not both of them. ” Gideon looked ready to be sick, hating himself for giving away his motives. 

“ So you attacked us because…”

“ Because my every attempt to help Ivy is thwarted by you and your fellow heroes. I thought if I took you out, and framed Victoria, Ivy would finally see how I feel about her.”

Emma glanced at Regina in surprise and Gideon immediately grabbed for the sword, and Emma responded swiftly, “ You will not move until I release you Dark One”

He froze, fury once more coloring his features, “ How dare you…” 

“ Nor will you speak other than to answer my questions” She barked at him, “ Now, were you the one who cast the curse?”

He hesitated, trying to resist Excalibur’s influence over his will, sweat beading on his brow. 

“ Who changed and cast the curse Dark One?”

“ I changed it,  and then both Ivy and I cast it”

Emma arched a brow in surprise, “ Ivy helped cast the curse?”

“ It was either going to be her or her mother. If her mother cast it before we could, she was going to use Ivy’s heart. I helped her darken her heart so that it was unusable.” 

Regina shook her head, “ So you are the one who drove her to murder an innocent”

“ If you are her true love, whose heart did Ivy use to cast the curse?” Emma asked.

Gideon bit his lip, growling the answer, “ We both used half of our own hearts to cast the curse”

That got Regina’s attention. The woman shook her head, “ How is that possible?”

“ The curse requires a heart, the heart of the one you love most…”

Regina laughed, “ So you both love yourselves above even each other. Of course. That certainly explains a lot”

Emma glared at him, “ How do we break it without anyone dying?”

“ You already know the answer to that Saviour. An act of True love.”

“ Why has Victoria benefitted from the curse if Ivy cast it?”

“ I made a deal with Victoria to cast the curse. She is unaware of her daughter’s involvement, as well as the fact that she is my true love. Regardless of how the curse breaks, the moment it does, Victoria dies, and Anastasia will be the one who takes the fall for Victoria’s death.”

“ So this curse will do nothing to help Anastasia?”

Gideon laughed, “ Of course not. Ivy is the reason Anastasia slumbers in the first place. Victoria favored Anastasia over Drizella. Drizella cursed her sister, hoping to shift her mother’s affections. Instead, Victoria devised the curse to find a way to break it.” the truth tumbled from his lips more freely now, much to his fury. 

“ Why can’t Victoria break the sleeping curse with true love’s kiss?” Emma demanded. 

“ Because the only way to free Anastasia from her curse is to take her place, hence setting up the dark curse so that someone else’s true love pays that price. What Victoria doesn't know is that even if someone does break the curse, Victoria will die, and Anastasia will be the one found at fault.”

Emma glanced at Regina, remembering the Evil Queen doing something similar to the Charmings, though they had found another way to break the curse without sacrificing or framing anyone. 

His expression was becoming more murderous with every question. Emma glanced at Regina, “ What do we do with him?”

Regina shook her head, “ I have no idea, but we need to get out of the street. I’m afraid we’ve drawn too much attention to ourselves already.”

Emma nodded, keeping an eye on Gideon as she dug out her cell and tossed it to Regina, “ Call it in. Let them know we found Weaver’s killer.”

Regina started to protest, and Emma shut her down gently, “ You’re running for office. You need to look normal. We tell them we were assaulted, escaped, he came after us again and we managed to corner him, confiscated his weapons and held him until police arrived.”

“What do we do about the video footage that shows otherwise?” Regina nodded to a handful of gawkers with their cell phones raised. 

Emma nodded Regina towards the house, “ Easy enough to correct. Go. In my bag, hidden pocket on the inside, grab my cuffs, and the small jar. Bring them back here”

Regina glanced at Gideon again in concern and Emma urged her gently, “ Go, I’ve got this.”

Regina left, jogging towards the front door of the house, tossing another concerned glance over her shoulder as she did so. 

Emma barked at the nearest gawker, “ Don’t just stand there, call the cops!”

The man nodded and stopped recording long enough to place the call. Gideon watched furiously, obviously trying to speak, no doubt to goad Emma further, but Excalibur forced him to hold his tongue, all the while calling to Emma. It teased her with promises, pointing out in a familiar voice that her magic was inaccessible at will, the darkness would easily provide it. Emma gritted her teeth and steeled herself against it’s lies, reminding herself of the price she had paid for the darkness, nearly losing her family in her twisted efforts to save them. 

Regina was back a moment later, Olivia by her side with a gun. Emma directed Regina to lace the cuffs with the liquid in the jar, and Regina gave Emma an impressed smile when she recognized it’s smell. She approached Gideon cautiously, Emma forcing him still with Excalibur while Olivia trained a nine millimeter handgun on the man. Emma didn’t dare explain that the gun was useless on a Dark One. It made Olivia feel she was helping protect the people she loved, something Emma understood. It did help normalize the already strange scene in the street though, so she encouraged Olivia to keep an eye on the man with a nod.  The cuffs sizzled, leaving a faint mark on Gideon’s skin as they made contact, causing him to hiss in pain as Regina yanked his hands behind his back and snapped them closed around his wrists. 

Emma smirked as the cuffs tightened and she ordered him to sit on the curb, legs crossed under him. She nodded to Olivia, as Regina handed her her badge. Regina leaned towards Emma whispering, “ Squid ink?”

Emma nodded, “  Heavily modified squid ink. It’s absorbed into his skin, and it’s permanent. It will leave what looks like tattooed on bracelets on his skin, and cuts him off from his magic indefinitely.”

“How the hell…?”

“I’ve been working with Mal to come up with something to curb the power of the Dark One without killing them, until we can find a way to do away with the Dark One permanently. As long as we keep Excalibur out of the wrong hands, the darkness will stay trapped and dormant in him.”

“ So the only way it breaks…”

“ Is if someone runs him through with Excalibur.” Emma answered, confirming Regina’s suspicions.

Emma didn’t mention that she could feel the fury of the darkness at being cut off from it’s host, nor that it was whispering to her furiously now, pleading that she strike Gideon down while he was defenseless.  _ It would be so easy, _ it promised,  _ you know you miss it, the strength, the power, the immortality.  _

Emma trembled as she resisted it “ We need to get rid of this thing.”

Regina glanced down the street, seeing flashing lights approaching rapidly, “ Too late for that. Can we use the ink on the sword as well?”

Emma nodded, “That’s the idea, Yes. It should hinder it from trying to coerce anyone. We just have to keep it from anyone who might realize what it is and its purpose”

Regina nodded, “ I’ve got just enough fairy dust left to create a replica, and correct any footage of what happened.”

“ Do it, we can’t let the real one go to the police station with him”

Regina nodded, focused and turned her back as the squad cars squealed to a stop in front of them. Emma felt the magic rip the real sword from her grasp, instantly replacing it with a perfect replica, down to the fingerprints on the hilt. She let the sword drop to the ground raised her badge so that the cops could clearly see it. Rogers and Gonzales were the first to reach them, Rogers immediately stepping away to secure the crime scene, leaving Gonzales to approach Emma stiffly, her eyebrows arched at the blonde, “ You’ve been out of custody for what, fifteen minutes, tops?”

Emma nodded, “ We were pursued by this man on our way home. We thought we had evaded him, but he managed to follow us here, and assaulted us.”

“ With swords?” Gonzales asked in disbelief, taking in Gideon’s attire. Emma shrugged, “ I said he attacked us, I didn’t say he was sane”

Gonzales barked orders at two fellow officers, who grapped Gideon by the armpits and hauled him to his feet as she stepped into his face, “ Care to explain why you went after them?”

Gideon said nothing, leering at the woman, shooting a victorious look at Emma until Regina spoke, her tone low and dangerous, “ Answer the woman Gideon.”

Emma saw the glint of a blade hidden behind a weak glamour. Gideon growled, “ Their deaths would aid my cause.”

“ Were you the one who set them up?”

Gideon saw Regina nod at him slightly and he sighed, forced to comply with her silent order, “ I tried to set up Belfry. She tried to pin it on them.”

“ So you were the one who murdered Weaver”

“ Yes.”

“ Why?” 

“ Because he was a weak and pathetic man.” Gideon hissed.

Gonzales sighed, nodding to the officers holding him, “ Read him his rights.”

Emma watched as Gideon was forcibly led to a squad car as the officers read him his miranda rights. Regina managed to conceal the real sword while Gonzales took their statements and took the swords as evidence. As the finished questioning the witnesses, Gonzales  promised to update them as soon as possible, “ He admitted to killing Weaver, so the Belfry’s will be released. I still strongly suggest having extra bodies around to keep you all safe. You seem to have a knack for making enemies.”

Emma nodded, “ Thank you for your help Officer.” 

Gonzales waved her off, “ It’s my job. Do me a favor, make my job easier. Hire that security and stay away from Belfry until we get a handle on this. It seems like this is only going to escalate.”

Emma promised to do exactly that, and watched the police leave with a heavy sigh. Exhaustion started to take over and she turned towards the house to see Doris and Natalia watching from the porch. Emma felt Regina fall into step beside her, taking Emma’s hand in hers. Once again, their connection drew magic close to the surface, and Emma could feel it coursing through her veins. She tossed Regina a surprised glance and the woman shrugged, “ We never were good at following the rules”

Emma managed a weak smile at that, climbing the stoop to the small porch. Doris ushered them inside, Natalia and Olivia following them in. Natalia was on the phone with their security, asking for a team to be sent to secure Granny’s. She hung up with a sigh and leaned into Olivia as the entire group made their way into the living room.  Emma dropped tiredly to the couch, nearly laughing when Regina did the same, though more gracefully. 

Without a word, Regina leaned towards the blonde, letting her head rest against Emma’s shoulder as their friends found seats as well. Their magic blended as they intertwined their hands, and Emma felt the whispers of Excalibur fade away, replaced by the strength she and Regina found in each other. 

For a while, no one spoke. their morning had started rather abruptly, and no one had any time to process what had happened. It was now noon, and the entire group was exhausted from the morning’s events. 

Naturally, Doris was the first one to speak, shooting an accusational look at both Emma and Regina, “ So which one of you wants to explain what the holy hell happened out there?”

Emma glanced at Regina and sighed, “ Trying to keep this to ourselves is not working.”

Regina took a deep breath, glanced once more at the blonde beside her and began to tell the whole truth.

\-----------

Olivia watched her wife with worry as Emma and Regina did their best to explain the events they had just witnessed. To her surprise, Natalia seemed to take it surprisingly well. 

“ So you have magic” Natalia stated matter of factly. It wasn’t a question. Doris looked nauseous. Olivia couldn’t decide which reaction worried her more, Natalia’s easy acceptance, something she was struggling to understand in light of Natalia’s firm religious beliefs, or the fact that Doris looked seconds from passing out. 

Emma nodded tiredly, “ Yes”

“ How?” Natalia asked, her expression openly curious, “ Can you access it now? Or only when you are in danger?”

“ We can access it freely where magic is freely available. We aren’t sure how we managed to transport the SUV, it was instinct. As far as everything else goes, we used fairy dust to assist our magic” Regina answered softly. She looked worried, not for herself or Emma, but for her friends,  “ I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, we were trying to protect you…”

“ So… Disney pranks with friends… that wasn’t CGI, was it?” Doris asked pointedly.

“ No. Storybrooke is full of magic.” Emma responded, shooting Doris a look of warning. Doris bit her lip, her jaw twitching as she forced herself to relax.

“ And the townspeople dressed as Disney characters...?” Doris pressed

“ … Are who they appear to be” Regina answered tiredly. 

“ So I’ll ask you again then, Who are you, really?”

Regina glanced at Emma for help. The blonde squeezed her hand in support. “ We told you our true names. But our stories are complicated. Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents. Regina was a queen in the Enchanted Forest before coming here.”

Olivia nodded at the confirmation of what she had long suspected, her friend was indeed royalty, although, now that she realized it, they both were. Clearly though, Emma had not grown up a royal. 

She didn't realize she had voiced this until Emma confirmed that suspicion as well, “ No, I didn't. I was separated from my parents and sent here. Most of the Enchanted Forest found themselves in Storybrooke shortly after my arrival in this world”

Doris frowned, “ Why does it still feel like you are editing this?”

Regina sighed, “ She’s trying to protect me. I am the reason Emma was separated from her parents at birth, and I am the reason most of the Enchanted Forest found themselves here.” 

Regina hesitated and Olivia shot a look at Doris, trying to tell the redhead to let it go. 

“ I cast a curse that sent everyone from the enchanted forest here, to the land without magic. It separated everyone and could only be broken by true love’s kiss.”

Doris’ eyebrow arched and Natalia whispered, “ The evil queen”

Regina nodded and Emma stiffened defensively, “ Not anymore”

Natalia shook her head, giving them both a warm smile, “ Of course not. I wasn’t suggesting that at all. But it explains a lot. Thank you, Regina for trusting us with that burden”

Olivia smiled at the gentle tone Natalia used. In spite of her reservations about Natalia learning about magic, her wife was taking it in stride, and easily accepting her friends true identities with love and compassion. Once again, Olivia was caught off guard by her wife’s compassion and in awe of her ability to love. 

“ So is Hyperion Heights cursed? Is that why it randomly appeared six months ago?” Doris’s brow was furrowed

Emma nodded, “ Yes, It would appear Gideon and Ivy modified and cast this curse in an attempt to undermine Victoria”

“ And who are they really?” Doris asked, rubbing her forehead. 

“Gideon is the Dark One. Victoria is Lady Tremaine, and Ivy is one of her three daughters”

Everyone absorbed this new information in silence, before Emma proceeded to explain how the curse had unfolded, and how Emma had found herself on a flight to come help Regina. She explained the situation with Henry and J, and their granddaughter Lucy. By the time Emma finished explaining everything, it was late in the evening and everyone was overwhelmed. Natalia was the calmest of their friends, expressing her concern for her friends, as well as her amazement at how well they were coping under the circumstances. 

Regina had been quiet for the majority of the conversation, letting Emma explain as she leaned against the blonde. Regina looked tired, and Olivia could see the vulnerability and fear of rejection in the brunette’s eyes. Natalia saw it too, “ Our offer to help stands. You both are our friends, and you clearly need our help.”

Doris nodded, crossing the room to sit beside Regina, glancing at Emma for permission before taking Regina’s free hand into her own, “ Roni, thank you for trusting us with the truth. That couldn’t have been easy for you.”

Regina seemed confused, “ You aren’t angry with us for keeping the truth from you?”

Doris shook her head emphatically, “ It makes sense now, you withholding as much as you have. If we hadn’t all witnessed what happened earlier, I suspect you would be right. There’s no way in hell we would have believed you if we hadn’t seen it firsthand.”

Doris glanced at Olivia, “ None of this seems to have surprised you though”

Olivia shrugged, “ I figured it out yesterday, but it wasn’t mine to tell”

Natalia gave her a sharp look and Olivia met her gaze steadily, “ I keep my friend’s confidence. I won’t apologize for that”

Natalia’s frustration melted and she nodded that she understood before addressing Regina and Emma, “Well, now that we know the full story, or as much of it as one can know in a single afternoon, what are we going to do?”

Emma bit her lip, “ I haven’t had time to tell you all about my conversation with Weaver yesterday.” She turned to Regina, “ He found them, obtained them during a search warrant.”

“ Found what?”

“ The tools we need to find another way to break the curse. Well, some of them. We need our magic to make the trigger work”

“ You have the trigger?” Regina asked, her eyes widening. 

Emma nodded, standing, “ Be right back.”The blonde climbed the stairs two at a time while Doris asked Regina what the trigger was. 

Olivia heard Emma rummaging around upstairs before coming back down the stairs with a grin, “ We got lucky Regina.”

“ How so?” The brunette asked. 

Emma held up a small box, “ I suspect Gideon’s attack today was about finding this. He must of realized that Rumple found it.”

Doris shook her head, “ Whose Rumple?”

Emma answered, “ Detective Weaver, aka Mr. Gold in Storybrooke, and Rumplestiltskin in the Enchanted Forest.”

Doris’ eyes grew impossibly large, “ You’re kidding”

“ I wish I was” 

“ Rumple found it?” Regina asked in surprise. 

“ Yes, and delivered it yesterday. He strongly encouraged me to hide it. Now I know why. He suspected Gideon would come after him. He had hinted that we make a deal with the Dark One”

“ What did you say?” Regina sounded alarmed. 

“ That I needed to talk with you. He didn’t like it, but seemed resigned to the fact. I’m guessing he grew impatient and played right into whatever game Gideon is playing”

“ Rumple is smarter than that. Why the hell would he jeopardize his chance to see his wife again?” 

Emma shook her head, “ I honestly don’t know. All I know is the man who talked to me yesterday was not the Rumple I knew in Storybrooke. Regardless, he’s dead and Gideon is in custody. We’ve bought ourselves some time to figure out how to activate our magic so we can break this curse”

Doris cleared her throat, “ Wait, but you used your magic, when you teleported us here.”

Regina nodded thoughtfully, “ We were in a life or death situation, it was instinctive. Our magic acts instinctively to protect ourselves and each other. I noticed that just before Neverland”

Olivia smirked at Doris’ jaw dropping. Emma waved her off, “ Don’t ask. That’s another story for another time.”

“ Do you think you could do it again?” Natalia asked. 

Olivia watched the two women share a loaded glance and Emma shrugged, “ It’s worth a try, better than waiting for some danger to trigger our magic for us”

Regina shook her head, “ How the hell do we activate it without a life threatening situation to draw it out?”

Olivia answered, repeating Regina’s words back to her, “ Magic is emotion. Every time I’ve seen magic out of either of you so far, it’s been a powerful emotional response. My guess is, tap into an emotion you share, one that’s strong enough to draw your magic out.”

Emma nodded, “ It was my magic that activated Regina’s during the first curse.  Granted, we had a wraith attacking us…”

“ So what were you both feeling in that moment?” Natalia asked, catching on to what Olivia was suggesting.

The women glanced at each other again. Emma shrugged bashfully, “ I was thinking about the promise I made to Henry. I didn’t want Henry to lose his mom”

Doris smirked at the admission before turning to Regina, “ and you Roni?”

Regina nodded, “ I was worried about Henry as well, and confused about why Emma was so determined to help me.”

“ So your concern for your son is what drew your magic to the surface for both of you, and your concern for each other is what activated it.” Olivia stated. 

Emma nodded, “ Our individual magic does seem to always seek each other out whenever we are close, and our spells are much stronger when we work together”

Natalia grinned at her friends, “ There’s your answer.” Olivia arched a brow at her wife and Natalia shrugged, “ I don’t pretend to understand how they have magic, but I know there’s a reason they do.”

Regina’s cell phone rang, and she glanced at the caller ID before answering it, “ Hi J. The bar is still closed”

J said something and Regina’s brow furrowed as she glanced at Emma, “ No, we haven’t seen her. It’s been a hectic morning.”

Regina listened again and Olivia caught the glint of fear in Regina’s eyes, “ Okay, stay calm. I’ll check the bar. Have you called the police?” She paused, “ alright, I’ll get everyone here looking. We’ll find her J. Have you checked with Henry, you know how much she likes him, maybe she went there when she saw the bar empty.”

Regina tried again to calm the frantic woman on the other end, “ Stay Calm J. It’ll be okay. keep me posted, and I’ll call you the minute I know anything.”

Regina ended the call and informed Emma, “ Lucy is missing. J went upstairs to get Lucy up and ready for school and found her room empty and the bedroom window wide open. I’m going to go check the bar. I need you to go to J’s, and see if you can find any clues on where she went”

Olivia’s heart clenched with fear for Regina and Emma’s granddaughter, having experienced something similar with her daughter Emma. A glance at Natalia was all she needed to know Natalia vividly remembered wondering where Emma was and whether or not she was safe as well. 

REgina’s phone rang again, and she paled at the caller ID. “ It’s Ivy”

Emma nodded, “ answer, On speaker phone.”

Regina complied and Ivy’s voice filled the room, “ Regina. I distinctly recall warning you against trying to break this curse or get in my way. Apparently you didn’t take my threats seriously.”

“ Let my granddaughter go, she has nothing to do with this.”

Ivy laughed, “ You’re smarter than I gave you credit for, I’ll give you that. Problem is, I don’t have your granddaughter and I don’t have the faintest idea where she is.”

Emma snatched the phone, her tone shifting dramatically. Olivia’s brow arched into her hairline as Regina paled at Emma’s words, “ You will release our granddaughter immediately Drizella, or you will deal with me”

“ Ah, Emma  _ Swan _ , what a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance”

Emma growled, “ Let me assure you Drizella, the pleasure will be all mine when I tear what’s left of your heart from your chest”

Ivy chuckled, “ Your threats need some work Saviour. Now. This is how things are going to go. You will send your friends home. Regina You will drop out of the council race, and turn over your bar to me.  Emma, you will bring me the trigger, the curse and Excalibur, alone. If you fail to comply with those instructions, Your granddaughter, and your precious son will die, and let me assure you, the end they will meet will be most painful”

“ You oughta know better than to threaten the people I love.” Emma countered, Her voice oddly devoid of emotion. If Olivia was worried before, now she was afraid. 

“ and you ought to know better than to test my patience Mrs. Jones” Ivy hung up. 

Olivia watched the blonde’s face darken to a terrifying shade of purple, the air literally beginning to crackle with electricity. Olivia glanced at Regina who nodded towards the door, her request clear. Olivia grabbed her wife and Doris firmly by the arm and led them from the room. 

As the left the room, the walls began to hum, and as the air became heavy and thick, the lights began to flicker erratically, bulbs bursting throughout the house, showering sparks they barely evaded. Cursing under her breath, Olivia did her best to stamp down her fear at the powerful display. Emma and Regina were far more powerful than she anticipated, and she pitied the first enemy to cross their path. judging from the escalating fireworks display, Their magic was reasserting itself in a big way. 

Olivia had the sneaking suspicion, if they were able to hold onto the power racing through their veins, their enemies were about to find themselves on the receiving end of an unstoppable duo who would stop at nothing to protect the people they loved.


	18. Magic is Emotion

Henry sat in the chair across from Lucy, hands tightly bound behind him. He heard Ivy’s threatening phone call to Regina and felt his chest tighten. Ivy had deliberately placed herself just outside the door, placing the call on speakerphone so Henry and Lucy could hear the reaction to her threats. He could hear the very real fear in Roni’s voice, and the rage in Emma’s. He couldn’t shake the sense of familiarity their reaction drew out of him. He could feel something tugging at the edge of his consciousness, warring with his memories of a life alone. 

He sighed, frustrated by the tiny glimpses of a life he was convinced was an illusion flashing in his brain with every blink. He couldn’t hang onto any of those tiny flashes of light behind his eyelids long enough for anything meaningful to surface, and his rational side reminded him again of a gravestone with two names and one date etched into it. His moms were dead. No one was coming to rescue him.  _ My moms are coming for me.  _ Henry paused at the strange thought, and the hope that blossomed in his chest the second the words dropped into his conscious mind. 

Once again, he glanced at Lucy. As much as he hated to admit it, he could see a bit of himself in her. She watched him with an earnest confidence he found baffling given the circumstances. She couldn’t speak around the gag in her mouth, but her eyes had no problem communicating everything he needed to know. _ I believe in you, now you have to believe in yourself too. _

His heart ached for the young girl, and he wished he could protect her from this. He tried again the work his hands against the zip ties, instead feeling the sharp plastic cut into his already raw wrists. Sighing, he relaxed against the backrest of the chair and instead studied the room they were in. The windows were boarded up from the inside. the air was musty and stale, indicating little to no airflow in or out. It was cold, meaning the building likely wasn’t heated. The windows were high, as was the ceiling, meaning they were likely in an abandoned warehouse. the door to the room they occupied was heavy and dark, stained with rust. It likely wouldn’t give easily, or quietly if they tried to escape that way. The room was dark, most of it cast in long deep shadows that made it feel eerie. Other than the two chairs in the center of the large space, there was nothing he could see that might prove useful. 

The door suddenly moved, making a horrendous shuddering groan as two guards wearing masks pushed it back, allowing Ivy to sweep into the room with a dangerous smirk. Her heels echoes in the large empty space as she approached them. She ignored Henry, going directly to Lucy, running her hand over the girls hair. Henry felt rage boil red hot through his veins. He didn’t stop to question his protectiveness of Lucy. He simply reacted, trying to stand, only to realize his sudden jolt forward was a mistake as he toppled off balance, falling face first to the dirty concrete floor. Ivy clucked her tongue and jerked her head towards the guards, indicating that they assist him. two pairs of arms grabbed him gruffly yanking him and the chair he was bound to back into an upright position. He groaned around the gag in his mouth as blood trickled down his brow. 

Ivy knelt in front of Lucy, removing the girl’s gag, “ You need a bathroom break? You’ll probably be here for a while…”

Lucy glowered at the woman, “When Gigi and Geema find you, you are gonna wish you hadn’t messed with our family. Good always wins” She jutted out her chin stubbornly and Ivy chuckled as Henry’s mind mulled over the familiarity of Lucy’s stern warning,  _ good always wins.  _

Ivy shrugged, “ I doubt it little one. We are in the land without magic now. Winning isn’t guaranteed here, and it has nothing to do with good or evil. It’s about who has the most power.”

Lucy shook her head stubbornly, “ They’re gonna come for me and my dad. You’ll see”

Ivy arched a brow at the little girl and laughed, “ Sure sweetie, whatever you say. Tell you what, hold it then. Lets see how long you can hold out before you realize this world isn’t all rainbows, unicorns and happy endings. Lets see how long it takes you to beg me to let you go.” Ivy’s voice was laced with bitterness. As much as Henry disliked the woman, he couldn’t help but understand her. The woman turned to face him, her eyes flickering with loneliness. 

Henry grunted  as Ivy ripped the gag from his mouth, “ Scream and yell all you want, no one is going to find you here”

She waited for either of them to yell, but neither of them made a sound. Ivy huffed and stomped out of the room, the heavy door shuddering closed until it clanged loudly, reverberating through the room. 

Henry shook his head at Lucy, “ Don’t do that”

“ Do what?”

“ Don’t provoke them.”

Lucy glared at him, “ You need to wake up and remember who you are. Gigi and Geema need your help dad.”

“ I told you kid, I’m not your dad. My parents are dead. Roni is a friend.” Henry felt nauseous, and his mind helpfully rattled off the symptoms of a concussion. 

“ Roni is your mom. I know you remember, deep down. You have to try.”

“Lucy, listen to me. okay? I’m… I’m not feeling well. I need you to be brave, and strong. If you get the chance, run, okay? Run and don’t look back.”

“ Dad…”

“ I’m not your dad kid. I wish I was though. I’d be so lucky to have a kid like you…” Henry felt his mind begin to fog, his vision blurred and he wasn’t sure if it was the tears or the concussion making it difficult to see. His body felt heavy, and it felt like he was being sucked under water. He fought it off for as long as he could, before caving to the inevitable wave of darkness that washed over him, sucking him into unconsciousness.

_ He hesitated outside the door for a long time before he finally garnered the courage to knock. He held the book under his arm while he waited, staring in awe at the tall blonde who opened the door with a puzzled frown. The second she saw him, his heart clenched. He had hoped she would recognize him instantly, that she would cry and tug him into her arms. He had dreamt of this moment since the moment he realized he was adopted. He had hoped she would tell him that she had been looking for him, that he was taken from her, rather than given up. He had hoped she would whisk him away from the Evil Queen, that she would apologize for missing the first ten years of his life, tell him it was a mistake, and that she regretted it ever since. His ten year old mind had conjured hundreds of scenarios about how this moment would play out, and all of them were wrong.  _

_ It took him months, maybe even years after that first moment together, if he was truly honest with himself, to really believe that she had given him his best chance, and that the way things had played out truly were for the best. It wasn’t until he had his first joint moms hug that Henry felt truly whole and the little lost boy inside was banished, even if only temporarily. _

_ \------ _

_ He clung to the memory of his mom's, cheek to cheek in the small mirror smiling widely at him in relief. He was surrounded by lost boys in the middle of neverland and for the first time since arriving here, the doubts that had taunted him were quiet. His moms were there, and they were coming for him. While it gave him pause, to see them working so well together, and standing so close without any fire in their eyes, he was relieved as well. He knew then that they were united in their love for him, and that together, nothing could ever keep their family apart.  _

_ That first hug when he woke up on the Jolly Roger was magic. He didn’t say anything then, but having his moms both wrapped around him made him feel safer and more loved than he had ever felt before. He could feel it, that things had changed between his two moms. He could tell that where there was distrust, anger and even jealousy between them before, now his moms had called a truce, and were now building a budding friendship. He could see it in their eyes when he finally pulled out of the hug.  _

_ \-------- _

_ Henry walked beside Mayor Mills, puzzled by her interest in him. She felt familiar, and he was as confused by her affection towards him as he was by the fact that he craved the familiar comfort of her presence. Though it was cold outside, they walked the path by the lake eating ice cream.  _

_ Henry found Mayor Mills easy to talk to, and her concern for him and his mother struck him as genuine. He wondered more than once if Mayor Mills wasn’t someone who had once been more to Emma than a friend. It wasn’t just Mayor Mills concern, but the flicker of jealousy when the MAyor had learned Emma had been engaged, however short lived that engagement ended up being. It was also the way Emma treated her. He couldn’t figure out why people were so standoffish and rude to Mayor Mills but it drew more attention to the fact that Emma was the complete opposite. Where the townsfolk were harsh and distrusting, his blonde mother was gentle and kind, especially whenever seeing Henry drew an emotional response of of the Mayor.   He pretended not to notice when she frequently started to reach out for him only to stop herself. He looked away when he saw his blonde mother’s eyes soften everytime she caught the mayor looking at Henry with that look that was so full of emotion that it threatened to overwhelm everyone around her. Emma seemed to do the same thing to Mayor Mills that Mayor Mills did to him, reaching out, only to pull away at the last second and stare at the offending hand as if it had betrayed her. He wondered what she thought would happen if she gave in and pulled him into a hug. Part of him knew he would accept the hug willingly, and part of him wondered why he wanted so badly for her to offer the motherly affection she was trying to bury. She had confessed she had a son about his age, and he wondered if that was why she looked at him like it hurt.  _

_ His conversation that day reverberated in his mind for weeks afterwards, “ One day, I think you’ll have more family than you know what to do with” _

_ “ You really think so?” _

_ “ I do Henry, I really do” He had clung to that promise, and pondered the longing in her voice until the moment he reawoke with a gentle press of her lips against his forehead,  a confession that sounded more like a promise and finally understood why he missed someone he had never met.  _

_ \---- _

_ Henry stood outside his childhood home, yelling through the door at the woman on the other side, pleading with her to let him in. She had pulled away from him and Emma and his heart ached at the rejection. As much as he understood that she was in pain, he couldn’t help but respond with hurt of his own. He was torn between his abandonment, and knowing that his mother needed her family, even if she thought she was better off on her own. _

_ He missed his mother fiercely. He missed her hugs, her smiles, her laugh. He missed seeing the light and joy in her eyes. He missed smelling coffee and breakfast when he woke in the morning. He missed their nightly dinners and their mariokart marathons. He missed his comics, and the way his brunette mother would feign disinterest in the Marvel Universe, but her eyes would light up the second he started telling her the plot of the latest edition.  _

_ When the door finally opened, and he saw his mother standing there, tears in her eyes as she opened her arms to him, he breathed easily for the first time in weeks. He fell into her arms, and let her love for him wash over him. _

_ \------- _

Uninhibited by the curse on his conscious mind, memory after memory washed over Henry like a tidal wave. The first curse, Neverland, the alternate timeline created by Isaac, Camelot, the Underworld, the Wishverse, and finally Hyperion Heights. Everything clicked into place, one memory at a time. Memories of family, of joy and sorrow, fear and pain. Hope and love. He remembered it all, every trial his family faced, Every curse, and every villian.  Every defeat and every victory. He remembered every family moment, both with his parents and extended family, and then starting a family of his own. 

_ He remembered meeting Jamanda, his shock at how quickly she had gotten the hang of the motorcycle, leaving him in her dust trail as she rode off on the only possession he had from Storybrooke. He had frequent arguments with her in the early months of their relationship. Jamanda was fiercely independent, and while Henry thought himself to be chivalrous and charming like his grandfather, Jamanda was quick to call him outon what she saw as sexism. Initially he had been confused as to how she even knew of the term since she had never set foot in the land without magic, but that had earned him a terrifying glare from the woman. He watched her leave the tavern, furious and alone. He had called his brunette mother for advice, wondering why Jamanda was angry every time he showed up just in time to rescue her. He could hear the eyebrow raise through the phone, “ she doesn’t need a rescuer Henry. She doesn’t need or want someone to sweep in and save her. She wants someone who sees her as an equal. Do you feel the need to rescue me and your mother?” _

_ “ Well, no… But that’s different” _

_ “ How’s that different?” _

_ “ You have magic. You guys can handle yourselves” _

_ “ And what exactly has Jamanda done to demonstrate that she can’t handle herself?” _

_ Henry reflected on how quickly Jamanda had learned to ride the motorcycle and conceded, “ I see your point” _

_ After that, Henry changed his approach. He became more mindful of how he spoke to women, not just Jamanda. It didn’t take long for her to notice the change, and a friendship began to grow between them.  _

_ He remembered their wedding, a beautiful joyful occasion overshadowed by the absence of his birth mother and the suspicion that she was in danger. His failed joint attempt to rescue her, and the consequences of that failure weighed heavily on him during the later months of their engagement and the early months of their marriage.  _

_ He remembered the first time he held Lucy in his arms, the moment bittersweet because he knew, they were about to be separated, and he had no idea how long it would be before he could hold his little girl again.  _

With every puzzle piece clicking into place, Henry felt the ache in his chest ease, and the faith of the truest believer return. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Henry knew who he was, and exactly what he needed to do.

\------------------------------

Lucy watched her father’s head drop to his chest and she called his name repeatedly, with no response. She called for the guards but no one answered. For the first time since she was dragged out of her bedroom window against her will, Lucy was afraid. Her father was hurt, badly. She knew Henry’s moms were coming for them, it's who they were. But she was now unsure if her father would last long enough to be rescued. 

Tears slid down her cheeks and she sniffled. Remembering her promise to Gigi, she took a deep breath and willed herself to be brave, focusing on Roni’s words,  _ “ We are family and in this family… we always believe in each other, we always find each other, and we always, always do the right thing, especially when it’s hard. Remember that Lucy. When you do the right thing, even when you are scared or it gets hard, You are a hero. and what do we know about heroes?” _

_ “ Heroes always win in the end.” _

_ “ Very good. Never forget that. Te Amo pequeño” _

_ “ Te amo tambien Gigi” Lucy responded, throwing herself into Roni’s arms, hugging the woman fiercely.  _

“ Heroes always win” Lucy whispered. She whispered that promise to herself over and over again for several minutes, trying to stay positive. She missed her mom. She knew her mom was likely very worried about her and she hoped she wouldn’t be in trouble. She had a history of sneaking out when she was supposed to be at home but this time it really wasn’t her fault. She couldn’t help but wonder if her mother would still be angry with her. Henry likely wouldn’t be much help, given his current state. Lucy sighed in frustration, wishing she was stronger, older. She felt powerless like this.

For as long as she could remember, Lucy felt different. When she first discovered the storybook and the curse, she chalked it up to the fact that she and the children in Hyperion heights were aging while the adults seemed frozen in time. But the more time she spent with her true family, the more she began to wonder if she too didn’t have something more to her. Magic ran in the family, as did heroism. She could feel something in her, something wanting out, but locked away for reasons she couldn’t understand. She never told anyone about what she was feeling, given that no one believed her about the curse until recently. 

Lucy closed her eyes, like she saw Gigi do sometimes, when she was trying to bring her magic to the surface and tried to focus on that feeling buried within her. Her brow furrowed in concentration and her muscles tensed with effort. After several moments of nothing happening, Lucy gave up with a frustrated sigh. Being a kid sucked. 

Henry groaned, mumbling something unintelligible. Lucy’s heart leapt and she leaned as far forward as her binds would allow, calling his name, “ Henry… you gotta wake up. You can’t sleep with a concussion. you gotta hang one. Gigi and Geema are coming.”

It took a moment, but Henry managed to lift his head enough for Lucy to see him. The bleeding looked like it had slowed. Her father looked tired, dangerously so. Lucy frowned, she knew from her frequent online research that concussions could be very dangerous.

“ Henry,  You gotta keep talking. Okay? Stay awake Dad, Please? Tell me one of your stories?”

Lucy saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes as he nodded slowly, slurring his words, “ My moms are gonna come for us kiddo, we just have to hang in there”

Lucy would have laughed if she wasn’t so scared, “ I know Dad but you have to stay awake til they get here. Tell me a story” She could feel her grandma’s looking for her. It was more than just a sense that they would be, she could almost feel their magic seeking her and her father out. 

He swallowed and managed a slight smile, “ Alright kiddo. You asked for it…”

Lucy nodded encouragingly as Henry started weaving a tale Lucy recognized from the Storybook dedicated to her family, “ Once Upon a Time, there was an author named Isaac. His job was to record the stories of the realms… but Isaac wasn’t satisfied with simply recording their stories… he wanted to change them…”

Henry continued to tell the story of the alternate universe and his attempt to rescue his family from that reality. Lucy listened intently, though she knew the story by heart. Ever since realizing who her family was, Lucy had studied their stories, memorizing them, and often turning to them for comfort when being forgotten and alone became too much for her. Listening to her father tell his tale, Lucy suddenly realized that Henry remembered the story. It wasn’t the darker version of his tales under the Seattle curse. These were his actual memories, as recorded in the family book. Her eyes lit up and she interrupted her father’s account to blurt, “ You remember!”

Henry nodded with a weak smile“ I do. Apparently all I needed was a good knock to the head to remind me of who I am”

“I’ll remember that, the next time we have to save the world and you’ve forgotten us all again” A familiar voice stated casually from the shadows. 

Henry whipped his head around, nearly falling again as he tried to spot the figure the voice belonged to, “Ma?!”

Lucy’s Geema stepped out of the shadows with a finger to her lips, giving Lucy a sharp look that told her not to let out the squeal threatening to escape.

“ I’d rather not alert them that we’re here just yet. Alright?” Geema’s voice was low.

“ Where’s mom?” Henry asked, sounding incredibly young. 

Geema shrugged, her eyes twinkling with mischief, “ She’s around.”

“ You got a plan?” 

Emma waved off his concern, “ Of course we have a plan.” Geema spotted the dried blood caked on his skin, “ You did take a pretty good knock to the head. You okay?”

Henry nodded, “ My little doctor here says I have a concussion.”

The blonde carefully inspected the wound, probing gently with her fingers, grimacing when her son hissed in pain. Sighing Geem frowned at him, “Your lil doc is right Henry, did they do this to you?” Lucy could hear the restrained fury in her Geema’s voice. 

Henry shook his head sheepishly, “ No, I tried to throw myself at Ivy, and I ate concrete instead”

Emma chuckled lowly, “ Your mom’s right, you are such a Charming”

He snorted, “ Wonder where I get that from”

They all froze when they heard a ruckus outside, Geema fading back into the long shadows in the corner of the room closest to the door. The door creaked open, two armed guards escorting a very angry Gigi. Lucy glanced at Henry confused as to why he was grinning at the sight rather than the concern she expected to see. 

As a result, she missed the second the power dynamic changed. A female guard slammed the butt of a rifle into the head of one, and then two guards. Geema emerged from the shadows, fingers brushing Gigi’s shoulder and binding the guards with an almost lazy wave of her hand.  Lucy glanced again at her father and he explained, “ The wookie transport gag. Works every time”

The other guard nodded sharply at the group before retreating, making sure to keep their face in shadows, and their voice low, “ Go. If they figure out I helped you, I’m dead”

Gigi and Geema nodded their thanks, Geema pressing something into the stranger’s hand, “ Take this, It’ll knock you out, so they think you were a victim too.” The figure nodded and vanished down the dark hall. 

Lucy frowned while Geema released them from their binds. Glancing at Gigi, the two women held their son and granddaughter close and executed a sharp movement that engulfed them in smoke.

\---------

Henry barely avoided hitting the ground once the world stopped shifting around him. Emma’s firm grip on him was all that kept him from pitching forward and hitting the ground again. She gently pushed him towards a chair, guiding her son into it while glancing at his other mother. Regina swallowed, and nodded wordlessly, and they joined hands once more, calling their magic to the surface. Within a few seconds, the lump on Henry’s forehead faded, along with the bruising and blood. His vision cleared and he felt his strength return as the nausea and dizziness faded. 

He glanced at them with a smile, and suddenly he was wrapped in a familiar moms hug. He was a grown man now, and while he would deny it if anyone pointed it out, these hugs were still one of his favorite things in the world. 

Sticking an arm out in invitation, Henry smiled when Lucy joined the hug enthusiastically. He grinned as his moms released him, swinging his daughter up into his arms, “ Hey sweetie.”

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her father fiercely, tears sliding down her cheeks while his moms sniffled behind him. “ I’m glad you are okay daddy”

“ Me too kiddo, Me too.” He glanced at his Ma, who watched their interaction with a wistful smile and a lingering sadness in her eyes. His brunette mother noticed and slid an arm around Emma’s waist, pulling her into Regina’s side. He winked at his brunette mother who flushed under his easy acceptance of their budding relationship. He returned his attention to his daughter who was excitedly informing him about how she just knew her family would save them. 

Setting Lucy down gently, he ruffled her hair, “ We need to get you back to your mom kid. She’s probably worried sick about you.”

Emma nodded, “ She’s in the room next door. Why don’t you take Lucy to her?”

Henry nodded, taking his daughter’s hand as he led her from the room, “ Be right back.”

He exited the room and recognized the interior of the building. They were in the campaign headquarters. He knocked on the next door before opening it to see Natalia sitting with J, talking to her. J’s eyes landed on Lucy and she was out of the chair instantly. 

She engulfed Lucy in her arms, sobbing. Henry backed up and nodded to Natalia who watched them all with concern. 

After a moment, J released her daughter and met Henry’s gaze, “ Thank you, I was so worried… where’d you find her?”

Henry shook his head, “ I didn’t. She was kidnapped, as was I. Roni and Emma got us out with a little help.”

“ Who did this?”

“ Ivy Belfry”

J stiffened, her eyes flashing with anger and something else. Henry stepped towards his wife, gently touching her shoulder, “J, what is it? do you…”

He hesitated as brown eyes met his, and she nodded, “ I started to remember this morning when I discovered Lucy was missing.”

Henry swallowed” What all do you remember?”

her gaze softened as she held Lucy close to her, “ enough” she whispered. Henry accepted the answer and turned to leave, thinking it best to leave his wife with their daughter so they could process. A hand caught his arm, “ where the hell do you think you are going?”

He turned back around to see brown eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“ Uh... “

“ I remember you too,  Charming”

Lucy giggled at the nickname as Henry stared at his wife stupefied. She smirked at him before returning her attention to their little girl who was bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, “ Yay, we are a family again!”

Henry nodded, the moment reminding him entirely too much of several similar moments in his past. He ruffled his daughter’s hair, and tugged his wife and daughter into his arms, promising never to let them go again.

\--------------

“ Henry remembers, J remembers, is it just me or is this curse falling apart at the seams?” Emma asked Regina. 

The brunette nodded thoughtfully, “ It does. Our magic is accessible…”

“ Only when we touch though” Emma stated with a frown. 

“ Is that a problem Ms. Swan?” 

Emma chuckled, “ Not at all, just an observation” She paused, “ It seems like this curse is breaking on it’s own, and it started happening prior to my arrival. Think about how many people were awake already, think about the belfry’s determination to drive everyone out. It seems like this curse may simply run out of time and break on it’s own”

Regina nodded, “ It does, but that’s a problem Emma”

“why? we won't have to risk anyone's life… we can just let it expire...”

“ Wrong.” Emma heard the fear and anger in that one word and glanced at her son’s other mother, “ How so?”

“ They took some of my blood, demanded it as part of the curse. I haven’t had a chance to look yet, but I suspect that the curse is designed to exact it’s price no matter how it breaks, and my blood ensures that it will be someone connected to me”

“ So an act of true love won’t…”

“ I don’t know. “ Regina countered, sighing heavily, “ I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure. Rumple seemed sure that an act of true love would work, as a way around it, but… I’m not so sure. This curse was designed to break, one way or another, and Lady Tremaine had to ensure that when it did, the price was extracted so that her daughter would be saved.”

Emma nodded, touched Regina’s arm, calling on their joint magic and summoning the trigger and curse to them. Regina frowned, “ Hey…”

Emma glanced at her and arched a brow, “ Yes?”

“ Using my magic without my consent is…”

Emma rolled her eyes, “ Says the woman who used our magic and poofed me into Henry’s cell without any warning.”

Regina hesitated, “ You’re right. I’m sorry. You were furious, and we weren’t getting anywhere with making a plan.”

Emma waved off her concern, “ It’s fine. I’m just glad our spur of the moment improv worked.”

Regina nodded, “ It was too easy… Getting them out…”

Emma nodded with a frown, “ It felt less like a real attempt at forcing us into submission and more like a distraction.”

Regina  nodded her agreement, glancing at Emma with concern, “ Are you alright?” 

Emma didn’t answer, studying the curse in front of her. The truth was, she was still furious. Kidnapping her son and Lucy had been a mistake on Ivy’s part, because Emma’s willingness to give her a second chance vanished the second she threatened her kid and grandchild. Emma was seething, her fury barely contained beneath the surface, and her magic roiled within her, chasing the tide of her anger. Emma knew Regina could sense her distress. The brunette had always been connected to Emma, and had always been able to read her when no one else could. 

What she couldn’t tell Regina was that Excalibur too sensed her rage, and was using it against her, calling to her, whispering promises of the power to exact revenge on those who had threatened her family. It called her weak, mocking her for allowing Hook to pull her away and abuse her for years. It mocked her for her inability to cast magic on her own without Regina’s assistance. It mocked her for her inability to protect the people she loved. It knew her weaknesses, her insecurities and fears intimately. It also warned her, warned her that she was missing the obvious. Without the foresight the Dark One curse provided, they were flying blind. Why the Darkness was interested in reclaiming Emma was obvious, what surprised her was how it seemed to have lost interest in Gideon and was now pursuing her with fervor. 

She could hear it’s whispers echoing in her mind as she read over the language of the curse. At first, she didn’t feel Regina’s hand on her shoulder, she was so lost in her task, and her fears. Slowly though, that familiar energy slipped effortlessly into her system, calming her frayed nerves, and silencing again, for the moment at least, Excalibur’s whispered promises. 

Emma found herself leaning into the touch with a resigned sigh. Regina didn’t say a word, just moved to wrap her arms around Emma from behind, resting her head between the blondes’ shoulder blades as her hands slid around Emma’s waist. Warm palms pressed against her stomach, tugging her more firmly into the brunette behind her and Emma fought back the wave of arousal that slammed into the pit of her stomach at the intimate hug. Willing herself to ignore her body’s visceral reaction to Regina and she relaxed into Regina’s arms, feeling some of her anger melt away. 

Regina didn’t say a word, just sighed and lifted her head to rest her chin on Emma’s shoulder. Emma let her head rest against Regina’s with a small smile, in spite of her fears. 

When Regina did speak, her voice was low, sending a shudder through Emma, “ We won’t let anything happen to our family Emma. You need to have faith in us, and in yourself. You are stronger than anyone, the Darkness included, gives you credit for”

Emma stiffened in surprise, and tried to pull away from Regina but the brunette’s grasp, while gentle, was firm, “ No. Stop pulling away from me everytime I get close. you promised you wouldn’t run”

“ I’m not running, I’m right here.”

Regina’s voice lowered further, “ There’s more ways to run than just the literal Em-ma”

Emma conceded, “ You’re right. How’d you...?”  _ know I was struggling with the darkness? _

Regina chuckled, the sound reverberating through Emma as well, “ I know you Swan, even when you think I don’t”

Emma couldn’t argue that point. She did have a habit of underestimating Regina, not because her anxiety’s had anything to do with the brunette, but because old habits die hard for Emma. Emma shrugged bashfully, “ Sorry.”

Regina nodded, her fingers tracing patterns across the blonde’s stomach gently as she simple rested against Emma’s back. The blonde allowed Regina this for another moment or two, until she couldn’t stand it anymore. gently, her hands covered Regina’s, stilling them against her as she cleared her throat, “ You’re um… You keep that up and... “ she groaned in frustration when Regina simply chuckled against her ear, “ something wrong Miss Swan?”

Emma growled, “ Yeah, you’re driving me mad. you don’t play fair”

“ Who says I’m playing?” Regina teased, and Emma gently disentangled herself from the brunette who simply grinned at her when Emma accused her lightly, “ You knew exactly what you were doing”

Regina shrugged, “ Guilty as charged.”

Emma took the brunette’s hand with a smirk of her own, leading Regina from the room, towards their son and his family next door. 

Olivia intercepted them with a deep frown, “ Emma, You were right”

Emma tensed, “ About what?”

Olivia was out of breath, her face flushed and her chest heaving. Apparently she had run to find them. Natalia caught up a moment later, steadying her wife when Olivia stumbled. The door to the conference room swung open and Henry stared at the growing crowd with concern. 

Doris was last to arrive on the scene, touching Olivia’s arm in concern as she informed the group. “ It was too easy. It was a distraction. Ivy wasn’t interested in using Henry and Lucy. She knew you would go rescue them immediately, that you wouldn’t cave to their demands.”

Regina flashed a concerned look at Emma as all the tension Regina melted away returned sevenfold. She could hear the darkness calling her again, and she turned on her heels, knowing she had to act. Regina was going to be angry with her for this, but Emma was beyond caring. for years, she had allowed other people to dictate her life, to make her choices for her. She was tired of being a victim, and she was tired of letting the bad guys get away with threatening her family. She wouldn’t allow anyone to play her for a fool ever again. 

Acting impulsively, Emma tugged Regina towards her, using their connected hands to call once more on her magic, summoning Excalibur. The second the cool pommel of the sword was in her grasp she felt her magic crackle beneath her skin in response. Excalibur spoke to her, whispering furiously and Emma’s jaw clenched tightly, “ It was a distraction. She released Gideon”

“Emma…” Regina warned, trying to calm the blonde. It was too late to calm Emma though. With Excalibur in her hands, she flashed Regina a brief apologetic smile and vanished, her fury lingering along with the ominous words, “ I’m gonna finish this like I should have years ago”

The last thing Emma saw as she left them behind was the raw fear and horror in Henry’s face, and the betrayal in Regina’s.


	19. Off the Deep End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers/Warnings-
> 
> 1\. The next few chapters are an emotional rollercoaster, and you might be tempted to freak out. Don’t. I swear to you, there is a happy ending for all of our heroes.   
> Emma may come across as an idiot in the next two chapters. Be patient, I PROMISE that I will do right by her as a character. I wrote things this way for a reason. It’s a headcanon I can’t shake, and have attempted in one shots a few times. I FINALLY got it right  
> 2\. If you’ve read Brave Enough, aspects of that badass Emma will show here, but I went in a direction with this story that I ultimately chose not to explore in the Brave Enough Series.   
> 3\. A reader helpfully pointed out that I neglected to clarify my lore for Excalibur. Please see the end notes for clarification.   
> 4\. If this warning freaked you out, I’m sorry. I’ve learned from my first novel length story that chapters like this one tend to cause strong reactions from readers and I want to assuage your fears so you can continue to enjoy the story. The next few chapters are going to be a rough ride, but then LOTS of fluff is coming, so hang on, keep all hands, feet and personal effects inside the vehicle at all times, and enjoy the ride ;-)

_ Jade eyes were wild with fear, hands trembling as the taller woman fled from her roommate’s comforting touch. Natalia chased after Olivia, swallowing down her own fear. She had only seen this side of her best friend a handful of times, and only one name seemed to draw this visceral reaction out of the woman who ruled over her own emotions with a iron grip and will of steel.  she had known, from Frank’s terse tone over the phone that he too was well aware of the reaction Olivia would have to the news.  _

_ Natalia’s breath caught when she saw the woman tear up the stairs, knowing instinctively that Olivia was going to retrieve her gun, and  knew she needed to act quickly, before the hotelier did something she wouldn’t be able to rectify. Natalia wasn’t sure she could get through to the woman she knew, but she had to try. She followed Olivia to her bedroom, catching her by the arm before she could reach the drawer where Olivia hid the gun.  _

_ “ Emma, I’ve gotta it…” Olivia was plotting a way out of this mess for her daughter already and Natalia shook her head _

_ “ No, I’d like to give him…” a chance to arrest Phillip first _

_ Olivia didn’t let her finish, “ No, I have to get her out of town” _

_ Natalia reached for Olivia but the woman shied away from her touch as Natalia pleaded, “ Oh just please calm down” _

_ “ You don't understand. He kidnapped her once before. He almost got away with it. If he had taken her away, I never would have seen her again.” _

_ Jade eyes flashed with anger and vulnerability, “ He’s been gone all these years and now he’s back?!” _

_ “ Okay well Frank is arresting him right now!” Natalia knew she was fighting a losing battle _

_ Olivia’s voice rose in fear, her body language becoming more aggressive and exaggerated, as it often did when Olivia lost control over her carefully constructed facade, “ It’s not gonna matter! He’s like Alan, he’s gonna get away with everything. You don’t understand…” Olivia was pacing now, “ he was ruthless before he got sick, but when he left, he was dangerous” _

_ Natalia bit a fingernail, “ Maybe it's different now but…” _

_ “ No, he’s not different!” Natalia reached again for her friend, and Olivia must have caught the fear in her brown eyes because her demeanor instantly changed.  _

_ Olivia paused, calming herself, bringing her hands in front of her protectively as she softened her tone, “ Harley’s house. Did Gus ever tell you why he was building it for her?” _

_ Natalia was surprised by the change, “ I don’t…” _

_ “ Philip leveled the house, with a bulldozer.” Olivia’s hands kept clenching and unclenching as she worked to stay calm. “e wanted to level Company, he wanted to level all of Springfield and rebuild everything. He thinks the mothers of his children are all unfit to raise them”  _

_ Natalia shook her head, beginning to understand Olivia’s fear as the woman’s voice began to rise again, “ This coming from the guy who plowed down his own son’s house!” Olivia’s eyes watered, the jade of her eyes deepening as she asked, “ And the timing of this? You think this is coincidental? It’s not. Alan comes in here and he’s blasting us for our living arrangement and concern for Emma and now all of the sudden Phillip is back? So what if Alan brings phillip back to take Emma away from me. I won’t let that happen. I swear to you, I will kill him for real this time”  _

_ Natalia could see the barely restrained terror and felt her heart break for the woman in front of her. This wasn’t the first time she had seen Olivia reduced to an emotional less at the mere mention of Phillip’s name. It certainly didn’t help that Emma had a penchant for running away. Now Natalia understood why Olivia’s go to response whenever Emma disappeared was to assume Phillip had her. _

_ Olivia stepped away from her, “ Alright, you’re packed… You take Emma and you... “ the taller woman stammered a few times as Natalia stared at her in disbelief. “ You get her out of town, okay and then you call me and you.. no, no no…” _

_ Natalia didn’t know what to say. She had never seen Olivia quite like this before. The older woman was a dissolving mess of fear and anger. Natalia had a hard time wrapping her mind around the reaction, even if she had just heard why. Natalia wondered how many people in her life had actually seen Olivia like this. _

_ “ You call me and tell me where she is and then I will meet up with you, I just… I need time to get a gun.” _

_ That snapped Natalia out of her stunned stupor, “A gun?! No!” _

_ Natalis saw a flicker of something in Olivia’s eyes as she lowered her voice, “ Shhh. Just for security, okay? I just need to get out of town out of… the country “ the stuttering was back, along with another symptom Natalia readily recognized. The woman was losing her breath, and her features were beginning to pale. Natalia knew she needed to act quickly to calm her friend before she had another heart attack.  _

_ “ You’re sounding crazy, Olivia” _

_ Olivia stiffened and raw fear took root in her voice, “ I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do!” _

_ Natalia moved quickly across the room, reaching for her friend, taking her hands firmly into her own, “ Stop it!” _

_ She met Olivia’s tear filled gaze steadily, willing herself to be calm. “ I know you’re scared, you have every reason to be scared. But you’re working yourself up, and you’re gonna get sick, and you’re gonna scare your daughter.” _

_ Olivia dissolved into tears and Natalia spoke gently, “ You can’t make right decisions right now. You just, you can’t think straight.” She swallowed, and found her resolve, answering her own need to protect her friend and the precious little girl downstairs, “ So I’ll do it. You’re not going anywhere” _

_ She tugged on her friends hands, drawing jade pools back to her, “ You shouldn’t go anywhere. You have me” _

_ Surprise and vulnerability flashed in tear filled eyes as Olivia tried and failed to stop sobbing. Natalia pleaded with her friend, “ Let me be strong ...for you, okay?” _

_ Olivia stilled, and stopped trying to pull away from Natalia, listening intently as Natalia continued, “ I promise you, we are not going to let anything happen to your little girl” _

_ Olivia’s head tipped forward, trying to hide her tears as Natalia gave her a small smile and brushed a strand of hair back behind Olivia’s ear, “ Trust me?” _

_ Jade eyes met hers once more, and Natalia spoke around the emotion welling up in her own chest, her voice wobbling, “ Take a deep breath…” Olivia complied, drawing in a deep shaky breath and Natalia asked again, “ Trust me.” _

_ Olivia’s breathing slowed and the tears stopped. The woman surprisingly didn’t pull away. Instead, Olivia seemed puzzled by Natalia’s promises, and confused by the fact that her hands were still held gently in front of her, enveloped in Natalias. She stared at their joined hands, a flurry of emotions playing out across her beautiful features in rapid succession. Natalia watched the hotelier quietly for a moment before deciding to take a chance and be honest, hoping it would help Olivia relax. _

_ “Look at me” she requested gently. Olivia met her gaze and Natalia knew it was taking all of the hotelier’s willpower to not shut her out again. Natalia felt the overwhelming need to reassure Olivia, “ Look at my eyes, What do you see?” _

_ Olivia sniffled again, her voice uncharacteristically soft, “ Someone who's strong… and loyal. Someone I can count on.  Someone I…” Olivia trailed off, unable to voice her truest feelings.  _

_ Natalia’s breath caught and she gently urged, “ Say it.” _

_ Olivia choked on a sob“ I can’t” _

_ Natalia was earnest, “ Yes you can, because I feel the same way.” _

_ “ You do?” Olivia’s voice broke, hope bleeding into her expression, swiftly vanishing behind the vulnerability and fear in her voice.  _

_ “ I can trust you with my life and I hope that you feel you can do the same” _

_ Olivia was breathless again, “ I do.” She swallowed, “I do, and…” _

_ Whatever Olivia had intended to say was interrupted by Emma dropping something downstairs. Olivia promptly pulled out of Natalia’s grasp, worried something had happened and no matter how hard Natalia tried, she couldn’t get past Olivia’s walls again. _

_ That wasn’t the only time over the next few weeks that Natalia had dragged Olivia back from the edge. She had found Olivia with her gun more than once, intending to go after Phillip alone. The closest Olivia came to going over the edge was at Coop’s funeral, when Phillip had shown up, eyes wild, stealing a gun from the officer assigned to guard him and firing it into the air. Olivia had instinctively grabbed Natalia, shoving her towards the floor, Olivia’s body shielding her own. Moments later, Olivia reciprocated Phillips antics with her own, trying to take the gun from the same officer, only stopping when Natalia barked harshly at her and dragged her away from the cause of her terrifying outburst. It was a tense few weeks, but for whatever reason, Natalia was the only one who could get through to Olivia in those moments, even if Olivia didn’t let her see past the mask.  She knew it was more than their friendship. They pulled each other back from the ledge, they protected and defended each other. They understood and respected each other. And in those moments, Natalia knew, she was the only one Olivia trusted enough to stop and listen to.  _

Natalia recognized the look in emerald eyes and knew, if someone didn’t act soon, Emma was going to do something she couldn’t undo. A flash of magic, and the blonde was gone, leaving a stunned Regina behind, staring at the place where her partner had been seconds before in utter betrayal. Natalia moved quickly, grabbing Regina’s shoulders and shaking her gently, “ Regina, you need to find Emma, before she does something rash.”

Natalia recognized the fear in brown eyes, “ My magic only works with her… I can’t stop her, I don’t even know where she went”

Henry swallowed and shook his head, “ It’s not what you think. Ma’s…” He paused and glanced at his daughter, nodding to Jamanda to take her back inside the room and close the door. Once she was safely inside, He spoke in a low tone, “ Ma’s gone to take the power of the Dark One back so she can destroy it.”

Regina paled and Doris steadied her with a gentle hand on her elbow, “Easy Roni. Your girl needs you. Where would Ivy take Gideon?”

Regina shook her head, “ I don’t... I don’t know…”

Henry bit his lip, his fear fading as he became thoughtful,  “ I know where’d she go. She’s following Excalibur. The Dark Ones have a flare for the dramatic, which right now, works to our advantage. I know what Ma is up to. Mom, grab the squid ink, and lets go”

“ Where are we going?” Regina asked, still lost as to what was going on. 

Henry gritted his teeth, “ Belfry Towers”

He barked at Olivia and Natalia to stay put, Doris refused to stay behind. The three of them charged out of the building, leaving Olivia and Natalia as the last defense between whatever threat might show up and Henry’s family. Natalia chanced a glance at her wife, and saw Olivia was struggling. It didn’t surprise Natalia. Her own mind had been sucked into the past by the events of the last hour, it wasn’t surprising to see her wife fighting and losing the same battle. Gently, she reached up and cupped her wife’s face, “ Olivia.”

Jade eyes snapped to her own and Natalia managed a gentle smile, “ There you are. Stay right here with me, okay? This is not the same. And even if it was, we didn’t let anything happen to our family, and we won’t let anything happen to thiers. There’s a little girl who is pretty scared right now. We should probably get in there and try to distract them.”

Natalia’s slender hands covered Olivia’s, and coaxed her to calm down and breath. Her heart was still racing, and she could feel the familiar fatigue plaguing her body, betraying her. Natalia’s voice and touch soothed her, and her heart rate slowed to something more closely resembling normal. Over the years, Natalia had become a master of bringing Olivia’s heart back under control before she could make herself sick. Natalia gave her a gentle smile, “ Call the kids. We both know you want to”

Olivia nodded wordlessly, pulling out her cell. She dialed a number and barked instructions into it rapidly. Natalia took her free hand, rubbing soothing circles across the hotelier’s knuckles, earning a small wry smile from the older woman. They waited outside the conference room for Olivia’s security to arrive, and while they waited, Olivia called home. Natalia understood Olivia’s overwhelming need to hear her kids’ voices and know that they were okay. She felt the same way. The woman started to relax the moment Ava answered. Their oldest daughter sounded more and more like her mother every day, her voice changing from the more shrill high voice to reflect more of Olivia’s deeper huskier voice. Natalia continued her gentle ministrations and listened to Olivia talk to Ava, then Rafe. She insisted on talking to the younger kids as well, and asking about Emma. Emma emerged from her room long enough to speak to both of her moms, and to ask Natalia what was wrong, “Mom sounds kinda… scared. Like she was when dad first came back. What’s going on over there?”

Natalia took a deep breath, “ Everything is going to be fine Jellybean, I promise. It’s just, there’s a lot going on right now and we are trying to help our friends.”

“Uh huh. I know you guys think you are protecting us when you keep things from us Ma, but come on… Something’s going on. Neither of you are acting like yourselves”

Natalia smiled at the warm concern and firmness in Emma’s voice. More and more, Emma also seemed to reflect her birth mom. Emma was fiercely protective of her younger siblings. She was sharp witted and quick on her feet. She was stubborn and could be bull headed. But she was also very generous and nurturing. Emma was loyal to a fault, a trait both her moms’ claimed came from the other. 

“ _ Ma _ .” Natalia heard the slight annoyance in her daughter’s voice and Natalia apologized, “ Sorry sweetie, I zoned out there”

She could hear the eye roll through the phone, “ Are you sure you two are alright out there?”

Natalia sighed, “ We are okay. Our friends are in some trouble, and we are doing what we can to help. I know you are worried about Mom’s health, she’s alright, I’m keeping an eye on her, I promise.”

“ You both worry too much” Olivia murmured against Natalia’s ear. Natalia gave her an arched brow look and Olivia shrugged nonchalantly, “ I’m fine Em, just worried about our friends. Stay in Springfield, it’s too dangerous to come out here.”

Emma harrumphed but promised to keep everything under control in Springfield. After a few moments of quiet conversation and updates about Nicky and Chessie’s latest antics, Emma hung up. Natalia glanced at her wife, who seemed calmer and nodded. Still, Natalia could sense that Olivia was tense. She likely wouldn’t relax until the Belfry’s were in jail. They headed into the conference room to comfort a scared little girl and her anxious mother.

\------------

Regina was surprised to see no security guards around as they charged into Belfry towers. Henry moved with purpose, having grabbed the sword originally created to kill Emma along with a satchel with other objects that he wouldn’t tell her about. Sword in hand, Henry moved with a confidence that reminded her again of his blonde mother, as well as his grandfather David. They didn’t have time to discuss it, but she knew he remembered who he was, and it showed. Doris was silent, entering the elevator behind her friend, her phone in her hand. 

Regina’s hands trembled as she cradled the squid ink in her hands, determined to protect the precious liquid. Doris’ hand covered hers, stilling the shaking, and taking the vial from her, “ Let me hang onto that. I have a feeling you are gonna need your hands free”

Henry glanced between them, his eyes narrowing as he watched Doris interact with his mother. Regina shook her head lightly and he relaxed marginally, still giving Doris a sharp look. Doris ignored him, electing to stay close to Regina in spite of Henry’s wariness. 

Doris held Regina’s elbow firmly, helping keep the brunette steady. Regina knew it couldn’t be comfortable to maintain physical contact with her. Her magic was unstable at best, unable to actually manifest aside from the intense electric energy coming off of her in waves. Doris grimaced, but refused to let go of her friend, sensing that Regina needed the contact to stay grounded. Her friend was right. Regina was an emotional rollercoaster, unsure how she felt. She could feel Emma’s rage, and the underlying fear and she understood it well. She had thought she had successfully calmed the blonde until Emma learned that the kidnapping of their son and granddaughter was a distraction, and desperate attempt to prevent Emma from carrying out whatever plan she had in motion. What puzzled her was the fact that the darkness seemed to be at odds with its host. It no longer seemed interested in Gideon, calling instead to the saviour. Emma seemed well aware of the fact, and along with her fear and anger, As they drew closer, Regina could sense Emma’s resolve.

Regina was afraid that Emma was falling prey to it’s trap, and her anger was ruling over her reason. Henry didn’t seem to share that concern. She saw that familiar determined glint in his eyes that meant he had a plan, or at the very least seemed to be aware of whatever plan Emma was working on. She should have been comforted by that, but all it did was make her more afraid, because judging by the visceral reaction of her magic, and her gut, Emma was about to do something Regina was going to hate.

They exited the Elevator on the top floor and Henry dashed forward, swinging the sword as he advanced lightly. Regina followed with Doris, trying to keep up with her son. They found the CEO and CFO offices easily, and Henry pointed at a glass wall. Beyond it, they could see Emma facing down Ivy and Gideon. Another figure stood off to the side, their face hidden by a hood. Aside from the Belfry Security uniform, they couldn’t glean anything else from the figure to identify the individual. They were working hard to keep their features in shadows. 

Glancing again at Emma,Regina wanted to sigh in relief. Emma had not acted yet, but she couldn't shake the sense of dread as she moved closer.  Regina had seen almost every version of Henry’s birth mother. She had seen the fighter, the saviour, the friend. She had seen the lost girl, the dark Emma, the resigned Emma. This Emma was not any of those. This was the determined, resolved Emma. This Emma had a plan, and the will to carry it out. This Emma, of all the various sides of the blonde she had seen over the years was by far the most dangerous. This Emma could not be swayed by reason or emotion. Judging from the way Henry mirrored his blonde mothers posture as he took his place beside her, he both understood this and accepted it. 

Regina swallowed as she stepped outside into the cool seattle night. Clouds blocked the stars, reflecting the lights of the city back down, making it appear brighter than it was. The air was damp and smelled of rain, and the occasional lightning strike crisscrossed the sky. the sky was about to break over them, and somehow, it seemed fitting. 

Ivy was taunting the blonde, enjoying the way energy crackled around the blonde but didn’t release. Regina suspected that wouldn’t last once they were close enough to touch. Ivy had positioned herself between Gideon and Emma, and seemed to think she could glare the blonde into submission. Regina knew better. Emma was waiting for something, likely, an opportunity to strike.

Ivy seemed tense, and more than a little anxious. Gideon was smirking, still overly confident in spite of being vulnerable and unable to access his magic. 

Regina approached Emma carefully. “ Emma, you don't want to do this”

Emma glanced at Regina, something in her gaze under the bravado and anger.  _ Trust me.  _ Emma didn’t need to say the words, her expression said it for her. Regina hesitated, still terrified of losing her friend to the darkness again. Regina knew from her experience with Rumple, each time one was re-exposed to the darkness, it took a bit more to break it’s stranglehold. 

What surprised Regina was the look in Emma’s eyes. She had seen it only once before, when the darkness had tried to take Regina and Emma had stepped in. There was no fear, nor hesitation. There was some grief hidden there and Regina knew. Emma knew what she was doing, and Regina recognized well what was driving Emma to act. And it just might give her a fighting chance. Emma winked at her and Regina shook her head in exasperation, resigning herself to the fact that Emma was in charge of whatever was going to occur in this balcony. Emma gave Doris a meaningful look and the woman nodded, apparently understanding what Emma was communicating. Regina frowned. It seemed like her son and her friends were in on whatever Emma had planned, but she was still on the outside looking in. Emma glanced once more at the hooded figure in the corner who also nodded sharply before Emma addressed Ivy, “ Ivy. I understand your anger with your mother. I understand why you did all of this. But it has to stop. You are better than this. I can end this.”

“ You want to kill Gideon”

Emma shook her head, her posture resolute, “ No, I want to kill the darkness.”

“ And if it destroys Gideon in the process?”

Emma shook her head, “ I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen”

That was news to Regina. She glanced at Henry but he was entirely focused on Ivy, watching his blonde mother out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the signal to move. Regina tugged on Doris, “ What the hell is going on?”

Doris glanced at her, “ Whatever she’s about to do, let her.”

“ She’s going to kill someone, or worse, get herself killed”

“ Trust her. okay? I’m not in on whatever this is, but Emma knows what she’s doing.”

“ How can you know that?”

“ Because Regina, She’s angry, but that’s not what’s driving her actions. Look at her. She had a significant head start on us. If she intended to kill Gideon, He’d be dead by now. Ivy too, for messing with her family. They’re both alive, and she’s calm”

“Deadly calm” Regina retorted and Doris nodded, “ I’ll give you that, but still, I think we should watch her back and let her do whatever she’s about to try. What you need to be focusing on is bringing up your magic”

Emma was still trying to talk Ivy down, to no avail. Gideon was itching to move behind her, his eyes glittering as he watched Emma. He was growing uneasy, sensing the Darkness’ betrayal. It knew his number was up, and wanted to take the saviour instead. He argued with the dark ones furiously, pointing out that she clearly had something up her sleeves and she was stronger than the darkness knew, but it had taken her before, and it was sure it could do it again. 

Gideon backed further away, looking for a way out and Emma saw her opening. Mother and son moved as one, Henry cutting Ivy off  from Gideon as Emma advanced on him quickly. Henry was thrown backwards by magic and Regina felt hers boil to the surface, trapped just under her skin. She cried out as Henry hit the glass wall behind them before slamming into unforgiving concrete. Faster than she thought possible, her son was back on his feet, moving towards Ivy again as if nothing had happened, a smirk tugging at his lips.

He dodged the next magic attack easily, getting close enough to her to graze her arm with his hand. She tried to throw more magic at him only to freeze and scream at him, “ What did you do?!”

Regina saw the leather cuff on her wrist and her eyebrows rose sharply. Apparently, emma had brought far more to Hyperion Heights than some fairy dust and modified squid ink. she glanced at the blonde with fresh eyes, wondering again what plan Emma had in the works. whatever it was, Gideon was desperately trying to stay out of her grasp, his cold eyes still glittering with fear. 

Henry smirked, holding the tip of his sword to Ivy’s  chin, “ Back up,” She complied as Henry forced her into a corner, “ Sit down, on your hands, cross your legs”

She complied, her eyes dark and furious, “ I’ll destroy you for this”

“ Another time, perhaps” he smirked. 

Meanwhile, Emma was still dancing around Gideon, who had managed to hide a sword of his own, the replica of Henry’s sword beneath his robe. He parried with the blonde for several moments before Emma tossed one more glance at Regina and the hooded figure who hadn’t moved since the beginning of this encounter. Gideon moved close, too close, but Emma was ready. Excalibur flashed in the light as she tilted the blade up as he came directly at her. She grabbed his shoulder as the blade slid through gut smoothly. She grimaced, whispering an apology, and the figure hidden by the wall moved swiftly towards them. Regina and Doris moved to intercept the figure, but a sharp look from Emma had them stepping aside. Regina caught the hint of perfume as the figure passed, but the figure kept their head down, making it impossible to catch a glimpse of the figure’s features. The figure caught Gideon easily, helping Emma ease the young man to the ground as she withdrew the sword. Darkness oozed out of him like pus from a wound, drawn directly towards Emma. She turned, her hands and the front of her blouse covered in Gideon’s blood. 

Regina started to move towards her but the look in Emma’s eyes froze her to the core, halting her in place. Emma gave her a soft smile, as if she hardly noticed the darkness swirling around her, filling her with power. She could see in the blonde’s green eyes that it took all her strength to stand there and not fight the darkness off, and that it was causing it’s new host a great deal of pain as it took hold once more. 

Doris stayed between them, her eyes flitting across the balcony, watching everything with sharp eyes. Her hand remained firmly on Regina’s elbow. The moment reminded Regina of another rooftop, years ago, Emma restrained by her mother as Regina fought her own battle with her darker half. Now she understood Emma’s frustration, being forced to stand and watched as the person she loved tore themselves apart in order to protect their family. Regina shook her head, when this was all over, they needed to have a long talk about the constant self sacrifice. Her anger faded as the bit of the queen in her not so gently reminded her that she was hardly one to judge Emma’s self sacrificing tendencies.

Emma began to shudder as Gideon’s breathing became more shallow. As Gideon faded on one end of the balcony, the darkness continued to pour out of him, fleeing towards Excalibur, and Emma.  The blonde’s head snapped back, eyes wide, as her body stiffened. She clung to Excalibur through the whole thing, until every smoky tendril of magic as dark as the night sky was encased in the saviours body. As soon as it was done, Emma stumbled, raising her hand to keep Regina at bay as she nodded at the hooded figure by Gideon, “ Now”

The figure nodded, and a small vial emerged from the dark cloak. The figure’s hands trembled as they popped the cork and a glowing liquid was poured over Gideon’s wound. As the wound began to sizzle and close, Gideon groaned, barely hanging onto consciousness. 

For a long horrible moment, everything was silent aside from Emma’s deep shuddering breaths as she wrestled for control. The figure glanced at Emma and the woman shook her head, managing to whisper, “ Wait. Give it time to work”

Regina glanced between them, noticing the odd angle that Emma was holding Excalibur while she waited. For what, Regina wasn’t sure, but she felt her uneasiness grow. After several moments dragged by, Gideon gasped away, tried to sit up and groaned as he immediately fell back, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head again. The figure steadied him, whispering soft words Regina couldn’t make out. 

He stilled. Henry barked at Emma, drawing both his mothers’ attention to the glass doors, where Victoria emerged, her eyes flashing with anger, “ What the hell is going on here?”

She had several security guards with her, and she barked at them to notify the authorities. Emma leaned over the hooded figure, whispered something furtively in their ear before glancing at her son. Regina caught the warm concern and acceptance in Henry’s eyes. He nodded, “ I’ll walk her through it. Do it ma, before it’s too late.”

Emma snapped her fingers at Doris, pointing to the ink vial in her hands. Doris tossd it to the blonde and the blonde caught it easily, flashing the redhead a wry smile, “ thanks Dorrie. Keep an eye on them” she nodded towards the incoming group. Emma turned away, and wouldn’t allow anyone to see what she was doing, including Regina. She suspected though, it wasn’t much different than what Emma had done to cut Gideon off from the source of the Dark One’s power. Doris returned her attention to the newest threat, determined to buy Emma the time she needed. 

Victoria was by Ivy, ripping off the cuff in a fit of rage while dragging her daughter to her feet and whirling on everyone else. Ivy’s magic rose immediately and Emma gave Regina an apologetic smile, before backing away with Excalibur. Henry positioned himself between his brunette mother and the Belfry’s as Regina managed to kneel by Gideon long enough to retrieve his sword. as she knelt, she glanced at the hooded figure, and her eyes lit up in recognition as familiar blue eyes met hers. Regina barely contained her gasp of surprise and the figure nodded, pressing a gun into her hands, nodding towards Doris. Ivy was throwing magic around, and Henry and Doris were dodging the attacks while Victoria tried to get to Emma. The blonde had backed up to the corner of the balcony and Regina saw something familiar in Emma’s eyes. It took her back to Emma’s last day as the Dark One. 

_ Emma’s eyes pleaded with her to trust the blonde, while Emma explained that she had found a way to destroy the Dark One, once and for all, and it required the ultimate sacrifice. Regina remembered Emma explaining why it had to be done that way when she had sought the blonde out to try to talk her out of it. Emma had shaken her head sadly,  “ The Dark One was created out of selfishness at it’s worst, greed, power, rage. In order to destroy it, you need Excalibur, a way to trap the darkness within one person’s heart and that person to be willing to sacrifice themselves. Magic always comes at a price. The Dark One’s magic, like all magic is about balance. It’s why saving Hook destroyed both him and me. It’s why saving Robin was so costly. In the end, attempts to cheat that balance fail. But the darkness has always itself avoided paying the price. It’s hosts pay the price and it evades, moving on and corrupting everyone” _

_ “ So you can destroy it.”  _

_ Emma nodded, her unusually pale green eyes flickering with sorrow, “ Yes. And to do that, I have to die” _

_ Regina shook her head vehemently, “ I can’t accept that Emma, I won’t, You can’t ask that of me... ” _

_ Emma stepped forward, her fingers brushing Regina’s cheek, wiping away a lone tear she hadn’t realized she cried. Regina’s gaze momentarily met Emma’s to see such overwhelming emotion on full display, it was so Emma, that it made her breath catch in her throat.  _

_ “Emma....” _

_ Emma shook her head, “ I know you think this is me being a self sacrificing idiot, or worse, me playing games as the Dark One.” Emma hesitated, dropping her hand away and schooling her features, determination flickering in her still gentle gaze, “ But this is something I have to do Regina. I’m the only one who can.” _

_ “ I won’t stand by and watch you die.”  _

_ Emma gave her a slight smile, humor tugging at the corners of her mouth, and Regina felt her anger grow. Emma shook her head, “ I don’t expect you to.” Her expression turned earnest, “ Regina, no matter what happens, I need you to trust yourself. Your heart will know what to do.” _

Regina moved towards the blonde instinctively, her heart clenching as she understood Emma’s earlier words,  _ “ I’m gonna finish this like I should have years ago” _

She knew what Emma was about to do. The blonde was far more clever than Regina had ever given the woman credit for.  Emma intended to destroy the Dark One and break the curse at the same time by completing the sacrifice she had planned years ago when she had finally allowed Regina close enough to help her. Just as before, She could see the hesitation in green eyes, and the fear. She understood it, more than she cared to admit. She swallowed, wanting desperately to step in and prevent the inevitable, but she had promised Emma years ago that she would help her. And now, she knew exactly how to.

She nodded at the blonde, resigning herself to the fact that she couldn’t stop Emma. She did know however, that Emma would make it out of this alive. No other outcome was acceptable. 

Regina let Doris and Henry parry with the Belfry’s and the guards, moving towards her true love swiftly, determination setting her jaw. Emma took a deep breath, and whispered, “ I love you”. Regina nodded, moving swiftly towards the blonde as she carried out her plan.

Emma twisted Excalibur towards herself and plunged it into her stomach, her eyes never leaving Regina’s as her mouth opened into a silent scream. Regina’s world narrowed to the saviour’s crumpling form, emerald pools filled with tears, and crimson spreading rapidly, tainting the air with the sharp taste of copper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon where Excalibur is concerned is this: The dark one dagger is a corrupted part of Excalibur. When it was restored, that changed its purpose to expelling the darkness, rather than controlling it. The second Gold manipulated Excalibur (via spell) to extract the darkness and channel it back to him when Hook died rather than destroying it (season 5), he altered it's purpose (corrupting it). That kind of spell has a price and the consequences are already laid out in the lore with the DO dagger. In my head-cannon, Excalibur then takes on the traits of the dark one dagger again. It CAN be used to control a DO, and to transfer the power of a DO until its true purpose is restored, through a sacrifice it was robbed of. To me, that makes a whole lot more sense of Emma's Dark Swan arch, spending all her time trying to restore Excalibur to destroy the DO through sacrifice. It also hints at what Emma might be up to with the modified squid ink in this story.


	20. An act ( or Two) of True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, but packed with a LOT. Also, warnings from previous chapter apply here too.

One minute, Doris was swinging fists as Belfry’s Security after the gun was knocked from her hands, and the next a shockwave slammed into Doris’ back, causing her to stumble forward. As the pulse passed through her, she spotted the light rainbow colors spreading out over the city. Henry’s arm shot out catching her before she fell and she nodded at him gratefully. He nodded sharply, his brow furrowing as Victoria Belfry suddenly crumpled to the ground the second the shockwave hit her. 

Security surrounded her instantly, while Ivy’s eyes widened in surprise. She joined security, kneeling to check her mother’s pulse. For the moment, they were distracted, allowing Doris a moment to recover. Doris inhaled, her nose itching as the sharp smell of copper filled her nostrils. Instinctively she turned around, eyes widening in horror as she watched Regina cradling Emma Swan in her arms, a sword sticking out of her chest. Emma was muttering something quietly to the brunette and the brunette nodded furtively. Emma’s hands clasped Regina’s in her own, coating them in her blood. She seemed intent on keeping Regina from going anywhere. 

Henry trotted to them quickly, surprisingly calm, in spite of the fact that one of his mothers was clearly dying. He seemed to have expected this, and moved quickly. She frowned as the young man withdrew an odd looking pen from his pocket, and a small notebook from the satchel, writing something swiftly in the small pages as he glanced at his quickly fading blonde mother. “ You’re damned lucky I caught on when I did.”

“ Knew you would kid, you’re too smart not to” Emma rasped. He shook his head in light annoyance. The lightness in his tone, as well as both his and Regina’s calm acceptance of Emma’s demise puzzled and annoyed Doris. It was clear that somehow, this was part of Emma’s plan, but she couldn’t figure out why everyone was so calm about her dying, nor could she figure out how Emma herself could make something so horrific look so casually normal, like she did this regularly. She shook her head, trying to fight off the grief threatening to overwhelm her, as well as her anger at Emma for being her friend just long enough to die on her. 

Turning away to afford her friends a moment of privacy, Doris scooped up her gun and trained it on the security, who seemed more interested in retreating than continuing to bother her friends. Doris glanced over at Gideon and the hooded figure to see Gideon propped against the railing, and the hooded figure approaching them carefully, the hood falling away to reveal a tall beautiful redhead Doris’s breath caught in her throat as sharp blue eyes met hers and the beautiful woman knelt beside Regina, her hand touching her shoulder lightly. Regina reached up and took a vial from the woman with a nod, “ Thank you Zelena”

The woman nodded and backed away to a respectful distance, keeping sharp eyes on the balcony doors, her hands crackling with magic. Security had left with the limp form of Victoria on a stretcher between them, Ivy remaining behind, watching the scene unfolding with fury in her eyes. Her magic too had returned, the leather cuff dangling from her hand. Doris watched her move towards Gideon, easing the man to his feet and assisting him towards the doors. Zelena waved her off, “ Let them go. We’ll deal with the two of them later. Right now we need to finish what Emma’s set into motion.”

Doris nodded her agreement and let the gun fall to her side. She rejoined the group hovered around Emma as the woman shuddered in Regina’s arms. She took Regina’s hand and placed it over her heart, muttering, “ Finish it Gina.”

Regina’s stoic facade fell away and she shook her head vehemently. “ You can’t ask that of me”

Emma’s hand pressed Regina’s hand down over her chest, “ You’re the only one and you know it”

Zelena placed a hand on Regina’s shoulder, “ She’s right Reggie. You gotta do this. No one else can remove Emma’s heart”

Doris stiffened in shock as Regina took a deep shuddering breath and pushed her hand forward into her partner’s chest as gently as she could. Emma gasped anyway, her eyes clouding with fresh pain as Regina withdrew her hand as gently as she could, withdrawing what looked like coal from the woman’s chest. The small misshapen object pulsed weakly and a faint red glow could be seen at the center. Darkness swirled within it madly as if it was desperately trying to escape. Doris saw flickering around the edges, flashes of blue, in a series of circles around the heart, strange writing glowing and thrumming in time with the abnormally slow beat.

Emma smiled weakly, covering Regina’s hands with her own, “ Together?”

Regina nodded numbly as they squeezed together, Emma’s eyes never leaving Regina’s, even as her body stiffened in excruciating pain. Regina sobbed as the heart in their hands turned to dust, and the life faded from green eyes. Henry waited until his mother’s body went limp before he stood and carefully withdrew Excalibur from her body. 

The sword glowed a brilliant white for a minute, an the ashes of Emma’s destroyed heart rose from the ground, drawn to and absorbed into the weapon. Henry waited until the last of the ashes vanished before letting it clang to the ground, letting his knees drop to the concrete beside his moms. Somehow, the Clanging sword held a note of finality and Doris released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. 

The gut wrenching cry Regina released as the sword fell made Doris want to tear her own heart out. Doris watched her friend lean over Emma, cradling her in her arms for a long moment before Henry touched her shoulder, saying something to her in a voice to low to hear. Whatever it was, it was enough to draw Regina out of the grief threatening to drown her. 

As gently as she could manage, Regina lowered Emma to the ground and turned to Zelena, eyes pleading. The redhead nodded, and without a word, plunged her hand into Regina’s chest, withdrawing another glowing heart. Doris’s eyebrow rose. Regina’s heart was bright and swirling with darkness at the same time. It was oddly beautiful and breathtaking. Doris watched with interest as Zelena carefully twisted the heart, and it broke in two. The redhead muttered an apology as Regina winced. She handed half of her heart to Regina, before replacing the other half in her chest. Regina dropped back to her knees and leaned over Emma’s still form. She whispered something in the blonde’s ear as she carefully placed half of her own heart in the blonde’s chest. Without hesitation, she took the vial Zelena had already given her, lifted Emma’s shirt enough to expose the wound and poured it’s contents into the wound created by Excalibur.

Regina closed her eyes, and the air around them crackled with energy. Regina’s eyes were a royal purple when she opened them once more, and she placed her hands over the wound, pure white light crackling like white hot lightning pulsing from her hands into the wound. Slowly, the wound began to close, sizzling as it did so. Emma remained completely still throughout the process, looking oddly peaceful in spite of the violent death she had just suffered. 

Finally the wound closed, leaving only an angry red line across the blondes abdomen. Regina carefully waved her hand over the blonde, repairing the shirt and removing all the blood from Emma’s clothes and the concrete around her prone form. 

Henry glanced again at his brunette mother, giving her an encouraging nod, “ wake her up mom”

Regina hesitated and swallowed hard, “ what if it doesn’t work?”

Henry gave her a sharp look, “ It will work. It’s already working.”

Regina glanced at the blonde and carefully drew the woman into her arms, cradling Emma against her. For a moment, everything was still, but then Doris caught the slight rise and fall in Emma’s chest. Her eyebrows arched, “ She’s breathing.”

Regina glanced down at the woman in her arms, a beautiful smile starting to blossom, “ so she is.”

Zelena bit her lip to hide her smirk, “ So wake her up already.”

Regina brushed blonde locks from Emma’s forehead, before gently pressing a chaste kiss just above her eyebrows. Emma’s eyes fluttered, and the blonde groaned as she woke, “ Knew you could do it ‘Gina”

Regina growled at the woman, “ You ever do that again, I’ll kill you myself”

Emma started to chuckle, quickly aborting the effort with a sharp gasp of pain, “ Ow!”

“ Serves you right. That was hands down the…” 

“ Most badass thing you’ve ever done Ma. Well done” Henry cut in, giving Regina a sharp look. The brunette looked furious and Henry arched a brow at his brunette mother before returning his attention to Emma, “ How long have you had that plan in the works?”

Emma tried to answer, but her words were still sluggish and slurred. Doris shook her head, “ We don’t have time for chitchat. We need to get out of here before Ivy comes back looking for revenge. And Emma needs to go to a hospital”

Zelena shook her head sharply, “ No, we can provide better care for her ourselves. The wound is as healed as we can make it with magic, the rest has to heal on it’s own. She’s gonna be sore for a while.” Zelena gently tugged Regina to her feet, “ Easy sis.” She nodded to Doris, “ Doris, be a dear, come help Reggie, while Henry and I lift Emma.”

Doris swiftly wrapped an arm securely around Regina’s waist, alarmed by how quickly the brunettes legs buckled under her. Doris held the woman firmly while Henry scooped his birth mother into his arms, “ I’ve got Mom, will you grab everything and clear the evidence?”

Zelena waved her hand over the balcony and the glass wall, erasing all signs of the battle that had taken place. With a satisfied nod, she returned to the rest of the group, raised her hand in a now familiar gesture and Doris felt everything around them shift violently. She held onto Regina tightly, hoping she would be able to keep both of them on their feet when they landed.

\---------

It hadn’t taken long for Olivia to sense the telltale signs of magic in the air. She wondered how people had never noticed before. The air over Hyperion Heights was electric. Her skin prickled uncomfortably and she instinctively tensed. 

Lucy noticed it at the same time she did, eyes widening, “ It’s happening, right now” The little girl darted for the door but Natalia caught her easily, “ Stay here Lucy. We promised your dad we’d keep you safe”

“But…”

J shook her head firmly, “ Come sit Luce. We need to stay here so they can focus on stopping the bad guys.”

Lucy frowned and her brow crinkled into a pout as she sat in a chair next to Natalia. Olivia watched her wife with a smile as Natalia struck up an animated conversation with the young girl to keep her occupied. glancing back at J, Olivia could see the worry in her expression. 

Olivia gently touched the woman’s shoulder, “ They will be fine”

J arched her brow at Olivia, “ how can you be so sure? You dont know what they are up against.”

“no, I don’t. But I know them.” She glanced at Natalia and her tone softened, taking on a wistful note, “ And I have faith”

J rolled her eyes, “ another employee of the hope commission I see”

Olivia frowned, puzzled by the comment but before she could ask for clarification, what could only be described as a pulse of light and energy penetrated the walls of the building, slamming into the occupants before continuing on its way. 

Lucy jumped from her chair, “ They did it. The curse broke!” 

Olivia glanced at her wife who seemed stunned by what she had just seen. 

Olivia glanced at J for confirmation and the woman nodded, “ The curse is definitely broken.”

Olivia nodded decisively, and before anyone could react walked over to her wife, leaned down and kissed her soundly. Lucy cheered and Natalia groaned against her lips. Olivia peppered her wife with kisses for another moment before pulling back grinning. Natalia’s eyes were wide with shock and J shook her head in amusement. Olivia shrugged, “ We are never going that long without kissing again”

Natalia laughed and swatted her wife lightly, “ you are incorrigible”

“And you love it” 

“ that I do.” Natalia took her wife's hand in hers and pressed an affectionate kiss across the hoteliers knuckles.

J watched them with a smile, holding her daughter close to her.

Olivia heard the telltale whoosh of air that belied magical transportation and tensed as several figures appeared in the room before them. The doors swung open and Olivia’s security team poured in, weapons at the ready but Olivia held up a hand, stopping them with nothing more than a sharp look. 

Doris had an arm around Regina as they stumbled towards the chairs. Henry and a tall redhead had a nearly unconscious Emma Swan between them. Olivia gasped at how weak Emma looked. Her normally vibrant emerald eyes were a pale and filled with exhaustion. Her skin was paler than usual and her muscles seemed uncooperative. Olivia rose swiftly, along with erh wife hurrying to Emma’s aid. The tall woman holding most of her weight nodded, “ She’s okay. breaking a curse and destroying the dark one just took a lot out of her is all. She’s gonna need rest. please tell me it’s secure here?”

Olivia glanced at her security team who nodded sharply. Olivia approached the Chief, her voice low, “ No one, and I mean absolutely no one gets in this building tonight without my approval, cops included. You got that?”

The man nodded sharply, barking orders at his team who dispersed quickly. He glanced at the windows and jutted his head towards the hall “ Might I suggest moving this somewhere more defensible?”

Olivia nodded, “Absolutely, as soon as we get our friends stabilized. Is Stevens on the clock tonight?”

Ryan Stevens was one of Olivia’s most trusted and valuable employees. The man was a former Navy Seal and  field medic and had worked for Olivia since she franchised the Beacon. He traveled with Olivia, partly at Natalia’s insistence, just in case. Now, Olivia was grateful she had conceded to her wife’s insistence. her chief nodded and barked into his radio, “ Colonel Stevens, We need you on the third floor, STAT. Everyone else, secure the perimeter, complete lockdown. 1st lieutenant, take your team room to room, clear the building. I want a full report on everyone in the building.”

The radio crackled with activity as everyone sounded off, promising to follow the orders. 

Two minutes later, Stevens emerged from the elevator, carrying his medical bag. His sharp eyes searched Olivia’s form for signs of distress and she waved him in, “ It’s not me. Check out my friends. They’ve been through hell today”

He nodded sharply, his gaze sweeping the room and moving swiftly to Emma after ascertaining she needed his help more than anyone else. He swiftly conducted a thorough emergency exam, taking her vitals, checking for injuries. Aside from an angry looking line across her stomach, and a slightly thready pulse, she seemed okay. Still, Stevens insisted on connecting her to a monitor, and set about putting in an IV. Natalia worked quickly beside him, expertly setting up a bag of fluids to help rehydrate the blonde. Emma gave her a weak glare, insisting she was fine but Natalia leveled the patented Riveras  look at the blonde. 

Olivia chuckled when Emma met the woman’s hard stare head on before wilting after less than a minute. Emma tossed a glance at Olivia for help but the hotelier laughed, “ don’t look at me. No one goes toe to toe with Natalia and wins when she’s worried.”

Natalia muttered something under her breath and Emma sighed in resignation, “ Fine, but you’re overreacting”

Olivia simply arched a brow at her and turned her attention to Regina. Regina too was abnormally pale and her eyes lacked thier usual warmth. She looked beyond exhausted. The redhead was trying to coax the woman into drinking something from a vial she must have pulled from thin air. Regina was staunchly refusing, “ Emma needs it” the redhead glowered at her and Doris laughed, “ listen to your sister REgina. Emma is being taken care of. Do you really want to pass out needlessly?”

Olivia glanced at Doris in surprise and the woman waved between them, Zelena Mills, this is Olivia spencer, and her wife Natalia. I assume you know J and Lucy already?”

Sharp blue eyes turned and glanced at Olivia, and then Natalia, “ pleasure to meet you, all things considered”

Olivia grinned at the strong english accent. “ Thank you for your assistance. Roni never told me she had a sister”

“ Yes well, the curse separated us. Roni didn't know I was here. A friend of mine slipped me a memory potion a few weeks ago and asked me to help take out Belfry. I helped her go undercover as a security guard under Belfry, and did my best to supply intel.”

REgina glanced at her sister tiredly, “ A friend? I didn’t know you had friends”

Zelena laughed, “ Fair point dear sister of mine. Fortunately for both of us, Belle is not like most people. She has a way of seeing past the masks people wear and calling out potential no one else seems to see.”

Regina nodded, “ She helped us get Henry and Lucy out of the warehouse where Ivy was holding them earlier”

Zelena nodded, “ and then she promptly called me. She said you had gotten yourselves in over your heads. She’d have been here, but she couldn’t risk exposing herself yet, not until she completed what she came to do”

Regina took the vial from her sister finally, and downed it swiftly. She gagged and Zelena shrugged, “ Sorry. Not the best tasting, but its effective. You should start feeling more like yourself in a moment.”

Olivia glanced back at Emma who was now laid on a small stretcher, being lifted by Henry and Stevens. “ Let’s get you guys out of here and into an interior room.”

Everyone stood and followed the stretcher, Regina still being flanked by two redheads. Olivia took her wifes hand and brought up the rear, right behind J and Lucy. They were escorted down two halls, and led into another, larger room already cleared by security. A few partitions had been set up, along with cots. Olivia looked at her chief of security again, “ Kipler, are we staying the night?”

Chief Kipler nodded, “ fraid so Mrs. Spencer Rivera. , There’s nowhere more secure to take you at the moment.”

Olivia knew there was more to it than he was saying. He seemed tense, his eyes flitting over everyone under his care. His eyes landed on Lucy and J before glancing at Olivia meaningfully. He jerked his head towards the hall, a clear question in his eyes. Olivia nodded and followed him into the hall promising her wife quietly that she’d be back. He led her to another room, closing the door behind them. “ We’ve got a serious problem Mrs. Spencer…”

“ Olivia, please. What’s wrong?”

He sighed, running a hand through his thinning grey hair, “ Couple things. We’ve spotted activity outside the building, ran background on those we were able to photograph… Belfry’s mob connections are setting up camp down the street. We could be looking at a war zone here in a few hours”

Olivia sighed. She had expected something like this sooner if she was honest. Belfry no doubt had learned that she was looking into her mob connections, endangering her plans for expanding their influence into seattle. She stated as much and Kipler nodded sharply, “ Your investigators are dead, shot to death about an hour again. We just got word when that… wave or whatever, hit the building.”

Olivia swallowed, “ Mcclair and Regis are dead?”

“ Shot execution style and bodies dumped outside Roni’s bar. They were clearly making a statement. the whole area is roped off as an active crime scene. They are likely trying to undermine Ms. Mills credibility.”

Olivia took a deep calming breath, trying to maintain her calm. Just when she thought maybe they were making some headway, this happens. 

He gave her a moment to process, “ There’s more ma’am.”

She sighed, “ Of course there is”

“ Victoria Belfry is dead.”

Her eyebrows rose sharply in surprise, “ what?!” 

He nodded grimly, “ She died of mysterious causes. They found her body at the home you were occupying this morning, but preliminary reports say that’s not the original crime scene. She was duped there , like your investigators.  The police are claiming that the energy wave was connected to her death but aren’t saying how. That’s not the big problem though. Two of her daughters are being implicated in her murder, and the use of some sort of energy device against the city. Their claiming it's some sort of attack against the city. The police have issued warrants for the arrest of Anastasia Belfry, and Jamanda Belfry.”

Olivia nodded, “ Okay…”

He sighed, pulled out his cell and pulled up the internet. He found what he was looking for and passed her the phone, “ That’s Jamanda Belfry”

Olivia’s brow rose again as she stared at the familiar face on the phone. It was J. 

He took back the phone and flipped through another couple of pages, “ Basically, they are accusing the Belfry girls of heading a crime ring that carried out an attack on Seattle this morning, and it resulted in structural damage across the city, and the death of Victoria Belfry. Most everyone in that conference room is a suspect, and there are arrest warrants issued on everyone, including you and your wife. We cannot count on the Police for support resolving this. As of right now, everyone in this building is either a fugitive of the law, or aiding and abetting known fugitives.”

Olivia swallowed, “ We didn’t…”

He nodded sharply, “ I know. Whatever is going on, Ivy Belfry is the mastermind behind it, not you. But Mrs Spencer…” She gave him a sharp look and he sighed, “ Olivia, this is not good. Without the support of the Seattle police… we are going to be fighting on two fronts. We are wanted by the police and the mob, and I can guarantee you, both sides are going to be shooting to kill. No one is interested in getting to the truth. Ivy is playing the hapless victim card. It doesn’t help that so far, everything seems to be playing out exactly as she intended. Detective weaver’s death, your investigators, Victoria, somehow, she’s been pulling the strings since the beginning, and everything is playing directly into her plan. ”

Olivia’s frown deepened, “ So what do we do?”

“ Frankly, We need to get everyone out of here. We can hold the building for a little while, but the mob already knows we are here. It won't be long before Seattle PD figures it out too, and then we are going to be in serious trouble. If your friends in there have anymore clever tricks up their sleeves, now’s the time.”

Olivia thanked him and returned to the conference room, her head spinning. She had thought, for a moment, that with the wave of true love’s magic sweeping Seattle, it was over, or at least nearly over. But now… Now she was quickly realizing, this was only the beginning, and things were about to get much more dangerous for her family and her friends. 

She returned to the conference room, her jaw tense, her heart filled with grief. Two of her best employees were dead, killed for aiding her. She had thought she was helping by getting involved, but now she felt that she was only making things worse. Ivy Belfry felt threatened by her team’s presence, an Natalia went to her immediately, “ What’s wrong Liv?”

Her wife wrapped her arms around Olivia in an attempt to soothe her. Olivia shook in her arms for a moment, fighting for control over her emotions. Clenching her jaw, she fought her impending breakdown out of the sheer force of her will. 

Olivia swallowed, and glanced at her friends, “ We’ve got a serious problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to worry, Ivy is gonna get what's coming to her.   
> As far as humiliating defeat for Victoria, How's being duped by her own daughter, killed via the curse breaking that was supposed to benefit her and her fortune stolen from her?


End file.
